


From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series Season 4 Plot 1

by Fanficchick



Category: Death - Fandom, From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series, FromDuskTillDawn, FromDuskTillDawnTheSeries, Plot1, Sexual Content - Fandom, immortal - Fandom, relationships - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Culebraroyalty, F/M, Loss, Love, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Other, Romance, Science Fiction, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome, Vampires, culebra, culebralove - Freeform, faith - Freeform, fdtd, fromdusktilldawnseason4, kill, mmf, season 4, season four, style, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 89,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficchick/pseuds/Fanficchick
Summary: “Have you ever thought what it would be like if Kate chose me instead of you?" Richie asked giving his brother a sideways glance."Of course, I have." Seth confessed and looked down at his shoes. "If she chooses you, I would have no choice but to respect that.""That's not answering my question, brother." Richie countered as he made his way to the couch in front of his brothers'. "I'm asking how do you think your life would be once Kate and I left your side?" Richie bent over with his elbows over his knees, hands clasped together as he looked down at the red carpet. "Can you picture it?"Seth knew his brother wasn't trying to hurt him by asking this. It was to make sure he would be okay with it all. Seth thought it was thoughtful of Richie but he knew his brother well."Yes." Seth answered honestly. "It won't be easy at first, but I know I'll get through it.""I've thought about it too." Richie looked at the door as if it held all the answers for him. "But it doesn't have to be that way brother." Richie finally looked at him. "If Kate chose me, I would be okay with her still sharing her affection." Richie said trying to sound casual."Richie..." Seth trailed off.





	1. Chapter 1: New Life

From Dusk till Dawn Series  
Season 4 (according to where we left off)

"You." Kate points to the teller of the bank with her gun. "Be cool." 

"Everyone in the back!" Seth yells aggressively. "Come on out!" 

A line of terrified people come out and lay down on the floor of the lobby. Seth looks at Kate from his peripheral and smirks looking back at the guard where his gun is pointed to. On the other side of Kate, Richie grins and turns away to the next teller near the door to the back. 

"Come on lady." Richie says with a grunt egging her on with his gun to the safe that is clearly visible through the glass behind the bank teller's booth. "Open it." Richie says with a low growl in his tone making the short blonde visibly shake as Richie touches the gun to her forehead. 

"Please!" She shreiks and Seth rolls his eyes and nods his head towards the guard by the door to Kate; signaling to switch positions with him. "I don't know how sir!" She yells before she drops to her knees in front of Richie who just looks down in disgust and disappointment. 

"I guess I will have to do it this the hard way Bethany." Richie sighs pulling out his knife and bends down on one knee in front of the woman. "We both know that you are the manager here so please don't make me do something that will..." Richie drifts his gaze down to the woman's neck with the blunt end of the blade trailing down to her jugular; "Make you wish you were dead." His eyes turning to that serpent green making the woman scream.

"Come on!" Seth yells with warning to his brother. 

"If he gets anxious..." Richie says with a smirk nodding towards Seth waiting for the lady to make her move. "Well, let's just say that it won't be good for anyone here." He smiles sweetly at her.

The woman looks at him with horror and gulps nodding. Richie grins as he guides the woman with his gun still to her head over to the safe. 

"Good choice, Bethany." Richie whispers in her ear and she continues her crying as she starts to open the safe. 

Five minutes later.

"Let's go!" Kate yells as she grabs a bag of money in her hand while the other points the gun to the guard. "Don't be a hero." She kicks the taser away from his grasp. 

"Vamonos!" Richie yells as he walks out the door with two bags in each hand. 

"Go!" Seth turns to Kate and she nods and runs out behind Richie. "Thank you for your cooperation." Seth says walking backwards towards the open doors. 

"Thought you were going to feast on the woman right then and there!" Kate says to Richie who is in the front seat. 

"I was." He says looking at Kate right in her green eyes through the rear view mirror. 

"Let's get the hell outta here!" Seth jumps into the drivers seat and whips out of the parking lot and of towards the open road.

"How far is it?" Richie asks looking uncomfortable and pale. 

"Shit." Seth says glancing at Richie. " I know you haven't fed since last night but you've gone longer without feeding." 

"I don't know what's wrong." Richie replies turning the window down letting the wind flow through the car. 

"What do you feel different?" Kate asks looking at Richie more closely. 

"Watch it now." Richie warns to Kate as his eyes turn to his serpent ones hunger taking over. 

"He's turning!" Kate half yells from the backseat. 

"Really bad timing bro!" Seth says taking a dirt road leading up to small trucker bar visible from the main road. "Stay here Kate." He turns to Kate and she nods and takes the driver seat as he puts a sweater over Richie's head to shield him from the morning sun. 

The rundown bar looked like something out of an old western movie and smelled like rotting flesh, stale peanuts, tobacco, and whiskey. The man behind the bar had barely any teeth as he glanced at them with a smile and continued on with wiping down the sticky black bar. The windows were all tainted glass, the sun coming through them showed exactly how thick the dust was in the air. 

"Bathroom?" Seth asked to the bartender who just nodded to the left of the small bar. Seth nods at him and helps Richie into the bathroom to sit on the only stall in the small bathroom. 

"I need..." Richie begins but his breath runs out. 

"I'll be back." Seth says as he rushes out of the bathroom all the while thinking how in the fuck he was supposed to lure someone for his brother to feed on. Walking back to the bar he notices a tall man sitting with alone at the bar in a red baseball hat. 

"Hey!" Seth says walking towards the man. "You look like a strong guy! Can you help me lift my drunk ass friend to my car? I can't lift the heavy bastard." Seth says and the man turns to him with a weird gleam in his eye as he looks Seth up and down. An unsettling feeling Seth hasn't had since he was in prison came over him.

"Sure." The bearded man stood to his full height. "I'll help you." He says and grins showing his black teeth to Seth who grimaces and lets the man follow him to the bathroom. 

"He's in the sta-" Before Seth can finish his sentence the bearded man pushes him roughly against the wall and before Seth could react Richie has his fangs in the man's neck. 

Seth turns away from the scene as Richie devours the man. He goes out by the door to keep watch as Richie ate like it was his last meal. It only took a mere five minutes for Richie to leave the lifeless body depleted of any blood.

"Done?" Seth asks to a renewed looking Richie, who wiped his mouth of the blood with the back of his hand and his eyes turned back to normal. 

"Let's go." Richie says looking at the back door by the bathroom and Seth follows suit. 

"What the hell is wrong Richie?" Seth says hightailing out of there and back on the main road.

"Don't you think that if I knew I would tell you instead of compromising the score?" Richie says sarcastically licking his lips; Seth just grunts and looks back the road ahead. 

"How do you feel now Richie?" Kate asks looking at Richie from the backseat with concern in her green orbs. 

"Much better." Richie answers with a small smile. "But not satisfied." He looks away and out the window. 

"You seemed to be all right this morning and you were even awake before us." Kate says looking out the window in confusion. 

"I felt it as soon as we exited the bank." Richie says but then sighs. "I haven't been able to feed as freely as I would like and it's taken its toll." He straightens himself in his seat. 

"Why don't you just go out at night and feed more often then?" Seth questions not taking his eyes off the road. 

"Simple." Richie says plucking a non-existent piece of lint from his trousers. "We havent necessarily been in populated areas." He puts on his shaded sunglasses looking straight ahead. 

"No more desert." Seth says and guns it down the road headed south. "Where would you all like to go next?" 

"With this score..." Kate says calculating in her head. "Well," she smirks at Seth through the rear view mirror. "We can go anywhere." She grins.

"I've always wanted to check out Italy." Seth says looking from Kate to Richie next to him who looks back at Kate. 

"I've always wanted to see Rome and taste real Italian food!" Kate says beaming with the widest grin Seth has ever seen on her beautiful face.

"Italy it is!" Seth says pushing the '62 black mustang over one hundred. 

Chapter One: Complete

Btw, my chapters will definitely not be this short by any means. I'm just trying to get the characters right and understand their ambitions according to what I've seen and read about the series and the writers themselves. I love getting down to the needy-gritty of things. Explore the possibilities of this cool series and maybe, oh I don't know!  
Read on and find out!  
Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we will see a new side to the Gecko brothers and they're companion Kate. Maybe we will see what is actually going on between the three.

From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series   
Season 4  
Chapter 2

Third Car, Cabin 37, The Gard de Leon 6pm. 

"Is this going to be sexy enough?" Kate asked herself as turned this way and that in front of the floor-length mirror of the luxurious cabin. She sighed and took off the simple blue halter dress that gloved her body all the way to below her knees.

It did look "grown-up" Kate thought but then decided against it and threw it back in the Louis Vuitton carry-on bag with heavy sigh. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she realized that she needed a whole new look. 

"Yes!" She said grabbing her small purse and headed to the boutique and hair salon four cars down. "Let's see what happens." She grins mischievously to herself as she makes her way down the small hall with a confidence in her every high-heeled step. 

One hour later.

"Would you calm the fuck down?" Richie asked with an annoyed look on his face which then turned into a grin when he noticed how visibly flustered Seth looked in his Armani grey suit. 

They both knew why. 

"If you don't get your shit together before she gets here I'm going to beat the living shit out of you for ruining the night!" Richie warned and Seth gave him a sideways glance and grunted loosening his tie a little. "You're fucking pathetic." Richie looks away and his eyes land on a beautiful blonde talking to the host. 

Richie was not only enthralled by the beauty he felt something inside him that drew him nearer. Richie shook his head. 'No.' He thought. 'What about Kate?' She was everything to Richie but why did he feel the same pull? He couldn't see see face but once he heard her giggle Richie smiled pleasantly surprised. He knew Kate's laugh anywhere. 

"Psht." Seth snickered next to him as he noticed the dumbstruck look on his brothers face as he basically devoured the blonde with his eyes. "And I'm the pathetic one." Seth rolls his eyes and keeps looking for his Kate.

"At least when I see something or someone that I like..." He tears his eyes from the blonde talking to the host who was eyeing her up and down like a fucking drooling idiot, to smirk at his brother. "I go for it." And with that he left Seth there and began to walk towards the front of the restaurant where the woman stood looking at him expectantly.

"Am I late?" She asked and then removed her glasses giving Richie her best innocent smile and Richie gasped and then composed himself. 

"Well..." Richie tried to compose himself as he looked her up and down. "Yes." Richie answered her question and fixed his tie. 

"What do you think?" Kate asked so innocently and twirled around for him not noticing how most of the men in the restaurant were already staring at her. 

Richie cleared his throat before answering, "You look very good." He gave her his best smile and her blood rose to her cheeks coloring them perfectly before looking down shyly. "Blonde really is your color." Richie said leaning in. "You look gorgeous." He whispered in her ear leaning back he saw the hairs on her neck stand. He chuckled and offered her his arm with a warm smile. 

Well, fuck! Richie groaned internally. He knew his nature would never let him give up Kate to his brother without a solid fight but deep down in his tortured soul he knew that Seth and Kate belonged together, even if she didn't see it yet. Richie knew he would at least try. Everything has changed in the past year. He kept himself neutral through it all and so did Seth, for that matter. They wanted to wait for Kate to at least come of age so that she never felt pressured.

Richie knew his brother would do anything for the girl, the sexual tension was there between them but every time Richie was alone with her it was like another part of him pulled him towards her and she to him. Something much stronger than just sexual attraction even though that was also there. 

"Wow." Seth sighed and couldn't tear his eyes away from the beauty in front of him. 

His innocent Kate was gone. 

Even he knew that. The goodness in her was still there and he knew it but she had changed. Kate was an independent woman now. She could take care of herself. The realization hit him harder than he thought when his eyes landed on her green ones. Kate didn't need him anymore. 

"Seth..." Richie snapped his fingers in front of his brother with annoyance. 

"You look..." Seth couldn't find the words and couldn't stop his eyes from roaming her curvaceous figure. "Beautiful." 

"Thank you!" Kate smiled at him her cheeks turning red. 

"You're table is right this way!" The martyred said and Seth watched as his brother took special care as he helped Kate into the booth the martyr led them to. 

The game was on. Seth knew it the moment they all sat down and noticed the forever smoldering looks that his brother would use on a woman. It was technically open season and the poor girl had no idea. Richie and Kate shared something that he could never understand. 

She was always nervous and jittery around Richie but they were like magnets. He moved with grace around her and she did too. Seth wouldn't like it but he would accept it. If she so chose Richie over him, he would always be there for both of them until his last breath but he could not live near them. 

"I'm happy you think the blonde color works!" She sighed in relief and sat back slightly relaxing giving Richie a small smile. "I'm going to find me an Italian man for sure with my new look!" She sips her glass of water like she didn't just crush both the Infamous Gecko Brothers' hearts in the process.

Neither brother spoke and Seth was simply staring at her blankly and Richie looked pissed. He was clenching and unclenching his first under the table, Seth noticed this and drank his Scotch in one swing. 

The tension rose between the three and Seth thought his brother was going to lose it. 

"I'm kidding!" She started to laugh at them and Richie glared at her and she laughed even harder hiding her face behind her white napkin. 

Seth found it all ridiculous and started to laugh too. There was no way she would choose anyone else over one of them. Richie looked like he was ready to tear off his brothers head off but then turned to look at Kate and he softened smiling at her before he let a light chuckle escape shaking his head. 

"Jesus woman!" Richie said under his breath as he adjusted himself in his seat regaining his composure. 

Kate stopped laughing and looked at Richie with a different smile. A smile of appreciation. Seth noticed this and wondered what incredible thing had his brother done to earn such a smile. 

"I need another drink." Seth announced and in an instant their server came. "Another scotch for me..." Seth turned to Kate. 

"I would like a bottle of your finest Pinot Noir." Kate said with confidence and Richie had yet to take his eyes off her when the waiter asked him what he wanted. 

"I'll join the lady with the wine." Richie answered the waiter, never taking his eyes off Kate. 

"I will be right back to take your orders." The server said with a too bright of a smile towards Kate who was already looking at the menu, completely ignoring him. 

"Anything you guys want?" Kate said and looked up at both men who were only looking at her with raised eyebrows as if answering her question and she became scarlet and hid behind her menu her heart racing. 

The server came back with their drinks and opened the bottle of wine to let it breathe before Kate could taste it. They gave their orders to the server and as he left he noticed how much closer Richie was getting to Kate. Like magnets. 

The food arrived and they all ate in comfortable silence and Richie would glance from Kate to his brother. There was a blank look on Seth's face. Richie knew why. Richie covered his mouth with his napkin hiding his chuckle as his brother stared at her as if for the first time with wide eyes and then scowled as if astonishment. He looked like a complete fool and his brother was sure that both of them were in love with the girl. 

No matter how much it hurt him inside, Richie would fight his brother for her. He didn't want to give up the chance of happiness, especially if it could last forever. 

"What would you like to do when we arrive?" Richie spoke and got Kate's attention as the server finished pouring them wine. "See the views?" Richie asked leaning his head back a little giving her his most sincere smile and Seth could've sworn he caught movement under the glass table of her squeezing her knees together. 

" I want to go see the Saint Marks Basilica and the museum." She replied to Richie with an excited grin as if nothing happened.

Somehow it felt wrong for him to have feelings for Kate. Seth was much older and he was an almost complete opposite to her. And yet, he knew that he was the only one that could offer her a normal life. Richie could offer eternity but at what cost? Besides, there was no way that Kate would want to become a Culebra. Right?

Fuck it. Seth thought as he sipped his wine looking at the woman in front of him. After what the girl has been through she was beyond her years, Seth knew he would have to come out of his shell if he really loved the woman. 

 

Venezia (next evening)

"This place is so beautiful!" Kate said looking out of her balcony to the full moon that casted a glow over the romantic city. 

Kate could've sworn that she was in love just by being here but when she so much as looked at either Gecko brother she found herself at a complete loss. It wasn't about choosing, for her, it was about figuring out what was happening in her heart. 

Leaning on the stone bannister of the balcony Kate caught a glimpse of a gondola with an elderly couple sitting in the back holding onto each other as if they knew about how precious each moment was. 

Kate understood time. When she once thought she didn't have anymore time and to make it back made her appreciate everything around her. Coming back to life changes someone, it changed her. 

Kate was confused to say the least when it came right down to it. She wanted to never leave the family she had with the Gecko brothers but as this year progressed Kate noticed that both brothers started treating her differently.

Gone was the time when Seth and Richie were merely protecting her and teaching her how to shoot a gun. Gone were her feelings all at once about how she felt about them. 

Seth, she loved. Even when they took over her family's little vacation there was something there. Something pure between them. Kate didn't know how to describe it but at the time it felt like everything she needed. At the time. 

With Richie she couldn't even begin to deal with what her heart told her, something else entirely. It was like Richie and her were beyond everything else. Borderline love, borderline everything. 

She couldn't be around him without being ridiculously nervous but it was if she couldn't help the movement of moving closer to him. It was a need of protection to him. 

In hell, she saved Richie. In hell they both found a way to each other as if there was this pull towards him. Kate felt his anger, dread, fears, and the unconditional love he had for his brother. Kate knew everything about Richie, including the fact that he loved her and was devoted to her. 

Was it wrong to feel love for both brothers? 

"Ciao Bella!" Kate turned to her left and found Richie with a glass in hand raised towards her in an unbuttoned black dress shirt that hung loosely from his shoulders on the balcony over. 

Kate let her eyes roam freely down his abs and bit her bottom lip. Richie, despite being a Culebra, was always hitting the gym when no one was watching him. He kept fit beyond immortality. 

"Enjoying the view are we?" Richie said a smirk appearing on his lips as he drank his cocktail, savoring her shocked expression. 

"Hahaha!" Kate laughed nervously not knowing what else to say after being caught blatantly checking him out. 

"It's okay to look." Richie said leaning over the railing and gave her a once over Kate frozen in her spot. 

"Gonna get ready!" She smiled sheepishly with a royal blush before turning around and running back into her room; she fell face first on her large bed and sighed loudly. 

"Fuck!" She groaned out against her pillow. 

She always knew Richie was a major flirt but he has never been as forward as he is now. He pays attention to everything she does and when he is close, he is very close. He sees right through to her. He knew so much with so little. It was unsettling and quite frankly, fucked up. Richie wasn't even human anymore! 

What was she supposed to do with a Culebra? Would she be able to give her soul to live an eternity with someone she loved? She would have Scott too! She could have her family back but what about Seth? 

This was definitely something she would have to think about later. 

Richie couldn't help his laugh as he walked back into his suite. Kate always gave him the impression that she knew exactly how he felt whenever he was near her. He knew the connection he had with her and knew no one else would ever understand. And yet, she was still so innocent to his boldness with her. 

Maybe he was going about it the wrong way? Richie shrugged it off with a smirk. She would have to deal with it. 

"Richie?" Seth knocked on his door steering him away from the thought. 

"It's open." Richie replied sitting on his couch as Seth made his way in with clenched fists. 

"Italian Culebras." Was all Seth said as he headed straight to the bar of the suite with a look of anger and fear. "Everywhere!" He exclaimed pouring himself some bourbon.

"Vampires." Richie corrected with ease and smiled at his brother. "They're simply making sure I uphold the conditions of my stay in their fine country." Finishing his drink Richie made his way over to make another with ease and finesse, Seth watched as his brother took his time. 

"You better not fuck up this trip for Kate!" Seth warned but Richie dismissed him with a wave of his hand. 

"If I hadn't gone to them and informed them of my coming then I wouldn't have been able to come." Richie smiles. "I thought it was the responsible thing to do." He shrugs his shoulder leaning against the bar. "I wouldn't jeopardize this trip." He drank his Old Fashion slowly. 

Alcohol doesn't hurt Culebras but it did ebb the hunger in Richie. If only a little to distract from it.

"Fine." Seth said drowning the last of his bourbon. 

"Don't get inebriated Seth." Richie scolds walking towards his room. "We are going out tonight with Kate." He yelled over his shoulder and Seth grabbed another drink before he headed back to his room. "Meet at the Lobby by seven!" 

"Asshole." Seth grunts entering his own suite. 

 

7pm Palazzo Hotel Lobby 

"It seems like we are always waiting on her." Seth says but he knows better. He knew it was worth it and Richie did too because he simply shrug his shoulders. 

"I have all the time in the world for her." Richie with a grin at his brother and Seth simply grunted. 

Pompous ass. Seth thought.

"Grazie." Richie heard her before she came down the large staircase. 

Men were complimenting her and Richie could hear her heart beat faster with ever step she took down the large red carpeted staircase. 

"Bellizima Cara!" A man said to her with a bow at her right before she turned to face down the stairs and Richie resisted the urge to punch the unknown man. 

"Grazie." Kate replied to him with a small smile.

Kate walked down the staircase holding on to the railing, her coat in her other arm, praying she wouldn't fall and make a fool of herself. She felt like she was the only woman in this city; almost all the men she had come in contact with had called her beautiful in Italian. She was feeling like a total princess. 

Kate never craved attention but it was nice to get this type of attention every once in a while. 

"Fuck." Is all Richie says when his eyes finally landed on her. 

"Be cool." Seth says and hides his smirk before he goes over to help Kate down the rest of the stairs. "You look so different." Seth said taking her arm in his. 

Seth let his eyes roam over her body up to her face that had her blonde hair up in a relaxed loose bun with ringlets framing her face. 

"Is that good or bad?" Kate asks with a sideways glance at Seth expectantly, a worried look in her green eyes. 

"A little of both." Seth replies but he can't look at her in the eyes. 

"Stunning." Richie compliments but it comes out forced as they reached the bottom stair. 

"Thank you Richie." She smiles up at him to notice the pale appearance his face had suddenly taken. 

"I'll meet you there." Richie promised kissing Kate's hand and turns to walk out the door and Kate looks down and try to hide the fact that it bothered her way more than she wanted to admit when Richie left. 

"Don't worry about him." Seth says calmly helping her with her coat. "They have services here where everything comes voluntary and paid for." Seth tried to comfort the sad scowl and guided her to their boat. 

Kate didn't even notice how incredible Seth looked in a dark burgundy tuxedo because she was upset. 

"You look very nice." Kate says taking a seat in the boat as Seth steps onto it. 

"Thank you!" He takes a seat next to her with a huge grin and as soon as he does he feels eyes on him and his expression turns grim for a brief moment. 

Seth knows when someone is watching him. The hair on the back of his neck prickled. He looks around and doesn't notice anything besides the people on boats, copious amounts of people littered the streets but there were many hooded people among them. 

"What's wrong?" Kate's asks taking his hand in both of hers trying to get his attention. 

"Everything is fine." Seth replies with his lower lip pouted out as he leans back in the seat acting as casually as possible. 

Someone is definitely watching their every move. 

"Don't worry about it." Seth smiles at her and looks down at his hand that she held in both of hers and squeezes reassuringly even though Seth knew he was full of shit. 

Finally looking at their hands Seth took a deep breath. The touch was so simple and yet significant. Kate still needed him. The thought gave Seth so much hope. 

"Okay." Was all Kate said looking up at the stars but never letting go of his hand. 

She's a smart girl. Seth thought and leaned forward to admire the city next to her. 

"This is so magical." Kate laughed as they passed other boats making their way to the restaurant. 

Kate was at ease, even though she hated the way boats made her feel. Holding onto Seth's hand in her lap was what made it easier. She had him there so she knew she would be safe from falling into the grimy waters. Kate loved to swim but not in such waters. She laughed at her silliness before she looked away from their hands up to the full moon above them. 

"Isn't it?" Seth said letting his arm draped around the back of her shoulders on the boats edge and Kate felt the warmth of it and leaned back looking at his expectant look. 

Kate felt his nervousness, something Amaru left behind was the ability to know what someone is feeling by simply touching them. Kate felt everything. 

"It's beautiful." She agreed looking into his hooded eyes and smiled trying to put him at ease and it did as Seth relaxed more crossing a knee over the other. 

"Yes you are." Seth gave her his show stopping smile and Kate blushed lifting a hand to cover part of her face. 

She was so flattered that she just stared at him trying to contain the overwhelming feeling she was getting in her chest. Seth had complimented her in the past but this time she felt it was for beyond the physical, it was like a prayer someone said silently in private. Kate saw it in his eyes, the emotion. 

"Thank you." She replied with a small smile and her eyes drifted down from hazel eyes to his lips. 

Seth took a deep breath enjoy the smell of jasmine that watched from her neck. He looked down at her lips the same moment she looked down at his. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to show how he felt the best way he knew how.   
The boat swayed but neither of them moved and Seth leaned his forehead to lean against hers a short breath left Kate's lips and Seth looked to her eyes for permission, hers bored into his pleadingly and Seth huffed out a breath before pressing his lips to hers softly. 

That moment made everything around them stand still and Kate felt a warmth spread inside of her chest to her ears. Seth pulled her holding the back of her head as his lips moved against hers slowly and slowly pulled back letting his forehead concert with hers. 

Seth had never in his life felt something like that and it left him breathless. Everything made sense now, he couldn't figure it out before; he thought his love for Kate was out of guilt for everything he had put her through. It was so much more than that. 

"Whoa." Kate sighed her eyes closed and Seth grinned so much he felt his cheeks hurt. 

"Indeed." Seth agreed with a snicker and Kate pulled back shaking her head trying to gather her wits about her. 

"Did I say how beautiful you looked?" Seth asked pulling her into his side. 

The poor girl looked as bewildered as he felt, confirming to him she felt the same way. 

"Yes." Kate exhaled as she leaned against him feeling the comfort he offered envelope her. 

Kate forgot about Richie's absence for a few moments but she still missed him. 

In that very moment Kate came to terms with the biggest problem she would have in her life: choosing between the two brothers was going to be impossible. 

 

Saint Mark's Square 

Restaurant Luciano's 

"Bouna Notte." A man greets as they reach the dock. 

"I'll help her." Seth says stepping off the boat first and helping Kate up by the hand then by her waist when she stumbled a bit. 

"Can't go for a swim in that dress!" Seth teased and she stuck her tongue out at him as he guided her to the restaurant's entrance where Richie stood next to a tall brunette talking in a very friendly manner as he held her elbow. 

Richie was full blown flirting with the woman. At least that's what it seemed to Seth and it angered him. 

"What the fuck?" Kate muttered under her breath before she could stop herself.

Seth heard her but said nothing, he understood entirely. 

'What the hell is wrong with me?' Kate thought looking away immediately regretting her words. 

She was getting all cozied up next to Seth and then she got jealous of the other brother talking to another woman. She had no right to be and she felt bad for Seth because she was sure he had heard her. 

"Just had to wrap some things up for tonight." Richie says walking casually towards them as the woman who he was talking to whispered into the hostess' ear. 

Kate noticed how much better Richie looked now that he had fed in a royal blue dinner jacket and black slacks. She noticed how much younger he looked with his hair combed so perfectly quaffed into a nice poof like hairdo that made Richie look even more handsome than when she first met him. 

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" He said standing nearer but away from his brother who was scowling at him. 

"You did!" Kate laughed when she got a hold of herself and looked up into his smiling eyes completely forgetting of how mad she was only moments before. 

"Good evening Dama." The Host says getting a hold of Kate's hand and kissing the back of it before turning to the brothers. "Good evening Seńori." He gives a low bow before opening the restaurant's large wooden double doors to let them in. 

The grandeur of the restaurant was all about aristocratic class. Everything was either black or gold with traditional colorful paintings all over the walls. The ceiling looked like a very large golden mirror. There was three levels to this place and when she saw the stage where the band plays Kate new she was in an old opera house. A big statue of an angel stood by the entrance and it even made Richie feel small next to it. 

She almost laughed at the look of indignation Richie gave the statue that dwarfed him. Kate could never be mad at him for long. 

She wondered what he talked to the hostess about. 

"You have a private balcony with a your own bar. This way!" The host takes a right turn and guides the party of three down another path and then an elevator. 

The elevator was very small and Kate had to make a choice of which side to go to when the host stands in between both brothers of the small elevator. She looks over at Richie who gives her a welcoming smile and that's all it took. Kate stood next to Richie who was trying to suppress a smile. 

Richie heard his brother grunt under his breath and adjusted himself only to bump into Kate making her wobble on those death traps she calls heels. Richie moves fast and pulls her arm making her press more into him. 

Knowing the reason why these romantic architects made some places so small; Richie thanked all those architects as he relaxed his arm around Kate's waist, his thumb rubbed slowly up and down by her waist. 

Kate's heart was beating out of control when Richie finally let his arm slip around her waist to give her a more comfortable stance as the elevator went up. Everywhere Kate had to stay still she always found herself in very close proximity to either of the Gecko brothers. She felt this was the beginning of something she didn't know how to process yet, she just wanted to enjoy every moment. 

It was her birthday after all. 

"Please follow me." The Host says finally getting everyone's attention. 

Richie guided her by the waist behind the Host with Seth behind them. 

"This is the Presidential Private Balcony." The Host said with pride as Kate walked away from them to see the view of the entire restaurant beneath them.

"Tonight we have a special guest opera singer!" He winks at Kate's shocked expression. "Your server will be here soon." And with that he leaves as the brothers turn to the bar. 

"Oh my God!" Kate says walking up to the bar and sitting next to Seth as the bartender hands him a drink. "Who do you think will be singing?" She looks from Seth to Richie to the bartender who winks at her and doesn't say anything. 

Seth puts down his glass and helps Kate with her coat and he tries to keep his hands to himself when he finally notices how much skin she was actually showing. 

Seth wasn't immortal nor did he have special abilities but heard the other two men in the room gasp when he removed Kate's coat. 

Seth always called Kate a princess, Richie thought his eyes wondering down her body. But tonight, and to him, Kate was a freaking goddess! 

Kate was too excited to notice the looks the men were giving her as she went to sit on the bench near the balcony looking down at the splendor of the place in awe. 

The plan was simple; both Seth and Richie were going to take her out on her birthday night and then after that Seth had her for a day to take her anywhere in the city and Richie had her the next day before they headed back to Paris. And of course Seth knew Richie had his tricks up his sleeve and since he seemed more sane than usual, Seth knew his brother had something special planned for her. He just hoped he could deliver tomorrow night when he took her out. 

"Do you know who it is?" Richie asks Kate who rolls her eyes at him and then grins. 

"No idea!" She answers in an excited whisper waiting in anticipation and Richie laughed at her enthusiasm. 

"Signore e signori!" The martyred began getting most of the guests' attention as he stepped on the stage. "La tua attenzione per favore!" The lights dim lightly sushing the chatter among everyone immediately and softly. "Stasera abbiamo un ospite molto speciale!" He says with excitement pouring out of him. "Sigñore Andrea Bocelli!" 

 

"Did you guys really?!" Kate giggles excitingly. "Seriously?" She looks at both of them unbelievingly before she jumps into Seth's arms and then Richie. 

"Let take a seat so we don't miss the show." Richie guided her to the chair with the best view. 

In the time he had with Kate, Seth, had gotten to know the girl really well. He found she liked to sing and she enjoyed classical music and opera. He can't remember the amount of times he caught her singing in the shower or humming along to some opera music. He promised himself he would try to get one of her favorite singers for her birthday if their last score was successful. 

That very day after the score was successful, Richie and Seth made arrangements to get the singer there and it was costing them a lot of money but seeing the excitement on Kate's face was reward enough for Seth. 

The whole place turned into explosive clapping as some people get up from their chairs. Kate got up from her chair too and clapped even harder when the tall singer stepped on stage. 

"This is a special request for a very special lady from her two best friends. This is for you Kate." Andrea Bocelli says and the band behind him begins playing "Love in Portofino." One of Kate's favorites.

Kate turns around and smiles at both men before sitting down and turning her attention to the song dedicated to her. Tears formed in Kate's eyes but she wiped them away as the song ended. She didn't want anyone to see her cry anymore. 

"Here." Seth offers her an handkerchief but she startled him by jumping into his arms instead. 

"Thank you so much!" She hugs Seth tightly and then turns to hug Richie. "Thank you both so much!" Tears kept falling down her face. "No one has ever done anything like this for me." She wipes under her eyes with Seth's handkerchief. "I love it so much!" She giggles at her self before taking her seat again. 

"Anything for our Kate." Richie said almost in a whisper as a thought occurred to him. 

Did that sound perfect or what? Richie thought. Wouldn't that be nice? To share Kate; but he shook his head at the ridiculousness of it but it lingered in the back of his mind. 

"Always." Seth said. "Here you go princess." Seth offers her a glass of Champagne before he and Richie took their seats across the table from her. 

"Here's to the woman we never knew we needed in our lives." Richie begins before Kate's looks into his eyes. "Our light amidst the darkness." He smiles at her and tilted his head in her direction. "Happy birthday." 

"Thank you!" Kate says squeezing Ritchie's hand that was on the table. 

"To you Princess!" Seth holding his glass up. "Couldn't think of a better partner to join us." 

"Thank you Seth!" Kate touched his arm softly before the server comes in with an array of different appetizers. All three clink their glasses before sipping on the effervescent liquid that both burned and soothed their throats. 

"You have a guest that would like to join you in a half hour Dama." The waiter said and Richie grinned at her but Seth glared at his brother for a brief second before turning to Kate. 

"Who is this guest?" Kate asks curiously and the server smiles and points with his eyes to the stage and Kate jumps from her seat. "Of course!" A big smile forming on her face. 

"He also said to give you this." The server hands her a small envelope and both Richie and Seth look at each other confused but don't say anything.

"Thank you!" Kate opens the envelope slowly and turns away from her "partners" before taking the note out and reading it. 

I am sorry if it is an imposition on your birthday but I would really like to meet the woman that has completely besotted the young men who offered everything to have me here tonight.   
Yours truly,   
Andrea B.

Kate couldn't believe it and a rush of excitement burst through her heart. She was about to meet her idol. 

Kate smiles but puts the note back in its envelope quickly trying to hide the mirth she felt as turned to them. She knew they were up to something in the last couple weeks. She just had no freaking clue as to what that was. And what the fuck was this delusional man talking about? 

Yes. She knew both of them loved her but she didn't know what type of love just yet. Oh who was she kidding? She knew both of them were after her and she was loving every minute of it even if it scared her, the attention and doting they seemed to like to bestow upon her recently made her feel loved. 

"What's it say?" Richie asks with a curious glare his lips pursed and cheeks hollowed making his handsome face look older. 

Always the impatient one Kate thought rolling her eyes at him which only made him lean in more as the opera singer kept singing. 

"You know you want to tell us!" He says accusingly and reaches for the envelope but Kate snatches it away just in time and stuffs it in her clutch. 

"It's a poem he wrote to me for my birthday." Kate lied easily but both brothers weren't buying it. 

"Sure." Seth said pouring himself more of the Krystal Champagne. 

With that, all conversation ends as they give they're full attention back to the performance. 

 

45 minutes later. 

 

"That was amazing!" Kate clapped along with the crowd as the famous singer walked down the stage and was lead to the elevator they came up in. 

"Holy shit!" Kate said sitting back down in her seat. "He's coming right now!" She felt the need to situate herself before there was a knock on the door and the trio got up to greet their guest. 

Before the door could open the Bartender had let the curtains to the balcony down to give more privacy. And in walked Andrea Bocelli with grace despite the fact that the man was blind he knew where to walk to. 

"Good evening." He says as he enters and Richie takes the man's extended hand. 

"I would like to thank you for your graciousness and helping us out tonight Signore." Richie said politely and Mr. Bocelli smiled holding his hand. 

"Anything for true love." He laughed and then Seth took his hand. 

"Really." Seth began. "Can't thank you enough." He said and Mr. Bocelli waved him off before reaching in his direction for his hand to shake. 

"Not a problem." He says. "Now where is this woman you two offered your souls for?" 

Kate noticed that both of the Gecko brothers were completely beet red and she smiled at their discomfort for once. 

"I am Kate." She stepped forward from behind Richie with a nervous laugh. "This has truly been a dream come true for me!" She said as he took her hand in hers and kissed it. "Thank you!"

"You are very welcome cara." He replies with a smile. "Let's take a seat." Kate leads him by the hand to bench by the balcony completely ignoring the protests of the brothers who seemed a bit peeved at the whole situation. 

"So tell me," Mr.Bocelli begins holding Kate's hand in his. "Tell me about yourself." He asks casually and Kate feels completely at ease in front of the man and she knows she can trust him. 

"I am just a simple girl from the south still trying to find the right path." Sincerity dripped with every word she said. 

"It is very good to remember that we must always find the right path for ourselves but we must also give the opportunity of a crossroads every once in a while." Mr.Bocelli smiles and squeezes Kate's hands. "No path is ever straight, Cara Mia." 

"Trust me." Kate begins and turns to her "partners" who are listening intently and smiles at them. "I've learned to see the beauty in every path I have taken." She turns back to him. 

"Hai sofferto molto." You have suffered so much. It was a statement. Mr.Bocelli didn't even bother to wait for an answer from her. "È difficile quando le cose succedono a una persona così giovane, così veloce." It is hard when things happen to one so young, so fast.

How did he know that? Kate thought with a smirk and looked at a guilty looking Seth and scowled playfully at him. 

Kate smiled sadly at him and he squeezed her hand. She understood Italian very well and was so grateful neither of the brothers knew this about her. 

The singer shakes his head from side to side letting it drop slightly before continuing. "È molto sfortunato, ma forse hai dovuto soffrire così tanto perché hai una vita migliore davanti a te." It is very unfortunate but maybe you were meant to suffer so greatly because you have a better life ahead of you. He grins and slightly turns to Kate and signals for her to get closer to speak in her ear. "Choose wisely Cara Mia, but most importantly choose with your heart." 

"So che mi amano ognuno a modo loro." I know they love me each in their own way. Kate replied in well practiced Italian and leaned closer to his ear. "Non so cosa voglio ancora la mia voce." I still don't know what my heart wants. 

Kate looked away trying to hide the hurt it brought her to realize she didn't know what she wanted or who she wanted. Her head tilted slightly to see both Geckos eyeing her with surprise and a hint of suspicion from Richie. 

Since when the fuck did she know Italian? And why the fuck didn't I know about it? Richie thought mostly mad at himself. 

Now it made sense to Seth how she understood the Italian lyrics to some of the music she listened to. 

"Va bene non sapere cosa vuoi ancora, Cara." It's okay not to know what you want just yet, Cara. Mr.Bocelli replied with a smile and Kate smiled back squeezing his hand. " non ci si aspetta che prenda una decisione così presto. La vita è anche di amare te stesso! Darti una possibilità di crescere prima di fare una scelta di una vita. Non hai voluto fare qualcosa con la tua vita per te? Come andare a scuola e studiare canto?" Don't feel expected to make such a decision so soon. Life is about loving yourself too! Give yourself a chance to grow before you make a choice of a lifetime. Haven't you wanted to do something with your life for yourself? Like go to school and study singing?

How did he know she always wanted to sing? She gave Seth an accusing stare before turning back to her idol. 

"Cantare mi ha fatto tante cose e mi ha aiutato a capire cosa posso fare con la mia vita, ma non posso e non voglio immaginare la mia vita senza uno di loro." Singing got me through so many things and it has helped me realize what I could do with my life but I can't and don't want to imagine my life without either of them. Kate replied in her well practiced Italian. 

"Santo cielo!" Oh, saintly heaven! Mr.Bocelli sighed loudly pressed the tips of his fingers to his lips as if in deep thought and leaned back but didn't let go of her hand and Kate looked to see if he could give her an answer. "Hai un problema cara mia."  You've got a problem cara mia. He put his hand over hers and smiled sadly shaking his head. 

"No shit!" Kate laughed despite her aching and confused heart and the singer threw his head back laughing. "Oh please excuse my language!" Kate said pursing her lips the man who was still getting a hold of himself.

"Puoi dire di nuovo!" You can say that again! He laughter dies down softly and Kate felt so at ease with his comforting persona. 

Richie watched both of them with jealousy but he also didn't mind seeing Kate so happy and decided to give them privacy when Kate leaned in to say something in Italian. Even knowing that neither he or Seth knew a drop of Italian, it seemed she wanted her privacy. 

Seth watched with a relaxed smile on his face as Kate spoke candidly with the singer. The looks Kate threw their way made him feel uncomfortable knowing that they were probably were talking about them. He could see the need for the privacy and slowly got up from his seat to find Richie by the bar as well. 

"What do you think they're talking about?" Richie asked gulping down a full snifter of cognac and hissed at the small burning sensation it caused in his chest. "They look like they have been friends since the beginning of time!" He hissed and Seth turned to his brother. 

"He is her idol, Richie." Seth said simply as he turned in his seat to look at the two from across the private dinning room to see Kate talk animatedly in the Italian he didn't realize she had learned this past year. 

"I just wish I knew what they were talking about." Richie grumbled looking away and back at the bartender. "Another." Richie pushed his snifter to the bartender and glanced back at Kate. "Please." He almost begged. 

It was killing him not knowing what they were talking about. Kate was giving the vibe that she was looking for guidance in the singer and Richie wished he could be the one to give her guidance. He wished he could be the one that she felt so at ease with like she was with Seth and the singer. 

She was always nervous around him and it made him question his methods. He liked a squirming Kate, it was the trust and comfort that Richie was longing for. 

"Don't wait too long to do it!" Mr.Bocelli says in warning to Kate with a worried look his eyes opening for a few seconds to reveal pure golden eyes. 

Seth and Richie look on with confusion as they made they're way back to the table. 

"Hey." Seth gets Richies attention. "You good?" He looks with a slight concern to his brother.

"Yes." Richie manages to say as he watches the singer and Kate continue their conversation like neither he or his brother were there, laughing and talking with the singer as if they have been friends for a lifetime. 

"Let's eat!" Kate announces and guided the singer to the table where a waiter had already placed another setting on the table next to Kate. 

After two hours of conversation, great wine, and great food Mr.Bocelli thanked them and gave Kate his information. 

Before Mr.Bocelli left he slipped Kate another note. "Good luck Cara Mia. Remember that if it's true, it's always worth it." He hugs her and shakes both brothers hands. "Grazie milla! And let me know about when you would like to take a singers' career, Cara." He says before his bodyguard closes the door behind them. 

"That was awesome! Thank you guys so much!" Kate says with a huge grin in her face as Richie helped her with her coat. 

"Anything for the princess." Seth says offering her his arm before they walked out. 

"Always." Richie whispered into her ear before they started walking. 

 

End of Chapter 2

 

Okay! I know I'm a repetitive writer and a hopeless romantic but please don't think the rest of this is going to be a romance! It's most certainly will not! So wait until the next chapter! I know everyone wants the action but I really wanted to get this out of the way for the main plot to work.   
But seriously though, what did you guys think? Was it too dramatic? Was there enough dialogue?   
What do you think is going to happen between these three? Will Kate even choose one of them? If she did choose, who do you think she would choose? Or should she focus on her future before settling down with anyone? Let me know what you think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comments/Criticism are very much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3 About Kate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions, decisions!

"I can give you what you want. But I can't give you what you need." Satanico Pandomonium.

Richie remembered what Kisa said to him and repeated it in his head. It's funny now, he thought, how could he have been so stupid? He betrayed his only family and in the process got Kate killed and then possessed by a fucking demon. Maybe he didn't deserve her. 

"Are you almost ready?" Richie asked as he entered his brothers' suite to find him and a tailor fixing a royal blue suit. 

"Yeah man." His brother responded but didn't look away from the mirror. "You have your shit together for tomorrow?" 

"Of course." Richie replied confidently but he was lying through his teeth. 

He had no idea what to do with Kate tomorrow night and what's worse, he was starting to feel guilty for even trying anything with Kate. He knew his brother was in love with her but so was Richie. He didn't want to break apart what they already had but it's not like they could share her. Right? 

Richie didn't think he would be okay with sharing Kate. Period. Seth was his brother and although they shared everything women was never a thing. Except that one time, Seth didn't know that he had actually slept with one of Richie's past girlfriends. 

How could he not share the only thing that had changed their lives? How could he take the only good thing his brother had from him? Could he do that to Seth if Kate so chose him? Richie knew it wouldn't be fair somehow. Not to Seth. 

It wasn't a question of weather or not it was right because they aren't people living on the 'right' side of most moral ideals as it was. It wouldn't be normal but he would be damned if he would separate them. In any case none of it mattered without what Kate would agree to. 

But this was his brother and he knew that the reason everything was working out with the scores was because of how well the three worked together. 

The way Richie saw it, they were better together than separated. It could work, Richie thought. Would he even have the balls to ask her? Would he be able to ask Seth? Or was he just being fucking delusional and crazy? 

Not a chance. Richie thought. 

"Liar!" Seth said adjusting his suit jacket. "You have nothing planned, do you?" Seth asked looking at a blank faced Richie. 

Seth watched his brother snicker and plopped down on one of the couches and looked away from his brothers penetrating gaze. It was odd for his brother to shy away from a subject and, honestly, it worried Seth a little. 

And if it hadn't been for the preparations he was currently undertaking for tonight's date with Kate he would've dug deeper to figure out what was going on with his brother. 

"I'm fine." Richie waved him off.

"Whatever you say brother." Seth shrugged and looked back at himself in the mirror.

"Okay." Richie said standing and headed to the door. "Have fun tonight." He said before exiting the suite his eyes never leaving the floor as he walked out. 

"Hey!" Seth shouted, before he closed he door. "You do know that you can come the masquerade too!" Seth said looking at himself.

"Thanks! I'll keep it mind." Richie responded and he waited for the tailor to finish. 

It was time to talk to his brother openly about Kate. He didn't want to wait any longer. 

"Will be ready in one hour Signore." the tailor before he turned to leave. 

"Thank Mr. Salvatore." Seth thanked and the man left, Seth was removing the buttoned dress shirt.

"Spit it out Richie." Seth commanded as he sat on a black couch and lifted a Louboutin's Greggo Flat Oxford shoe and inspected the China Blue Suede. 

With a loud sigh and lips pressed firmly into one grim line Richie leaned back against the door of the suite and gave his brother a blank expression. Time to see what his brother was willing to do for love. 

"Is this about Kate?" Seth asked putting the dress shoe down in it's box and turned to look at Richie. 

"Yes." Richie almost whispered and looked down at his feet and his hands rested against his lower back, removing his gaze from his brother's questioning one. 

"Knew it was coming." Seth adjusted himself in his seat as if he was bracing himself for something. 

Seth knew something was up with Richie the moment he entered his suite. His brother had that look in his eye that meant business. Seth hadn't seen his brother look so focused, but most of all, Seth had never seen Richie's demeanor so anxious. 

"Have you ever thought what it would be like if Kate chose me instead of you?" Richie asked giving his brother a sideways glance as he looked from the large chandelier above. 

"Of course, I have." Seth confessed and once again looked down at his shoes. "If she chooses you, I would have no choice but to respect that." Seth finally looked up to meet his brothers questioning gaze.

"That's not answering my question, brother." Richie countered as he made his way by the furniture to the couch in front of his brothers'. "I'm asking how do you think your life would be once Kate and I left your side?" Richie bent over with his elbows over his knees, hands clasped together in front of him as he looked down at the red carpet. "Can you picture it?" 

Seth knew his brother wasn't trying to hurt him by asking this. Richie was checking up on him. His brother wanted to make sure he would be okay with it all. Seth thought it was thoughtful of Richie but he also knew that something else was always behind.

"Yes." Seth answered honestly. "It won't be easy at first, but I know I'll get through it." Seth said finally letting out a small breath. 

"I've thought about it too." Richie looked at the door as if it held all the answers for him. "But it doesn't have to be that way brother." Richie finally looked at his brother. "If Kate chose me, I would be okay with her still sharing her affection with you." Richie said trying to sound casual but it came out nervous.

"Richie..." Seth trailed off as he got up to pour himself a drink from the bar, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips. 

That had to be the funniest thing Seth had ever heard. Sharing Kate? Was his brother delusional?

"What are you saying, exactly?"

"I'm saying that I don't want to divide the only family I have left." Richie kept his eyes on his brother and waited in anticipation for whatever came. 

What's the worst that could happen?

"So you're telling me you want us to share Kate?" Seth asked but his tone was forced. 

"Is it nuts that I know you won't survive a day without her?" Richie stood and watched as his brother moved around the bar trying to ignore him. "And what about me?" Richie decided to let the hammer down. 

"What about you?" Seth glanced from his drink to his brother then back. 

"What about the fact that I can't see myself living without her if she chose you?" Richie asked but Seth didn't look away from the drink in his hands.

"I'm sure you would get over it and respect her decision." Seth pointed a finger at him finally looking up. 

Seth had to be tough or else his brother would never get it. 

"And don't tell me you will kill yourself or any dramatic bullshit like that!" Seth scolded but Richie walked slowly to the bar where his brother stood a grimace permanent on his face now. 

Richie knew he had to find another angle to get Seth to agree with him. They were both clearly loved Kate. Why make each other suffer by taking her away? 

"What if I can't live without my brother?" Richie searched his brothers face. 

Seth's left eye twitched the tinest bit and Richie caught it. He knew his brother's tell and he was going to give in.

"Be realistic brother." Seth walked over to him, his eyes never leaving Richie's. "How is that going to work out?" Seth took a seat on the couch and waited for his brother to explain his insanity. 

And here Seth thought his brother was starting to get his marbles back. 

"Well," Richie began and pushed his glasses up his nose. "We only need to keep living our lives as we have been but we factor in a stronger relationship with Kate individually." He shrug his shoulders with eyebrows raised, satisfied with his answer. 

"How can you possibly think that I would be okay with that, Richie? How would I be okay with sharing Kate?" Seth shook his head and looked down at his drink and opened his eyes wide in disbelief and squeezed them back shut again. 

His brother was going to drive him insane. 

"I'm your brother." Richie said lowly. "There's no one but me involved. Would you be so jealous of little ol me? Besides, since when have we ever been 'Okay'?" Richie asked using air quotes waiting for his brother to look up. "What's the difference now? We are not normal people anyways!" Richie argued. 

"Doesn't mean we have to get any weirder." Seth snickered. 

"Don't you understand that what anyone else thinks isn't what matters here?" Both brothers stood and Seth got right in his face. "It's never mattered before. We've always done what we wanted. What's the difference now?"

"Don't you understand the level of shit that is going to create inside of her? Don't you think about her well-being?" Seth asked, his eyes worried as he searched his brothers'. "This could damage her, Richie."

"How can being loved by two people be a bad thing?" Richie countered and Seth turned to his side with a finger pointed at him. 

Seth was close to popping a blood vessel. What the hell was Richie thinking? How could he explain to his brother how fucked up this all sounded? Well, because he was still trying to accept the fact that his brother could be right. It scared the living crap out of Seth. 

"You know I'm right." Richie said satisfied with his brother's lack of retort. "And don't tell me you've never thought about it!" Seth looked away from his now penetrating glare. 

"Right?" Seth asked putting his hand down. "No. But crazy?" Seth shrugged and looked deep into his brother's eyes. "Always." 

"So?" Richie asked as his brother seemed to calm but still held the glare. 

Seth, deciding to indulge in his brothers' sick fantasy, sat back down giving up. He would never get through to Richie and he wanted his brother to realize the mistake. Seth wanted Richie to learn by only one thing: the possibility of losing Kate forever. 

"Let's say we proceed," Seth began but kept his eyes looking out the balcony. "Let's say that I agree to this sick fantasy of yours and tell you to pitch it to Kate," Seth squinted and looked back to Richie. "How are you going to explain this to her? Hmm?" Seth waited. 

"I'll tell her the truth by offering her the best of both of us." He replied as is it was going to be so easy to explain, Seth scoffed and looked away shaking his head again. 

"Okay then." Seth conceded. "Get Kate to agree and we will see then."  Seth was going to put the faith of Kate in his life, in Richie's hands. 

Why did he always have to give in to his brother?

"Really?" Richie grinned as if he had just won the lottery.

"Yes." Seth stood and took a step nearer, moving his head closer to his brothers', his face turning grim. "But if you fuck this up, I will never forgive you." Seth whispered looking at him dead in the eye, no flinching or tell and Richie leaned back slightly.

Seth had to let him know how important this was for him. If he was going to risk Kate, he would only risk her with his brother. 

"I know." Richie answered slowly and his own expression turned grim. "I promise, I won't."  

Richie was feeling genuinely nervous for the first time in a long time. Really, truly, and utterly scared. Was he willing to put his only family on the line? Again? 

Kate was worth it though. Both of them understood that too and ultimately it was what would bring them together. 

"Good." Seth took a step back and Richie looked at his older brother with renewed respect.

"Guess I have to get ready for a ball then!" Richie said taking a couple more steps back towards the door. "See you tonight!" Richie let his grin spread as he opened the door and walked out letting a huge breath.

He knew he could get his brother to agree he just didn't think he would have to pull out all stops. 

"Hey!" Richie turned to Kate as he closed his brothers suite door; in a fluffy black robe, Kate waved as she held the door open for a woman to go in with a small suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Richie asked looking into her room to find the another woman opening a massage table and another woman setting up by a mirror with hair supplies all over the place.

"Seth sent these lovely ladies to help me get ready for the masquerade tonight." Kate smiled excitedly and looked at him with glee as she clasped her hands together under her chin. "Isn't it sweet of him?" She beamed but he heard the slight sarcasm and Richie couldn't help but smile. 

His brother was really going all out. 

"I'm assuming your coming too?" She asked with hope in her eyes and Richie hated to let her down but he wanted it to be a surprise.

"Maybe." He leaned against her door frame and watched as her smile dropped and disappointment was evident as she looked down at her hands. 

"I have to feed properly." He stated, rubbing his abdomen, and as reasonable as that sounded to Kate, she still felt he was hiding something. 

"It takes you all night?" She asked with slight confusion. 

She had never asked Richie about feeding but she was sure that it shouldn't take all night. Right? She remembered how she helped Rafa back in Mexico and he said something along the lines of 'cleaning up afterwards'. 

"Sometimes, yes." Richie replied but looked away from her as he stood ready to bid her a good day and walk away. 

"Fine then." Kate replied and walked back into her room shutting the door behind her without a look back. 

"Let her squirm a bit." Richie smirked as he walked over to his suite. 

She had no reason to be. If anything she should know by now that neither Seth nor Richie would ever look in the direction of another woman again, if that was what she was thinking. 

Maybe she just wants both of you? Richie heard the voice in his head say and he believed it. Kate was always in another world thinking and fidgeting when they were alone together but when both brothers were with her she seemed to smile more and was very comfortable. 

Maybe she did want both of them but in her innocence, she probably had no idea she wanted it or thought it possible.

He would see to it that she at least thought about it. Planting the seed was always the harder part of influencing someone but he'd be damned if he didn't try. 

 

Two hours later. 

 

"Molto bene!" Very good! Kate clapped as she looked at the large loose curls that fell on her shoulders. "Adesso, lascia andare l'abito!" Now let's get that dress on!

With the help of the stylist Seth sent her Kate stepped into the golden gown. The bustier Kate had to wear for the gown underneath gave her the appearance of poise as it straightened her back. 

Kate remembered with a smile when she and Seth went to the boutique earlier that day and a laughed a little. He was so flustered by the whole ordeal. When Kate stepped out of dressing room his eyes went wide and he stumbled back and tripped and fell along with the stylist that was helping her.   
"That lady has it out for me." Seth whispered to her as they made they're way out of the boutique.   
"Posso sentirti ancora!" The woman yelled in Italian and Seth waved with his best grin. 

"What the hell did she say to me?" He asked once outside.   
"She said to go to hell." Kate laughed at him and he just gave her a feigned expression of hurt.   
"I thought Italian women were supposed to be..." he trailed off as they walked side by side on the cobblestone alley.   
"Nice?" Kate suggested with a smirk.   
"No uhh..." he waved his hand thinking.   
"Nurturing?" Kate suggested tilting her head and her smirk threatened to become a full blown grin at his lack of words.   
"No." He said turning to her trying to suppress his own grin. "Eloquent!"   
"You've got to be shitting me!" Kate laughed and he joined her.   
Seth took her to a small cafe near the water and enjoyed a good meal while Richie slept the day away.   
Kate smiled at the memory. 

"Bellizima!" The stylist grinned at Kate as she looked at her in the mirror. 

Kate almost didn't recognize herself. She turned to the side and the gown hung loosely from her waist down. Making her look taller. Something Kate always appreciated. 

"Thank you!" Kate replied looking at her through the mirror. 

"Questo è venuto per te mentre stavi ricevendo il tuo massaggio."  This came for you while you were getting your massage. 

The stylist handed Kate what looked to be a large white shoe box with  a fancy signature on top. 

"Oh my God." Kate looked closer to the signature and gasped at the realization. 

"Christian Louboutin!" Her stylist confirmed with an excited clap. 

Lifting the lid of the box Kate found a small red envelope. 

I thought you might want to have something special from me too. Don't be mad at me. 

Yours,   
         Richard

Kate set aside the letter and her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she looked at the Soworski Crystals that covered the expensive pump. It wasn't even the beautiful shoes that made Kate tear. 

Clearing her throat Kate pulled out a shoe and looked at it closely and all she saw was Richie's sad eyes as she shut the door in his face. Guilt encompassed her and she set the shoe back down. 

" Let's see if they fit." The stylist said kneeling down to help Kate try on the shoes that, of course, fit her perfectly.

"Perfect!" The stylist said and lead Kate to sit in front of the large vanity. "Mask time!"

Kate smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. She was still thinking about how she was going to make it up to Richie for being a spoiled brat. She wanted to share everything with both brothers because they were the only family she had now. 

Why did they always have to push time with her separately? Why couldn't they be nice and share their time together with her? It always seemed they tried to get her alone and it was becoming harder for her to control what she felt.   
She was no fool, Kate knew both brothers loved her and would do anything for her. Kate would also put her life on the line for both of them. She just didn't know who to jump in front of a bullet for first. 

It scared Kate, so much so that she was in denial. She didn't know what to do with what she was feeling. Was something wrong with her? It wasn't okay, Kate decided as she waited for the stylist to finish tying the mask properly and adjusted her hair around it. 

"Bellizima." The stylist complimented and Kate looked up. 

She looked so different from the time she met the Gecko Brothers. Kate placed a palm on her face and then got up. 

"Finito!" The stylist said cheerfully, clearly satisfied with her work. 

"Thank you so much!" Kate turned to the stylist and hugged her. 

"Of course! And with a half hour to spare!"  
The stylist said in a thick Italian accent and Kate got an idea. 

"This is for you." Kate gave the woman a large tip as she began putting her tools and supplies away. 

"I cannot accept." The stylist said shaking her head. "Signore Seth was very gratuitous." She smiled at Kate and lifted her small suitcase. "Enjoy the night!" She hugged Kate once again as she followed her to the door. 

"Thank you for all your help." Kate thanked as she closed the door behind her. 

She wanted to surprise Richie before she left. Kate wanted to apologize and thank him for the gift. She had time now. 

With that resolve Kate opened her room and locked it behind her and walked next door and knocked on it before she could chicken out. It was dangerous to be alone with Richie after all. 

"Come in." She heard him below and turned the knob and entered the very lavish suite. "Kate?" Richie looked confused with his eyebrows shot up in surprise at her appearance. 

Kate on the other hand couldn't wrap her head around what she felt in that moment. She felt guilty and wanted to make it up to him but all she could was stare at his shirtless body. And he looked so different without his glasses on and for a moment Kate couldn't look up into his eyes.

Richie was shocked, once again, by her beauty and because he thought Seth was the one knocking to tell him he couldn't let him talk to Kate. Kate was perfect and she was wearing the shoes he bought her and it made him feel accepted. It made him feel happy. 

"Those shoes look great on you." Richie complemented with a relaxed smile.

His gaze reached her eyes and Kate remembered why she came.

"I just wanted to thank you for the shoes." Kate said casually and walked over to his relaxed large figure that was sitting on the armrest of the large white couch. 

"You're very welcome and I'm sorry I-" Richie began clenching his eyes.

He hated that he had to manipulate Kate but he would get her before Seth did. 

"No!" Kate stopped Richie and shook her head from side to side closing her eyes momentarily and found Richie standing closer when she opened them. "I'm s-sorry I was acting like a spoiled brat." Kate apologized and took in a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. 

"If it means that much to you, I'll see if I can go." Richie smiled and then took a step back. 

Kate looked as if she was ready to do something she wouldn't be prepared for. Culebra's could read people with subtly an what he saw in Kate's eyes was confusion, worry, and above all he saw the woman that craved his touch. 

"Of course it does!" Kate grinned. "This extravaganza only happens only once a year and I would like to share the experience with both of you guys!" She gave him a big smile suppressing her urge to jump into his arms by clasping her hands together in front of her. 

"There's a thought." Richie replied and looked at her expectant face and took a step closer.

"What's a thought?" Kate asked with furrowed eyebrows. 

What was he talking about? Kate was completely oblivious.

"You'll find out soon enough." Richie said with a grin and then tried to relax. 

Richie breathed in her smell closing his eyes as she took  step toward him. 

Don't let her touch you.  
Don't let her touch you.   
Don't let her come near.   
Richie chanted in his head. 

"Thank you!" Kate said and he felt her small figure against his, wrapping her slender arms around his neck. 

It took Richie a bit to relax and then wrapped his arms around her. 

"Always." Richie replied with a small smile and let go of her but his hands remained on her small waist. 

No... No. No. No...  
Richie was loosing his resolve.

Kate felt something in her gut and it pushed her forward with crazy impatience and with another deep breath she looked from Richie's eyes to his lips and then back up, licking her lower lip softly. 

Richie let a hand wrap around her neck, his other arm had already pulled her body up and against his.

"I can't promise I won't mess up your makeup." Richie said in a huffed out whisper before kissing her softly on the lips. 

She let out a small moan that was already threatening to come out with  
his touch letting her arms wrap around his neck again. Pulling him closer, Kate deepened the kiss and opened her mouth to his. 

Richie pulled back and both tried to catch precious air into their lungs before he let his hands fall to his sides. 

My God! Richie thought, I really needed that.

"You're going to be late, Kate." Richie said biting his lower lip and tried to look away from her masked face. 

Kate was breathless and her heart was hammering in her chest. Suddenly the mask started to feel too hot against her face. 

Did Richie just kiss her? And why did she kiss back?   
Why couldn't she stop herself from moving her lips against his? Why did she enjoy it so much? Why did she want to do it again?

"Seth is a stickler for being on time." Richie remarked and stuffed his hands in his pockets looking back at her with a small smile and Kate noticed with glee that Richie was also blushing. 

"Okay. Uhhh..." Kate trailed off not knowing what to say as she watched Richie lean against the wall and sigh heavily 

"Sorry if that was too forward." Richie apologized shaking his head and looking down, a guilty smile gracing his full lips. "I couldn't help myself." He confessed without looking up with the cutest grin Kate had ever seen on his face. 

"It's okay, Richie." Kate replied looking away and turned to leave. 

It was okay, wasn't it? 

"Really?" Richie asked with surprised and she turned to a grinning Richie that had an eyebrow raised, hopeful. 

"Yes." Kate replied but didn't look into his eyes, knowing that he would look right through her. 

"What about Seth?" Richie asked and at the mention of his name Kate felt the guilt engulf her. 

Oh God. Seth. Kate thought and looked at Richie with wide panicked eyes. 

She kissed Seth last night. 

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Richie said in a comforting tone pursing his lips and strutted slowly towards her. "Would it be so bad if he was okay with it?" He asked looking from her eyes to her lips and stopped his movement when he was standing right in front of her. 

"Wa- what do you mean?" Kate asked frowning and looking up to meet his questioning gaze that turned into a grin. 

"What if I was okay with him kissing you too?" Richie turned his smile into a thin pressed line before continuing. "What if it was okay for both of us to kiss you?" His eyes searched hers.

Okay, now Kate was really confused. He couldn't possibly mean.... 

"That's-" Kate began and started to take a step back. "Isn't that-" Kate gulped and she swore her heart was the loudest thing in the large room. 

"Easy now." Richie said reaching her side and took a hand in his. "It's not unheard of Kate. And..." Richie trailed of rubbing her arms again and Kate's breath slowly started to calm at the comfort the small act offered. "Can you imagine a life without either of us?" Richie asked titling her head by her chin up to meeting his boring gaze. 

"How is that okay?" Kate asked looking down and stepping back. 

"Since when do you believe we should do the right thing when it comes to us?" Richie asked slightly glaring but Kate didn't look at all intimidated. 

"I-I don't understand..." Kate trailed off confused and walked to the nearest chair by the bar looking lost in thought as she sat. 

"I just want you to know that there are other options." Richie reached her side and she finally looked up to him with curious eyes and Richie held in his grin. 

The curiosity, the seed was planted. 

"Okay." Was all she said and stood, her expression was pensive and Richie didn't want to touch the subject anymore. 

He did what he wanted. 

"Take your time, Kate." Richie was close to her again and Kate looked into his hopeful blues. "I just wanted you to know of other possibilities." Richie looked down at their now enterwined hands.

If he only knew that Kate was dealing with that struggle of choosing. The struggle of leaving a man for another when she needed both in her life. 

"I need to think and I-" Kate said brushing the curls back and readjusted her mask. 

"Don't worry about it. We will respect any decision you make and will never try to persuade you otherwise." Richie promised as he looked into her green eyes that only showed a deep pensiveness that he knew had shut him out. 

"I need to go." Kate said looking down and removed her hands from his and with one look back at him she left. 

He hoped she would be able to process everything in due time.

Kate would always be theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! Let me know what you think!   
> Pretty slow, I know. I wanted to pay attention to the detail. Paying attention to the reasons for what they do is very important to me because it really describes any future actions of the characters.


	4. Chapter 3 Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball, faithful night, and all it’s glory brings us to one of many culminating points in this series!

"Love! I can't explain it! 

I gotta taste it...

To know it's real!" - "Me The Thief" By BRAVES

~*~*~

Straightening his tie, Richie, smoothed his hair back once more before the host from the hotel draped the large charcoal cape over his broad shoulders with haste. 

Richie was elated that he finally got both Kate and Seth to think about the options that could keep them together. He was never one to fight for something that wasn't going to work out. Richie knew that this would work out. 

Tonight, everything would come together. 

He could never take Kate from Seth and he could never be without his brother. They were all they had left. How could he do that to Seth? Take away everything and expect him to be okay? No, Richie thought as he put on his mask. 

This would work. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I want all eyes on our guest."

"Si." The response echoed in unison across the large dark office.

"I know he has two humans with him and that our guest is in fact, not stable at mind." 

"He is a Culebra and he is more dangerous than any of us, therefore we should be extra vigilant." The commander ordered. 

"Si." The rest reply in unison. 

"Get to the carnival." With that, Maximiliano waves his hand away and the guards all filed out.

"I hope you were right in letting that 'thing' into our country." The commander warned stepping closer to the large stained oak desk. 

"You are no one to question my decisions!" Maximiliano said in a low voice in warning to the man standing in front of him and the commander winced slightly before stepping back slowly. "Remember your place." 

"Si." The commander hissed and looked down at his boots. 

The Commander knew something was wrong with Richie. He did his homework on the Gecko brothers. They were wanted fugitives and for that they payed a handsome price to travel to their city. Which is why his boss was being oblivious to the fact that this Richie Gecko was a huge liability to them, no matter what they paid.

"Get going to your station at the ballroom." Maximiliano ordered, bored with everything. 

Maybe a little drama would be fun. Maximiliano thought as he watched his commander leave. 

The commander seemed to be out of sorts and knowing the man's background, Maximiliano had no doubt that the man could easily pull a trigger and end up exposing himself and him, but what did he care? 

Maximiliano has already lived too long to see the world only try to destroy itself. He was tired and tired of being so cooped up with his real identity. He was tired of existing in a world he shouldn't. 

 

~*~*~*~

"Wow." Seth huffed out when he noticed Kate Kate enter his room. 

"That's the best compliment I will ever get from you, isn't it?" Kate countered with a smirk before taking the three steps down to meet him halfway. 

"Just trying to keep my shit together." Seth whispered his eyes never leaving her face. "Ahem." He cleared his throat before looking down at his feet. 

"Why?" Kate stepped closer and she started to feel the same thing in the pit of her stomach as she approached him.

What the hell was wrong with her? She just kissed Richie!

"I've never seen you like this Kate." He confessed looking back into her eyes. "I'm still processing it." Seth kept his eyes on her face looking for any type of hurt in her beautiful face and found none; only finding her smirk widen. 

"Better get used to it, I guess." Kate smiled and rounded Seth to the door. "By the way," Kate couldn't help but step back and look at the hot man before her. "Blue suits you very well." She cleared her throat as softly as possible to get rid of the saliva that was flooding her mouth. 

"Why thank you, princess." Seth smirked giving her his smiling eyes and she thought she was going to lose her shit. 

Calm down, Kate. She scolded herself. 

Right as she chose to move to the side so did Seth. Both of them crashed against each other and Kate fell back and onto the couch and he landed with a loud thud on the carpeted floor. 

"Oof!" Kate groaned. 

"Shit!" Seth grumbled knowing he was going to fall but couldn't do a thing about it. 

"I'm so accident prone in heels!" Kate laughed at herself before turning to Seth and started to laugh harder at his confused face. "How did we fall?" 

"You pivoted and I turned at the same time..." He looked around. "I think." He answered and laughed lightly getting up and helped Kate to her feet. 

 

"Thanks." Kate smiled and then pretended to relax as she searched his gaze.

"I have something for you." Seth let go of Kate's hands and headed to his room without another look. 

Kate let out a breath and put a hand to her chest. 

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Kate groaned to herself as soon as Seth left the room.

It's not right. 

Kate heard the voice of her father and she winced knowing full well that if he were alive and knew that she even considered such a thing he would be beyond disappointed. 

Nothing about it was right. Kate agreed. She couldn't love two people the same way at the same time. A heart should only be shared with one person when it came to that type of love. Can't she? 

No. The answer was simple. 

"Look, I uh..." Seth began he walked back into the room with three velvet boxes in hand and her heart immediately started to hammer in her chest. "Oh it's not..." Seth trailed off looking at Kate's worried expression. "Just..." Seth sighed, his cheeks flushing a defeated smile on his face. "Just come here, please?" He looked down at the small boxes in his hands as he waited. 

Kate didn't say anything and slowly made her way over to him and the front of a large mirrored wall hiding her smile. 

"I wanted to get you something for tonight." Seth sounded guilty and wouldn't meet her eyes, his fingers lightly caressing the velvet boxes in his large hands. 

"You really didn't have to do that, Seth." Kate said looking nervously at the boxes in his hands. 

"Turn around." Seth said opening the smaller  box of the three. "I thought of these for you." He watched with anticipation itched on his face as he opened the box and Kate gasped at the two large, blue tear drop shaped stones each hanging from a gold chain.

"These are beautiful!" Kate thanked and put the earrings on as Seth watched through the mirror holding the small velvet box as she did so. 

In her excitement Kate didn't realize that she was being watched by Seth until she finished putting her earrings on and looked at her reflection.

"Perfect." Seth whispered closer to her ear and Kate held her breath. " And this is one of those..." He brushed her hair to the side and Kate sucked in a short breath as his finger tips brushed lightly against the skin on her shoulder. "That needs to be." 

Seth looked down at the pale skin of Kate's shoulder and resisted the urge to taste it. Instead of following what his heart wanted to do, Seth draped the necklace of the large blue stone on her chest and clasped the back of it with a gentle caress.

"The stylist told me they wouldn't work with the dress." Seth shrugged and the lapels of his tux brushed against Kate's bare upper back and she shuddered. 

"They are perfect." Kate looked from Seth to the mirror to find that they did in fact work with the gold on her dress. 

"I knew you would like them. " Seth exclaimed stepping back to grab the other smaller box. "This is a part of it."

"Are you serious?" Kate questioned her brow furrowed and a large grin took over her face.

Accept it graciously. Kate reminded herself of her manners despite the fact that her heart was hammering in her chest at his closeness. 

"Quite." Seth commanded in a soft tone as he took her hand in his, eyes smiling. "It's a set." He smiled at her as the golden chain dangled from her wrist, a blue stone hung heavily from the delicate chain. 

"Thank you!" Kate looked from the jewel to Seth with a small smile. 

Kate was so grateful that she had Seth. She always knew the man would look out for her.

Seth took a step back and made his way to the door.

"Ready?" Seth laughed at Kate dubious expression as she looked away from the mirror to him. 

"Yes." She breathed out and shook her head from side to side. 

These feelings were going to get the better of her if she didn't calm the hell down. 

Seth held something in his eyes that was not as innocent or as pure as Richie's eyes promised. Seth gave her the feeling that his own mind and heart were pure in intention but they held the promise of something she didn't know if she was ready for. And that scared Kate. 

If she thought Richie was dangerous to be around while alone, Seth was equally dangerous if not more. 

~*~*~*~

"I am Vanessa, I will be your donor today." A tall brunette said in a thick Italian accent came up to Richie as he entered the old church where he had been to only the night before. 

The dim lights gave the church a gothic aura despite the fact that the saint's and crosses littered the walls. 

"Thank you." Richie thanked uninterested in her feeble attempts of flirting with him. 

"Right this way." She said taking his arm. 

Richie didn't say a word as they went deeper into the old church and turned from a corridor to the next and finally to a wooden door that the woman opened. 

"This will be ours tonight." She said ushering Richie in to what at first seemed to be a small room only to turn to the right to see a full king sized bed with a leather couch in front of a large fireplace. 

"Where would you like to start?" The woman stepped closer to Richie and placed a small hand on his chest. 

"The couch." Richie said sternly and the woman immediately dropped her hand to her side and looked down as she followed Richie to the couch by the fireplace. 

Sitting next to him Richie took off his mask and set it aside before turning to her and an unmistakable gasp escaped her lips when her eyes roamed his features in the new lighting.

He was a beautiful man, and no doubt had someone already. Vanessa thought but she her head.

"Neck or wrist?" She asked him in a different tone than before, professional now that she was sure he wasn't here for anything other than feeding. 

"Neck is faster." Richie answered looking at her exposed neck. 

The woman said nothing moving her hair to the side and waited avoiding his eyes. 

Richie wrapped an arm around her shoulders while his other hand cradled her head and sunk in his fangs. 

"Uh huh." The lady groaned and clung her hands to his arm.

After several minutes Richie let her go and grabbed one of the black napkins by his mask on the table next to the couch. 

"Thank you." Richie stood with a stoic expression on his face as he looked down at the now pale girl. 

"Prego." She replied but couldn't move. 

She knew the dangers of working in this particularly and knew that no one would care if she so died. 

Without another word Richie picked his mask up and walked out. 

"Time for the night of our lives." Richie sighed to himself as he gave his pass to the concierge at the small desk by the entrance. 

"Everything went well?" The short man at the desk asked and Richie just smiled at him with a small nod. "Have a good evening sir." The man smiled at him but Richie didn't bother giving him a response and left. 

The bustle of the carnival was turning very dense as the crowds of people in masked costumes arrived in boats. Richie kept his footing light as he made his way across the large St. Mark's Square, the moon taking over the sky. 

He wondered what Kate would think of it. She knew about the masquerade and both brothers knew to plan accordingly. 

"Quindi il diavolo è bello!" The devil is handsome! A woman in a black dress said loudly as he passed by the fountain and Richie smiled at her even though he had no idea what she was talking about but the hunger in her eyes shown. 

He reached the entrance of the ballroom and felt eyes on him immediately. He turned to his right and despite it being crowded he could tell the men in the shadows were the ones keeping score of him. 

"I am with Seth Reynolds." Richie said to the hostess and she smiled happily up at him from her peacock mask. 

"Ah yes!" The woman said looking at the list. "They have arrived as well!" She said excited and ushered him inside the lavish venue. 

The ballroom was full of masked people in the extravagant Venetian masked attire. Waiters with small black masks on weaved through the crowds offering champagne and special ordered drinks in white dress shirts. Woman openly flirted with the servers and so did most men. 

Two large staircases lead to an upper level around the large marble dance floor. Large flower arrangements adorned each side of staircases all the way up to the second level. 

"They have a booth in the upper level overlooking the dance floor numbered..." she trailed off and put her two fingers up and Richie thanked her and made his way up the large white marble staircase. 

Richard reached the top of the stairs and his eyes instantly landed on Kate that sat in a beautiful decorated booth next to her brother. He wanted to approach but held back. 

Seth would need time alone with her as well and this was his night with Kate and he didn't want to impose just yet. Richie wanted his brother to get to the same point he was at with Kate. 

Physical contact. 

Leaning back to obscure himself from them he made his way to the bar behind the booths.  He could hear everything they were saying from the distance and took a seat next to a tall brunette and waited for the bartender to wait on him.

"I can't believe I'm here." Kate giggled as she looked throughout the large amount of people. 

The night was perfect despite the discomfort her heart was experiencing. Kate didn't want to accept that she could be capable of being in a relationship with both brothers. It was absolute blasphemy. And yet she still considered it because what choice did she have? She had to be open minded about simply thinking about it. 

Glancing at Seth, Kate noticed he was looking at her and not at the other women who seemed to be finding their way to the front of their booth constantly smirking and giving Seth looks of interest as they passed by. 

"Would you like something to drink?" Seth asked and she tore her eyes away from the tall brunette that stood in front of their booth smiling and biting her lip as she rested an elbow on the railing overlooking the dance floor and glanced at Seth. Ignoring Kate.

"Please!" Kate answered letting out a breathe of air. "Something refreshing." She smiled at him before turning and glaring at the brunette that didn't seem to be getting the picture. 

Seth turned to see where Kate was looking and finally noticed the tall brunette and she winked at him. Seth looked at Kate ignoring the other woman and found her glaring at the woman and he instantly knew what was wrong and smirked. 

"I have a type, Kate." Seth gently laid his hand over her fisted one and she relaxed slightly turning to him.

He looked from her eyes to her lips and leaned closer. 

"Only one." Seth confirmed and gently kissed the corner of Kate's mouth. 

Kate felt the intense feeling of warmth in her chest the reached her toes as her eyes scanned his hazel eyes. 

"One." Seth said pulled her chin and kissed her fully on the lips before standing and leaving a breathless and utterly surprised Kate. 

She smiled to herself and blushed deeply before remembering they had an audience. She looked up at the brunette who simply scowled and then shrugged and walked passed. 

"That's right bitch." Kate said under her breath and leaned back on the booth and relaxed. 

Richie almost missed the gasp he heard of Kate and he knew his brother was finally where he needed him to be and made his move to other side of the room before he spotted him. 

Pretending to be in conversation with two other men dressed in black and red, Richie could feel his brothers eyes boring into his back but he remained relaxed. If his brother spotted him now it wouldn't matter. They were both exactly where he wanted them to be. 

Before turning and facing his brother Richie pretended to give a slight bow and turned around.

"Jesus Richard." Seth scolded looking him up and down. "The fucking devil?" Seth smirked at how fitting the costume was for his brother. 

"It's perfect!" Seth laughed and ushered them back to the bar as he waited for drinks. "Who were you talking to?" 

"Those are some guys that are keeping watch of those, like myself, attending the festivities." He leaned on the side of the bar. "How's Kate?" Richard smirked before drinking his scotch but his gaze never left his brothers.

Seth visibly blushed under his mask and looked away from Richie's gaze pursing his lips turning to the bartender to order his drinks.

"Thank you." Seth thanked and took both drinks in hand and Richie's smile turned into a grin. 

"Finally made the move, huh?" Richie wiggles his eyebrows at him suggestively grinning.

Seth glanced at his brother and then away before setting the drinks down and turned to him.

"Ahem." Seth cleared his throat before looking up at his brother. "What if I did?" He raised an eyebrow at his grinning brother and shook his head at the mega watt smile Richie gave him in return. 

"I'm very happy you did." Richie leaned forward leaning on his elbow but closer to his brother. "And?" He raises his eyebrows suggestively at his brother and Seth sighed biting his lower lip trying to suppress his smile at the thought of Kate's lips and reaction. 

"And what?" He drank his whiskey still avoiding his gaze and squinted his eyes slightly as the liquid burned his throat. 

"How was it?" Clearly, Richie had to be very direct with his brother or else he was never going to get anything out of him. 

"Don't you feel-" Seth trailed off squinting again trying to find the right words. 

"Jealous?" Richie asked but his smile never faltered. 

"I mean-" Seth began but Richie knew what to say. 

"Why would I?" Seth looked at him confused. "I know she is in good hands with you and I trust you with her entirely." The seriousness in Richard's voice comforted Seth but he still couldn't believe it. 

"Look at it this way." Richard leaned in. "Why would I be jealous of someone I will never trump? Or someone who could never trump me?" He opened his eyes more showing the innocence in them and let his head lower more to Seth's height and searched his eyes. "Kate needs us both." 

"You really think that she needs both of us?" Richie saw the challenge in Seth's eyes and he cursed under his breath. 

"This isn't a competition, brother." Richie shook his head. "We have already won." He smirked. 

Seth looked away squeezing his chin as he glanced at the back of their booth where Kate waited. Really thinking about it and realizing that not only would Kate be safer with both of them but what came to his consciousness was one simple fact that he would never be able to shake. 

"Have you thought about something?" Seth was going to say it no matter what. 

"Thought about what?" Richie shrugged slightly looking broadly at the back of the booth. 

"What you are, Richard." Seth responded finally giving his full attention to his brother. 

"Yes." Richie stood. "Wouldn't it be great to live more than one lifetime with those you love?" Raising his eyebrows Richard held a relaxed composure. 

It was too early to talk about this. 

"Kate's waiting." Seth sighed and gave up. "You can join us if you want." He called over his shoulder but Richard knew better. 

They would all come around. Richard knew this. 

Turning back to the bar Richard felt eyes on him again and sighed. 

"You really can't buy trust." Richard chuckled humorlessly remembering the ridiculous requests of the vampires.

Culebra's were of a higher breeding and the vampires knew it too. Richie was putting up with their shit for only one reason: Kate.

"Ciao." A short red head approached him in green satin mask her lips pursing slightly as her eyes roamed over him.

Richard kept his composure in front of the vampire without making eye contact. "They send you to keep on eye on me too?" He looked ahead at the bar and sipped his whiskey slowly. 

"We have order here." She responded coldly demeaning him and he remembered Kisa's words. 

"If it wasn't for my kind your kind wouldn't have anything to keep in order." Richie shrugged and smirked at her surprised expression. "Have a good evening." Richie departed without another look her way.

~*~

"I told you not to annoy him!" The Commander yelled into the phone annoyed at the girl as she whimpered through the line. "I told you not to get involved." He growled angrily. 

"I'm sorry, I-" Before she could finish he hung up and shoved the phone back in his pocket as he watched the man in question make his way down the stairs before losing him in the midst of the vibrant colors of fabric. 

"I don't mean any disrespect and paid handsomely for my stay but," Richie appeared in front of the man and The Commander took a step back surprised. "This is getting ridiculous." Richard looked the man up and down and then looked at his fingernails. 

He wasn't going to have fun tonight if he was being watched like a dog. 

"The girl was not meant to approach you." The Commander said and adjusted his black mask. 

"Don't let it happen again." Richie sneered before disappearing in an instant. 

"Everyone is to maintain their distance." He whispered into his tuxedo jacket.

If his boss found out not only would he be fired, The Commander would pay the ultimate price. 

People gathered around the dance floor and in couples, the orchestra on a large platform in the center and began to play. 

Seth returned to Kate just in time to see a tall scrawny man in a black mask about to approach her. 

"Not today!" Seth said under his breath as he slid in the booth next to Kate. "Hey." He breathes sitting closer than before. 

"Hey." Kate greeted a surprise look on her face as she looked from his eyes to his lips. 

"Repeat?" Seth smirked leaning closer. 

Centimeters away from her lips, Seth waited for her reaction.

"You uh-" Kate felt as if she was in a sudden daze before looking back down at his lips. "Why can't you be serious for once?" Kate huffed in feigned annoyance noticing the smirk and drank the sweet prosecco avoiding his eyes.

Seth coughed but the laughter still erupted but he stopped when he noticed her scowl. 

"Aww!" Seth teased at her sour expression grinning. 

Pulling on her chin with his index and thumb he turned her head to his and pressed his lips to hers swiftly before pulling away removing his fingers and let his forehead lean against hers. Kate could hear her heart beat thundering in her ears as she tried to contain herself from kissing him again. 

"Didn't mean to make you mad princess." He said pulling back with a closed mouthed grin the mischief in his eyes glimmered. 

Kate looked at him and the feeling in her tummy started again but she took a deep breath calming her turmoil when she heard the violins began to play and a hushed silence    ascended throughout the large ballroom. 

"We have to go see!" Kate exclaimed as she stood and Seth followed to the balcony trying to ignore the feeling in her lower tummy. 

"What?" Seth followed her gaze down to the dance floor. 

"It's amazing!" Kate turned to him, a dazzling smile graced her lips.

Seth noticed a movement by her head and saw a dark figure move closer to them from the back of the bar but Seth smiled at Kate without showing his anxiety of what could possibly be happening now. 

He could never catch a break. 

Kate focused her attention on the dancers below before a tall man in a red suit made his way up the stairs. He seemed familiar but with the mask she couldn't tell. She watched as he reached the top of the stairs and turned in her direction. 

A smile formed on the man's lips and Kate had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach as the man approached closer. 

Seth continued looking around behind Kate to see if the man in the shadows had moved but in an instant he was gone. 

"May I have this dance?" The tall man in the red suit stood next to Seth and Seth glanced at him but didn't even acknowledge him. 

His focus was on the hooded man who now stood to the side but Seth couldn't make the man's face out with the dim lighting of the place. 

"Richie?" Kate looked up closer surprised and delighted all at once when she finally noticed his signature smirk. 

"I told you I would make it." He closed the distance between them and wrapped her in his arms lifting her body against his enjoying the feeling before setting her down. 

That's something he never had with Kate, easiness. Seth envied that about his brother, the way he made her feel at ease in his company. All Seth seemed to get out of Kate was retorts and anger, although sometimes it was deserved, he wouldn't have her any other way though.

He loved her feisty side and wouldn't change it for the world. Even if Kate was angry at him or at his antics Seth could never get enough of the challenge she brought in him. He brought out the fight in her and that comforted Seth. 

Seth watched as Richie took her arm in his with genuine smile. He had never seen his brother this happy before. In that moment everything around him froze; looking between Kate and Richard, Seth noticed the man in the shadows pull out a knife and his hooded figure gained speed towards the back of his brother with a black knife in one hand concealed under his cape.

"Richie!" Seth warned and Richie turned just in time and shoved Kate at Seth. 

Pulling the knife away from the vampire Richie grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back ushering him to the dark hallway by the bar with a look back at them. 

Seth nodded at him and turned to a scared looking Kate as she looked on. 

"Are you okay?" Seth asked pulling Kate against him. 

"What the hell just happened?" Kate asked confused and annoyed all at once. "Why can't the three of us have a normal fucking day?" She muttered and pushed away from Seth standing straight.

The angry Kate was incredibly hot, Seth thought trying to suppress his urges to kiss her and bite that damn lip of hers. 

~*~ 

"Come out!" Richie ordered knowing they were there by their stench and three men in black hooded capes stepped away from the dark shadows of the hallway. "Take this shit with you!" He pushed the once hooded older vampire to the three others. 

"You will pay for what you have done!" Richie didn't recognize the older man but he was definitely a vampire. "I know you!" The man groaned against the restraints of the others as they dragged him away. 

"You." Richie nodded to the vampire that stood behind him as the . "Have your boss call me." Richie straightened his suit and with one last glance at the vampire before he made his way back to Kate and Seth. "I would like to question that one so don't kill him." Richie hissed before leaving. 

"Are you okay?" Kate took a few steps towards Richie placing a hand on his masked face. 

Richie smiled at her and nodded leaning into her touch. 

"What would you like to do?" Seth began and stood next to her. "We could stay or we could leave and have dinner somewhere before the fireworks begin." 

"Let get the fuck out of here." Kate muttered angrily took Seth's hand with a shaky breath and Richie followed closely behind them with his hands in his pockets. 

She would find out soon enough though. 

It seemed danger followed the Gecko brothers. Kate knew this when she agreed to be on board with the whole professional thief thing. But was it worth it if she almost lost one of them at every turn? It would break her heart if something happened to either of them. 

Making their way down the staircase Richie scowled when he looked at the entrance of the ballroom and noticed the Commander with a sour expression on his face. 

Richard was beyond a doubt tired of all the crap these bloodsuckers were pulling. First the whore, the hooded vampires that had no idea how to be inconspicuous and to top it off the Commander they had didn't have their respect. Not only did they not live up to his expectations, they were an embarrassment to the already weak kind. 

Richie watched Seth and Kate walk out of the ballroom and Richard turned to the Commander before leaving. 

"Where do you have him?" Richard asked looking at Kate and Seth board their boat. 

"Office." Came the curt reply and Richie turned to the man with a blank expression studying his features. 

"See you there." Richard walked out and to the boat. 

Seth looked at his brother through the mask and he nodded before turning to a saddened Kate. 

"I'm sorry it wasn't what you were expecting princess." Seth apologized with severity that Kate picked up on instantly. 

"It was everything and more!" She smiled at him and then at Richie. "I just wish we could go somewhere peaceful where no one could bother us for once." Her smile dropped as she stood and made her way towards the small door to the boats cabin looking between both brothers. 

Door on the handle she turned back to them. "Just one day." Kate said looking from them to her shoes and then turned to enter the boat shutting the door behind her. 

"Damn it!" Seth muttered turning to his brother that looked casual as he leaned back on the white bench of the boat. "What the hell happened Richard? Who was that guy?" 

"I didn't recognize his face but he is a vampire." Richard scrounge his nose up in disgust and Seth sighed heavily and turned to Richie. 

"Why did he want to kill you, Richard?" Seth questioned turning his body to look around them and now he was starting to see hooded men in shadows all over the place. 

This wasn't turning out the way Seth planned it. 

"I wish I knew." Richard answered as he looked at the door that lead to the inside of the small boat where Kate sat. "One of us needs to go in there to comfort her and that can't be me right now." Richie had a concentrated look on his face as if he was a conversation in his head. looking at his brother expectingly. 

Seth agreed with a nod and made his way over to the door. "I know your immortal and all that but don't get yourself killed, alright?" Seth turned to his brother and waited for a reply with his eyebrows raised. 

"I promise." Richie responded with a stone cold face and Seth pursed his lips satisfied with the answer and entered the inside of the boat. 

Kate was sitting looking out the window as she pulled her coat tightly around herself her back facing him. She didn't notice Seth come in until she smelled his cologne and sat right behind her. The warmth of his body made her lean back against him. 

"I'm sorry it didn't go as planned." Seth apologized wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her upper body flush against his and Kate let out a loud sigh enjoying the comfort. 

"It's not your fault or Richie's." Kate said resting her hands over his warm ones, her eyes never leaving the window as she looked out. 

"You're very cold." Seth replied and covered her hands with his and lowered his head until he rested it on her shoulder trying to grasp how she was so forgiving. "I promise it won't happen again." Seth said against her ear and he felt the shiver run down her spine and held her tightly afraid she was going to disappear from right in front of him as he took in her fragile features.

The need to protect her was overwhelming but Seth knew he couldn't do much of anything at the moment but hold her. 

"You can't promise that." She whispered and leaned her head back against his shoulder. "But thank you." She smiled turning to him and pecked his lips taking Seth by surprise but he kissed back slowly before breaking the kiss.

Richard was watching, Seth was sure of it. He turned slightly back to look for his brother and there he was, standing now, looking out and around the boat. 

Kate noticed this. She wanted to tell Seth what Richie had proposed but she was afraid. How do you bring up a subject like that? 

"He wants to share you Kate." Seth said slowly as if reading her mind and watched her eyebrows furrow and bite her bottom lip confusion clouded her eyes for a split second. 

So Richie went ahead and did just as he said he was going to do. Seth thought.

"I uh-" she cleared her throat trying to find what to say and Seth waited. "I know." She replied and sat up straight and turning to him. 

"And?" Seth didn't want to pressure her, he just needed to talk about it.

"Is it crazy that I know Richie is right about certain things?" She looked pleadingly into his eyes.

"Right about what?" Seth was confused and he didn't like that. 

Was she really considering it?

Was he? Wasn't he? 

"You, Richie, and my brother are all I have left and I don't want to lose what little I have." Kate breathed out as if a balloon was just popped from the pressure. 

"We are a family an awkward and fucked up one, but a family nonetheless." Seth agreed with a smirk. 

"He was also right about something very important." Kate leaned in and looked from Richie's figure through the window to Seth a flush turned her porcelain skin red. "I don't want to separate you two." She leaned back against the seat and looked down at her lap. 

"He survived while I was in prison." Seth muttered, knowing how this conversation was going to end but he still wanted to do the right thing and if she didn't want that then he would do what she wanted. 

"Barely." Kate corrected. 

Seth wasn't sure if he was going to like it or not. 

"I know it sounds selfish but," She parted her lips and closed her eyes. "I just can't think of something else and it's been plaguing my mind because-" 

"You don't have to make a choice right now." Seth reassured her, cutting her off. 

Kate looked from Seth to Richie who now sat on the white seat inspecting his surroundings. She would never be able to make a choice between the two brothers. She needed both in her life but her body and mind weren't complacent with just being friends or family. She needed more. 

"We will respect any decision you make." Seth said leaning closer searching her eyes. "If you so chose Richie, I would respect that and move on." Seth sighed heavily and her heart constricted at the thought. "And if you so chose me, Richie would move on."

"And if I chose both of you?" At that even Richie turned his head in their direction without him knowing and listened closely, keeping his eyes searching for the hooded men that were indeed watching them. 

"Then, I guess-" Seth trailed off and looked at the figure of his brother sitting; shutting his eyes tightly he let out a breath and pressed his lips into a firm line. 

Seth was going to give in once again but this time it was for Kate. 

"We would make it work." He breathed out turning to her surprised face, his eyes bored into hers. "It would be different but if that's what you wanted, we are both willing to give you that." He looked down at her hands and took one them in his. 

"Really?" She sounded surprised but she also sounded relieved.

Only his brother would be able to convince her of such a thing but it seemed to Seth that Kate did want that arrangement. Even giving her a choice, she wanted both of them and a warm feeling spread across his chest.

"Would you be okay with that?" Kate asked placing a hand on his jaw and smoothed out the kink he currently had as he ground his teeth together. 

"As weird as it is..." Seth sighed and smiled slowly. "Yes." He looked into her eyes cementing his own decision. 

"You don't seem very sure." Kate stated and lifted both hands to caress the stubble on his jaw a complacent smile on her lips enjoying the touch. 

"Trust me." Seth bent his head forward until it touched hers. "If it's okay with you, it's okay with me." Seth confirmed sucking his own lips. 

Kate grinned and hugged him. She felt a large weight lift off her shoulders. She looked through the window at Richie who seemed to be hiding a smile as he looked around at anything but them. 

As wrong as it was, it made everyone happy. She didn't have to choose.

This would work.


	5. Chapter 5 Fireworks & Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth’s night out with Kate and Richie turns awry much sooner than she ever thought. Richie makes a choice that affects all of them.

"I am in a good mood right now and I don't want you to ruin it for me." Richie confessed to the man that was strapped to a chair in front of him in a casual tone. "Tell me how you know me again?" Richie let his eyes flash to his green serpent ones for a split second and the collective gasps echoed throughout the cavelike dungeon.

"It's not just you!" The man that had tried to stab him with an obsidian knife answered with a raspy laugh humorlessly. 

Richard was getting impatient and wanted nothing more than to kill the man and get it over with. 

"Who else?" Richard demanded and loomed over the man. 

He better not be talking about Kate or Seth. 

"Your kind will pay the price for bringing such cruelty to this world!" The man yelled and looked up into his eyes. "You will pay for being such blasphemy!"

Richard kept his eyes on the man's as he sighed. 

"You don't have any respect for the gift you have been given." Richard began and then slapped the man as hard as he could with a pointed obsidian ring sticking out from inside his hand. "Who else wants to end themselves?" Richie questioned as the man spit out blood on the floor, shocked. 

A long red line of dark almost black blood oozed from the man's face. 

"God is coming," The man began, "His angels will come for you and all those that are damned!" He yelled in response and more blood oozed from his nose. 

"And when does your God plan to come? Hmmm?" Richie leaned closer and his eyes flashed to his serpent ones again and the man looked like he was seeing the devil himself in Richie's eyes gasping and pulling back. "Tell me!" Richie growled leaning closer knowing he had finally reached the man. 

"He-he won't say..." The man trailed off and looked away from Richie. 

"Who won't say?" Richie demanded looking closely for the tell everyone had before lying. 

"He who walks among the dead." The man answered and squeezed his eyes shut waiting for another blow. 

"Who!" Richie asked again and let his fangs extend. 

"He who walks amongst the dead!" The man yelled several times trying to move himself away from Richie as horror filled him. 

Was he possessed? Richie thought. He showed the symptoms. 

"He who walks among the dead." Richie repeated standing to his full height and looked around the room to the other vampires and noticed a short blonde woman clenching and unclenching her small fists. "Does anyone here know who he's talking about?" 

Richard waited and kept looking around the cell but no one said a thing. 

Richie lowered his head and sighed pretending he hadn't noticed the clearly agitated woman. 

"One last time." Richie warned looking around at all the pale faces. "Who is he talking about?"  
No one said a thing and Richie was in front of the short woman in an instant and grabbed her neck lifting her with one arm. "Why don't you answer?" He looked up into her eyes but the woman said nothing as she pulled on his arm struggling to breathe.

"She's a mute." A vampire answered with concern in his voice and Richie turned to him. 

"Then you should know why she's so agitated. Right?" He walked over to him with the woman still in his hand. "What can't she say?" 

"I don't know about this." The man took a step back from Richie's intimidating form looking in his eyes mesmerized. 

"Okay then." Richie made his way in front of the man tied to the chair and dropped the woman at his feet and he heard the sharp intake of breath of the captive man as if coming to his senses. 

"So," Richie began adjusting his tie. "You know each other." Richie stated and looked at the woman as tears streamed down her face. 

The Commander looked at the scene in front of him but he couldn't say anything. His boss had given the Culebra full use of whatever he needed and could proceed with questioning. He also gave him permission to kill the vampire who tried to kill him. 

"I thought you looked familiar." The red head from the bar at the ballroom stood out from the shadows and looked from the woman to the tied man. "That's his daughter." 

The woman began to cry silently and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. 

Richie looked from the girl's pleading eyes to the man that was tied who now had tears in his eyes and it reminded him of Kate and Jacob. Despite the ache he felt in his chest he stayed quite. He wanted to see where this was going.

Either way. Richie thought. The man would die tonight. 

"I don't think she knew." The redhead said looking at the girl with pity and then up to Richie. 

"Anybody else here know about this man?" Richie asked looking around at the group of vampires but they all kept their heads down. "Look up damn it!" Richie demanded and they all looked up in an instant. "You." Richie nodded to the bearded man in the corner who kept his gaze down and looked from side to side. "Come here." 

The man made his way over and despite being the same height as Richie, he looked much smaller. Standing in front of Richie he averted his eyes from him and looked down.

Taking the back of the mans head in his hand Richie placed his right palm over his forehead. 

"Tell me what you know." Richie commanded softly and the man shot his eyes open and looked at Richie in wonder and fear. 

"He who walks amongst the dead is the one who calls himself the chosen." He began to hyperventilate and everyone the whole room gasped but Richie kept his hand on him holding him in a state of unmoving shock. 

"Who is said chosen?" Richie asked agitated but remained in control of his anger. 

He wanted to figure this out so he could get back to Kate. 

"God's chosen." The man replied and Richie let go of him and he dropped to the ground as if he had run a mile. 

"Angels..." Richie thought out loud as he walked around the chair thinking. 

If they existed why couldn't there be Angels too? Or vice versa? Richie thought scratching his chin and then turned to the redhead who was waiting in anticipation. 

"They are real." She confirmed to Richie and he kept himself in check as if not surprised but inside he was cursing repeatedly. 

"So you know of them?" The redhead said stepping forward but Richie gave nothing away and turned to the girl and her father ignoring the redhead. 

He didn't need to answer any questions here. 

"Get her out of here." Richie commanded nodding to the girl and the man who defended her before came up and started to take her away kicking as she reached out to her father. 

"This needs to be done." Richie said looking at the crying girl in the eyes and gave him a defeated sigh and nodded. "He knew his fate when he pulled the knife on me." Richie explained and nodded for the man to take her away. 

Everyone looked at Richie in wonder and fear. Richie looked at the man in the chair with a frown. 

"You chose this." He gripped the mans head in his hands on either side of his face before bending down to whisper. "A heaven is not confirmed but a hell is, trust me." Richie pulled and the head of the man landed next to the Commander before turning into ash. 

Everyone heard his words and looked at one another with renewed fear. 

"Finish it." Richie stepped back to watch as they dismembered the body and lit it up. "Thank you for your time." Richie announced as they all looked at the flames. 

No one said a word and lowered their heads as Richie looked at everyone of them before turning and heading in the direction of the Commander. 

Richard felt a power he hadn't felt before. He relished every moment of it. 

"See you soon." Richie said not looking his way as he placed his mask back on. 

"Yes sir." The Commander said to the Culebra's back. 

The Commander was in awe of the whole spectacle Richie just provided. Culebras were powerful beyond a doubt. Much more powerful than them, the vampires. The Commander was questioning his own and weather or not he had chosen the right side. 

~*~

"You're making me worried." Seth whispered as they sat at the restaurant's balcony overlooking the Ponte Di Rialto. 

Seth removed his mask and so did Kate with his help. 

"How can you not be?" Kate questioned in disbelief. 

"As I understand, Culebras are much more stronger than vampires." Seth placed his hand over hers and squeezed and Kate sighed and nodded but the worry was still in her eyes. "He will be fine." Seth confirmed in a comforting tone before sucking his lips.

After twenty minutes of tense silence, Richie appeared in front of them with an apologetic smile but something about his brother seemed off. Seth watched as his brother removed his mask.

Seth sighed heavily with relief. His brother was going to give him a heart attack. 

"I'm sorry, I'm late." Richie appeared in front of them and Kate rushed to him to hug him. "I'm okay." He whispered and kissed her temple before guiding her back to her seat. 

Seth watched them and it was uncomfortable for him but it didn't bother him the way he thought it would. 

The waiter arrived next to Richie and poured him a glass of wine. Richie didn't want to worry them but calling his brother to tell him was the only thing that was keeping Seth from asking questions. 

"Have the fireworks started?" Richie asked looking up from the menu to his brother then to Kate. 

They both looked at him searching his face and body to see if he was okay and Richie chuckled softly. 

"I'm fine." He tried to sound as relaxed as possible as he smiled at Kate and then at his brother. "I promise." He raised his eyebrows pleading.

Seth nodded satisfied but he knew there was always more when it came to his brother. 

"Just don't disappear like that again." Kate warned obviously agitated that he was taking everything so lightly. 

"I'm sorry." Richie apologized but Kate wasn't having it. 

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Kate whispered grinding her teeth together glaring at a surprised Richie. 

Seth remained relaxed as he watched his brother get ready for a scolding and took a drink of his wine. 

"After what happened," Kate began but was cut off as the fireworks began to explode above them casting a glow on them. "This isn't over." Kate half yelled at Richie but his eyes were on their waiter as took off his apron and threw it in the trash, a satisfied smirk on his face as he walked out the door with one last look their way. 

"Don't drink that!" Richie slapped the glasses away from them. 

"Shit." Seth gasped. "I thought it tasted funny."   He groaned and wrapped an arm around his stomach as a pain shot through him and grimaced as the explosion of fireworks began overhead drowning his groans of pain. 

"Oh my God." Kate gasped and turned to Seth. 

"Did you drink any?" He asked Kate but shook her head, no.

"Let's go!" Richie pulled his brother to his feet and Kate followed her eyes searching for the waiter. 

The people in the restaurant seemed to be too enthralled by the thundering fireworks above to pay attention to the scene unfolding around them. 

"Faster Kate!" Richie yelled as they entered the crowded street and he hoisted his brother over his shoulder. 

"Coming!" She yelled as took off her shoes and ran after them. 

"Hurry!" Richie said as they got to their boat and he laid Seth inside the cabin of the boat with a worried expression. "Hold on brother." Richie pressed a hand to Seth's chest before turning to help Kate get on the boat. 

Kate reached Seth's side and placed his head in her lap, tears already streaming down her flushed face. "Please hold on." Kate begged kissing his face. 

"Hold on!" Richie started the boat and turned one canal to the other at full speed. 

Seth felt the burn inside of him and grunted as he coughed up blood. 

"Please hold on." Kate begged again and Richie turned to look at the scene behind him with a grim expression. 

He would not lose his brother. 

Turning one last time they reached the hotel and Seth was beginning to relax. 

"Sorry." Seth whispered before letting his eyes close. 

"No!" Kate yelled shaking his head and Richie turned and pulled his brother in his arms and jumped up with easiness from the boat Kate climbed out behind him and a hooded man appeared from the shadows, Richie instantly recognized the Commander. 

"This way!" He whispered lowly to not catch the attention of the few people that stood by the entrance of the hotel admiring the fireworks. 

A sob escaped Kate when she looked at Seth's face that glowed with the lights of the fireworks above. She would forever hate fireworks from that moment on. 

Richie followed with Kate close behind. Turning from one tunnel to another they made their way to a stone table in what seemed to be a back office of the hotel. Richie laid Seth down carefully. Bumping his head on the lamp above the table as he did so. 

"Come back to us brother." Richie whispered before sinking his fangs into his brothers neck injecting his venom before anymore time was wasted. "Come back!" Richie begged holding his brothers head tears in his eyes before sinking his fangs into the other side of his neck. "Please?" 

Kate sobbed, her heart breaking as she watched the scene unfold with Richie's cries as he begged for his brother to come back, biting him repeatedly. She had never seen Richie so broken. Watching him cry was the saddest thing her or the Commander had ever seen. 

A child losing his brother, father, and best friend. 

The Commander watched in silence and then he started to hear something began to move and Richie waited as he heard it too and stepped back looking down at his brother's face with a small smile as the tears fell in content this time. 

The three stood back and looked at Seth's body. 

"He will live." The Commander said turned Seth's head to the side and Kate watched in wonder as the bite healed. 

After a moment of silence a cellphone began to ring and The Commander pulled it out without a look at them. He didn't say anything as he pressed the green button on his phone. 

He listened and then thanked the man on the other line.

"Who the hell was that?" Richie turned to the Commander and he stepped back, the fear evident in his eyes. "I thought you and your people were on it!" Richie hissed his Culebra coming out and the Commander almost dropped his phone in the process.

"I have contacted the restaurant manager and he said the man just started working there b-but that he had no record of work in the city." He stammered.

"Did you at least get his name?" Richard pushed him against the wall of the office. 

"He goes by the name of Miguel Ruiz." The Commander looked from Richie to Kate who was still sobbing as she held the other brother's hand ignoring the commotion Richie was causing lost in her own thoughts.

"Find him before I do it for you!" Richie hissed getting closer to his face menacingly. 

"Si." The Commander was quick to respond and slipped underneath Richie's arm and turned to Kate, his expression softening at her stressed state.

Taking a deep breathe, Richie composed himself before facing her. 

"We have to wait here until he awakens, probably be about an hour." Richie reached Kate's side and pulled her to him. "Come, sit." Richie laid an arm around her shoulders and turned her to the desk's chair to sit. "He's going to be okay." He took a knee in front of her and took both of her hands trying to catch her gaze. "I promise." 

Kate couldn't find words but she nodded and looked over at Seth on the table, motionless and she bent over and sobbed. Richie wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her body up against him and stood. Sitting on the chair Richie pulled her down on his lap and cradled her in his arms. 

"I'm sorry." Richie whispered against her forehead as brushed her hair back with his hand pulling her closer. "I had to." 

"I know." Kate weeped pushing her face in his neck, her sobbing made her whole body shake and Richie pulled her body closer trying to offer comfort. 

Moments passed and Richie could tell that Kate was finally calming in his arms as he rocked them back and forth lulling her to sleep.

Kate felt safe in his arms but she kept her gaze down. She couldn't look at Seth again. Despite the amount of pain her chest she sighed when Richie held her closer and began rubbing her back. The darkness clouded around her and she began to drift off. 

~*~

"You know that they won't ever trust you again." Kisa sighed sitting down on one of the chairs next to his desk. "What do you want with me?" She got straight to the point. 

Kisa was over Carlos' antics and she wanted to get back to her home. She hadn't heard from the Gecko brothers in months and had no idea  of their whereabouts. 

"Are you sure Richie hasn't tried contacting you?" Carlos asked again agitated. 

"Why do you need them?" She pressed her plump lips into a line as Carlos approached her. 

"No te hagas pendeja." Carlos said his nostrils flaring with eyes glaring. "You know Richie loved you!" 

"He was under my spell." Kisa shrugged. "You know this." She said checking her nails. 

"I checked the phone records." Carlos blinked slowly and tilted his head to the side sucking on his teeth slightly. "I know he contacted you a couple months ago." 

"So what if he did?" Kisa sighed, she was beyond annoyed that Carlos dragged her out of bed this morning to come and meet him. And for what? For him to interrogate her? And about Richie, out of all people? 

"What do you want with Richie?" Kisa finally asked getting to the point. 

"Don't you wanna know where your golden boy is?" Carlos raised an eyebrow. 

"I can't believe you dragged me out here for this!" Kisa got up and looked down at him with disdain and repulsion. "I can't believe that this is still something on your pathetic mind." She pointed to her head to emphasize. 

Typical. Carlos rolled his eyes getting up from his chair. 

"Not everything is about you darling." 

"Then what the fuck do you want?" She scowled and folded her arms over her chest. 

"I need him to do me a favor." 

"Oh really?" She scoffed not believing a word he was saying. "What could that possibly be?" 

"None of your business." Carlos snapped. "I just want to know where he is." 

"Why are you keeping track of him?" Kisa noticed his smile falter. "Or are you keeping track of her?" Kisa smiled ruefully pursing her lips before grinning. 

"No." Was his reply and looked away. 

"What do you want with Kate?" Kisa leaned forward putting her palms on the desk inspecting his face. "Que quieres con la guera?" 

"I just need to talk to Richie." He sat back down and ignored her. 

"Don't be a fucking creep." Kisa scolded. "Leave her alone." 

"I am not interested in Kate." Carlos said dryly but Kisa knew the Culebra too well to know when he was lying through his teeth. 

"Fine." She said standing to her full height. "But if I hear that you mess with them I'll personally stab a stake through your heart." She spit out before turning and leaving a seething Carlos. 

"Kisa!" Carlos yelled after her and she turned only to flip him off before slamming the doors. 

"Why did you have to piss her off?" Scott sighed dramatically and walked into the office. 

"It's above your pay grade to care about." Carlos hissed and slumped back in his chair and Scott scoffed with a scowl. 

"I want to see my sister." Scott said under his breath clearly disappointed at the whole situation. 

Scott was restless. And the life Carlos offered was a good one but he was over it. He wanted action. He wanted to fight for something worthwhile. The Gecko brothers would offer that. 

"Someone missing sissy?" Carlos teased tilting his head to the side. 

Scott didn't answer and kept his eyes down. 

"You'll see her soon." Carlos promised getting up and left his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! Right? Lol I know it's not as long as the other chapters but I enjoyed writing this. A little action, a little heartbreak, and the promise of what's yet to come!


	6. Chapter 6 Death & Champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature Strong Sexual content ahead!

"What the fuck?" Seth yelled and he felt the burn spread from his neck down to his chest and up his head. "Ugh!" He grunted from the pain and tried moving but his arms wouldn't move.

His body felt like lead and his head was throbbing in pain but he still couldn't remember what happend or how he got to the dark place. 

"He will be awkening soon and I dont think it's a good idea for you to be here." Richie whispered trying to get through to her. 

"No." Seth heard Kate answer. "I need to see him actually awake." She protested. 

"He will be hungry and I don't think it's safe-"

"He won't hurt me." Kate cut him off with a conviction that made Seth want to smile.

Even after everything that has happened, Kate still had faith in him. 

She was right, Seth would never hurt her. He wanted to see her and hold her but his arms wouldn't move. He tried clearing his throat but nothing happened. 

"I'm serious, Kate." Richie warned with a huff and Seth remembered that he should breathe. 

Taking in a lungful of air, smelling something delicious, he tried speaking again and a grunt left his lips. 

"Seth?" He heard the shuffling of a pair of feet approach and Seth grunted again as he cleared his throat. "Relax." Richie cooed grabbing his hand and squeezed tightly. "This is faster than most." Richie scoffed and Seth could hear the pride in his voice.

"Richie?" Seth finally whipered in a raspy voice. 

"Yeah." Richie answered and squeezed his hand again. "I'm here." 

"Kate?" He heard the hisitation of the lighter footing approach slowly but not near. 

"Seth." Seth heard the sweet voice and his eyes snapped open. 

"Kate..." Seth growled out slowly and took a deep breath and shot up to a sitting position turning to Kate, black scales covered his neck and face and his eyes were a peircing blue with black slits in the middle and a smirk appeared on his lips before licking them.

Kate gasped and took a step back her eyes glistened with horror and wonder and something else.

"Seth?" She asked and Seth hissed pulling on the hold Richie had on him as his other hand reached out to her. 

"No!" Richie growled and pulled on his brother's hand. "Come on!" Richie began dragging him away. 

"Kate!" Seth growled but Richie tightened his grip and looked back at a pale Kate with a tear rolling down her cat eyes as she watched them leave in disbelief. "I'm sorry!" Seth yelled as his brother dragged him away. 

"Be quite!" Richie scolded and wrapped a large arm around his brother's neck and tugged him closer to him as they entered the dark street and a hooded figure approached them and Richie laughed bitterly recognizing the Commander. 

He would have a word with him later. 

"Follow me." The commander looked from Seth to Richie and took off his hooded cloak and placed it over Seth. "Let's go."

The brothers followed and Seth began to relax with the air hitting him. 

"Don't breathe." Richie ordered as they passed alleyway through alleyway and Seth scowled but held his breath and surprised himself after two minutes that he didn't really need to breathe at all to keep up with the fast pace. 

"Through here." The Commander walked through a red curtain on the side of a large building in the middle of a grimy alleyway. 

A women in a dark green dress stepped up to them with a warm smile on her face, her curly blonde hair bounced with each step. Richie knew it was a vampire by the stench in the room and turned to Seth to see his disgusted reaction. 

"Buona Notte!" She greeted the Commander with a warm smile and then she looked from Richie to Seth and lowered her head. "We have what you need through the last door on the right." She opened the door by the small desk and a dimly lit hallway presented itself without taking her eyes from the floor. 

The Commander lead them through the hallway and then opened the door for them to step inside. Richie went in first and looked around.

Two tables with a body of a woman on each stood in the dimly lit room. The walls littered with paintings made Richie take a deep breath and sigh thinking of how perfect everything was for a brief moment just an hour ago. 

"You have a couple hours." the Commander said from the door and Richie turned to him. 

"Get Kate back to the hotel and stay outside her door until we get back." Richard ordered and the man bowed and left closing the door behind him.

"We can start off with-" 

When Richie turned back to his brother, Seth already had his fangs in the neck of the curly haired woman on the table to the right side of the room. 

"Nevermind." Richie smiled to himself and started on the other woman. 

The room filled with sounds of cracking bones and tearing flesh as they consumed the women and Seth couldn't be satisfied yet. He had done more damage to the woman in front of him then Richie had on the other but the burn in his throat continued. 

"Will it go away?" Seth asked wiping his mouth and turned to his brother wiping his hands on a black towel. 

"It will." Richie confirmed turning from the body to his brother. "Keep feeding and the burn will ebb on it's own." Richie promised and turned back to his meal.

Seth looked at the now dismembered body and his lips became dry with hunger. 

Several moments later the brothers stepped out into the night and Seth took a deep breath and looked around taking in his surroundings as if it was for the first time. 

"It stinks." Seth stated scowling at nothing and Richie chuckled.

"That's why I keep my mouth closed." Richie smirked at him. 

Seth looked down at his hands and felt the renewed energy flow through him. It was a little overwhelming but the fire that once burned through his veins was beginning to feel like the fuel he never knew he needed. His instincts were sharper, everything was in full focus now. He felt the silkness of his shirt against his skin with every move he made. The smell of his own dried blood on his blue tux brought him back to.

"Hey." Seth got Richie's attention. "I want to try something." He smirked.

"What?" Richie asked tilting his head to the side, a curious glaze shimmered in his eyes his smirk growing. 

Seth took off his tux jucket and motioned for Richie to follow him to the alleyway around the corner. He rolled up his sleeves and threw his jacket on the ground. 

"What are you doing?" The younger brother asked smacking his lips in confusion. 

"I just want to check something out." Seth raised his fists in a boxing stance and his eyes smiled at his brother. "Come on!" He danced around Richie. "Try to get a good one in." 

"You have got to be kidding me!" Richie rolled his eyes but he couldn't help the smile that was forming on his lips.

"Come on!" Seth egged punching the air around Richie's waist. "You know you want to!" He raised his eyebrows in a challenge and Richie smirked. 

"Fine." He agreed, unbuttoned and took off his tux jacket and gently laid it on the ground and took his own fighting stance.

He wouldn't hit him too hard. Richie thought as he eyed his brother's every move. 

"Come on!" Seth egged. 

In a nano sceond Richie swinged at Seth's jaw and missed and felt a blow to his gut. 

"Shit." Richie hissed in pain. 

Seth was way faster than he thought and stronger.

"And only a couple hours in!" Seth shuffled around his brother still in his boxing stance with a grin. 

"You'll pay for that." Richie stood to his full height with a grimace as the pain began to dissipate. 

"Bring it!" 

"You asked for it." Richie swung and got him right in his right side but Seth countered with a punch to his jaw.

"It hurts." Seth laughed humorless but kept his composure with a sour look on his face. "But not nearly as bad." Seth touched his side. 

"No shit." Richie heaved out but took his stance again and spit out blood on the pebbled alleyway. 

He had never felt closer to his older brother than at this very moment and it was perfect. 

"Come at me bro!" Seth bit his lower lip and waited but Richie right hooked him in the ribs and Seth grunted from the blow before stumbling back agaisnt the wall. 

"Gotcha!" Richie laughed and stood upright.

"Damn it!" Seth hissed and swung to his brother's gut but Richie moved and got him in the chin. 

"Okay." Richie stood from his fight stance and straightened his tie. "We have to-"

Seth grunted as he delivered one last blow to Richie's gut. 

"You dick!" Richie hissed and then pushed him against the wall. 

"That was fun!" Seth laughed and pushed Richie off of him with a smirk brushing the blood that dropped from his lower lip.

As much fun as Richie was having fun he wanted to get back to Kate. He didn't trust the Commander.

Two woman passed by in masks and Seth turned to his brother without taking his eyes off them.

"They smell good." He grinned raising his eyebrows suggestively but Richie scowled at him. "I didn't mean it like that!" Seth laughed lightly but it died down quickly when Kate flashed in his mind. 

"Come on." Richie draped an arm over his brother's shoulders. 

"I don't think that Kate wants to see me." Seth pulled away and looked at Richie with a grim expression. 

"She wants to see you." Richie gave him a warm smile. "I know she does."

"How?" Seth countered and sucked on his teeth and picked up his tux jacket as Richie slipped his on. "I wanted to eat her!" Seth whispered violently turning to him with clenched fists before slipping on his jacket.

"You should have seen how worried she has been about you." Richie defended putting a hand on his brother's shoulder to get his attention but Seth wouldn't look up and shoved his hands in his pockets. "She is going to be so happy when she sees you!" He shook his brother's shoulder and Seth finally looked up squinting, thinking. 

"I don't know if she would forgive me." Seth pulled away he face crestfallen. "Did you not see the horror in her eyes when she saw what I became?!" Seth hissed as a couple walked by holding hands. 

Seth looked on in longing but shook his head and Richie looked on in hope at the couple.

"I don't know if it's a good idea for me to be around." Seth whispered mostly to himself but his brother heard him. 

For a brief second, Richie panicked. He wouldn't lose his brother. 

"Don't do this, Seth." Richie begged standing in front of his brother. 

"We aren't good for her." Seth looked up. "How can we be any good for her when we can't offer her a normal future?" Richie clenched his jaw and pursed his lips. "Do you really think that she deserves to live an eternity eating people?" Seth asked and glanced to his left and right to see if anyone overheard. "Do you really want a future like that for her?" He questioned.

"It's not about what we want for her." Richie hissed looking around. "It's about what she wants." Seth glared at his brother before he started walking off without another word. 

Richie grunted but followed him rolling his eyes. 

His brother would always think he was right above all else. His logic was the only one he would listen to right now. Kate was the only one who could probably convince Seth otherwise. 

"Where are you going?" Richie asked as they wove through a throng of people gathered outside a bar but Seth didn't answer him and continued walking at a faster pace. "Seth!" Richie growled as he reached him. 

"What?" Seth turned as they reached the corner of a small street and Richie almost ran into him.

"We have to get back to Kate." 

"I know!" Seth hissed agitated. "Where the hell did you think I was going?" He slowed his pace as he continued to walk.

If Richie thought Kate knew what she wanted then his brother really was crazy. Things were never going to be the same anymore. Niether of them could offer Kate a future that wasn't filled with blood and gore to survive. Seth didn't want that for Kate, she deserved better. 

Even if it meant he had to lose her, he would do everything in his power to give her the best future. His brother was too caught up and forgot about the reality they were living in. 

"I'll be fine, Richard." Seth growled rolling his eyes at his brother as they made their way up the large staircase of thier hotel. 

"I'm just saying it's much more than just hunger for blood." That stopped Seth and he turned to his brother and rubbed his eyes. 

"What the hell does that mean?" He glared.

"I told you." Richie shrugged. "It's a new body and it develops quickly to catch up with the age you were turned with."

"And that means?" Seth licked his lips waiting.

"It means that your body will go through all the stages to grow up again and sometimes the urges are harder to control because everything can happen at once."

Seth scratched his head and ran the words over silently looking at the floor. 

"So you mean I won't be able to control myself around Kate because she's a woman?" Seth scoffed and shrugged his hand going up to emphasize. 

Seth laughed. He was a grown ass man! He was damn well capable of handeling himself in front of a woman. He wasn't some horny teenager who couldn't keep it in his pants. 

"Trust me, Richard," Seth began looking into his brother's eyes. "I'll be able to control myself."

"Your testoserone levels are going to be at an all time high and Kate isn't ready for that kind of attention just yet." At the mention of her name Seth sighed and squeezed his eyes shut.

Just the mention of her name was causing something in him that was all too familiar and he grunted in response. 

"Fine." He hissed and stalked away trying to keep his thoughts in check but turned to Richie who was waiting in the middle of the hallway as if in thought. "Do I still need to uh..." Seth raised his eyebrows suggestivley.

"No." Richie shook his head to emphasize and gave his brother a reassuring smile before walking over. "Just try not to think about it. Okay?"

Seth nodded and they continued down the hallway side by side without another word. Seth made his way to his room but turned back to his brother in front of Kate's door where the Commander stood in a black suit and white shirt with no tie. It made him look much younger than his usual black or pinstripe suits. 

He nodded in acknoledgement and took his leave with a small bow. 

"Tell her I'll see her tomorrow?" Seth asked and Richie nodded in agreement watching his brother enter his room.

There was no way in hell he was going to leave Kate alone with his brother next door. 

~*~

Kate was restless as she tossed and turned in her bed. 

Kate hasn't been able to sleep and Richie hadn't contacted her and it only made her nerves bundle up even more. She has been worried sick and the nausea began again and she ran to the bathroom.

"Kate?" She heard Richie's voice in between her own wretching noises. "Easy now." Richie reached her side and held her hair back over the toilet. 

"Thanks." Kate flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth with a tissue. "Sorry." She stood and washed her face and hands before turning to Richie. "Where's Seth?" She looked behind him and saw no one and turned back to Richie with a frown and turned to gurgle some mouthwash. 

"He needs to rest." Richie gave her a reassuring smile but her worry was still evident. "Are you okay?" He rested a hand on her lower back.

"I just want to see him to know." She begged and it broke his heart to see her so torn. 

Kate couldn't get the sight of Seth in his Culebra form out of her mind.

"He's in his room." Richie gave in. 

He would always give in to her.

"Come." He took her hand and Kate followed. "Keep in mind he is tehnically a newborn and if I tell you to go you must go. Got it?" Richie turned before opening the suite's door. 

"Okay." She whispered and noticed the nervousness. 

"It's going to be okay." He reassured her as he lead them out the door and Kate gave him a small smile nodding as she eyed Seth's door. 

"Hey!" Richie began. "It's me and Kate." He knocked softly and he heard a grunt and a loud thud. 

"Come in!" Seth belowed. 

One more look towards Kate Richie opened the door. 

Seth stood in a white t-shirt and the blue slacks from his tux, his hands in his pockets, barefooted. Kate looked from behind Richie and smiled at him and Seth felt whatever he had a left of a heart swell. She made her way to him with soft steps on the carpeted floor and stood in front of him. She wasn't affraid, why should she be? They had just fed, right?

No need to worry, Kate thought. She could trust Seth. 

Seth waited until she made the first move. He held his breath.

"Seth." Kate breathed relieved searching his eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist and Seth heard his brother come nearer but he wrapped his arms around her and sighed but didn't breathe in. 

"Hey." He replied in a comforting tone but Kate held on to him tightly. 

"How do you feel?" She stepped back her eyes looking from his face to his neck, making sure there wasn't any cuts or scratches or looking for the scales to come back.

"I'm okay." He smiled at her letting his hands drop to his sides. 

The moment she stepped into the room Seth told himself to calm down. He felt exactly what his brother had mentioned. He sensed everything she felt. The worry, hurt, anxiety, and love. It caused tension in the pit of his stomach. She looked ten times more beautiful than before. He could see every vein on her lips and redness on the whites of her eyes from crying. Seth would never forget this moment and how much he didn't notice before. 

"Yeah?" She looked him up and down again to make sure before hugging him again burying her face in his chest, finally accepting that he was actually there. 

Seth held his breath but hugged back. Her smell was hard to ignore and her warmth was making him bite his lower lip. 

"You should get some rest Kate." They both turned to Richie who looked on with a small smile, hope glimmering in his eyes. 

Richie wanted Seth and Kate to get along as best as possible because he wanted his brother to feel what he would leave behind if he decided to go. 

"Okay." Kate nodded and turned to hug Seth again and kissed his cheek softly. 

Seth didn't trust himself to kiss back. It was too alluring. Everything about her was. 

Her smell, the feel of her soft skin against his. The way the dress she was wearing clung to her curves, to her maroon lips and flushed face, everything about her was making him eager for much more than just her touch. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." Seth promised as he let her go and Kate nodded with one last smile. 

"Sleep well." Richie waited for Kate to pass him to the door. "Remember, don't go out into the sun!" He warned playfully as he shut the door. 

Seth let out a large breath of air and let himself fall onto the couch. 

"Jesus Christ!" He groaned dramatically into a throw pillow on one of the couches. 

It was going to be harder than he thought. Seth had never wanted something more than to kiss and suck every part of her body. He doesn't remember wanting someone as much. His eyes turned to the bar and he looked for the strongest liquor. Finding the Hennesy he took the bottle and chugged. 

He grimaced at the taste. He knew alcohol wouldn't affect him the same way but it was calming him down. Taking another swig he went to his room and prepared himself for a long day of sleeping. 

~*~

"Thank you." Kate says as he closed the door behind them. 

"For what?" Richie asked with a ghost of a smile on his lips. 

"For saving Seth!" She hugged him tightly and Richie hugged back and let out a chuckle. 

"He's my brother." Richie stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Still." Kate breathed against his chest. "Thank you." She looked up with smiling eyes. 

"Always." Richie responded and remembered he should get her to sleep. "You should get some rest." Richie looked at her bedroom door.

"Yes." She agreed rubbing her eyes and then looked at him expectantly. 

"I'll sleep on the couch." He assured her and she sighed nodding and walked to her room. 

"Goodnight." She said before turning stepping into her room leaving the door ajar. 

"Goodnight." Richie whispered in response and took off his suit jacket and started to unbutton his shirt cuffs. 

Taking his shirt off he headed to the bar in the corner of the suite and poured himself a tall glass of brandy. He needed to find this Miguel Ruiz character and kill him slowly. He didn't want to turn his brother under such circumstances. It was needed but he wished it had gone diffrently. He would find Miguel Ruiz at all costs. 

"Hey." He turned to Kate who was in a red short shorts and a tank top and his eyes trailed down her legs. 

"Hey." He set his glass down. "Are you okay?" He asked searching her face but he couldn't find anything wrong besides the obvious puffy eyes that told him she really does need to sleep.

"I'm just very cold." She sounded guilty but Richie brushed it off. 

"I could turn on the fireplace in your room?" Richie suggested but he noticed her hesitation. 

"I just can't sleep alone." She confessed rubbing her arm. "I'm just-" She sighed and looked away the expression worried. 

Richie nodded in understanding and took her hand leading them to her room. 

"I understand." He said as he closed the bedroom door behind him. 

She looked nervous and Richie gave her a lopsided smile. 

"We will only sleep, okay?" He kissed her forehead and she nodded and slid under the covers. 

Richie took off his shirt and tux pants and noticed her eyebrows draw together in confusion.

"They have blood on them." He answered her questioning gaze and slipped under the covers with her. 

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his chest and he heard her sigh in relief. 

"Sleep." Richie siad softly kissing her forehead and she snuggled closer putting hands on his chest and closed her eyes. 

"I want to find him, Richard." Kate whispered against his chest after a moment of comforting silence. "And I'm going to kill him." Kate says bluntly.

Richie smiled at her determination and looked down at her. 

"I'm serious." She confirmed with a hard glare at him.

"Not if I find him first!" Richie challenged with a smirk. 

Kate never wanted vengance as much as she did now. The waiter or whatever he was would pay for what he did. 

"Just promise me you will." Kate looked up into Richie's eyes and noticed the smirk dissapear and his face turned serious. 

"I promise." Richie said in a clipped tone.

"Thank you." She pecked his lips but her eyes were still expectant. 

"And I promise to let you kick his ass." Richie rolled his eyes knowing the old Kate wouldn't want to hurt anyone. He realized how much she has changed. "Happy?"

"Yes." She pecked his lips and Richie groaned and returned the kiss pulling her closer but he pulled away before it would be too hard too stop.

Their Kate was not as soft as before. She has been through a lot and her instincts to violence were becoming more and more aggressive. It brought a smile to his lips that she was able to defend herself now. The killer instinct was definetly kicked in after this night. 

Richie closed his eyes as his body modled against hers as they both dirfted off into sleep. 

~*~

"Que has hecho?!" What have you done?! The tall blonde man with large hazel eyes glared at the shorter man in front of him. "We do not, by any means, kill humans to get to our target!" He growled angirly and the man in front of him shrunk lower into the seat. 

"I did not mean for him to-" He began.

"That is the whole point of our exisitence! To protect them!" The blonde man bellowed out and stood over him, his eyes glazing with fury and dissapointment as he looked at his friend. "You can't do that Ruiz." He sighed leaning against the wall of the immaculate white office and looked at his friend while crossing his arms. 

Ruiz looked down from the man's powerful gaze in shame. 

"You can't continue with us anymore." The other man said giving Ruiz a sad look. 

"But-" 

"No!" The tall dark eyed man interjected. "I have given you many chances and this time I cannot give you a pass." He explained as he made his way over to his desk. "You have gone too far this time." He finally said as he sat on the large leather chair.

Miguel Ruiz looked down at his hands and saw the blood on them. He saw the blood that belonged to Seth Gecko and felt the guilt course through him. He thought that both Gecko brothers were Culebras. 

"I thought both brothers were Culebras." Miguel said standing with defeat in his eyes as he looked at his long time friend who was looking at his hands. "I'm sorry that I let you down." He turned to leave accepting his fate.

"Who told you that they were both Culebras?" His friend stopped him and Miguel turned to look at him. 

"Who else gives us this information?" He shruggs showing his palms and his friend's eyebrows shoot up in recognition and then he gives the glare that most angels and demons fear.

"Santos." His friend confirmed and let a hand run over his handsome face in frustration before standing and approaching Miguel who looked at him with confusion and shrunk visibly when he reached him. 

"I have to fire you." He said bluntly looking into his eyes. "But you will still be under oath." He points a finger to him. "I need you to find Santos and bring him to me." 

"Yes." Miguel had found his redemption standing straighter. "I will bring him." He promised and extended his hand to him and his friend grasped it with force, sealing the promise. 

"You have two days." The taller man said as he let go of his arm.

He would find Santos and bring him to justice; whatever it took to end this nightmare that has cost him his seat in paradise for an eternity. 

~*~

Seth tossed and turned well into the late afternoon before finally getting up and showering again in cold water. 

He felt the caress of everything that touched his skin and just the mere thought of Kate made his blood boil. He took a deep breath as the cold water cascaded over him. He hissed at the tempeture but stayed underneathe and took calming breaths. He heard his brother last night and knew the two had slept together. And knowing that this was innocent, Seth couldn't help but feel jealous. 

He couldn't wait to feel Kate wrapped in his arms, her body against his. Seth groaned out loud as the images concocted in his mind of the things he wanted to do to Kate. He shook his head getting rid of them. He had to keep himself together if he wanted to see her again tonight; it was too daunting to think about. 

Seth heard everything that transpired with Kate and Richie and it made him smile. Kate was becoming more like them by the minute and Seth wasn't sure if it was good thing or the fact that Kate looked incredibly hot pointing a gun that made him think so. 

Taking a bottle of Covasier Seth looked out the window to sun drenched sky and walked closer. Maybe a little burn would help him take his mind off things. He thought as he approached and stood to the side of the large balcony doors and pulled the blackout curtains back slowly. Seth let go of the curtain and reached out.

"Shit." He hissed pulling his hand back from the burning. 

"I told you not to do that." Richie stood next to the open doorway in black pajama bottoms and a dark red robe. 

"I thought I was supposed to have great hearing." He smirked at his brother before turning to him and Richie smiled. 

"So you heard." Richie confirmed entering the suite and sat on the larger couch with a satisfied smirk. 

Seth charged at him, straddling him, Seth threw two punches to each side of Richie's jaw. 

"What the fuck!" Richie growled pushing him off but Seth was quicker and punched him on his side.

"You deserve that." Seth said straightening and watched his brother wipe his lower lip.

"That's what I get for saving you?" Richie grunted getting up.

"No." Seth said stepping closer. "That was for keeping Kate warm last night without even talking to me about it!" Seth spat and Richie relaxed. 

He thought Seth was going to reproach him for turning him into a Culebra.

That might come later... Richie thought.

"You know nothing happened!" Richie countered as he took a seat on the couch glaring at his brother and smoothed out his jaw. 

"I don't give a shit." Seth said going to the bar and poured himself a snifter full of Covasier. 

"You know I wouldn't do anything unless we both talked about it first." Richie sighed lowering his gaze.

"Then why the fuck do you look so damn guilty?" Seth raised an eyebrow at him as he approached. 

"You're making me feel guilty." Richie pouted and Seth rolled his eyes before rubbing his face with one hand. 

Even as a Culebra, Richie would forever infuriate him.

"You should've known better." Seth scolded glaring at him before drinking his covasier. 

"We just slept." Richie rolled his eyes. 

Shaking his head Seth took a deep breath and looked out towards the balcony. He smelled Kate and her perfume come from underneathe the door and he held in his breath.

Don't go there. 

"Kate's awake." Richie confirms standing and turning to his brother. "I'm sorry about last night." He apologized looking into his brother's eyes then down at his feet. "She was scared and didn't want to be alone." He shrugged putting his hands in his robe's pockets looking at the door waiting for his brother to give him something.

"I know." Seth grumbled and pulled at his hair. "I just don't like not being there."

"I know." Richie smiled and was about to reach for the door handle when Seth hissed as he let out a breath. 

"Hey!" They looked at a freshley showered Kate clad in jeans and a white blouse. 

Seth held his breath and smiled at her all the while tying to remember that he had to speak while at the same time while trying not to breathe in the intoxicating scent. 

Richie noticed his brother's struggle and turned to Kate.

"Hey!" Richie said and turned with a worried gaze to Seth. "Why don't we go to your room and have some lunch?" Richie suggested and Kate looked from him to Seth but Seth looked away. 

"Keep it together." Seth grumbled under his breath. 

"Would you like to join us?" Kate asked never taking his eyes off him. 

"I'm going back to bed actually." Seth replied with a small smile. "But I'll see you guys tonight." He promised and Kate just smiled and blew him a kiss Seth caught the invisible kiss in his palm and placed over his heart. 

If he could only see himself. Richie thought as he looked at his brother with a smirk. 

Kate knew Richie wasn't going to let Seth anywhere near her for the next couple days. He had explained to a certain extent, the process of the turn and how it would affect Seth. And naturally, Kate didn't want to rustle up any feather's and did as Richie told her to do. 

"See you tonight!" She turned and left and Richie followed her out closing the door behind him. 

"Let's get something quick before I pass out." Richie said ushering them to her room.

"Seth seems quite." Kate noticed as they entered her suite. "Like he's holding his breath for something to happen." She took the menu from the large coffee table and looked at it.

Richie frowned and took a seat next to her. 

"He needs time to get used to everything." Richie defended. "It's unsettling at first." Richie confessed getting closer to look at the menu over her shoulder. 

"I guess." Kate huffed not believing him but enjoyed the feel of his body close to hers.

They were both keeping something from her, she could feel it as she looked at Richie who kept his eyes on the menu like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I'm serious." Richie stated looking into her eyes and she simply blinked with no expression. "The first couple of days are filled with cravings that make it hard for anyone to be near." Richie professed. "And the cravings are much harder to control around..." Richie looked from her eyes to her lips. "The opposite sex." Richie finished never taking his eyes away from her lips. 

Kate gulped noticing the hunger in his eyes and Richie looked up and leaned in closer. Kate didn't move as the heat in her cheeks increased, her breath hitching Richie sighed and pulled back with a relaxed smile and Kate glared. 

Was it always going to be like this? Kate asked herself as she turned back to the menu. Why did they always taunt her and then leave her hanging? It was starting to really piss her off and leaving her body to deal with the repercussions of their actions. She couldn't sleep, let alone the worry of Seth, Kate couldn't even eat because most of the time she was trying to keep all her body's actions in check. Especially around the Gecko Brothers. She wanted them to know that they couldn't mess with her anymore. 

This was her first real relationship and although this included two men, Kate wasn't going to let them control the physical. She wanted to control that side of things given the circumstances but of course she lacked experience in the department. Which gave them an advantage she was honestly very intimidated by. She had limited experience but she knew a few things and more than the experienced can play that game. 

Throwing away the idea that it could backfire Kate snuggled closer to Richie and he adjusted so his arm was laid behind her shoulders but his expression remained calm as he studied the menu. Kate glared back at the menu thinking of what move she would be comfortable of the outcome with and a large grin spread across her face. 

"I think we should get some strawberries covered in chocolate." Kate suggested running her finger slowly over the red embossed letters the described the said dessert but kept her eyes on the menu and licked her lips.

"Sure," Richie shrugged. "I'm getting the meat plater and a bottle of wine." Richie looked more enthusaistic than before at food and Kate rolled her eyes knowing she had made no affect on him but she wasn't ready to quit. 

"And maybe some champange." Kate said mostly to herself.

If that didn't get a reaction from Richie then she would at least be able to sleep well after drinking the bottle by herself. 

"You really shouldn't be drinking so early in the day." Richie scolded still looking at the menu. 

Kate kept her eyes on the menu and looked at a couple other things that were giving her even more ideas. A personalized sundae and or gelato bar gave Kate the idea of exactly what she wanted.

"A sundae bar..." Kate thought out loud ignoring his comment as her hand rested against her cheek. 

"That's not lunch." Richie scoffed and took the menu from her and read through it more carefully. "I'll order." He reached for the phone on the stand next to the couch on his side. 

Looks like she was going to take a bath, drink champagne, and eat aphrodisiatic desserts by herself. She would finally be able to relieve herself. Kate looked on to Richie with disdain who ordered the food with the phone in between his cheek and shoulder holding the menu infront of him with both hands. 

Kate scoffed and folded her arms under her chest for a few moments letting a long breath out. She was over it and tired. And after what happened with Seth, her body was tired but it still had needs. Even though those needs were prominent in her mind Kate couldn't bring herself to even pleasure herself knowing she had two men. Even that notion wouldn't stop her today. 

With that new resolve Kate stood and walked over to her bedroom door and she could see from the corner of her eye as Richie checked her butt out while he spoke on the phone. Kate grinned knowing he wasn't paying attention to her face. 

As soon as Kate closed the door behind her Richie bolted from his seat as he finished the call. He opened the door to the suite quietly and stepped out. 

"What the fuck!" He scoffed and knocked on Seth's door. 

This wasn't happening. Richie refused in his thoughts. Kate was just innocent and she had no idea what she was doing. Right?

"I thought I told y-" Seth began with a groggy voice as he opened the door but Richie grabbed him by the collar and pushed them inside, kicking the door closed behind him. "What the hell are you doing?" Seth hissed pushing his panicked-looking brother away. "What the hell did you do?" Seth growled inclining closer to Richie. 

Richie didn't know how to explain that he thought Kate was going to try something with him. How was he going to explain that to him without triggering any of the cravings his brother's body would be experiencing? 

"Richie?" Seth growled again getting his attention. 

Richard remembered that he had promised to always be truthful to his brother about Kate. He would keep his promise. 

"I think Kate is going to try something with me." He scratched the back of his head as he began pacing the room. 

"You are supposed to be taking care of her!" Seth scoffed. "Not letting her seduce you, idiot!" Seth hissed and his eyes flashed blue and Richie stopped dead in his tracks and looked at him. 

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Richie asked taking a calming breath. "My honesty?"

Seth rubbed his face with one hand and looked away from his brother's pleading expression. 

"I don't know what to do." His younger brother looked at him with confusion and worry stricken face. 

Seth thought and closed his eyes as he sat down on the couch not needing to see where it was. His body was very aware of his own presence lately.

"How did you do that?" Richie asked with a perplexed look.

The couch moved under Seth as he sat like it had moved on his own. 

"What?" Seth was agitated and he wanted to release some of the tension in his body already and if his brother couldn't handle Kate he sure as hell would. 

"The couch moved to be underneath you." Richie inspected the couch.

"That's ridiculous." Seth scoffed and stood. "Don't change the subject." Seth glared at Richie and his younger brother's expression changed back to fear. 

"What do I do?" Richie asked, the tone in his voice told Seth that his brother was asking permission. 

"You don't do a damn thing." Seth replied and Richie looked at the ground grunting. 

He was aware that Kate was indeed becoming more physical with them, even before they had agreed to this relationship. Last night changed many things and he wasn't sure how this whole Culebra thing works but he was definetly sure that neither brother should lay a hand on Kate until they had certain facts.

"What of her body?" Seth asked a raised eyebrow at a defeated looking Richie. "Can we get her pregnant?" Seth huffed out fast. 

"I don't think so." Richie shook his head thinking. "I didn't think to ask about that." He pressed his lips into a firm line.

"We need to know these things." Seth sighed in relief knowing his brother wasn't going to risk it. 

"I'll go ask now." Richie stood taking Seth by surprise. 

"What?" He laughed at his brother eagerness. "You have a Culebra doctor on call?" Seth scoffed as he stood an opened mouth smirk.

"Sort of." Richie took his phone out and turned from his brother and headed for the door. 

"Uh uh." Seth hissed and was in front of him in an instant, blocking the door. 

Richie rolled his eyes and sighed heavily as he put his phone to his ear and waited as the line ringed two times before it was answered.

"Hello Richard." Seth grimaced at the sultry tone. 

"I need to know about something." Richard got to the point and Kisa sighed. 

"Ooo." She cooed into the phone in a sultry voice and Seth scoffed as he heard her giggle. 

The tension in his belly grew at her tone and he checked himself before heading to the bar to pour himself anything that would take his mind off of it. 

"Look, I-" Richard began and looked away from his frustrated brother. 

"You want to know if you can proceed with Kate." Kisa changed her tone to a clipped one that hinted curiosty and a teasing at him. 

"And?" Richie asked impatient with her antics. 

"You just have to remember that the undead don't reproduce with the living." Richie could see her shrug and he turned to Seth with an opened mouthed smile. "But don't forget that you must still wear a rubber unless you don't mind making her a Culebra."

Both brothers looked at each other in confusion. 

"You have poison in almost every folicle of your body, especially your fluids accept saliva." Kisa spoke candidly as if it wasn't a big deal. 

Richard coughed and thanked her in a clipped tone before hanging up and he turned to his brother with a grin. 

"No!" Seth bellowed out from the bar and he could've sworn he heard his brother whimper. "Not until she is ours." Seth commanded but his eyes were soft when he saw the true dissapointment in Richie's eyes. 

"But she is ours!" Richie threw back and Seth raised his eyebrows in challenge. 

"I mean when she is ours legally." Seth confirmed Richie's own dream although he was heavily disappointed. 

"But what if she wants us now?" Richie sighed leaning against the front door of the suite his hands open palms up, his eyes casted down. 

"I thought I was the one that was supposed to be horny." Seth laughed as he looked at his brother's saddened face.

"It's just that-"Richard began and stood straight but he kept his eyes down. "I haven't been with someone since..." He laughed at his silliness and shook his head. ", maybe I am just horny."

"You haven't since Santanic Bitch?" Richie rolled his eyes at his brother's expression for Kisa. 

"Yes." He grumbled and rubbed his eyes. 

Seth looked on with wonder for he had never seen Richie so out of sorts without having a demon in his head. It was endearing to see how affected his brother was by Kate. Richard always kept his shit together, especially the insanely smart and fully functioning adult he was before Santanico. Seth had his brother again and the fact that Kate wasn't a demon and seemed to affect them so said a lot more about her than any demon. 

"Well..." Seth began. "How about we just make her as crazy as she has made us?" Seth suggested with a raise eyebrow and he felt something inside of him stir. 

"Like some fucking teenager?" It was Richie's turn to scoff at his brother. "You and I both know that won't last long." Richie turned to his brother with contempt. "Fucking chocolate covered strawberries and champagne, Seth!" He took him by the collar with excitement mixed with frustration in his brother's now wild widened eyes. "How am I supposed to say no to that!" Richie hissed leaning closer but Seth shrugged him off. 

"You know she will appreciate it more after marriage." Seth looked away. "You know it will give some normalicy that a girl her age really needs." He pleaded looking at a now pouting Richie. 

"Woman." Richard corrected. "You have yet to answer my real question." Richie stated as he waited. 

Seeing the pleading in his brother's voice Richie gave in. There was nothing that would break his promise to Seth. If they didn't agree, it wouldn't happen when it came to Kate. 

"You will say no and leave her be." Seth deadpanned and Richie grumbled but let his shoulders slump. 

"Fine." He sighed before turning to leave. 

"I will know if you take it too far." Seth warned and pointed to his ears when Richard turned to him but then Seth grinned. "But remember," He began stepping closer to his brother with casual easiness. "You have full permission to take her there without actually doing the deed." Seth grinned mischeaviously at his brother who looked at him with pursed lips and turned his full attention to his brother. 

"So that means that if you hear any rockin' you won't come a knockin?" Richie grinned his eyebrows rising animatedly.

"There won't be any rockin'!" Seth almost yelled pointing at his brother but took a deep breath. "Just give her what she needs not what she wants." He said in a low tone and Richie glared back his signature smirk gracing his handsome features. "Are we clear?" Seth pushed Richie in the chest with his finger and looked into his grinning face. 

Richie wasn't going to refuse this opportunity. 

"Crystal." Richie replied and turned with eagerness down to Kate's room not aware of what Seth was actually doing.

"Kate?" Richie called when he entered the suite and noticed that Kate was nowhere to be seen and the food that they ordered was on the table next to the balcony besides the champagne. "Kate?" Richie knocked on her bedroom door and accidently pushed the already open door and Richie gasped at what he saw. 

"Hello." Kate turned to him in nothing but a very thin silk white robe that was loosely tied and showed most of her chest down to the smooth skin just above her belly button.

Richie visibly gulped and Kate smiled. She wanted to mess with them as much as they messed with her. 

"You're drooling." Kate giggled and turned away from him as she made her way to the bathroom.

Richard couldn't find words as he stared at her retreating back.

"I'm going to enjoy my chocolate covered strawberries and my champagne in the bathtub." Kate turned slightly in front of the bathrooms doors and he heard her breath hitch slightly before she undid the robe and let it pool at her feet. 

Richie's eyes turned dark as they drank in her body from behind. He memorized everything and wished he had a camera to take video of the moment Kate made him her slave. She turned slightly and smiled at him. 

"You can join if you want." Kate pursed her lips before entering the bathroom leaving a ridiculously frustrated Richard by her doorstep. 

"Breathe." Richard sucked in a lungful of air like he had just run a mile and then looked at his feet and wondered what the fuck he was doing just standing there.

Opening his eyes Richie threw his robe to the side and made his way to the bathroom biting his lower lip wondering what his brother would do in this situation.

Richie looked at Kate in the large white bathtub that dwarfed her body with the foam the barely covered the tops of her breasts. 

"We just have to keep it quite." Richie said in a serious tone, his eyes never leaving her body mostly to himself. 

If they ever got out of this business and settled down somewhere he was going to make sure he had a Culebra/sound proof room.

Kate sported a smirk at the frustrated Richie and sipped her champange, her hand trembled as she set it down and she hoped Richard didn't notice. 

"Why?" Kate asked curious as she slowly lifted her leg from the hot bath water that was scented with jasmines and watched Richie visibly gulp as his eyes danced from her eyes slowly to every part of her that was exposed. 

"The walls are thin." Richie said dazed and his eyes snapped back to Kate's as she let her leg down. 

"Are you going to come in or-" Kate began but couldn't finish when Richie pulled the shirt over his head and pushed his pajama bottoms down along with his underwear. 

Kate trailed her eyes down his strong body her mouth parted as her breathing shallowed. He was definitely big and although it was extremely scary to have something like inside of her it also turned her on more than ever before. 

A swoosh of air pushed her hair back as strong arms lifted her from underneathe her shoulders and then her back crushed against a strong chest lowering them down to the hot water. 

"Be careful of what you wish for." Richie growled and pulled her hair to the side and kissed her roughly. 

Kate whimpered at the agressiveness in the action but kissed back eager. She tried turning her body to face him but Richie held her body closer against his chest and didn't let her. 

"Stay still." He growled against her neck and removed his hands from her hair and let them drag down slowly from her neck to catch her hands under the water and took them out of the water and placed them on the side of the bathtub with his own. "Hold on." He squeezed her hands tightly and Kate gasped but nodded as she looked at his hands over hers. 

Richard ran his hands from hers up to her elbows and then shoulders to her neck. He kissed and nipped lightly against her neck and Kate sighed turning her head to the side to give him more access. His hands splayed across her back dragging his nails against her skin and she moaned at the slight pain arching her back. Sucking on the sensistive skin right under her earlobe Richard circled a hand around her waist and across her taught stomach. 

Kate groaned as his large hands incompassed her ribcage and squeezed the skin right under her breasts. Richie groaned when her hips moved against his lap and gripped tightly to her ribcage and pulled her body up against his upper chest. With an arm wrapped right under her breasts Richied leaned over her shoulder eager and sucked a tight pink nipple into his mouth. 

"Yes!" Kate gasped and she arched her back to give him more and gripped his head against her. 

Richie moaned and Kate felt a hand slowly make it's way from her breast to her stomach and gasped when he stopped right under her belly button. He pressed his palm against the spot and her whole body shuddered when she felt the pleasure mixed with the pressure against the spot. 

What the hell was he doing to her? Kate questioned to herself in her fogged mind. 

Richie's tongue ran around her breast before setting her down on his lap again. 

"Keep em there." Richie commanded against her neck as his hands brought hers to the side of the bathtub again with a rough squeeze. 

He couldn't have her touching him right now. The focus is for her. 

Palming both of her breasts Richie ran his hand acorss her stomach and bellow her belly button pressing a large palm against her and she bucked against his hand. 

"Please." She begged turning her head to the side and up to meet his dark gaze her eyes pleading. 

Richie looked into her eyes with a small smirk and bent them forward slowly and Kate sucked in a deep breath closing her eyes. 

This is it. Kate thought when she felt his manhood against her lower back and he bent them forward but only to grab her knees with his hands and hooked each knee on either edge of the tub. Kate felt exposed but she reveled in it as the cold air nipped at her skin making her heart drum widly inside her chest with anticipation.  

Richie leaned back and pulled her body higher so that it rested against his chest, one arm around her ribcage held her against him and his other hand made his way down and across her stomach and then lower. 

"Oh!" Kate sighed aloud and her head fell back against his shoulder as he pressed his palm against her clit. 

Richard pressed his palm more and watched her squirm and her legs trembled against the edge of the tub. 

"Like this?" Richie moved his palm and replaced it with his thumb and rubbed slow circles over and around the tiny throbbing organ. 

"Mmmmhmmm." Kate ground out against his neck her eyes closed.

Grabbing one of her breasts with his other hand Richie sucked and nibbled on her shoulder and then up to her neck. 

"Right there!" Kate bucked against his hand and he slowly pushed a finger inside of her and pinched a nipple at the same time making her arch her back. "Ahh!" She groaned out through her teeth.

Her hands remained on the tubs edge and Richie saw her knuckles turn white from the strain. He moved his hand faster and groaped and pinched her nipples as her breathing became laboured. Richard tried to keep his breathing even but he was enjoying her body too much. 

"Oh my God!" Kate moaned and used the leverage of her legs against the edge of the tub and bucked her hips against his touch, her body rising from the water made her skin prickle with the cold making the hairs on her neck stand up. 

"Still!" Richard growled as he pressed his hand tightly bringing her body against his with a thud causing water to splash out of the tub, his fingers never stopped moving and Kate felt the tightness around her lower stomach and ground her hips against him feeling his large hard on against her lower back. 

"Uh! Rich-" Get almost let out a a yelp as he incresed the pace of his fingers turning them into a come hither motion stroking her g-spot. "Ah!" Kate moved her hands to dig her nails into his arm. 

Richard moved his finger faster inside of her feeling her getting closer to finishing he bit down on her neck and her walls gripped his fingers tightly and he groaned turning her head to kiss her lips swollowing her screams.

Her body shuddered and then trembled as she came back from her high feeling Richie slowly remove his hand from her core. Kate snuggled against him and folded her legs so that she could face Richard who was sporting a ghost of a smile on his lips when her body shuddered again.

"And?" Richie whispered in between kisses on her shoulder as his head dipped to kiss her softly.

"And?" Kate raised her eyebrows lazily at him before laying her head on his shoulder. 

Richied chuckled soflty and he pinched one of her nipples. 

"Aha." Kate gasped grabbed his wrist. 

"You didn't mind before." Richie smirked as he tugged on a taught nipple in between his fingers making Kate squirm and she felt his manhood against her thigh and lifted her eyes to see his closed shut tightly, his lips pressed into a fine line.

Richie hissed when she came in contact with his hard on. He wasn't going to take it any further than they already did. He didn't trust himself. He closed his eyes resting his head on hers enjoying the feel of her against him. 

"Richard?" Kate hummed lightly against his neck and he opened his eyes to look into her green ones. 

"Yes?" He answered as he pulled some of the water out with his hand and and let drip over chest.

"Your turn." Kate moved fast as she pulled away to turn to him and straddled his knees. 

"What are-" Kate didn't let him finish his sentence as she squeezed his large member in both of her hands. "Oh shit!" Richie threw his head back and gripped onto the edge of the tub. 

Kate loved the power she had over him and pumped him faster underneathe the soapy perfumed water. She wanted to taste him too but how could she underwater?

As if reading her thoughts Richie pushed her hands away and slowly got out of the tub. He turned to her with a dark expression and she gulped as she got up and laid her hand in his. 

Not saying a word Richard lead them to the small couch on the other end of the bathroom and made her sit down before bending down to kiss her roughly. Kate moved her hands from his arms to his chest and then lower and stroked him. 

"Mmmmm." He groaned against her lips and pulled back. 

Kate didn't heisitate as she pushed her hair to the side and sucked on the tip, both of her hands gipped him tightly and moved up and down just like she had seen in those movies. 

"Fuck..." Richie groaned out and tried not to move his hips but they bucked forward. 

Kate laid a hand on his hip to control the pressure of his thrusts but Richie groaned and pushed more of him down her throat. Kate gagged but she rememebered to relax her throat. Richie grunted and took her hair in one of his hands and moved it to the side to engrave the picture of him deep down her throat. 

"Yes." Richie grunted through gritted teeth and kept a steady pace but he knew his undoing was coming soon. 

Kate moaned at his grunt and she could feel the hand in her air tighten and whimpered from the pain but moaned when she looked up to see his head tossed back as his hips moved against her. 

"Kate-" Richie graunted as he opened his ears to the sounds of sucking noises Kate was making sucking his cock.

He looked down and saw her watching him. Their eyes connected and he placed his other hand in her hair and pulled her forward against him. Kate sucked harder and moved her hand faster and the hands in her head kept her head  moving back and forth. 

"Kate." Richard growled out through gritted teeth as he looked deep into her eyes. "I'm going to come!" He warned but Kate kept sucking harder and squeezed his testicles softly and Richard pushed her hands out of the way and away from her face in time for him to come all over her chest and shoulder. "Oh Fuck!" He grunted as he stroked himself as his body shuddered but Kate  pushed away his hand and stroked him again making him whimper and shudder against her hand. 

Richard pulled her body up and against him and ushered their depleated bodies to the large shower and turned on the knob for the hot water and walked in pulling Kate in behind him.

"Let me wash you." Richie offered as he pulled her body against him underneathe the hot water. 

He grabbed a wash cloth and a black fancy soap that smelled of sweet sandalwood and other spices and rubbed them together creating suds. 

Kate was mesmerized by his calculated fingers as they created suds on the washcloth. His strong arms turned her body around and she instantly felt relaxed as Richie cleaned her back wtih long slow strokes. Soothing her aching muscles. 

Richard enjoyed the moans she gave as his hands cleaned and groaped her body with the wash cloth. She turned suddenly and pushed him against the cold marble wall of the shower attacking his lips, her body curving against his perfectly. He pulled her closer with a hand holding her head. 

Kate was scared of what she just did but she needed more. 

Richard groped her ass tightly and turned them around slamming her back against the marble wall and she gasped as her hot skin came in contact. He pulled her hair to the side and tasted the sweet skin on her neck, pulling the skin with his teeth and bent down to her shoulder tugging and pulling with his teeth as he bent down lower to her chest. 

"Richard!" Kate bit her lower lip as he bit her nipple and moved his hands to spread her legs and kneeled in front of her. 

"I want to taste you." Richie growled in a low tone Kate huffed out an incoherent response.

He looked up through the hot water that cascaded over them and kissed right below her belly button. He hooked both arms under her legs and groaped her ass tightly pushing a thigh over his shoulder, his other hand went over her hip and carressed her leg against him, holding her firmly Richard shot up pushing Kate against the wall. 

"Holy shit!" Kate shrieked and Richie drove his tongue to her core making her moan loudly and held on to his head with one hand while the other pushed against the wall trying not to fall.

"Shhh." Richie whispered over the hot water and gripped the back of her knee and soon had both thighs on his shoulders and placed two fingers inside of her at once. 

"Ahhhhh!" Kate sighed out loud. 

Pushing her hips against the marble wall Richie used the leverage and used his other hand to stroke himself as he ate her out.

"Ah huh!" Kate ground out as the tightining in her lower stomach began again as she held on to the wall and the other tugged on Richie's hair holding him there. 

Moving his now curled fingers faster Richie sucked on her clit and felt her legs tightening around his head. She was close, Richie thought as he licked and sucked the tiny organ making Kate moan loudly. 

Richie was close to cuming again and he gripped himself tighter.

"I'm going to-" Kate wasn't able to finish her sentence when her body arched and the tightening in her stomach ripped through her making her scream but Richie reached up and covered her mouth. The scream drowned out against his palm. 

Unhooking both legs from his shoulders he slid her body down slowly and let his erection rub against her body. 

"Fuck." Kate gasped as Richard brought her lips to his and her body molded against his. 

"You okay?" Richie looked through the water at her eyes and placed both hands on either side of her face inspecting her. 

"Fine." Kate looked up at him with a relaxed smile and her eyes casted downwards and a smirk appeared on her lips before biting her lower lip. 

"Kate?" Richie didn't know what she looked at and before he could stop her Kate bent down and started stroking him with one hand while the other massaged his testicles. "Uh." Richie grunted and placed his hands on the wall behind her. He had to keep his hands to himself or else he was really going to lose his shit. 

He looked down at her and she smiled before looking from his cock to his eyes in permission. Instead of nodding he flexed his hips against her open mouth, making her take him deep down her throat. Kate relaxed and this time she wanted to take her time with him. She wanted to taste so much more. 

Pulling away she stood and heard the grunt and whimper come from Richard's lips. 

"What are you doing?" Dispite his discomfort Richie smirked at her but Kate looked away and lead him to sit on the built-in shower bench. 

Richie looked up at her expectantly and she gave a mischivieous grin then bit her lip and a look of determination flashed across her eyes as she looked down at him. 

"Kate?" Richard asked again reaching for her but she shook her head and then her finger at him. 

"No touching." She said leaning over him her breasts moved with her and Richard bit his lower lip and nodded resisting the urge to squeeze the soft globes in his hands. "Good boy." Kate whispered and pecked his lips lightly. "I want to taste you." 

Richie let out a soft chuckle against her lips before looking down and then up with a smoldering gaze that left a trail of fire on her skin as he looked from her lips to her eyes that glistened with something dark and hot. 

"I am yours." The three words were huffed out and Kate's heart hammered in her chest when she realized she could have complete control over the man. 

Kate didn't know if she was ready for such responsibility but she definitely wanted to try it.

Placing both hands in front of her on his thighs she pushed them open and then kneeled in front of him. She looked up into his questioning gaze and smiled when he looked genuienly scared of what she would do. Kate gave him her best innocent smile before pulling his head forward to kiss him roughly on the lips. 

Richard wanted to touch her and pull her closer but he wanted to amuse her and kept his hands on the bench gripping the edge tightly. 

"Stay still." She said pushing his chest back as she leaned over and started a trail of bites and nibbling down his kneck her hand on his thighs to keep her steady. 

She kissed lower to his chest and bit down on a nipple. 

"Mmm!" Richard grunted and gripped the edge of the bench even more causing a crack on the marble but he kept still as he looked down at her as she went to the next nipple biting him more roughly than before and his hands were in mid-air ready to reach for her but he kept his hands back and let his head fall back to the glass wall against his back. "Fuck!" 

Kate didn't look up as her lips sucked on the skin over his abs leaving marks as she made her way down lower to his hips. Her hands were running up and down his thighs at a slow and agonizing tempo. 

Kate kept her eyes down and focused on the feast of a man in front of her. She tasted every ab with her tongue as she made her way down to his cock. She kissed the base of it and let her tongue and hands explore his manhood.

"Jesus, Kate!" Richie hissed running a hand through his wet hair glaring at her. 

Kate ignored him as her lips sucked on the skin at the apex of his thighs. She sucked on the skin slowly and then turned lower and looked at his balls and massaged them slowly. She heard his groan and grunts as she sucked and nibbled on the sensitive skin. 

"Fuck." He growled as his hips moved of their own accord. 

Kate looked up to his hard glare and pulled his erection to the side and sucked on one of his balls. 

"Oh my god!" Richie was close to loosing his shit as he watched the minx suck his balls with a gentle precision that made them tighter. 

"Shh." Kate scolded him with a rueful glare and turned back to his very erect member. 

Kate looked up into his angry eyes as she licked the tip of him. He looked angry and frustrated. 

Good. Kate thought as she placed a hand on his abs and flipped her long hair to the side with her other hand so he could watch as she took the whole of him down her throat. 

"Kate!" Richie hissed as he watched her suck on the tip lightly before dipping her head lower and taking most of him down her throat. "Ah..." He tried to keep his voice low.

Richie wasn't someone who tooted his own horn but he did have a large cock.

Kate kept the pace slow as her head bobbed up and down, her hands on his hips that trembled threatening to buck whenever she deep throated him. She looked up into his eyes to see his head was back and she heard cracking as the grip he had on the bench cracked. 

He had suffered enough. Kate thought and stroked him with one hand sucked until her cheeks hollowed out. Richie bucked his hips, pushing more his cock down her throat. 

"Yes!" Richie sighed as he moved his hip with her hand and and he felt himself ready to explode as he watched her suck him faster. 

Kate gripped him both hands to prevent him from deep throating her and making her gag. Looking up at his pained face Kate took as much of him as she could and she felt hands on her shoulders pushing her back suddenly. 

"Oh shit!" Richie growled as he came on her neck and chest. 

Kate watched Richie slowly calm down as he looked at her with a labored breath and hooded gaze of satisfaction. His head was relaxed against the glass wall. 

Kate stood slowly and washed herself in front of him. Taking the washcloth from his side on the bench Kate cleaned her body slowly, knowing his eyes wouldn't be on anything else but her.

"Wow." Richie wandered out loud as he watched Kate wash herself slowly. 

"Checking out the view are we?" She smirked at him but he simply smirked back as he watched her wash her hair. 

"Always." Was all he said standing and taking the wash cloth to clean himself as he watched her body under the water. 

He would never get enough of looking at her naked. 

"Aww." He turned to see her yawn and he smiled as he rinsed his body off and turned the shower off. 

He lead them out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her shoulders and dried her body with soft caresses. Kate took the same towel and dried him and he bent down to accomodate her height. 

"Come here beautiful." Richard picked her up in his arms bridal style and made his way to the bedroom.

Laying her gently down on the large bed he pulled the covers over them and held her naked body against his as they both drifted off into a deep sleep in the middle of the day. 

~*~

Seth heard everything and he pleasured himself as many times as they did if not more. He didn't know what came over him but Seth felt the pull in his groin. It was impossible not to touch himself. 

Seth wondered position he had her in to suck him off. 

God!   
Seth thought as he imagined Kate sucking his own cock. 

Despite what pleasure he gave himself his hand wasn't enough. 

He needed Kate.   
He would have Kate. 

Seth grunted frustrated and headed to the bathroom to take a cold shower for the second time that day. 

In the shower Seth heard the soft snores of Richie and a smirk appeared on his face. 

He remembered what his brother said about the use of desire to get someone to come to him and let him feed willingly. Seth wondered if he could do that to Kate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me a comment/ Kudos/ Subscribe and all that other shit that will give me enough incentive to continue sharing what I write.  
>  Let me know what you think about those scenes with Richie and Kate.


	7. Angels & Culebras

6pm

Kate awoke to find herself tangled in Richard's embrace. She snuggled closer and sighed. The sleep she just had was the best sleep ever. Bringing her hand to her lips she felt them bruised and smiled at the memory of just how they got bruised. 

Maybe she was too young to understand but Kate knew that they didn't have sex. Richie made the ache go away but only for so long. She wanted more. If Richie wouldn't give in then she was sure Seth would. 

With a grin she slowly got up and untangled her limbs from Richard's but only to awaken him. 

"Go back to sleep." Kate whispered but Richie had other plans. 

"Where do you think you're going?" He popped his eyes open and pulled her arm until she fell back on the bed against him. 

"To the bathroom, silly!" Kate giggled and then shuddered when his large hand groped her bottom roughly a dark look passed by his features.

"Hold it in." He grinned, his eyes darkening as he shifted them on the bed so that he was on top. 

"That's bad for you!" Kate scolded smacking his arm playfully. 

"Wait and see!" He smirked and bent down to kiss her softly and Kate moaned against his lips. 

"Richie!" She scolded when he began nibbling on the sensitive skin at the base of her neck. "I really have to..." She trailed off sighing as his hands pulled her hips upwards against him. 

"You really have to what?" He asked against her neck his hand skimming up from her hips to her breasts only touching them as goosebumps covered her creamy skin. "Hmm?" He murmured deeply. 

"I have to-" She gasped as her hands tangled in his hair when he sucked on the skin roughly. 

"Hmm?" Richie asked again and flicked her nipples before pinching them. 

"AH!" She yelped and Richard pulled back grinning from ear to ear down at her flushed face. 

"You were saying?" He bent forward to let his nose run along hers but lingered never touching his face to hers. 

"I have to umm..." Kate trailed off again looking at his lips hungrily and lifted her lips to his but Richie moved to kiss her eyebrow making her shudder. 

"Yes?" Richie hummed letting his hands caress her breasts teasingly. 

"Bath-" She arched her back pressing her breasts against his hands and sighed when he finally massaged them. 

"A bath does sound good..." Richard chuckled watching her head press back against the pillow. 

Richard looked down at her rapid pulse on her neck and licked his lips. He was hungry. He needed to feed soon. Realizing this he knew he would have to make this romp quick.

Resting his body against hers he laid on his side turning her with him. Kate gasped at the sudden movement and ground her hips against his. 

What was it that she was trying to do again?

Richard reached up to her face running his thumb against her bottom lip and pressed his lips against hers. The heat of her skin drew him in and he was afraid of stopping so as not to lose the heat that radiated through him with her touch. 

Pulling back, Richard let his index finger touch her lips again and Kate took it between her teeth, her eyes opening to meet his. 

"Hmmm..." Richard moaned and then gasped when she began sucking on it. "Jesus!" He pulled his finger away and moved so that he was on top of her again devouring her lips roughly his arm under her shoulders holding his weight, his other roaming down her mid drift and lower between her legs. 

"Mmm..." Kate moaned against his lips as his fingers moved in her now throbbing core. 

Richard loved watching her writhe in pleasure underneath him. The sensation of being able to please while being in complete control turned him on to no end and with Kate every sensation that passed through him hightened. 

"Yes!" Kate gasped pulling his head down to kiss his lips and Richard obliged and nibbled on her lower lip, her hips bucked against his hand and he pulled away before she became undone. "Richie!" She grunted opening her eyes to glare up at him and Richard only grinned pulling his hand away and up to her lips. 

"Suck." He ordered and placed both of his fingers on her lips and Kate gulped looking up at him with confused eyes. "Do it."  Richard said in a low tone his eyes never leaving hers in challenge. 

Kate looked from his smoldering gaze to his fingers and opened her mouth. She blinked in surprise at the salty taste of her and sucked on them harder. 

"See how good you taste?" Richard breathed out through gritted teeth and pulled his fingers from her lips not waiting for a response as he kissed her roughly.

Pulling the covers from around them Richard pressed his knee in between her thighs and she opened fully to him.

"My turn to taste." He growled and peppered kisses over her chest, down her mid drift and lower to her hips.

Kate watched with a breathless gasp when the same fingers that were in her mouth were brought to his own lips as he sucked on them before touching her most precious spot. Richard bent down and kissed her outer lips his fingers still flicking over the tiny organ and took a deep breath of her heady scent. 

Replacing his finger with his lips, Richard kissed the tiny organ and then began sucking. He felt Kate's hands entangle in his hair lifted her hips against him. 

"Yes!" Kate moaned and pulled on his hair, her thighs moving over his shoulders. "Oh!" She moaned when he sucked on the tiny organ with more fervor. 

Kate didn't know, she never really gave it much thought of touching herself before but nothing compared to Richie's skilled mouth against her. The heat began pooling in her loins and her thighs squeezed his head. He knew how she wanted it and exactly when to do what. His hands reached up and over her hips to grasp her breasts and Kate almost lost it.

Richard pulled back and blew against her wetness making her squirm and buck against his lips. Her breathing became labored as her moaning got louder and echoed around them in the large room. Richard looked up to meet her eyes and sucked on her clit until he felt her legs squeeze around him and then tremble.

 

"Aha!" Kate groaned loudly in ecstasy; her head flew back as her body shook against him.

Richard groaned as her body trembled moaned with each movement of his tongue. 

"So fucking good."Richard growled lapping up her juices.

"Ahhh..." Richard heard her sighs and looked up to meet a groaning Kate with her hair disheveled all around the pillow her head rested on. "Richie..." She trailed off panting as she looked down at him and reached for him her eyes shimmering.

"You were saying?" He asked with a grin as laid next to her, pulling her shuddering body against him. 

"Haha!" She panted humorless snuggling against him her eyes closing in bliss as relaxation overtook her body.

Richard grinned and nuzzled his face against the side of hers never tiring of her touch. 

7pm

"It's getting worse." Seth grumbled and clutched his stomach. "The hunger..." His eyes were hooded as he looked at his brother, his skin becoming paler with a thin shine of sweat.

"Let's get you some food." Richard grabbed the phone by the small table next to the couch of the suite and waited for the room service to pick up. "The platter of meats and a bottle of Hennessy." Richard ordered. "Yes." He replied to the person on the phone and hung up. "They'll be here shortly."

Seth couldn't help but notice the softness in Richard's usually penetrating eyes as he looked at anywhere but him. He seemed more relaxed than Seth had ever seen his younger brother. His movements weren't as calculated but more gentle. 

"You know," Seth began sitting up. "I heard everything." He placed an elbow on the headrest of the couch and rested his temple against his hand and looked at his blushing brother with a smirk. "You barely let her sleep!" He laughed and Richard looked up with a deep scowl.

"I'm getting a Culebra soundproof room as soon as we get out of here!" Richard threatened.

Seth rolled his eyes.

"At least you kept your word." Seth shrugged and drank the cognac and grimaced slightly at the burn it gave his throat, only momentarily alleviating the hunger. "That would've been hard for me to keep." He admitted standing.

"Trust me," Richard smirked. "It was very tempting."

"Can't wait to see what she will do to me!" Seth wiggled his eyebrows at the glass in his hand and Richard chuckled lightly.

Richard pursed his lips with a look of pity towards his brother.

"You have no idea." Richard closed his eyes relishing the memory of Kate's body.

"Couldn't have been that hard." Seth chuckled with question.

"She was already in the bathtub when I got there!" Richard defended.

"Shit!" Seth groaned in sympathy. "I would've lost it." He confessed taking another large gulp of his drink.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried!" Richard scoffed and shook his head looking at his brother with pity.

"Don't give me that look!" Seth growled.

"You had her for months to yourself on your Mexican Honeymoon!" Richard laughed at him. "All those nights in the same motel room as her and it never crossed your mind?" He questioned eyebrows up he looked at Seth and clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"No." Seth lied looking away and Richard grinned. "She was too young at the time and-" A knock on the door stopped Seth and he inhaled the smell of the cured meats through the dark door but the smell of whoever was out there was even more mouthwatering.

Richard opened the door and pulled the cart laden with food inside and handed the man who brought it a tip. He did everything quickly in case his brother didn't want the platter and wanted the bellboy instead.

"This is a snack to give you the energy to get to where we need to feed." He pushed the cart slowly to him.

"I'm hungry and sick at the same time." Seth complained as he looked at the food in front of him with a look of distaste and took a seat on the couch.

"Drink some more." Richard encouraged opening the bottle of Hennessy. "It will get rid of the sick feeling." He promised and Seth gave him his glass.

"It was hard at first," Seth began drinking again from his glass continuing to talk about his time with Kate. "And then she started to get suitors..." Seth trailed off thinking of the time he killed the damn night manager. 

"What suitors?" Richard asked in a low tone glaring at nothing in the air agitated at the thought.

"First it was this white Urkel," Seth continued. "Night manager!" Seth snapped his fingers remembering. "He said he was the night manager which of course I didn't buy for shit!" Seth shook his head as he remembered that the only thing left were those glasses. 

"And?" Richard turned to him in expectation. "Please tell me you killed him." 

"He was already dead." Seth chuckled. "He came in the room to 'check up on her'." He grunted in distaste at the memory and Richard snickered. "He even had extra towels for her hair!" Seth laughed weakly. 

"She does love her hair." Richard commented. 

"Turns out he was a Culebra." Seth shook his head remembering. 

"And you took care of it?"

"No shit." Seth chuckled full heartedly. 

"Sure." Richard smirked sitting back on the couch opposite Seth's.

"Oh!" Seth continued. "Let's not forget our dear friend Rafa!" Seth scowled at his brother. "She lies to me about him." 

"Lied to you?" Richard shook his head in confusion. "Why would she do that?" 

"Well..." Seth trailed off thinking. "It wasn't really a lie..." He trailed off with squinting eyes. 

"Then what the hell was it, Seth?" Richard asked angered and irritated at the possibility of Kate lying to either of them. 

"I guess it was a lie of omission?" Seth shrugged. "But anyways." Seth snapped. "She didn't tell me about her little friend." Seth scowled with a grimace. "She said that he was her 'man on the inside'." Seth scoffed at the memory and how Rafa, in the end, saved both he and Kate. "But he did end up being loyal and even more gave his life up for ours." A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. 

"Yes, I think Kate told me about him before briefly." Richard nodded with half a smile. 

"Anyways!" Seth began changing he subject. "Have you heard from your guy about the asshole at the restaurant?" Seth asked taking some of the meat on the platter and finally changing the subject.

"Yes." Richard took a swig of the bottle. "Apparently," Richard began his eyes hooded in anticipation and took a deep breath. "He is some sort of Angel." He closed his eyes waiting for the onslaught of questions.

"You gotta be shittin me!" Seth swallowed the mouthful of food.

What the Fuck! A millions times, fuck!   
Seth thought.

But why would there be angels? But then again, why couldn't there be good in the world too?

"You mean to tell me that there are fucking Angels?!" He ran a hand through his hair and stood.

"Yes." Richard replied calmly.

How could his younger brother not be freaking out?

Seth shook his head. "Like real," He gave a pointed look at his brother. "Like real honest to God's creatures?" He asked searching his brother's face for any indication that he could be lying.

"Yup!" Richard took another swig of the Hennessy.

Seth shook his head again in confusion wincing and looked at the floor like it had all the answers clenching his jaw in frustration.

They could never catch a break.

"What does that make us?" Seth asked turning to him. "Are we on the opposing team?"

Richard shook his head, no.

"Then?" Seth demanded his brother and looked at him with a rueful smile that didn't reach his eyes. "And please don't say that we are destined or some bullshit to fight off these assholes that are at fault for you turning me into this!" He motioned to himself. "Damn it!" He fell back on the couch irritated and looked at Richard who looked at anywhere but him. "Say it!" Seth commanded and Richard finally looked at him with a defeated look.

"I don't know the details," Richard began laying down on the couch opposite Seth's sighing profoundly. "All I know is that they're after me." He ran a hand through his hair finally showing the nerves he had bottled tightly inside. 

"Then why did they try to kill me?" Seth asked and gulped half his drink down.

"I honestly don't know." Richard replied and took another swig of the bottle looking at the door. "But they do have a hard-on for Culebras." He looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Fuck!" Seth sighed  looking at his now empty glass in hand and looked at the bottle in Richard's. "Gimme that."

Richard felt the bottle move under his hold and looked at it curiously and waited, ignoring Seth.

"Come on!" Seth grumbled his hand still outstretched.

The bottle's end tilted under Richard's hold and he looked on disbelief.

"Just give it to me!" Seth growled in annoyance and the bottle flew out of Richard's hand and one foot in the air into Seth's outstretched one.

"Holy shit!" Richard looked at Seth who was equally astounded with raised eyebrows. "You have fucking telekinesis!"

"Shit!" Seth looked at his hands in confusion and blinked several times looking at them and set the bottle down. "I didn't mean to-"

Am I that drunk?

"That explains the couch moving!" Richard pointed at him. "This is awesome!" He grinned raising his eyebrows in excitement.

"I don't even know how I did it!" Seth mumbled in a daze still looking at his hands confused.

"It's not with your hands!" Richard scolded shaking his head and sat up. "It's your brain that moves things to your will."

"Can I also get people to do things I want?" Seth wiggled his eyebrows and a dark smirk appeared on his face.

"Don't even think about it!" Richard warned but it was too late.

He flew up from the couch three feet in the air and then fell back down fast causing him to fall on the ground with a loud thud.

"Ahahahaha!" Seth laughed at him loudly falling back on the couch. "Your face!" He pointed to an angered Richard his breathing labored from his deep laughter.

Seth wiped his eyes and stood slowly and a look of fear flashed through Richard's eyes and a ghost of smile appeared on Seth's lips.

"Guess I have to work on my landing." He smirked and took a couple more steps back to focus on the bar and he heard Richard sigh in relief.

The bottle of McAllan twelve year aged single malt scotch tilted and then moved off the glass shelf to the surface of the bar.

"You're a natural!" Richard whispered excitedly as he watched his brother concentrate on the low ball glass and watched in amazement as the bottle began to open and then pour the golden liquid in the glass only missing a couple drops. "No fucking way!" Richard said under his breath in shock.

Seth kept still and concentrated as he set the bottle back down on the shelf and focused on the glass. Slowly and unsteadily the glass stopped right in front of him and he took it with trembling fingers.

"This would've totally helped us when all hell broke lose!" Seth shook his head as he turned to a perplexed Richard. "You okay?" Seth furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

"It's so rare." Richard gave his brother a lopsided smile that didn't reach his eyes. "And dangerous." He grinned but this time it reached his eyes.

"Seems like it." Seth blew out his breath through pursed lips.

"Keep it to yourself." Richard warned. "It's too valuable."

Seth nodded understanding as unease caused a knot in his stomach reminding him of his hunger and uncertainty of what the future held for him.

"Let's go." Seth said eagerly grabbing his black suit jacket and pulled it over his thin black V-neck sweater. 

He needed to feed and come back to Kate and figure out how he was going to tell her about his power and what it could mean for the three of them.

"I'll take you and come back while you feed." Richard suggested.

Seth turned to him shaking his head.

"Uh, uh, uh!" Seth sang and raised a hand to stop him with a grin. "No more alone time with Kate until I get my turn." Richard looked at him in shock.

"That's not fair!" Richard clenched his teeth. "You have at least until tonight to get the full control of your body." He promised eagerly. "Why do I have to go?" Richard pouted with a scowl.

"Oh really?" Seth walked up to him. "You're certain?" He pursed his lips waiting ignoring his other question.

Richard would come with him weather he wanted to or not.

"Yes." Richard rolled his eyes. "It doesn't take much time after the first twelve hours."

"All right then it shouldn't take us long."Seth said walking out and Richard groaned following without closing the door behind him and Seth tilted his head concentrating on the door and it closed shut.

"I don't think I'll get used to that." Richard grumbled and followed him down the hall.

He had to get someone to guard the sleeping Kate. As they made their way down the large staircase Richard noticed the Commander in a black suit and black leather gloves. As always, waiting, when they needed him.

He nodded at them and approached as they exited the hotel.

"Good evening." He greeted with a slight bow and Seth looked to Richard who simply nodded in acknowledgment and did the same as the commander stood straight.

"I need you to keep watch of Kate for an hour." Richard ordered bluntly and the Commander nodded without question.

"Your meal awaits in the same place as before." He bowed again and left without another word into the hotel.

"How can we trust him with Kate?" Seth asked as he looked at the vampire's retreating back.

"He has been rather hospitable in our worst of times..." Richard trailed off. "I think he is more interested in what he could become with us." He rolled his eyes.

"You sure?" Seth glanced back but the Commander has already made it up the staircase and turned.

"Yes." Richard nodded nudging him with his elbow. "Let's go."

"Right." Seth looked back again and then followed his brother still uncertain.

"Let's make this quick." Richard said leading them to the alley beside the hotel.

"Please." Seth agreed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why would you lie to me?" Miguel shook his head as he looked at Santos in disbelief. "What have I done to you?"

"It's not what you have done." Santos shook his head and rose from his couch in the large Villa. "It's what you won't be able to do when the time comes."

"You really think that I won't be able to fight in the True War?"

"No." He shrugged. "No offense, but when was the last time you killed a Culebra?"

Miguel laughed at his question.

"I killed four vampires last night!" Miguel smirked.

"Not the same thing." Santos shook his head again with a solemn expression. "Culebras are much more different."

"I know that." Miguel shook his head.

He knew the difference, he just wanted to see what he would get out of Santos.

"A Culebra is much more faster, cunning, and fluid with their movements." He informed Miguel who kept his mouth shut. "And let's not mention the special powers they all seem to have."

"Then why lie to me? Hm?" Miguel took a step closer. "Why did you tell me both Gecko Brothers were Culebras?" Miguel demanded.

"If you and your boss had been paying attention to the history," Santos glared at him. "You would both know of the prophecy of The Brothers." He shook head thinking holding his chin.

"That doesn't matter!" Miguel bit his lip. "He was human!"

"I'm pretty sure the other brother has turned him already." Santos shrugged. "It needed to be done."

"You are not God!" Miguel slapped his hand on the coffee table in front of him beyond irritated. "You do not have the right to kill people because of some book!"

"The Gecko Brothers are destined for something that will threaten our very own existence!" Santos defended. "You're supposed to be on our side!" He accused pointing a finger at him.

"I am!" Miguel snapped. "I just don't understand why you would have me kill him when you knew his brother would make him stronger as a Culebra." Miguel shook his head pressing his lips into a fine line.

"He was going to become one anyways!" Santos frowned and shrugged. "I was just pushing things along."

"You do realize that you will lose your position?" Miguel tilted his head to the side and Santos eyes darkened. "You're going to lose everything for one mistake!" Miguel chuckled without humor. "Was it worth it?"

"It will be when you all come crying to me to help you fight them!" Santos stood. "This job is nothing compared to what's coming!"

"If you say so." Miguel had enough of it. "Goodbye Santos." He turned and headed for the door more than agitated at this point.

"You're apart of this now too." Santos said slowly and Miguel turned to find him smirking. "You can't back away from what happened."

"Then I guess I'll see you when the time comes." Miguel shrugged and left.

He walked out of the large villa and into the crisp Venetian ocean night air and nodded at the three men that awaited in grey suits by the door.

"Do it quietly." He made his way to their boat and started it looking out towards the city's shimmering lights through the light fog of the ocean.

He was not expecting Santos to own what he did. Fear filled Miguel's heart. Those old books the man obsessed over didn't give him the right to play with people's lives.

Five minutes later the three men in black suits walked out the door of the villa with blank expressions as they carried a large body bag that held the angel Santos in. They stepped into the boat slowly sitting the body bag on the floor gently.

Miguel turned to them, they nodded and he started the boat.

History, that was the one constant that has kept them alive. The one thing that shows proof of their God. And much to his dismay, Miguel had to admit that like his God, Culebras had a story to tell too.

~*~*~

"Well, well, well..." Seth sang as they turned the corner to their hotel. "Vacation is over."

Seth felt complete and finally, satisfied. His 'gift', as Richard called it, was easier to control all he needed was practice. He had the power to bend the will of anyone and anything. It was something that made Seth uneasy.

No one should have that kind of power. Not even him.

"Yes." Richard said with a relaxed smile and Seth snickered.

"You had much more fun than I did!" Seth accused as they made their way up the staircase.

"Not my fault!" Richard defended himself with a scowl.

"Still!" Seth grumbled and Richard gave him a lopsided grin.

By Kate's door the Commander awaited with his hands clasped in front of him, a stoic look on his face before he noticed them and nodded.

"Good evening." He said politely looking from Richard to Seth then back. "I would like to have a word with you, if you have a minute?"

"I'm taking Kate to the hotel's restaurant tonight." Seth announced entering his suite and turned back to them with a grin and just as he was about to shut the door Richard stuck his food in stopping it.

"Next suite over." Richard nodded at the Commander and he bowed slightly and left them. "Dinner?" Richard scowled turning to see Seth's poker face.

"Just dinner." Seth confirmed but the darkness in his eyes never left and Richard smirked.

"On what planet do you think I live on?" Richard pushed inside the suite slamming the door shut behind him. "I don't believe you for shit!" Richard spat.

"I just want to be with her." Seth looked up and Richard sensed that he wasn't lying but the question remained.

Seth couldn't explain it, even to himself. The hunger gone, the only thing he craved was to hold Kate. Nothing more or less. Just feel her in his arms.

"Ground rules,"Richard began putting both hands in his pockets and Seth rolled his eyes. "No sex." Richard smirked at his annoyed reaction.

Richard just wasn't sure how far his brother would go without giving in. Not the fear that he would feed on her, it was the fear that Seth might touch her and give into something else.

"I'm not going to do anything!" He whined but Richard shook his head at his incredulous gaze.

"I'm just saying be careful with her and her touch." Richard chewed on his lower lip and frowned. "Your senses might take over and you need to learn to reign them in."

"I feel in so much more control than I did hours ago." Seth professed. "I'm good to simply have dinner with her!" He defended.

"You know what I mean!" Richard sighed glaring.

"I do!" Seth slapped his shoulder and ushered him to the door opening it. "Don't you worry your little heart about it so much!" Seth gave him a warm smile and hoped it would work.

He wouldn't let Richard know of his doubts. Mostly in himself.

"If you do end up having sex with her," Richard chuckled humorless in warning and turned to him before he crossed the threshold. "I will be the one to marry her legally." He grinned at his brother's now angered gaze.

Seth wanted to be to the one to marry Kate. Richard was aware of this.

"Whatever!" Seth grunted and shoved him out of the suite and shut the door in his face.

Richard smirked and straightened his tie and walked into his suite to find the Commander next to the window looking out.

"There are three men who have been watching you." He took a step back from the window and turned to Richard. "They are not my men."

"Figured." Richard said shutting the door behind him.

"How would you like to proceed?" The Commander asked, his tone low.

"I thought they were immortal?" Richard asked his brow furrowed.

Before he could proceed with anything he needed to know what he was up against.

"They are." He confirmed. "But they still have their weaknesses." The Commander kept his head up and looked at him in the eye.

"What would those be?" Richard asked curious leaning forward.

The Commander pressed his lips into a fine line before he gave his first smile to Richard.

The man was not ugly but when he smiled even Richard felt uneasy. It wasn't scary, it was utterly creepy and in that moment, Richard could tell the vampire would be a good asset to him.

 

"Kate?" Seth knocked on her door after twenty minutes of debating weather or not it would be good idea to be alone with her.

"Coming!" She yelled and opened the door.

Her scent encompassed him. In a yellow lace dress that flowed down only inches above her knees. Her now blonde hair was slicked back, wet from the fresh shower.

"Hello!" She smiled and looked from his face to his chest, wanting to hug him but she fisted her hands and looked down. "Want to come in?"

Seth nodded in response and followed her in, his eyes roamed the entirety of her backside and shook his head biting his lower lip.

This was definitely not going to be easy.

"How do you feel?" She asked as she picked up clothes that were littered all over the couches and floor with boxes and shopping bags accompanying them.

Seth grunted and looked away as the backs of her thighs became more exposed with each movement to bend down and pick up clothes.

"Did you have a party in here?" Seth looked around him with a smirk shaking his head of the dark thoughts his mind created.

"Sorry." She picks up more clothes and walks to her bedroom with a frown in apology.

Seth looked around him and noticed a black box that had a dark blue silk ribbon coming out of the corner and Seth's interest was spiked. Looking over his shoulder to see if Kate was there and sighed when he heard the running water of the sink.

Opening the black box he shook his head and looked down at a dark blue satin lace bra with matching garter belt.

Wonder when she would wear these? 

Seth thought with a smirk and took a deep breath to calm down.

The sink water turned off and Seth staggered back standing, only closing the box halfway as Kate walked back in.

Looking from a guilty looking Seth to the half opened box of lingerie, Kate's eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets as she ran towards it.

"Sorry, it-" Seth began scratching the back of his head.

"Just give me second to pick these up!" She said under her breath cutting him off, her face fully blushed picking up as much as she could hiding her blushing face from him behind the clothes in her arms.

"Would you like some help?" Seth asked picking up a blouse and white skirt from the couch.

"Oh," she turned smiling sheepishly. "That's okay!" She waved him off and took the clothing from his hands. "It will only be a minute!" She promised with an apologetic look taking three more of the black boxes that appeared under more clothes and Seth swore under his breath.

So much lingerie. Seth thought biting his lip.

"I am so fucked!" Seth grumbled lowly as she ran into her room.

"One more trip!" Kate announced walking back in getting the rest of the bags hastily, avoiding his hot gaze.

"It's okay." Seth chuckled at her flustered expression.

"Hold up!" She said and ran back to her room and walked back out shutting the door behind her strongly in her haste. She shook her head and smiled at him. "Sorry about that." 

Seth took in a deep breath clearing the thoughts of her in only the dark blue lace bra and garter belt as she approached and he cleared his throat before he could speak.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get dinner with me here at the hotel while Richard sorts some stuff out?" Seth asked casually but avoiding her gaze.

"Of course!" Kate replied and took a step towards him and another but stopped herself only a foot away from him, searching his eyes, her expression calm now.

Wait... Kate told herself.

Seth grinned and then shook his head when he finally looked into her eyes.

He could do this.

"What time?" She asked tilting her chin down to look up at him through her lashes.

"Eight." Seth answered suppressing his grin and held his breath.

He could do this! Keep control!

Kate looked at him with worry in her eyes when she noticed the sudden coldness of control take over his features.

Wait... Kate told herself and sighed in relief when he took the last step to her.

You can do this! Seth looked from her eyes to her lips, his own parting.

He didn't need to breath but Seth was having a hard time with it at the moment. Her maroon lips and green eyes called to him. Not even breathing through his mouth could rid him of her smell.

You can do this!

Taking a lungful of air Seth bit his lower lip and let it out.

Just fucking do it already!

"Kate?" He asked leaning closer her lips parting as her breathing labored.

"Huh?" She asked her eyes looked down at his lips.

Their eyes met and for a brief moment everything around them faded and all they could see was each other. He leaned in until his forehead reached hers and she closed her eyes.

Wait... Kate chanted in her head as blood rushed to her ears. Wait.

Seth gave one last look to her eyes before licking his lips and moved his head lower and captured her lips with his for a second then pulled back. Kate licked her lips and opened her eyes to look into his that were inspecting her visage but it didn't last long, putting his hand behind her neck Seth titled her head up to his and pressed his lips roughly against hers.

The heat spread from Kate's ears to her toes and she kissed back eagerly.

God! Kate thought. I fucking love kissing him!

Suddenly Kate felt her back hit the couch as Seth deepened the kiss biting her lower lip with his teeth in permission and Kate moaned opening her lips.

Steady... Seth warned himself and explored her mouth with his tongue, tasting.

So good! He thought and he felt the need to taste the blood that ran through her veins and stopped himself pulling back slowly and panted.

He could do this.

"Seth?" Kate panted running a hand against his fresh shaven jaw, her eyes searching his.

Breathe... Seth reminded himself and closed his eyes taking in a lungful of air.

Letting the breath out slowly, Seth pulled back when he felt his hunger subsided.

Her smell calmed Seth as much it excited him.

"I wanted to wait until we were married but-" He leaned in and pressed his lips against her neck. "I don't know how long I can't take it anymore." He confessed and continued his onslaught of kisses against the sensitive skin of her neck.

Kate gasped running her hand up to his hair and tilted her head to give him better access.

"I don't think I can wait either!" Kate sighed biting her lip, her hand pulled up the thin black sweater he wore and ran her hand over the skin on his strong back muscles digging in her nails slightly.

Seth groaned when she pulled on his hair and began to nibble on the skin of her neck down to the base and then let his forehead rest right above her chest and took another deep breath closing his eyes.

She was going to kill him. Immortal or not.

"Seth?" She panted in confusion pulling his head between her hands up to meet her eyes. "Are you okay?"

He could do this!

Biting his lower lip, Seth looked from her questioning eyes and down further to her lips with hunger, his hands on either side of her head on the couch beneath them holding his weight.

"Seth?" She asked again her eyes worried and placed a hand on his jaw.

Yes, I can do this!

Leaning forward he took another deep breath and looked into her green eyes for permission. Kate let her hand run down from his cheek to his neck, his shoulder, and settled on his chest. Her hand grasped the thin material of his v-neck sweater and she pulled him down to meet her lips with his.

You can do this!

He licked her lower lip for permission but Kate hesitated and Seth groaned against her lips and she relented opening them.

Kate thought she knew how to kiss, but when her lips touched Seth's or Richard's it made everything inside of her convulse with heat. Their taste was sweet and utterly intoxicating. Everything felt limitless. Nothing compared.

Seth adjusted his body over hers pushing a thigh in between hers, his other leg on the small space left of the couch and gripped the armrest above her head as he devoured her lips. Pulling back Kate whimpered and arched her head back when his lips met her neck with rough kisses then his tongue darted out eager to taste her skin.

"Ah!" Kate gasped when Seth let the weight of his hips against hers groaning.

"Perfect." Seth breathed against her neck and Kate pulled his hair tilting his head back up to kiss him. "Mmmmm." He groaned and something in him snapped and pulled back to calm himself.

Not like this.

"Sorry-" Kate began but Seth pressed his lips to hers roughly and pulled back quickly and a smirk spread across his handsome face.

"Trust me," He began and shifted his weight to one arm gripped the back of her neck pulling her hair, Kate gasped at the pain with wide eyes her heart thundering in her chest. "I liked it." He winked with a grin kissing the palm and wrist of the hand that had a tight hold on his hair.

Her quick pulse on her wrist made him clench his eyes shut when the slight hunger arose in him.

"Not on the couch." He groaned not wanting to remove himself from her but got up with a reluctant grunt pulling her up with him.

"Do you feel okay?" He asked brushing a strand of wet hair back sucking in his lips and looked into her eyes. "We don't have to do anything." He promised when he noticed her lower lip tremble the slightest bit before biting it. 

Kate took his hand and lead him to her room answering his question and Seth took another deep breath and licked his lips in anticipation as he followed more than willingly.

~*~

"A Clean bomb is meant specifically for Culebras." The Commander informed. "They are meant to swallow you whole and then burn you alive."

"Great." The sarcasm dripped from Richard's lips.

Richard was accepting of his fate, he was warned long ago that he was destined for something much greater than being a professional thief. No matter the fact that he felt at home doing that, Richard knew he wasn't destined for it.

"I have a feeling that they will strike tonight when you are out." The Commander informed. "They'll most likely use those on you."

Richard pressed his lips into a fine line and sipped his whiskey looking at the vampire in thought, waiting for him to continue.

"They have something called 'ringers'." The Commander continued. "They are not angels," He shook his head. "It's more like gunmen that they control."

Richard nodded.

Holy fucking hell!

Not only did they have weaponry much more advanced that they could come up with, they had control over people to kill for them!

"They use them to keep they're hands clean." The Commander confirmed his suspicions. "They are all convicted felons."

"Anything else?" Richard asked taking a large drink from his glass.

"Angels are not as fast as Culebras are." He took a step forward. "They're bodies don't hold power, they hold will and use ancient magic by prayer."

"Ancient magic?" Richard asked.

"It is their power." The Commander nodded.

"So they're wizards?" Richard scoffed.

"No, signore." The Commander shook his head. "It is they're lifeline from God himself."

Richard took a deep breath and emptied his glass.

Seth is going to love this!

"So their natural defenses are human?"

"Yes, except that of the high ranking officers." The Commander presses his lips into a fine line thinking of how to explain to Richard's questioning gaze. "High ranking officers take care of and command by country."

"What powers?" Richard asked.

"The power to command and bend someone's will," the Commander began.

"Angels bending someone's free will, hmm." Richard tilted his head to look to the side, thinking.

Something for Seth to work on. 

"Yes." The Commander nodded. "That is their strongest power."

Nodding Richard stood.

"Who runs things out here?" Richard adjusted his dark blue suit jacket. "Who's head dick?" He asked.

"Miguel's boss," The Commander began. "Christiano Archibald."

Archie!

"Archie, Head Dick!" Richard chuckled and shook his head. "What does this have to do with The Man Who Walks Among The Dead?"

"That's him." The Commander nodded biting his thin lip in thought. "There is no one else that fits the description."

"Let's go see why he's been stalking me." Richard opened the door for the Commander to walk through. The Commander nodded and Richard followed locking and shutting the door behind him.

    Richard no longer had doubts of who he was. For some reason, everything around him seemed to be coming full circle. Angels were after him and his kind, defending them for his place in El Rey in the highest of hierarchy was something that felt right to him. Fighting this was what he was meant for. 

~*~

"You guys take forever to make a damn move!" Kate grunted and pushed Seth against the door of her room.

Seth reacted quickly and held the back of her head controlling her rough kiss. His other hand trailed down her back and down to her ass gripping it tightly beneath her dress.

"Damn!" He groaned and slapped her ass sharply.

"Ahh!" Kate yelled at the sharp sting then bit her lip, moaning.

Seth held her tightly against him and turned shoving her against the door.

"Uh!" Kate grunted from the blow and tilted her head back as Seth nibbled from her jaw to her neck.

Her hand came to the back of his head holding him against her neck as he sucked tightly on the skin. Seth pushed a knee in between hers and Kate complied widening her stance.

"Hold on." He warned and Kate wrapped both arms around his neck. "Good girl." Seth groaned and leaned forward grabbing her ass with both hands tightly lifting her up, her legs folding around his torso.

"Oh!" Kate yelped and bit her lip holding in her cry when he pressed his hips up against her core feeling his hard-on.

Seth couldn't stop tasting. His lips traveled from her neck nipping and sucking down to the top swell of her breasts. Kate had both hands in his hair pulling him closer.

"Fuck!" Seth groaned pushing against her and peppered the swell of her breasts with wet kisses and bites leaving red marks that would turn blue as evidence of him.

Holding her tightly around him, Seth buried his face against her chest for a moment and looked up at her with a hooded gaze. Kate flushed a deep red, her body being consumed by heat as she wrapped her body tightly around him.

"Kiss me." She demanded and Seth complied pressing his lips against hers with a moan her hands tangled in his hair.

Easy! Seth warned himself.

"Kate?" Seth asked between kisses of her demanding lips.

Slow. Seth told himself.

"Hmm?" She pulled on his hair and began nibbling on his jaw and down to his neck.

"Jesus!" Seth grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her head back with a grin eyes boring into hers.

Kate gasped and then moaned at the sudden assault and bit her lower lip looking into his smoldering gaze.

She obviously wanted it as much as he did but Seth didn't want to rush with her.

"We have all night." Seth promised and licked his lips.

Kate glared at him and took a deep breath to calm herself momentarily closing her eyes.

"Okay." Kate relented and Seth let her hair go and she leaned her forehead down to rest against his.

Her panting fanned against his face and he sucked in a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

"Hold on." Seth commanded lowly and stepped back hoisting her against him with ease and to the large bed letting on her feet down slowly so she stood before him.

Seth put his hands on her hips, pulling her body closer and kissed her softly before stepping back to sit at the edge of the bed.

Kate furrowed her brow in confusion as she turned to him to find him with a serious face, eyes hooded and dark.

"Strip." Seth commanded bluntly with softness and he sat back on his elbows, biting his lip as he looked her up and down.

Kate felt the blood rush to her cheeks and ears.

Don't be a coward. She told herself and took a deep breath. Don't be a coward. She chanted in her head and closed her eyes shut for a brief moment and then opened them to meet his darkened hazel ones and relaxed.

This is Seth. She reminded herself.

Kate, without taking her eyes from his, began to unbutton the bodice of the yellow dress with unsteady fingers.

Seth parted his lips as he watched her trembling fingers unbutton her dress and then let it slip off her shoulders to pool at her feet. The bra she wore was white and embroidered with satin lace on the edges displaying her chest to him beautifully.

"Come here!" Seth growled and reached for her hips but Kate took a step back out of his grasp and smirked despite her nervousness.

"We have all night." She reminded him and he groaned and ran both of his hands over his face in frustration but nodded for her to continue.

"Good Lord!" Seth shook his head trying to regain control of himself. "I can help with the rest." He growled and stood but before he could reach her Kate took another step back and held her hand up to stop him.

"Your turn." She walked past him.

Kate loved to watch him groan in frustration. She loved the power it gave her.

Seth looked at her behind to find himself surprised because the back of those panties were barely covering her ass. The imprint of his hand where he slapped before stood out with a red lining against her creamy skin. Seth grunted in annoyance and rubbed the back of his head looking at the ceiling.

Slow and steady. He repeated over and over in his head.

Taking a deep breath he turned to find Kate laying down on the bed and he resisted the urge to jump her in that moment.

"You got it, babe." He tilted his head to the side and began to undo his belt his eyes never leaving her face, his own serious and threw the belt to the side.

Kate sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She couldn't believe how long it had taken for her to get to this point with him. And she was beyond nervous of the darkness she caught in his eyes. With Richard there was this gentleness that made everything so much easier but with Seth, Kate was scared.

Seth slipped off his shoes and pushed his jeans down. He watched her face flush a deeper red as her eyes trailed down him. Slowly, Seth took off the black sweater and black shirt underneath over his head and threw it to the side.

"Ahem." Kate cleared her throat as her eyes drifted down his body.

"Like what you see?" He teased with a smirk that appeared briefly on his face before it turned serious again looking at the length of her body.

Kate hid her face against the golden comforter of her bed in answer. 

For once, she was right about something pertaining to sex, Seth was definitely not going to be as gentle.

Slowly. Seth reminded himself as he stalked to the other end of the bed where her feet dangled off of and took a hold of her ankles pulling her hips to the edge.

"You're killing me with that damn lace!" He grunted as he sat on his knees in front of her parted legs and Kate sat up. "Relax." He said in a soothing tone and Kate found herself being pushed back down by a large rough hand against her abdomen and she complied falling back on the soft golden covers of the bed.

"That's my girl!" He crooned and let his hand curve around her hip.

Gripping it firmly Seth reminded himself he was much stronger than before and loosened his grip when she whimpered.

"Okay?" He asked his eyes tearing away from her mid drift and up to her eyes but they were closed as she threw her head back moaning when his other hand groped the other side of her hips. "I'll take that as a yes!" Seth chuckled running his hands up gripping under her shoulders pushing her up higher on the bed.

Kate was in completely intoxicated and didn't want anything to stop. She wanted so much more but apparently both brothers had a pact and after tonight she would have a talk with both of them.

Did they not know that it was her choice? It's her body and she was going to do as she pleased. It was not they're choice weather or not she was ready.

Seth ground his hips with his full weight on her for only a minute making her gasp at the sudden pressure and she bucked her hips against him.

"Hmm." Seth groaned and bit her lower lip and pulled back to taste her neck down to her breasts and reached the clasp that held the white lace bra in place in between her soft globes.

Taking the clasp in between his teeth he pulled on it and let it go, snapping it against her skin. Kate hissed through gritted teeth and glared down at him.

"Off!" Seth grunted and bit the clasp hard, breaking it and her breasts flowed out to him. "Beautiful." He said under his breath and placed a hand in the middle valley of her soft globes and rubbed where the clasp bit at her skin.

Kate opened her eyes to find his completely black as he bent down and took a pink nipple in his mouth.

"Yes!" Kate panted running her hands in his hair as his hands massaged her breasts gently with eagerness and she bucked her hips against him again.

"Easy!" He growled letting his full weight press against her hips and groaned holding her body down.

Taking a deep breath, Seth smelled her and his eyes flashed to his Culebra's but he closed them and shook his head. He wasn't hungry for blood.

Pulling himself off of her he grabbed her hips and pushed her up higher on the bed.

Kate gasped at the sudden movement and reached for him.

Give her what she needs not what she wants.

Looking down at her dazed eyes Seth took another deep breath.

"We aren't going to have sex." He deadpanned but Kate smirked at him and bit her lip. "Kate..." Seth said in warning when she bucked her hips against his.

"If you're sure, but..." She let her hand trail down his torso and gripped his hard on over his silk boxers. "Someone else doesn't think so." She murmured.

Kate had never been so bold but she wanted him. She wanted both Geckos whomever came first. It didn't matter, what mattered to her was that it was one of them. For once she wasn't afraid of what she wanted.

"Kate, I'm serious!" Seth hissed with eyes clenched shut and ground his hips against her hand and she gripped him tighter.

"Sure?" She asked biting her lip and began stroking his length, her eyes never leaving his. 

"I don't think-" Kate gripped him tighter cutting him off. "Oh fuck!" He groaned.

"You don't think what?" She leaned forward and nipped at his jaw before pulling back, her hand still stroking him.

Slow... Seth warned himself but the need was overcoming him.

Her hands on him were about to do him over but he took another deep breath and bit his lip looking into her green eyes. Pulling her hand away from him, Seth pinned both of her hands with his over her head and glared at her through his lashes.

"Don't you want to wait?" He pressed a kiss softly to her chin and Kate groaned bucking her hips against him.

"Why wait for something we both want?" She huffed out rapidly her eyes searching his.

She didn't want to go back. Kate only wanted to look forward.

As much as Seth wanted to take that as her answer he asked again.

"You don't want to wait to marry one of us first?" He searched her eyes with his own but found that her gaze was darkened with need like his own.

"I am not immortal, Seth." Kate panted and looked from his lips to his eyes. "I don't want to wait any longer."

"That can change." Seth smirked and nodded at her with a raised eyebrow and she gave him a pointed glare daring him to continue.

Dropping the subject with a frown, Seth pressed his lips into a fine line his eyes searched hers but nothing changed. Kate wanted him as much as he wanted her. Kate parted her lips and pushed against his hips.

"I want you." Kate confessed closing her eyes leaning her forehead against his. 

"Fuck it!" Seth hissed under his breath and kissed her roughly.

 

"Signor!" The Commander whispered to Richard as they made there way across the crowded Piazza de Saint Marks. "They are in the left wing of the cathedral." His accent made the words severe and stick to Richard's mind.

"Got it." He whispered back. 

"Do you remember his name?" The Commander asked as they approached the side door of the cathedral. 

"It's hard name to forget." Richard remarked and walked ahead of him to the man in the black suit that guarded the door.

The guard turned to look at them with a grimace and waited for them to make the first move.

"Here to see your boss Archibald." Richard said walking ahead straight to the guard. 

"Do you have an appointment?" The guard asked in a thick accent?

"Don't need one since he seems to have been looking for me." Richard shrugged with a smirk and the guard's eyes twichted realizing who he was. "I'm just helping him out." He winked at the man. 

"Signor Gecko." He confirmed with a blank expression and turned to open the door. 

"Psht." Richard scoffed as he glanced back at the Commander who held a blank expression. 

"He may not come." The guard turned as he opened the door with a pointed look at the Commander. 

"He is my counsel." Richard challenged and the guard nodded taking a deep breath clearly agitated.

"This way." He turned back to the dark hallway and Richard and the Commander followed.

No one said a word as they turned from hallway to hallway and then up white marble stairs that opened into a large white office with windows all around them. 

"I see you have made friends in low places." Came the loud voice as they entered the large office and Richard scowled at the tall man with blonde hair and green eyes. 

The man was the pure embodiment of what an Angel would look like. Chiseled features that put Greek God statues to shame and full lips with big greenish eyes that held you in place.   
There was a air of importance and power that poured through every pore. 

Richard checked himself and straightened his back. 

"Don't worry about me." Richard said lowly holding his gaze. "Although," He chuckled. "It seems that you have been worrying about me the whole time I have been here." Richard grinned and waited for the man to reply but all he did was purse his lips with a knitted brow and look down at the papers that were on the large glass desk. 

"Please take a seat." He said taking the large white leather chair behind the desk. 

Richard sat and crossed a knee over the other getting comfortable and Archibald just looked at him with interest and a smirk appeared on his handsome features. 

Richard knew what the man was now and knew what he was capable of, he just wanted to see it for himself. 

"Heard you been looking for me?" Richard asked with a blank face as he searched the man's eyes. 

"I am simply doing my job and trying to keep the peace in my part of the world." He shrugged leaning back in his chair. His eyes never leaving Richard's.

"Then why was my brother poisoned by one of your men?" Richard raised an eyebrow and the angel shrugged.

"That was not the intention." Archibald shook his head. 

"Then what are your intentions?" Richard asked angered now. 

"The intention is to keep the peace." Richard scoffed at the answer and stood. 

"That is not the way to keep the peace!" He snapped buttoning his suit jacket. "You do not poison people without getting your facts straight!" He clenched his jaw and the man gave him a lazy smirk as he looked up at him from his relaxed position in his chair. 

"The one who did that has been reprimanded for his actions." He shook his head from side to side closing his eyes momentarily and Richard wondered if he did actually feel remorse for what they had done to his brother. 

"What about my brother?" Richard questioned with anger. "What of the life you have taken away from him?" He demanded pushing the chair he once sat in to the side roughly knocking it over on it's side and two men in grey suits appeared to each side and the Commander flanked Richard ready. 

"We do not kill humans!" Archibald snapped standing slowly and fixed the tie on his immaculate silk pearl colored suit as he held Richard's gaze. "That is a cardinal rule for us." He defended with wide eyes. 

Richard almost cringed back at the sudden booming voice of the man. 

"Then how could you fuck up your job?" Richard leaned forward towards the man who glared at him in return. "My brother was supposed to live!" 

"After everything he has done?" Archibald questioned leaning forward on the table his gaze steady on Richard's glaring blues. 

"He didn't deserve to die that way!" Richard let his palm fall heavily on the glass desk breaking it to a million pieces and the men in the grey suits began to approach. 

"It's okay." Archibald said holding his hand up to the men in grey suits and they retreated back a couple steps before looking back at Richard. "Does it matter now that you have turned him?" Archibald asked tilting his head not believing the little sad show Richard was giving him. 

Richard smirked and took a step towards him, glass crinkling and crunching under his feet. 

"You killed my brother," Richard began inching closer and the men in grey suits approached closer to them as well. "You are going to pay for what you did." Richard promised. 

"Are you threatening me, Mr. Gecko?" Archibald raised an eyebrow at him in question unfazed by the spectacle he was causing. 

"I don't threaten," Richard smirked despite the anger that oozed out of every pore of his body. "I promise." He hissed looking into Archibald's eyes and took a step back and turned away to go out the door the Commander looked around at all of them and turned to follow Richard out. 

"Follow them." Archibald said lowly as he looked at the doorway that Richard and the Commander walked out of.

The three men in grey suits all nodded at once and took their leave. 

This was turning out to be an even bigger of a mess than Archibald had intended. He wanted to deal with the Gecko Brothers slowly and without any expectation but now they knew too much and it was going to cause more damage than it could be worth. 

"This way!" The Commander ran ahead of Richard as they made their way out of the Cathedral and to the piazza still filled with people despite the cold night air.

Weaving through the crowd of people, The Commander and Richard ran into a crowded bar across the street and out through the back door. 

"Hey!" The bartender yelled as they shoved people to the side to get through. 

"Come!" The Commander ran to the left of the back alley and Richard followed hearing footsteps behind him. 

The Commander turned to look behind Richard and widened his eyes in horror. Before Richard could turn around he was knocked back by a blast of wind to his left side.

"What the fuck was that?" He growled getting up and ran fast beside the Commander, a ringing in his ear.

"Run!" The Commander ordered and Richard grunted moving faster and ahead of the Commander. 

"Right!" The Commander shouted as he dodged a bullet and Richard turned the corner in time to miss another bullet that was aimed at his head. 

"Aren't they supposed to be the good ones?" Richard shouted as they ran up the stairs of the next turn and reached the roof of a building, the city extending before them. 

"Come!" Richard instructed jumping on one red tiled roof as the door they came out of burst open. "Hurry!" Richard commanded as he ran and jumped on another building and ran to the next. 

After jumping and running from roof to roof Richard turned when the bullets stopped and found no one following them. 

"Let's go!" Richard jumped down onto a thick metal trash can. "Jump!" Richard signaled with his hands as the Commander jumped and landed next to him. 

"Signor!" The Commander looked at him with shock as he pointed to theleft side of Richard's face. 

"What?" Richard asked annoyed and touched his ear only to wince in pain and looked at his hand filled with blood. "That explains the ringing." He grimaced when the pain began to engulf him. "Fuck!" He groaned. 

"Let's get you back." The Commander lead the way to the street and looked out for men in grey suits but found nothing but tourists in the darkened streets. He signaled Richard to proceed.

Richard kept his head down and was glad that he wore his black suit and black shirt so people didn't see the blood oozing out of where his ear used to be. 

"Watch out!" The Commander shoved Richard with his body against the wall of a back alley when a bullet flew by his head. 

Three men in grey suits surrounded them, one holding a silver sawed off shut gun in his hand. Their expressions blank as one of them stepped closer to Richard and before he could pull back his arm to punch Richard, he bent down and kicked his legs making him fall with a grunt and stabbed him with his obsidian knife straight in the heart. 

"Fucker!" Richard stood as the other two ambushed them. 

The Commander punched one of them square in the jaw but it didn't seem to affect the bigger of the three. Richard took a swing and the man didn't even move but his expression darkened and he grinned. 

"Bring it!" Richard took his fight stance and the man swung hitting him on what was left of his ear. "You fucking asshole!" Richard grimaced in pain and turned to swing but he was punched in the gut. 

    Not waiting a moment longer Richard returned the blow and kneed him in his stomach. He stumbled back but Richard wasn't done. Taking his head in between his hands, Richard twisted it easily and pushed the now lifeless body away from him. 

"Fuck you!" Richard bit his lower lip and turned to find the Commander fighting the other man that once held the gun. Looking from them Richard turned to find the gun on the other side of them and grabbed it. "And fuck you!" He aimed and at the sound of his voice the Commander let the grey suited man push him back with a punch and Richard fired.

The gun shot out what looked like an explosion and then it swallowed the man whole and dissipated into thin air.

"Clean bomb?" Richard shook his head in surprise.

"Yes.” The Commander responded “Let's go." The Commander said getting up with a huff.

"Do they know where I'm staying?" Richard asked looking over his shoulder and found no one in particular paying them any attention shielding the gun under his suit jacket.

"I believe so but," The Commander began and whiped the blood that came from his lip. "You have a following within the community of our kind." 

Richard turned to him stopping in his tracks curiosity taking hold. The Commander nodded but Richard still didn't understand and waited for the vampire to explain. 

"Ever since you questioned that man," He began and lead them to another alley. "They believe that you have higher purpose and more than a handful are willing to fight for you." He looked around to see if anyone was watching and turned back to Richard. "They believe you came here to free them."

"Not again!" Richard sighed walking out of the alley and continued to walk his vision becoming blurry with the loss of blood and he leaned against the stone wall.

"One would think that you would like the news?" The Commander caught up with his fast pace and helped him stand straight.

"I do." Richard confirmed with a small smile but only to then grimace as the ringing in his ears began to get louder. "I just hope it's for the right reasons." He shut his eyes tightly as the ringing increased in his damaged ear. 

"We are close." The Commander promised leading him by the arm to the back alley of the hotel. 

Taking the service elevator in the back the Commander looked out to see if there was anyone out in hallway and found it was quite. Rushing them to the first of the three suites, Kate's suite.  

Kate wrapped her legs around Seth and pulled him closer.

"Thank God!" Kate moaned when his lips bit her neck lightly and ground his his hard on against her core.

"Shhh..." Seth warned biting her lower lip and pulled it with his teeth.

"Ahhh...." Kate huffed out her breath against his face.

Letting her hands go Seth stripped her of her lace underwear and he, his boxers.

Condoms. The word slipped into his head and he remembered what Kisa said.

"I need to get something." He grunted pulling back.

"What?" Kate asked dazed and looked up at him.

"I need to get something." Seth repeated and looked down in between them.

"I have some." Kate finally realized what he was talking about and pointed to the box of condoms on the vanity.

"Really now?" Seth pulled away quickly and took the box pulling out a black foiled wrapped condom and smirked at her.

Kate let her focus dissolve as her eyes trailed down the fully naked Seth and bit her lip. The tattoo that went up his neck covered most of his torso down to his hip bone now and she wanted to taste every inch of it. 

"Were you planning this?" He asked from where he stood with a smirk awakening her from her dark thoughts.

"No!" Kate lied and bit her lip looking away blushing.

"You knew one of us would cave, didn't you?" Seth shook his finger at her in mock disappointment. "Bad girl!" He shook head.

Seth didn't hesitate a moment longer and crawled on the bed to her. Kate waited for his lips to reach hers but instead she watched him crack his neck as he let his head dip in between her thighs. He took a deep breath of her and Kate shivered at the pleased dark look that only Seth Gecko could pull off.

"Fuck." Came the loud groan and pushed her thighs apart for him and kneeled in between them.

Kate tried closing her legs together to hide herself from his hot gaze but then remembered the night before with Richard and what he did with his tongue and relaxed her thighs against his strong hold. 

"That's right!" Seth gripped the backs of her thighs strongly. "No hiding from me babe." 

Seth looked up once for permission but instead of finding Kate's eyes on him she was looking at the door of her room in horror.

"Richie!" She gasped.

"What the fuck?" Seth turned to find a breathless Richard with blood all over his neck and ear leaning against the door falling slowly down to the floor. "Holy shit!" Seth took the golden comforter and pulled it over Kate before making his way to Richard.

"Jesus man!" Richard said shrugging him away. "Would you please at least put something on to cover your damn dick!" Richard panted and looked away as pain shot through his neck again.

"Right." Seth muttered and pulled his boxers on with a flush that crept up his neck to his cheeks.  
"What the hell happened?" He demanded helping his brother up and to the bed where Kate covered herself and ran to the closet grabbing a large sweater that both brothers looked at with curiosity.

"Who does that fucking sweater belong to?" Richard hissed through gritted teeth at a shocked Kate but she just turned her body away from them and slipped the large clothing piece over her head and that went down mid thigh.

"You guys are ridiculous!" She huffed out at their angered gazes. "It's your sweater Richard!" She rolled her eyes and made her way over to them her eyes taking in the blood that gushed slowly out of Richard's neck.

"Never mind that!" Seth snapped at Richard. "Who did this to you?" He demanded.

"That one asshole!" Richard grunted and fell back on the bed.

"Miguel?" Seth asked through gritted teeth

"His boss." Richard corrected with a pant at the pain and Kate took the comforter from the side of the bed where she left it and pressed it over his wound.

"Who's his boss?" Seth turned to look out the window through the dark curtain. 

"Archibald-" Richard grunted again in pain as the ringing got louder. "Ah fuck!" He groaned covering where his ear once was and clenched his eyes shut.

"We have to stop the bleeding!" Kate announced and bit her lip to stop the tears that threatened to fall as she looked on.

Seth nodded and left the room taking his trousers with him.

"Oh my God, Richie!" Kate sighed heavily and pressed on the wound and a tear escaped the corner of her eye.

"Hey!" Richard panted softly and took her hand in his. "I'll heal, remember?" He gave her his signature smirk and winked.

"But you're not healing!" She huffed out pressing on the wound again her nose turning red from the tears. 

Another tear escaped.

There was nothing more that Richard feared more than watching Kate in pain because of him.

"This will just take a little longer." He reassured her biting the inside of his cheek as another wave of pain shot through him.

"Did something try to eat you?" She asked her eyes filled with tears as she took the comforter off to look at the wound.

"It was a bomb." Richard hissed through the pain as she pressed on the wound again.

"Oh my God." She shook her head breaking down but kept her hand steady on his wound.

"I'm going to be okay." Richard promised comforting her.

"Then why aren't you healing?" She grumbled through tears and Richard squeezed her hand.

"It's just the venom they used." He looked down at their hands. "I didn't mean to frighten you." He kissed her hand and Kate looked at him with watery eyes and bent over him kissing his lips softly.

A knock sounded at the door and Seth walked in with the Commander in tow.

"I know what they used but-" Richard hissed at the pain and sat up despite Kate's protests. "It was some sort of bomb that only bursts near its target for a brief second, about a meter in diameter." Seth gave him a pointed look.

The Commander looked on with weary eyes and clenched his teeth.

"That is called a Clean bomb." The Commander looked closer and Kate removed the comforter she had against him so he could see the wound that was barely beginning to heal at the edges. "You need to feed, sigñor." He recommended taking a step back.

Richard tried getting up but Kate stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"You can feed off me." Kate offered with a warm smile whiling her eyes.

"No." Came Richard's and Seth reply in unison.

Richie sat up straight and Kate shook her head.

"You have to let me help." She squeezed his arm and looked up at Seth who simply gritted his teeth and pursed his lips thinking. "Please." Kate begged and pulled her hair to the side exposing her neck to him.

The three men all turned to her pulsating neck and Kate pulled on Richard's hand.

Both brothers looked at one another and Seth nodded.

"How about some privacy?" Richard zeroed in on her neck and licked his lips.

"My men and I will keep watch the rest of the night." The Commander informed them and took his leave.

"Need me to leave too?" Seth rolled his eyes clearly not going anywhere.

"No, it's okay." Richard placed a hand on Kate's cheek and turned her face to him. "Are you sure?" He asked tangling his hand in her hair baby blue eyes searching hers intently.

"You wont kill me," Kate began leaning into his touch. "And you need it." She nodded but Richie could see her small gulp. 

Richard looked at the pulse in her neck quicken and licked his lips again. The thirst coming out in it’s necessity. 

"Only a pint." Seth warned watching closely. "Got it?" Richard nodded but his eyes never left the pulse point on Kate's neck. "I want to hear it!" Seth demanded and Richard sighed with an annoyed look at him. 

"A pint only." Richard stated and looked back at Kate who had her eyes on Seth.

"Good." Seth nodded relieved and Kate closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

"Just relax." Richard cooed and held her close wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her closer while the other held her head.

Kate gave a slight nod, not wanting to move and closed her eyes. 

Richard took a deep breath and let it out through his nose and quickly sunk his teeth in her neck.

"Oh..." Kate grunted but it wasn't because of the pressure or the pain; but was because in the break of two minutes Kate felt a heavy relaxation drowse her.

"Easy." Seth warned after a minute. "Times almost up." He pointed to his watch and Richard pulled back licking her neck of any blood left and Kate's eyes closed.

"That was amazing!" Richard sighed and fell back on the bed and Kate followed her eyes rolling back.

"Hey there pretty lady!" Seth shook her slightly as he took in her much paler skin tone. "Why don't you come with me and we can get you some juice or something?" Seth glared at Richard and pulled Kate up but only to have her fall back on the bed again unceremoniously.

With another glare at his brother, Seth picked up a passed out Kate and took her to the other room.

Why couldn't he ever catch a break?

"Hey princess?" Seth set her down gently on her couch but Kate didn't respond. "Come on babe." Seth shook her shoulder and went to the bar in the large corner of the room.

No alcohol was touched. All the bottles were sealed and still new. Seth looked into the mini fridge under the bar and found orange juice.

"Here we go!" He poured two full glasses and went to give it to her as Richard walked in. 

"Is she awake?" Richard asked as he approached her. 

"Obviously not!" Seth snapped as he sat Kate up against the armrest of the couch tilting her head back to pour some of the juice down her throat. "Come on baby girl!" Seth cooed and Kate's eyes twitched slightly as the cold juice ran down her throat. "There you go!" Seth encouraged as she opened her eyes and gave him a hooded gaze drinking the juice. 

"Mm..." Kate hummed in appreciation closing her eyes as the cold juice went down her throat reviving her. 

She closed her eyes as she drank the rest of it and handed the glass back to him laying her head back. 

"Maybe we should also get you something to eat." Richard suggested and grabbed the phone not waiting for response. 

"We have dinner..." Kate trailed off drowsily her eyes closing again. 

"Probably best to dine in tonight." Seth warned scooping her upper body up and sat behind her, her head against his chest. "Drink." He ordered handing her a second glass filled with orange juice. 

"If I drink this I'll be full soon enough." She whined but drank anyways. 

"Thank you." Richard hung up the phone and took her ankles lifting them up to sit and laid them on his lap. "How do you feel?" He began rubbing her feet. 

"Hmm..." Kate hummed as she relaxed. "Much better now." She grinned satisfied and Seth began rubbing her shoulder. "This is perfect!" She sighed enjoying the feel of them both touching her. 

Complete bliss engulfed her knowing that both of them were with her. Kate had never felt more complete in her entire life.

"Despite how much I am enjoying this," Seth began pulling her hair away from him. "Richard and I need to talk." 

"Just a couple more minutes please!" Kate begged and Seth grunted giving in and kissed the top of her forehead. 

"Fine." Seth grumbled and Richard snickered. 

Both brothers kept their gazes on the very relaxed Kate and for once there were no words that were needed. For once, the three of them finally relaxed in each other's embrace. The whole world could burn around them and it wouldn't have mattered because for once the Gecko brothers found their home. They belonged. Wherever Kate went, that was their home. 

"Perfect." Richard grinned and let his head fall back relaxing, closing his eyes.

    Seth remained quite and simply looked at both of them so relaxed. Had Kate really given his brother the peace he always seeked? Had she given it to him? He sighed and shook his head with a grin.

The peace his brother was looking for was finally found. Right there, in that moment, Seth knew that they had finally what they both wanted. Only love and true peace could create moments like these and Seth was sure he would appreciate every second of it. 

Regardless of the endless time he knew he would have with them both as time went on, because there was no question, he would turn Kate. There was no other way he or his brother would survive without her. As much he hated to admit it, Seth was aware that he needed Kate in his life more than she would never him in hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm working on my action scenes. I think this is the real calm before the storm. LOL! But can you fucking believe that an Angel would do that? I just wrote it without thinking about it and it was perfect! Archibald seems to be shadier than that Santos. What do you think of that poor Miguel? Is he really to blame? I'll post pictures of the continuing cast soon! I wish I was getting more traction on this sotry because it's one of those original ones. I am not telling a story that has already been told. 
> 
> I may not be a great writer, but at least im unique! LOL. Gosh, I'm so full of shit. >=)
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos/Comment/TalkShit/ANYTHING!/subscribe (this is because this a mature rated book! Sorry!) (Hmmmm, maybe that's why I have so few readers...


	8. Chapter 8 Perfect Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Perfection does not exist; to understand it is the triumph of human intelligence; to expect to possess it is the most dangerous kind of madness."                                                                                                                                                                                     - Alfred de Musset

It wasn't perfection, it was a pause in between the chaos around them. But it was also in that momentary pause that Seth came up with a plan that promised more moments like these. The plan to keep both people he cared about most in the world safe. He would need Richard to help but this fight was his alone, Richard would keep Kate out of harms way until it was all over. He just needed to find a way to get them both out of Venice soon. 

Seth got up from the couch and gently picked up Kate and took her to her room. Laying her down slowly Seth kissed the tip of her nose that scrounged at the act wiping it absentmindedly with the outside of her wrist. 

"Hehe, cute." Seth chuckled softly and tucked the large blanket over her and his eyes found the opened condom wrapper he threw before things went to shit and sighed picking up the foiled wrapper. "Can't ever catch a fucking break!" He muttered shutting the door softly behind him.

Richard snored softly on the couch with his mouth open and head tilted back over the edge of it. Dried blood still smeared on half his face. 

"Richard..." Seth flicked his ear and Richard snorted loudly but didn't wake up. "What was it that we were talking about?" Seth tailed off. "Something about working on that landing..." Seth trailed off and Richard shot up. 

"No landing!" Richard shouted sitting up startled and turned to glare at him. "What the hell man!" Richard grumbled and let his head fall back rubbing his eyes. 

"No landing!" Seth mimicked and laughed at the fear in his brother's eyes. "No landing!" He screeched in a high pitched raspy voice and tried to control his laughter. 

"Fuck you dude!" Richard threw a pillow at him. 

"If you don't get up-" Seth cleared his throat and wiped under his eyes. "I'll make you get up!" He warned straightening. "We have work to do." 

"So does that mean what I think it means?" Richard asked with wide eyes a smirk threatening to appear on his face. 

"Yes, Richard." Seth sighed and looked at Kate's door.

"Don't fuck with me." Richard stood anticipation oozing from his eyes. 

"As long as," Seth began looking in his eyes. "You promise to keep Kate safe." 

"We both will." He promised and scoffed when he noticed the seriousness that cooled the room. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean," Seth licked his lips looking back at Kate's bedroom door. "If it all goes to shit," Seth turned back to him with nothing but contempt in his eyes and Richard raised an eyebrow. "That you will make sure both of you get out." 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Richard chuckled slapping his thighs but his older brother's face remained the same: cold and serious. "What do you mean?" Richard tilted his head inspecting his brother's face. 

"That I will make sure you have the opportunity to get out with her." Seth kept a straight face and nodded. "That's the only way I will do this." 

Richard clenched his jaw staring at him. Waiting for his brother to realize that no matter where they went they would always have each others backs. And now his brother was telling him to run with Kate instead of staying back. 

"Hehe." Richard chuckled and shook his head in surprise and humor. "You can't be serious!" He laughed at his brother but Seth remained cold and still. 

"It's the only way I will do it." Seth confirmed looking from his brother to Kate's bedroom door.

"You and I," Richard began stepping towards him. "Are partners and ride or die and we do not by any means leave each other behind." Richard ground out his words pointing at Seth who scoffed. "Okay, from the day we left Matanzas." Richard pursed his lips and rolled his eyes. "We made that pact years ago and I do not intend on breaking it." He bit out and Seth nodded.

"Then I won't do it." Seth said palms up retreating back a couple steps eyes fixed on Richard's. 

"Wow!" Richard shook his head and laughed a humorless laugh that told Seth his brother was about to began fighting him. "You forget that are not in charge brother." Richard smirked and Seth stopped dead in his tracks and scoffed turning to him. 

"This isn't about who's boss." Seth shook a finger at him. "This about you picking a fight and expect me to just follow along with it!" Seth scrounged up his face and breathed through his lips trying to contain his anger. "You had no right to go over there and pick a fight with powerful beings that work for the Head Hancho Himself!" Seth snapped irritated but Richard was ready. 

"I have every Goddamned right!" Richard sneered stepping around the couch towards him. "You're my brother and they killed you!" His eyes pleaded. "We can't let them get away with that!" He threw his hand in the air and dropped it down to his side quickly and Seth noticed the hurt that was buried deep in his brother's light blue eyes. "You died right before my eyes!" Richard stepped back a look of fear and hurt fleeting through his eyes. "I will not let them get away with what they did to you!" Richard bellowed out but Seth remained quite. 

Seth didn't take notice of how much his 'death' had affected his younger brother. It reminded him of the moment he realized Richard was a Culebra. It reminded Seth of the moment his brother chose to lead a different life, a life away from his. It broke more inside of Seth than he cared to admit. 

"How could you think I would let them get away with that?" Richard grimaced in anger and then glared at his brother. 

"Richard," Seth began a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Do I look dead to you?" He motioned to himself but Richard shook his head. 

"You didn't want to lead this life and I respected that," Richard nodded. "Do you remember?" He questioned glaring still. "You wanted to die rich and fat in the arms of a beautiful woman on a beach somewhere." 

Seth snorted and shook his head. 

"You can't do that anymore." Richard stated keeping his eyes glued to his brother's. 

"I know that's what I wanted but now that I have to live like this..." Seth sighed looking down at his hands. "I want to make the best of it." 

"And let those who took your dream away from you just get away with it?" Richard raised his eyebrows in question. 

"It's not about revenge, Richard." Seth leaned against the wall beside the door of Kate's bedroom. "It's about knowing how to choose your battles." He shrugged. 

"Oh, now you're lecturing me!" Richard scoffed running both hands through his hair in bewilderment and anger. 

"No!" Seth bellowed. "But how do you plan on fighting an army of Angels?" Seth questioned and smirked when his brother failed to answer. "With what? With who?" He chuckled trying to calm the anger rising within. "Kate and I?" Seth scoffed and grinned looking at Richard's blank face. "They almost blew your whole head off moments ago!" Seth pointed at the dried blood. "What do you think they will do with more time to plan?" Seth asked in a lower tone and Richard remained impassive. "And now here we are..." Seth motioned around them a feigned expression of awe. "Waiting for them to finish what you started!" He gave Richard a pointed glare who opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. "And what of Kate?" Seth raised his eyebrows turning his head to the side and cupped his ear. "What was that?" Seth questioned and Richard grimaced. "That's right!" Seth shook his head in disappointment. "You didn't even think of her when you went over there to rustle up some Angel feathers!"

"It's because of you and Kate that I did this!" Richard defended with wide eyes in anger. "It's because no one kills a Gecko without paying for it!" 

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Seth bellowed in astonishment. 

How could his brother be that dense? 

"That was the case when we didn't have someone to care for other than ourselves." Seth shook his head and pointed at the door where Kate slept behind it. "Your actions have consequences and I told you that if you fucked this up with Kate, I would never forgive you." 

"I didn't fuck up, Seth!" Richard raised his voice in anger. "I did what I did because I want everyone to know that the Geckos are a force to be reckoned with!" 

"After everything we have been through," Seth began shaking his head with a somber tone. "You still think this about recognition and power?" He asked glaring at his younger brother hoping that it wasn't the case. "Because if we have learned anything is that our name and pride are worthless when we put those we love at risk." Seth knitted his brow. "Rule number one, remember?" Seth uttered the words that Eddie always threw at them. "We look out for each other but this time," Seth blinked looking away from him holding in his disappointment that would no doubt be seen in his watery eyes. "You took it upon yourself to throw everything we have learned away and threaten someone who has all the power here and on their home turf." 

The silence around them was deafening and thick with dread. The beautiful suite seemed to darken despite having the large chandelier above them lighting the place in a golden hue. And Seth felt small in the vast space while he eyed his brother waiting for an explanation.

"Say it, Richard." Seth began glaring hands on his hips. "Agree to this and I will make sure you and Kate have a chance. All you need to do is agree to my terms." Seth raised his eyebrows waiting and Richard felt the anger and hurt it would cause him if Seth were to be killed. 

Richard never wanted to experience that kind of loss again. 

"Fine." Richard nodded with a blank expression studying his brother's face. "But you have to promise me that if given the chance," Richard looked at his hands that still held his own blood. "You will find a way out." He looked up at him and shrugged but Seth nodded. 

"Fine." Seth replied with a frown and looked back at Kate's door.

"What the hell is going on?" Richard turned to find Kate still in his sweater. "Who is Archibald?" She asked looking from Richard to Seth her eyebrow raised.

"We were just talking about-" Richard began his lie. 

"You guys really forget that aside from being your girlfriend, I am no longer your hostage." She ground out her face reddening. "I am your partner and deserve to know what's going on!"

"We were going to tell you after we-" Seth began taking a step towards her. 

"After you what?" She cut him off turning to him. "After you guys dig yourself's a deeper hole then you already have?" She spat at him. 

"Don't worry about us sweetheart." Seth glared crossing his arms over his broad chest. 

"We need to figure out what we need to do first." Richard explained. 

"Why can't I help you guys?" Kate shrugged. "I hate being locked up in here all day!"

"Didn't mind most of yesterday..." Richard trailed off with a smirk making Kate blush and Seth to glare at him. 

"We can't risk you again, Kate." Seth took another step towards her. "I can't watch something bad happen to you." He whispered as he neared her. 

Something about the way he said that tugged at Kate's heartstrings but she would be damned if she didn't participate. The one thing she hated about them was that they always thought they knew what was best for her even after everything that has happened. 

Were they ever really going to trust her?

"Which is why you both have taught me to defend myself!" Kate glared. "I can help." She looked from Seth to Richard. "You both know I can."

"Listen," Richard began and Seth turned away from her. 

He was going to need a drink. 

"This is a whole different ball game." Richard continued. "We are still trying to figure out the players." He shrugged trying to mask the anxiety he actually felt. 

"And?" Kate questioned sitting on the couch looking from Seth who was at the bar to Richard. "What have you learned?"

Richard looked from her questioning eyes to Seth's and he took a deep breath and nodded. 

"Do you believe in angels?" Richard asked sitting next to her. 

~*~*~

"How many?" Archibald asked watching his assistant pick up the papers from the remains of his desk. 

"Three, signor." His assistant replied her heels crunching against the small broken peices of glass with every single movement she made.

"And the weapon?" He asked turning away looking down at his phone. 

"It was not found with any of the bodies." She stood straight and handed him the documents in her hands as she turned to look at the mess around her. "Would you like another glass desk or a nice pale cedar?" She asked finally looking up at him in question with her large doe eyes. 

"The latter sounds nice." Archibald responded looking away from her to the documents in his hands. "And some coffee, please." He took his seat in the large white leather chair and looked at the mess around him. 

"I'll be right back." His assistant walked out the clicking of her heels echoing throughout the large office, his eyes roamed the woman's backside and Archibald shook his head looking away. 

His cellphone rang but Archibald paid it no mind as he looked out the large floor to cieling window to the full moon that shown above the dark sky with Venice streatching out below it. 

    There was something special about the way the moon shined tonight. The way it casted a glow over the water and the city made him think of the times of great peace but it also reminded him of times of great peril. Tonight would be the night that everything begins. The peaceful and simple calm brought a fear in him that he didn't want to acknowledge yet. 

"Here is your coffee signor." His assistant walked up to him and handed him the the small cup and saucer. 

"Grazie mila." He thanked her accepting the coffee.

"Prego." She smiled down at him but Archibald kept his eyes forward to the city in front of him never once turning to look at her.

"You may leave for the day."Archibald said, his tone low still not giving her his eyes. 

"Are you sure?" She asked placing her hand on his broad shoulder. 

"Not tonight." Archibald placed his hand over hers and squeezed it gently. 

"If you're sure." Her other arm went around his other shoulder and she placed her outstreached palm over the beat of his heart and leaned in until her lips were close to his ear. "Are you?" She breathed against his ear her palm slowly inching down from his chest and Archibald finally turned to her. "Are you?" Her hand reached lower to his belt tugging on it slightly.

"Maybe not." He replied taking her hand in his and guided her until she stood in front of him. 

His hungry eyes trailed down her long curvey figure, Archibald remembered the first time that he realized the body they gave him had it's needs. Something that although vulgar and immoral to his kind, his human body needed. There was no frowning upon the act because they were doing the Lord's work, literally. Taking care of which beings did what was the job and he was good at it. 

"Yes?" His assistant asked looking from his geen orbs to his lips. 

"Lock the door." He said letting go of her hand and watched as she left to do just as he ordered knowing Miguel would be back soon with Santos.

~*~

Kate couldn't breathe with everything Richard just laid on her. Her heartbeat was slow and a ringing in her ears began.

This isn't happening. 

God was more than real and apparently he had his army of angels with a license to kill. 

This couldn't be true. 

How could she not accept this when she accepted Culebra's to be real? How could she accept that the same beings that were sent here to protect them, be killing them? 

Granted, both brothers are Culebras but how could that justifiy their actions? But they were human and Angels were not supposed to kill. Period. 

"I don't know how I could believe that." Kate whispered mostly to herself and got up from the couch her hand leaving Richard's, her eyes cast down in thought. 

"You could believe in Culebras, " Richard followed her to the door of her room hearing Seth sigh as they passed him. "Weren't you a devote Christian once?" 

Kate gave him a pointed look.

"Was." Kate replied and looked away. 

She didn't know how to accept something like this. 

No one in this world was truly good. Not even Angels. 

"Weather you accept it or not, Kate..." Seth trailed off pouring himiself another drink. "They're out there and they want a peice of us." He slammed the bottle down rattelting the small bar. "And we are not going to back down." He turned to Richard who smirked, impressed and nodded. 

"We can do this." Richard promised. 

"What if I don't want to take part in it?" Seth turned to her at that and felt something inside him break. 

He always knew things would change with Kate when he turned into a Culebra. Weather it be him who would be turned or her. Something told him she would accept him but never his kind. She hated them and Seth  couldn't blame her. How could he? He still hated them.

"Then we will buy you a house wherever or whatever you want and you can just wait for us there." Seth suggested with a heavy heart. 

He would always respect her choices. 

"No!" Richard bellowed out taking both Seth and Kate by surprise at the sudden outburst. "Like hell she is!" He turned to Kate. "They know exactly where we are and they will track you as soon as they find out you're not here with us." His expression severe. "It's pointless to leave." He turned back to his brother with pleading eyes.

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to." Seth grumbled drinking more of his drink. "We can't make her want to fight against a God she used to believe in." Seth said avoiding their eyes as the only solution that could make this end well for everyone was if Kate took a break from them. 

"Don't even think about suggesting that!" Richard spat as if reading his thoughts. 

"Suggest what?" Kate asked and her heart felt like it dropped to her stomach at the look Seth gave her. 

"Don't." Richard stood in front of her. 

"You know it's the only way." Seth glared and Richard clenched and unclenched his jaw before stepping to the side. 

With one last look at his brother Seth turned to a frightened looking Kate. 

"Maybe we should just take a break until Richard and I figure all this out." Seth gave her a blank expression his eyes never leaving her green ones.

He had to do this.  

"What?" Kate could feel the blood drain from her face as everything around her stopped and she couldn't breathe. 

"And once we get back..." Seth stepped closer noticing the hurt in her eyes.

"If we get back." Richard interjected through clenched teeth. 

"And if you want us back," Seth continued ignoring his brother. "We will be right there." He took one of her pale hands in his and placed it over his chest. "I promise."

"Y-you're breaking up with me?" Kate stepped back from him and into her bedroom as the tears started to roll down her cheeks her hurt eyes never leaving his cold ones.

"No!" Richard shouted. 

"We just need to do it in order to respect your wishes, princess." Seth explained as he followed her into the room. 

"Wow!" Kate bellowed out pushing him back outside of her room and slammed the door shut in his face. 

Don't let them off that easily! You will not back out of this. They will not break up with you. You have been through too much to let them go just like that! No fucking way.

"So!" Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves and get her wits about her, Kate opened the door again to find Seth and his brother in the same spot as before both of their faces hardened with anger and perplexity at her return. 

Kate began pacing turning to both of them as if nothing happened. Her face blank, but her eyes were still filled with unshed tears. Her heart still hammered in her chest with hurt.

Don't back out now.

Kate chanted in her head. 

"Kate-" 

"Wait!" Kate put her hand up cutting off Seth and took a deep breath. 

The room around them filled with so much tension you could cut it with a blunt end of a butter knife. Kate took a deep breath and glanced from Seth who had a determined look to Richard who held a look of anxiousness and hurt. Kate glanced between them with tears in her eyes and wiped them away as they dropped on her cheeks. Each drop burning against her skin made her angrier.

"First, you get me to agree to this..." motioning towards both of them. "And the next day you want to break up with me?" Kate scoffed and shook her head in mock amusement wiping angrily at her cheeks. 

"You said you didn't want to be involved." Seth stated defending his action with a soft tone.

He hated to see Kate this way; so hurt and so angered at once especially because it was his doing. It was breaking him to see her that way. The way she looked when he himself almost killed her to get Amaru out of her. It reminded him of the horrible moment in their past, when Seth thought he had lost her. 

"So, that means you should break up with me on the spot just because I don't agree with you?" Kate scoffed and grimaced wiping her tears and then clenched her hands at her sides.

Kate wanted to smack him so hard that it would leave a mark on Seth's handsome face. She wanted to scream in frustration at the way things were going. Kate wanted to take it out something or someone much before Seth tried breaking up with her. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of controlling everything.

"For a moment,"Kate continued smiling as more tears fell. "I thought we were in this together." She laughed without humor and Seth felt Richard's eyes piercing at the back of his skull. 

Seth felt how betrayed she felt, Richard felt it too and glared at his brother with a clenched jaw. 

"We are in this together." Richard promised stepping closer to her with a reassuring smile but Kate just blinked at him. 

"Doesn't feel like it." Kate said in a low tone stepping back and away from him and hurt flashed in Richard's eyes but he clenched his jaw and stayed put. 

"Then why did you lie to me about everything?" She snapped at Richard with a glare. "Hm?" 

"I told you why!" Richard defending himself. "We don't even have a plan yet!" He scoffed at her.

"You don't need a 'plan' to talk to me about it!" Kate yelled at Richard who pursed his lips with defeated eyes. 

"We have just agreed to go through with it just now." Seth defended but Kate shook her head facing him. 

"Why couldn't we agree together?" Kate asked with a false smile. "Why do you two insist on excluding me from the choices that matter most?" She scowled from Seth to Richard. "That's not how you treat your partner!" She scolded as more tears fell on her cheeks and she wiped them off angrily.

"Seth broke up with you, so don't take it out on me, Babygirl." Richard snapped getting her attention. 

"Shut up, Richard!" Seth glared at him. 

"No!" Kate scolded pouting at them. "Both of you shut up!" 

Richard gulped at the fierceness that radiated off of Kate in waves. 

To say she was pissed would be an understatement.

"You both listen and listen good." Kate lowered her head from where she stood to look up at them through her lashes, determined. "I am not going anywhere," She ticked off on her thumb and she could see Richard visibly relax at her words but Seth remained still, like a statue that had moving eyes that penetrated looking right through her. 

"I told you-" Richard began with a smirk.

"Shut up damn it!" Kate bellowed at him and Richard took a deep breath to keep from rolling his eyes. "You guys aren't getting rid of me that easily." Kate stated pouting a finger at Seth. "I may not like it," Kate continued shaking her head at Seth. "But I will fight by your side because you never leave loved ones behind." Richard pursed his lips to suppress his grin and Seth clenched his jaw with a blank face.

Did she just say she loved them? Richard thought feeling a burst of happiness within. 

"I'm sorry." Seth swallowed the lump in his throat. "I didn't want-"

"I know." Kate replied stepping towards him. "But next time you do that," Kate said grabbing the lapels of his suit jacket and looked into his eyes. "I will leave and you won't ever see me again." Kate promised eyes boring into his and pushed him back slowly to wipe her eyes. "And if you ever lie to me again," Kate turned to Richard who looked between her and Seth with nervousness evident in his baby blue eyes as Kate took a step towards him glaring. "I will chop your balls off." Kate grinned whilst her hands grasped his shirt pulling him toward her and let go shoving him back slightly and Richard bit his lower lip to hide the the real fear he felt but composed himself.

"Seth tried breaking up with you and I'm the one who gets maimed?" Richard knitted his brow with a sour expression at Kate who simply shrugged at him with a non-comital smile. 

"I guess it's because I know they are useless." She replied with a frown and Richard's jaw dropped and Seth broke out laughing.

"I think she just maimed you!" Seth laughed holding his torso with an arm. 

"Yours are useless too!" Kate reminded Seth and he stopped laughing immediately with a frown and Richard glared running both hands over his hair angered and bewildered but once he looked back at her all he could see was hurt that still lingered behind her false humor.

Seth started to realize how much he affected her with his action but he couldn't help the all too familiar feeling of satisfaction at the fear that flashed in Richard's eyes. 

"I never wanted you to leave." Richard stated calmly scowling daggers at his brother. 

"That's not the point, Richard." Seth sighed shaking his head looking from him to Kate. 

"You want to help?" Seth asked with a raised eyebrow at Kate who was still glaring at him with unshed tears.

"Since the moment we left that haunted little town when have I ever backed out from a job?" She placed her hands on her hips waiting for him to answer. 

"Never." Came Seth's response in a low tone as he looked down at his feet knowing he was the next to get scolded. 

"So what the hell makes you think I will back out now?" She questioned with arms over her chest. "Are you going to break up with me every time we disagree on a job?" She asked with feigned annoyance as her eyes reared more. "Why do you always have to be so difficult?" She palmed his face with both of her hands until his eyes met hers. 

Was he going to cry?

Kate held her breath for him to respond but all he did was kiss her palm and shook his head.

"No." Seth shook his head for a moment and Kate's hands dropped to her sides. "I won't ever again." He promised taking her hand.

"Because I will not come back the next time you push me away like that." She warned and held in her tears taking a deep breath. "I won't take that from either of you!" Kate stood back to look into Richard's eyes.

"I promise, I won't." Richard piped in looking into her eyes with sincerity.

"I promise." Seth squeezed her hand and nodded at her with a blank face and hurt eyes. 

"Now can you please tell me how we are going to do this?" Kate pulled her hand from Seth's and wiped her eyes still angered at both of them. 

Both brothers turned at the faint pulse point that beat rapidly on top of her feet. Kate waited and blinked at them but all they did was stare at her bare legs. She rolled her eyes and got up. 

"One second." She announced leaving them to her room and shut the door behind her. 

The baggiest pants possible...

Kate chanted in her head looking over some of the new clothes she bought and eyed her lingerie boxes. 

Forget it. Her subconscious sneered. 

"Be cool." Kate whispered to herself and took a deep breath and reached for the box. 

What the fuck is wrong with me?  
Shaking her head of those thoughts she opted for the baggiest clothing she could find.

"What do you think she is doing in there?" Seth looked through the keyhole curious and pulled back quickly. 

Richard rolled his eyes and shoved him away from the door and pointed to him in warning. 

"Don't be a creep." Richard scolded butt his ears popped more open tuning into what Kate was doing. 

"Shh!" Seth hissed pressing his ear to the door and pulled back. "She's getting into the boxes!" He whispered with excited eyes and Richard soured his face in confusion. 

"W-T-F?" Richard whispered back and heard more shuffling of boxes and then paper. 

"Lingerie!" Seth explained raising his eyebrows at a wide eyed Richard. 

"Again..." Richard trailed off in whisper removing his hand from the door. "W-T-F?" He mouthed. 

"Right?" Seth nodded eagerly and pressed his head to the door. 

"Why are we at the door?" Richard asked in confusion putting his hands palms up in question. 

"Right." Seth nodded and headed to the bar. 

"Shh!" Richard hissed and waited and heard the rustling of paper against paper and tissue paper and he grinned. "Tissue paper always means boxed things and the boxes things are....?" Richard trailed off with a grin and nodded for him to continue. 

"Lingerie!" Seth hissed looking down at his drink and decided to just drink the whole bottle. 

"I bet she went to Belluci's." Richard whispered. 

"The fucks that?" Seth whispered in a clipped tone and downed a glassful of Hennessy and grimaced.

"Lingerie boutique down the street." Richard explained and heard more shuffling of tissue. 

"Oh!" Seth frowned impressed. "Good to know." He whispered to himself. 

"Right?" Richard commented looking at the wall that stood between he and Kate. "We really have to get back to work!" He grumbled. "We are running out of time tip toeing around Kate." Richard stated taking the glass from him and tried to quietly open the bottle of Hennessy but it popped loudly. 

"Shh!" Seth whispered with a scowl and heard the rustling of the tissue paper continue. 

"You guys are horrible!" Kate scowled at both of them by the wall of the bar. "I can hear everything through these thin walls!" She gave them a pointed glare.

"How did you get over there so fast?" Richard shook his head confusion clouding his eyes. 

"We are not!" Seth defended his brother and himself scolding her but then stopped as he looked at her outfit. "What the hell are you wearing?" He eyed her up and down with a lopsided smile.

"You boys can't seem to concentrate so I did something about it." She shrugged and then adjusted her hoodie and pulled up her sweatpants that were too large for her up beyond her waist. "Jesus Richard..." She grumbled folding the large sweatpants at her ankles up. "Why do you buy sweatpants that are too large?" She grumbled straightening herself.

"I was wondering where those sweatpants went!" Richard shook his head and drank the cognac amusement burning in his eyes. 

"I don't know how they got mixed up." Kate lied smoothly with a shrug.

She had clothes from both of them.

"As always," Richard began raising his eyebrows. "My clothes look great on you!" Richard complimented and Seth rolled his eyes agitated while Kate scowled at him. 

"They're comfortable." She shrugged and the hoodie she wore dipped at the neckline exposing her shoulder Seth glared and made a mental note. 

She should be wearing my clothes too.

For hours on end both brothers were on the phone and Kate counted and recounted the bullets of her gun. She was annoyed and angry at both of them. Mad at Seth because he broke up with her without even trying to convince her to stay and that alone made her question his love for her. And she was mad at Richard for keeping everything from her. 

The whole room was tense because of Seth's constant pacing and talking to himself and inspecting a silver shot gun in awe. Richard seemed intent on getting maps and other public records through the Commander. 

"And how many people do we have?" Kate questioned with a raised eyebrow at Seth who inspected the sawed off silver shotgun and froze.

Kate blinked a couple times and then wiped her eyes as the gun that Seth inspected floated in front of him. 

Seth was enthralled by the gun and he couldn't understand how it launched said 'clean bombs' and was excited, oddly excited even to him, to see a 'clean bomb' actually explode.

And maybe make one of his own.   
Seth thought grinning.

"What the hell Seth?" Kate questioned standing from the couch and headed over to him as the gun fell back down on the bar's surface. 

"Oh yeah!" Richard said almost apologetically as he hung up the phone pointing to his brother. "About that..." Richard raised his eyebrows to his brother to continue. 

"My gift." Seth shrugged and smirked at her surprised face. 

"What is it?" Kate whispered scared of the answer and felt herself float off the floor. "Oh my -"

"Just the power to move things and..." Seth trailed off looking at her floating form and laughed at the way the clothing struggled to stay on her small body. "Humans." Seth finished and moved his hand to bring her closer. 

"Okay!" Kate yelled afraid of falling. "I get it!" She she bellowed thrashing out but Seth's smirk didn't fade. "Let me down!" 

"Seth..." Richard said in warning and Seth's smirk intensified as Kate struggled to tie the string that tightened the sweatpants around her waist. 

"I never though about it but..." Seth trailed off looking up at her with mischievous eyes as a plan formed in his head. "Kate can use my gift as a diversion." Seth thought standing right underneath her. 

"Ah!" She yelled as the gravity dropped her down into Seth's waiting arms. 

"Mm..." Seth trailed off as he let her body down softly caressing her hips with his hands with a smirk and she shoved him back. 

"You ass!" Kate grumbled and headed to her room slamming the door shut behind her. 

"How?" Richard asked curious. 

"We can get her to pretend she is an angel with my power." Seth raised his eyebrows. 

"That could work but they have already seen her." Richard frowned. "We can get someone else?" He suggested and a knock sounded at the door. "The Commander." Richard informed Seth's questioning gaze. 

"Come in." Seth announced and noticed the Commander had a weary look in his eyes. 

"What is it?" Richard asked noticing the same as his brother and he looked at The Commander with raised eyebrows. 

"My boss is back."

"So?" Seth scoffed. 

"He can help." The Commander nodded at Seth who still didn't seem convinced. 

"Really now?" Richard smirked at him and then at Seth. 

"Come on!" Seth padded the vampire's shoulder. "I thought we were getting a liking to one another!" Seth motioned between them. "We are friends now, are we not?" Seth ushered him to the bar. "So, please," Seth tilted his head to the side. "No bullshit."

"We are." The Commander confirmed and watched in astonishment as a bottle of scotch tilted and floated and flew in the air in front of him. "Are you a sorcerer?" The Commander took a step back and crashed against another body behind him and looked back to find Richard smirking. 

"Just watch." Richard ordered and Seth smirked at his brother. 

The bottle opened on it's own and filled two glasses to the brim before one floated to him. 

"Are you-"

"Nope." Seth replied with a grin. "No angels here!" He chuckled.

"Then how-"

"Don't question it and work with it." Richard patted The Commander's back and took the glass floating in front of him. 

"So what is it that your boss wants in return for his help?"

The Commander took a deep breath and looked from Richard to Seth and back. 

"He wants the city." The Commander gulped and Seth began to laugh while Richard smirked. 

"Of course he does!" Seth's laughter died down and shook his head from side to side sighing. "Is that all?" Seth scoffed.

"From what I understand," The Commander began choosing his words carefully. "He wants to control of all the supernatural in the city."

"He does realize that someone already holds the position, right?" Richard asked sipping his drink and the Commander wondered how either of the Gecko Brothers ever did any work with most of the alcohol they consumed.

"Yes." The Commander replied and chuckled nervously before looking back up at Seth's glaring eyes.  "The position will be available, right?" 

"That's beside the point." Seth grabbed the silver shot gun and walked by them to the couch. "Your boss thinks we will give him a throne for a couple of vamps?" Seth scoffed and laughed setting the shot gun down on the glass coffee table in front of him. "We don't work for free." Seth sat back as the gun floated in front of him as he inspected it.

"You would have full use of all of The Order's vampires." The Commander informed but Seth remained in his position still as the shotgun began to rotate. "And you would have full use of all resources." Seth raised an eyebrow at that but still remained in his spot. 

"How about we meet up with your boss?" Richard suggested taking the seat opposite of Seth. "Let's meet Signor Maximiliano." Richard raised his eyebrows at Seth who remained impassive. "I think I've paid enough to meet the vampire." He remarked.

"I can arrange that, signor." The Commander nodded at Richard.

"What do you think Richard?" Seth asked his younger brother and took the gun in hand and began to take it a part.

"I think," Richard sat forward noticing the warning in The Commander's eyes. 

"I wouldn't do that!" The Commander yelled worried and Seth stopped knitting his brow in confusion at him. "They are very dangerous and can explode with the wrong move." The Commander warned and Seth nodded. 

"Tell you what," Seth began standing. "How about you go tell your boss that we would like to set up a meeting in this here hotel lobby." Seth continued. 

The Commander shook his head slowly and Seth raised his eyebrows in confusion waiting for the vampire to answer him. 

"He cannot go out in public." The Commander stated and Seth sighed. 

"I will call you with directions." Richard stood and nodded at Seth and The Commander gave a small nod and left. 

"Would you look at that?" Seth smirked. "Head Vamp wants the city." He sighed and Richard chuckled. 

"Nothing is free, Seth." Richard stated.

 

~*~

 

"And the story is?" Archibald questioned looking down at the ancient books that were covered in hieroglyphics on his new pale cedar desk. 

"That there are two brothers who will save humanity by closing the gates of hell." Miguel responded and Santos snickered from where they had him tied up in the corner of the office with two guards flanking him.

"What's so funny?" Archibald demanded calmly with a stern glare at Santos. 

"That already happened." He laughed. "What's coming is worse." 

"Please elaborate." Archibald swiveled his chair to face him. "What's coming?" He asked calmly.

"Something much worse." Santos replied. 

"Don't make me do something that we will both regret later." Archibald said in a cold tone.

"Don't threaten me!" Santos yelled at him and Archibald sighed and stood. 

He wasn't a fan of the methods he had to use on earth, but they were needed sometimes. 

"You know?" Archibald began as he stepped down from his desk towards him. "I never knew why they hired you." He approached until he loomed over Santos, his green orbs darkening. 

"Afraid that some of us are smarter than you?" Santos looked up at him in challenge. 

"Hehe." Archibald chuckled without humor as it vibrated through the large white office. "You know that my purpose on this Earth is not about caring of such menial things."  He brought both of his hands to clasp in front of him to rest his eyes glared down at Santos and he could tell the man was scared. "But I know that you do." He smirked and Santos' face blanched. 

"Signor..." Miguel approached. "We are wasting precious time." He breathed out hoping his boss wouldn't kill the only man that understood Culebra history more than the professor that was supposedly killed last year in Mexico at the hands of Culebras themselves. 

"He's wasting my time." Archibald said crouching down in front of Santos his look hard and unwavering. "I really don't understand why I still have you here." Archibald blew one last breath out placing his hand over Santos head and that was the last thing Santos felt. 

"Signor!" Miguel exclaimed as he watched Santos body slump limp in front of him in a matter of seconds. "What have you done?" Miguel asked as he shook Santos. 

"My job." Archibald stood and took his seat behind his desk without another look at Santos' body. 

"He was the only one who knew about the prophecy!" Miguel stood and turned to him, looking away from the body in front of him. 

"No." Archibald replied calmly looking down at the ancient books in front of him. "You forget that a full knowledge of all supernatural beings in this world is needed to be assigned my position." He leaned back in his chair and looked at the shocked Miguel. "I have read this history more than once." He motioned to the books in front of him bored. "I know about the prophecy." He nodded. 

"Then what was the point of bringing him here?" Miguel questioned his brows furrowed. 

"You know that I do not take threats well." Archibald answered his stare cold. "And he was causing us problems." He shrugged. "Angelo!" He called out making Miguel jump at the sudden booming sound that was Archibald's voice. "Take care of that, will you?" He motioned to Santos' body and turned back to the book as the large man entered the office. 

The man grunted but lifted Santos body up and over his shoulder and walked out with the other guards following behind.

"So what is the prophecy?" Miguel questioned his hands on his lap waiting and Archibald smirked. 

"The prophecy states that all Culebras will be extinguished by The Chosen One." Archibald nodded satisfied. 

"How do the Geckos fit in this?" Miguel asked dumpling a cheek. 

"They will lead us to The Chosen One." Archibald nodded slowly with a grin. 

"So you have been watching them." Miguel scoffed at his friend knowing him too well. "How long have you been watching them?" 

"Since the day Richard Gecko was born." Archibald answered leaning back in his white leather desk chair. 

"And how will you know who The Chosen One is?" Miguel asked with a smirk. 

"That's what I've been trying to figure out." Archibald scowled at the photos of the old Mayan architecture in front of him. "But I do know that whoever it is," He picked up a picture. "It's someone important to them." He nodded and he grinned as if it just occurred to him and Miguel gulped at the fear welling inside of him for the poor human girl that was with the Geckos. "It's someone important to them!" Archibald stood grinning down at Miguel with nothing but triumph in his eyes. 

"How could she be The Chosen One?" Miguel shook his head. "She won't hurt a hair on them." He shook his head at him. 

"Oh, but she will!" Archibald had never felt more excited. 

He was finally going to fulfill his destiny.   
After so many years, Archibald was finally going to do the job he came to this realm to do.

"If you say so." Miguel pressed his lips into a fine line noticing the gleam in his friend's eyes and sighed. 

Nothing was going to stop Archibald when he had that gleam in his eyes. Archibald was addicted to power and he was good at getting it, no matter the cost.

~*~

Kate rolled her eyes irritated with both Geckos. Seth seemed lost in thought and obsessed with the silver shot gun. Richard just kept causing more trouble and she was stuck in this room not being able to tolerate any of it anymore. 

They planned this trip for weeks and now that they were here all Kate had in heart was the unsettling feel of dread of what's yet to come. And to top it all off, there were Angels! 

Kate scoffed and shook her head rubbing her temples. Her headache was becoming harder to ignore. She looked down at her cellphone on her bed and sighed as she read the time.

12:30 am

How long were they at it? 

It was way too late to be up and she was sure the brothers would leave her be for the night. And she scoffed. 

Yeah right!

Kate grimaced knowing that one of them would definitely try to come in her bedroom so she got up and locked it with a smirk. 

She didn't want to see either of them. Especially Seth. The heartbreak was so big for a brief moment that she thought she was having a heart attack. The world came crashing down around for a brief moment and Seth was to blame. 

How could he think I would leave just like that? How could he think that?

Kate sighed and felt the tension in her head rise and beat loudly against the back of her eyes. Fatigued she did what Culebras didn't do at night: sleep.

 

~*~

 

After so many years on this earth, Archibald still didn't understand how humans could be so ungrateful to God and to themselves. What made them think that there was someone better or be more worthy of their love than God Himself? What was the point of loving someone that could never be able to save you in the end? What humans didn't understand was that there really was a heaven. There really was.

Archibald sucked in a deep breath leaning back in his chair to look up at Angela. The sun cast a glow on her tan features and he wondered if she was actually real. He couldn't comprehend why he was starting to feel like everything around him faded when he looked into her large brown eyes. Everything that mattered was gone in an instant and then just like that, he came back to reality. 

"That will be all, Angela." He said coldly and noticed the slight hurt in her eyes but he kept his expression blank and turned back to his laptop screen. 

"Si, signor." He saw her stand straighter out the corner of his eye as she turned and walked away. 

It was not in his nature to love or devote his heart to someone else other than his God. There was nothing else but devotion to Him but when Archibald looked in Angela's shimmering brown eyes he found himself second guessing his devotion to God. It didn't feel right to Archibald, this feeling, this infatuation. It wasn't in his nature, for Archibald was a creature made by God for God. 

No. He rubbed his face looking at the door Angela just walked out of and shook his head. 

He needed to get rid of her. To let her go before his life's work was jeopardized.

 

~*~

8 am

"What are you doing in here?" Seth asked from her door his glare accusing him just as the sound of the shower running in Kate's bathroom began.

"You need to make amends." Richard stated closing the door behind him and pulled out his phone to dial The Commander's number. "Wait for her." Richard ordered and Seth shook his head but Richard's face ignited with anger in challenge and Seth relented and sat on the bed with a nod. 

Seth was tired of trying to find a way to get Kate to leave but that was never going to happen and his futile attempt had landed him in a tougher situation. Not only was Kate mad at him but so was Richard.

"Fuck up and I will never forgive you." Richard promised throwing his own words back at him and clenched his jaw turning to leave Kate's bedroom. 

Seth watched his brother's retreating back and bit his lip. Seth was anxious, he was beyond anxious. He needed to really apologize to Kate and get his shit together before he fucked up again. He didn't understand his actions towards her since he turned. It was lie he felt out of control. His body and mouth acted of their own accord and he dreaded even opening his mouth to speak to Kate. 

For the most part, Seth blamed himself but he couldn't help it in Kate's presence. He craved everything about her; her attention, her touch, her presence all of it. It was like a drug, something so addictive and utterly stronger than Seth felt he was. He fought against it, but it felt impossible to beat. His attraction and lack of respect for her space gave Seth the only hope he had at fighting it. Acknowledging his problem was the first step, right?

"What do you want?" He turned to Kate who was wrapped up in a fluffy white robe that covered her small frame entirely her hair up in a messy bun, her eyes calculating. 

"I just want to beg forgiveness for last night." Seth began and took a step towards her. "I'm so sorry Kate." 

Kate bit her lip holding her elbows under chest and waited for him to continue. 

"I just thought it was best." Seth continued and licked his lips in anticipation. 

"That's your problem Seth," Kate began shaking her head and looked down at her slipper clad feet. "You always think you know what's best for everyone." She sighed looking up at him. 

Seth didn't know what to say when someone threw his biggest flaw at him, especially when that someone was Kate. 

"You have to learn that we are in this together," Kate looked into his hazel eyes with contempt. "That we need to talk about things before we make such rash decisions." She stepped to the side to her vanity to take the clip out of her hair. "It's not like you, Seth." Kate looked at him expecting an answer. "It's as if you can't rationalize that." Kate offered but Seth just looked at her through the mirror's reflection with nothing but guilt in his eyes. "Please, just-" Kate sighed turning to him. "I don't want to be angry anymore." Kate confessed as she turned to him. 

"Forgiven?" Seth asked taking a timid step towards her and Kate pouted with a glare holding in her smile. 

Of course she would forgive him, Kate wanted to with all her heart but she still hesitated. 

"I don't want to feel that way again." Kate bit her lip and dimpled her cheeks glaring up at him. "Do you understand?"

"I do." Seth took another step towards her nodding. "And you won't feel that way again." He promised taking another step. 

"Don't promise me." Kate shook her head. "Show me." She breathed out and Seth took the last couple steps towards her until he was mere inches from her lips. 

"Let me." Seth looked from her eyes pleadingly to her lips and Kate nodded once parting her lips and Seth wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her body flush against him and pushed his lips against hers closing his eyes. 

Slow at first, Seth, let his other hand hold the back of her head as their lips moved together in perfect synchronization. Kate wrapped her arms around his torso griping her hands at the back of his dress shirt.

"I'm sorry." Seth whispered against her lips and Kate nodded licking them. "I really truly am." 

Kate nodded again and ran her head up his back to the back of his neck pulling him down towards her, her touch forgiving while Seth's promised the safety love brought. 

 

~*~

 

"Why?" Angela, his assistant asked her eyes brimming with tears. "After all these years?" She questioned as she looked up at him but Archibald's expression gave nothing away. 

The large stark white office felt more like something out of Angela's nightmares and Archibald's eyes trapped her in like the devil himself. 

"Your time has come." Archibald shrugged and turned to his phone. 

Angela new him well enough to know when he hid his emotions. The angel was more than an angel, he was a man that she knew loved her. She knew the man behind the facade he carried around with a heavy weight on his shoulders felt something for her human being. Angela felt a tear roll down her cheek as his cold exterior wounded her heart. 

He wanted to be cold, then so be it. Two could play at that game. 

"Ciao." She turned without another look back and heard him clear his throat before she closed the door to his large office one last time.

Her eyes landed on her desk and she found her belongings already in a box on her chair and bent forward to pick it up and glanced back at Archibald's office double doors and let another tear roll down her cheek.

"Ciao amore." She whispered and let her hair down from its bun, grabbed her coat and began to make her way downstairs her eyes avoiding everyone's questioning ones. 

Her hair formed a barrier between her and the world. She couldn't look at anyone in that moment. All Angela wanted was to forget about the place and forget about the man that broke her heart. Angela wasn't vengeful but the way he acted made the hurt in her heart burn into anger. 

How could he do this to her after a century of working together? What changed? She never told him of her feelings. She kept them hidden and abide by his rules.

She turned to look at the large Saint Mark's church and in the middle of the glassed walls she noticed the tall figure that made up Archibald by the window looking down at her. 

Angela stood straighter and walked away promising herself to never believe in a God that could let something like this to happen. Her devotion was lost and Angela looked forward to finding a devotion in herself. No one would ever hurt her again the way Archibald did. Angel or not, Angela was done with love for other men. 

Her heels clicked against the stoned streets and each sound reminded her that she was walking further and further away from what she only knew. Each step reminded her that she would never walk these streets again. That she would never see Archibald again. 

The sunlight draped like a blanket over her shoulders and she welcomed the warmth like renewed energy. The streets were bustling with people and for once, after a century and a half, she could stop and smell the flowers and fruits of the vendors by the pier. 

For once, Angela felt free. Free of a love that consumed her and gave nothing in return. She was free of heartbreak from that point on and she felt each step becoming lighter with reassurance. A feeling she had never felt before and she relished it with a broken heart. 

 

~*~

 

"Two of them are by the entrance of piazza gates at all times and switch once at midnight and then every five hours as rotation occurs every three or two days." The Commander explained to Richard who nodded jotting it down. 

"What about the guard at the door?" He asked. "How often do they change him?" 

"Every twelve hours." The Commander answered and looked at the map of the city. "They have eyes on all highs and lows of the city." 

"Where?" Seth asked opening the door to the suite and Richard noticed that his older brother had a ghost of a smile on his lips cheeks slightly flushed and Richard only hoped that it was because he made up with Kate.

"All over Saint Mark's Piazzia and two rows of blocks surrounding the area." The Commander marked with a red marker over the areas with the best view of the streets below it. 

"And how often do they switch shifts?" Richard asked. 

"In my many years of observing them," The Commander began. "It's all rather random." He pressed his lips into a fine line and inspected the map in thought and Richard took the opportunity to turn to his brother. 

"So?" Richard asked his brother raising an eyebrow his face serious. 

"We figured it out." Seth suppressed his grin pursing his lips and Richard smirked. 

Only his brother would seduce Kate to get her to accept his apology. 

"That's not right." Richard shook his head in disappointment. 

"I was desperate." Seth shrugged and gave his brother a lopsided smile. "But I promise," He gave his brother the best sincere smile he could muster. "It was genuine." 

"You can't mess with her like that." Richard shook his head slowly. "I can't believe you." He huffed. "We will discuss this later." Richard murmured with anger and turned back to the Commander from Seth's blank face of indignation. 

"One thing you both should know about Archibald is that he doesn't like big scenes." The Commander looked from Richard to Seth. "He likes to do things quietly and rapidly and leaves no evidence behind." 

"Fan-fuckingtastic!" Seth grumbled looking down at the map and Richard noticed the bite mark on his brother's neck. 

Someone did more than apologize and that pissed Richard off to no end. Seth was becoming less and less careless with his actions and Richard understood why. Changing into a Culebra entailed a lot more than simply turning. 

Turning affects everything about you. It can turn you into a different person if you give in to your hunger and needs. It can make you ruthless and dangerous. Something Richard thought his brother could be experiencing at the moment. Physical attraction was something that could change someone when giving into those desires and it made any human incapable of declining any advances from them. 

The natural instinct to reproduce was still primal even if it was useless. The urge caused them to make rash decisions on the spot, sometimes landing them in trouble. Seth looked like he just had the best candy in the world and Richard didn't want to think about it. But something told him his older brother took full advantage of the situation and turned the tables on Kate. Richard just hoped his brother was trying to fight his urges. 

"And where is Kate?" Richard asked looking at the map on the large coffee table of his suite. 

"She's coming." Seth smiled holding in a secret Richard craved to ask about. 

Best not to. 

Richard thought looking at The Commander who was focused on the map. 

"Hello everyone." Kate chimed as she walked in with a small smile and slight dark circles under her cat eyes and all three men turned to her. 

The Commander watched the eyes of both Culebras and noticed something in both sets of eyes that told him both of them were besotted with the young woman. 

The Commander nodded at her with a slight bow and Kate gave him her best smile and turned to the Gecko brothers to find Seth glaring with a dark smirk and Richard with a ghost of a smile on his lips. 

"Did you pack?" Richard asked eyeing her outfit with a smirk as he walked around the coffee table to stand in front of her, hiding her from The Commander and Seth with his large form. 

"Yes." Kate replied her face flushed at the heated gaze he gave her. 

"And did you get your valuables on you?" Richard eyed her up and down and frowned impressed.

He couldn't tell any jewelry of documentation of any kind was on her. Her tight black cargo pants fitted on her perfectly and the pointed heeled boots were no doubt caring her extra ammo. 

"Yes." Kate nodded as he eyed her legs and Richard gave her a lopsided smile, satisfied with her appearance. 

"And-"

"In my mid thigh." Kate answered as he eyed the spot that held no signs of a fully loaded gun strapped to it. 

"That's my girl." Richard smirked and stepped back with a satisfied smile and Kate shook her head with a smirk. 

"So," Kate cleared her throat looking at the map ignoring their looks that heated her skin and sat on the armrest of the furthest couch. "What's the plan?" 

"So far, Senora," The Commander began looking at the map as Richard stepped up next to him. "We need to study formation and then assign posts." 

"How long do we have?" Seth asked. 

"Our insider says Archibald will strike soon." The Commander answered. 

"Who's the insider?" Kate asked.

"Alana." Was Richard's reply and Kate's interest spiked. 

"Who the hell is that?" Seth asked sitting on the couch next to Kate and she scowled at Richard suspiciously. 

"She is one of my men." The Commander informed and Richard smirked at the relief that seemed to pass through Kate. 

"In any case," Richard stood from the couch. "We need to get moving today before the sun sets to get to our meeting point with his boss." Richard nodded to the Commander.

"Their advantage is that they can walk in the sun." The Commander sucked in his lips marking the map.

"We have all day then." Seth stated looking from the map to his brother. "Let's go see that arsenal of yours." 

"Si, signor." The Commander nodded standing to his full height adjusting his suit. "We can take the tunnels on the coast to avoid the sun and it will be closer to the meet point with my boss." He nodded.

"Let's go." Kate stood and Richard took a deep breath looking in between Seth and Kate. 

"I finally get to use the Clean Bomb launcher!" Seth exclaimed with an excited gleam in his eyes at his brother who rolled his eyes. 

"We have several in the arsenal." The Commander informed him with a ghost of a smile on his lips. 

"Really now?" Seth stood and passed Kate who rolled her eyes at him and slapped The Commander in the back. "I would love to see them!" Seth ushered them out the door of the suite with Kate and Richard behind. 

"I think he's going crazy." Kate muttered under her breath as they reached the red carpeted stairs. 

"I heard that!" Seth snapped over his shoulder and Kate rolled her eyes again. 

"I think so too." Richard chimed in a louder tone and Seth glared at him but Richard shrugged and took Kate's hand in his. 

"We will take the service exit." The Commander lead to the service elevator as Seth and Richard looked around them inconspicuously.

Kate's skin rippled with goosebumps as they entered the small elevator holding on to Richard's hand tightly and He squeezed hers back giving her a reassuring look. Kate nodded as the elevator went to the floor below the first. 

"Through here." The Commander lead them down one hallway passing three doors towards the back exit to the dock to find a small black motorboat with a cabin and Kate glared at it in confusion and The Commander nodded. "Decommissioned." He answered her questioning gaze.

"Right." She said as they climbed on the boat. 

 

"You will need to drive signora." The Commander spoke as they entered the cabin of the boat to shield them from the suns early rays. "I can show you." The Commander suggested but Richard shook his head.

"I will but first," Richard took a black beanie from his suits breast pocket and put it on Kate who gave him a quizzical look. "You need some sort of disguise." He finished with a small smile and placed another over his own head. "Come on." He lead her out to the drivers seat and began to explain. 

"And follow this map." Richard gave Kate the map with directions. "Just follow the highlighted path." He informed and before Kate turned on the boat Richard grabbed her face and kissed her lips hard his eyes worried and Kate nodded pressing her lips to his again before shoeing him away. 

"You really think this will work?" Seth asked as he eyed The Commander who sat in front of him. 

"It's the best first step." The Commander nodded with a frown and Seth grunted sitting back looking out the window of the small cabin. 

"I hope it is." Seth felt completely lost as if his plan was a stranger to him. 

It didn't make sense to Seth, this running around in circles, it didn't sit well with him. The Commander seemed trustworthy but that was all based on what they needed from them.

"Hold on fellas!" Richard warned as he sat next to the Seth and the boat roared to life. 

Seth watched through the small window to Kate's backside as she speed a little faster than necessary and Seth held on the edge of his seat. Richard did the same to keep steady as Kate drove the small boat. 

"She always drives so fast." Seth grumbled and Richard nodded in agreement.

No one said a word and Richard could feel the tension rise between the three of them as they looked out the windows guns in hand, ready. Men in on their boats fishing whistled at Kate as they passed by them and Richard looked out the small door window to her and found Kate with a relaxed expression as she wove through them and out of the main Canal. 

The fog blocked their vision through the windows and the tension rose even more. 

"Fuck this fog!" Seth muttered under his breath gun up ready to shoot. 

"It will clear," The Commander informed squinting looking out the window. "In five..." He trailed off. "Four..." He looked out towards the front of the boat. "Three..." He looked at both Geckos. "Get ready." He warned the brothers who kept their eyes vigilant. "One." 

Seth smirked as the fog cleared and let out a breath glancing at a stoic Richard. 

"Left dock with the blue light." The Commander yelled through the roar of the boat's engine. 

"Got it." Kate yelled back and turned the boat steadily despite the fast pace. 

"That's Lucio." The Commander pointed with his chin to the man in the black suit and fedora that shielded him from the morning sun. 

"Here we go!" Seth licked his lips in anticipation and glancing at Richard who nodded holstering his gun.

The Commander got up and got out of the bot as it neared the dock and threw the other Vampire the rope to tie. Kate turned the ignition off and found both Geckos waiting. 

"Got your balls on?" Richard asked and Kate giggled and he turned to her with an annoyed expression. "What?" 

"Nothing." Kate shrugged pressing her lips into a fine line eyes forward and Seth chuckled. 

"Useless." Seth muttered reminding his brother and Richard sighed opening the door to lead them out. 

"Touchy." Kate muttered and Seth coughed to suppress his chuckle. 

"Always." Seth nodded helping her off the boat with smirk to the dock.

The shipyard in front of them was huge and for moment Kate though the whole island was like that. 

"This is Lucio, Chief Commander." The Commander introduced to them and he nodded with a slight bow. 

"Welcome to Murano." He smiled at them with shimmering blue eyes. 

End of Chapter*


	9. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI this chapter was a quick add-on to the story because I felt it gave you more of an insight as to where Kate is emotionally and how it’s really all taken such an affect on her and her person. Enjoy!

She heard steps coming closer through the darkness and Kate reacted trying to reach for her gun but it was too late. A tall man with a devil’s red mask approached her. Baby blue eyes looked down at her with tenderness and Kate instantly relaxed. It was her Richie. 

Looking up at him with confusion Kate tried calling out his name but no sound came from her. Richie tilted his head to the side inspecting her with clear amusement. Suddenly, the ground beneath her feet disappeared and she began to tilt back. She tried to scream but nothing came out and she began to panic. A golden glow shined bright above her and she felt like she was under observation. 

Hands took her ankles and pushed them open and her body struggled with tremors but Kate knew she couldn’t do anything. The invisible force held her still. She looked up into his baby blue eyes as he stood in between her bare legs.  
Richie grinned down at her and his Culebra fangs came out. 

“Don’t scare her brother.” Kate turns to the sound of Seth's tender voice. “Are you scared Princess?” Seth asked her and Kate nodded with wide eyes but remained quiet. 

“You promised...” Richie said in a warning tone as his eyes looked at her naked form and licked his lips. 

“Don’t be scared Sweetheart!” Seth grinned with mischief sparkling darkly in his eyes. “We are only here to make you feel good!” He promised enthusiastic and Kate felt her heart hammer in her chest.

“And we will.” Richie promised hastily and Kate felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she looked at both masked brothers and gulped. 

This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. Kate couldn’t get it when she was alone with either one of them and now, her first time would be with both brothers? This couldn’t be real. Kate was sure she could handle sex with either one of them but never together. She was barely getting used to the idea of being a girlfriend to both of them let alone a threesome. 

“I want to taste...” Richie trailed off and Kate shuddered as a rough hand ran down the top of her left thigh to her knee. “Everything.” Richie finished with a huff.  
Kate’s heart was thundering in her ears and she felt the heat begin to pool in her lower tummy. 

“Fuck!” Seth hissed appearing on her right side and twisted his head this way and that as he sucked in a breath eyes scanning her form with hunger. “Me too.” Seth muttered and Kate felt another rough hand touch her knee as he but his lower lip in anticipation.

Wasn’t this wrong? Kate thought and panted harder with each slow caress on her heated skin. They’re brothers! She shouldn’t be doing this. 

“I’m so glad we waited!” Richie exclaimed letting out a breath of relief as his hand grabbed her ankle tenderly, Culebra eyes glowing as he took a whiff of her ankle.

“You and I both brother.” Seth agreed and Kate felt another hand take her other ankle. 

Her breathing hitched and suddenly they’re hands became too large on her as Seth and Richie each pulled her ankles until her legs were outstretched. A warm breeze hit her and Kate groaned and trembled as her body tried to close her legs together. 

Kate closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable until two sets of hands moved to her hips and up to massage her breasts. 

This was happening. Kate thought and gave into the soft touching. 

“Everything you ever wanted...” Richie whispered next to her ear as if answering her question and brought his lips down on her earlobe sending a shock through her. 

“Everything you’ll ever need...” Kate heard Seth whisper in her other ear and gasped at the sensation of both breaths against her ears. 

“Only we can give you.” Richie growled and suddenly a pair of strong hands gripped her hips and the other pair wrapped around her torso from underneath her. 

“Only us, princess.” Seth growled into her from behind as his strong arms held her still.

Kate started to hyperventilate as she opened her eyes and found Richie in between her legs looking down at her through his Culebra eyes, fangs extended. 

“I want to know what you’re feeling now.” Richie bit his lower lip and lowered in between her thighs the look of hunger unmistakable now.

“Go ahead brother.” Seth nodded at him and piercing pain shot through the inside of her right thigh as Richie bit down on it and sucked. 

Blood flowed to the spot easily and Richie drank slowly as his hand massaged her outer thighs. Kate felt her resolve leave her almost instantly. 

“How does she taste?” Seth asked running his rough hands over her flat torso eliciting a moan from Kate. 

Richie pulled back and licked the small wound of any blood and turned to Seth with a grin as blood trickled down the corners of his mouth. 

“Like the only heaven we will ever get a taste of.” Richie replied and licked his lips as his eyes connected with her wide ones. 

“Tell me what her essence tastes like.” Seth commanded and Kate gulped as something hard hit her back. 

Richie’s grinned wider and bent down lower until his lips were mere centimeters from her nether ones. Kate shut her eyes knowing what was to come and for the first time relaxed. 

Richie bent forward and darted his tongue out dipping the tip of it in her entrance and pulled back groaning. Kate felt the muscles inside of her construct at the small touch, sweat began to perspire on her forehead and over her top lip. 

“She tastes like everything I love.” Richie answered as his eyes locked with hers and suddenly she was their captive again. 

“My turn. ” Seth said lowly causing her muscles to constrict again as his lips parted taking in the site of her. Seth pulled away and suddenly he appeared in between her thighs while Richie loomed above her head with a hungered look at her breasts. 

Kate felt the odd sensation of her of teeth scraping against her inner thigh and her body rocked slightly before she could stifle another word Seth bit down on the inside of her left thigh. 

Warmth pooled in her loins as Seth drank, his strong hands holding her hips down. He pulled away and licked the dripping wound until it was clean. Seth looked up at her with adoration in his hazel eyes as her blood dropped from the corner of his mouth. 

“If I didn’t love you,” Seth began licking his lips as his eyes looked down at her with awe and Kate felt so unsure in her own skin. “I would’ve eaten you up.” Seth promised with his signature grin. 

His hands ran up her thighs and smoothed over her trembling hips. Then another set of hands reached from above her head to knead her soft globes agonizingly slow making her squirm for more. 

“S-stop...” Kate muttered breathless and both brothers stopped to look at Kate with a look of confusion and surprise. 

“Stop?” Seth asked with an amused expression and raised eyebrow. 

“Why?” Richie asked softly, eyes uncertain.

The invisible force left Kate’s neck and her ability to speak came back full force and gulped for air. 

“Easy now!” Richie whispered helping her sit up but she remained levitated. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t want this anymore?” Seth held her hips as Richie held her wrists and moved her long brown hair to the side so he could kiss her shoulder. 

“I-“ Kate cleared her throat and bit her lower lip to keep from moaning as Richard’s hands massages her shoulders and peppered kisses along her neck. “I- I don’t know a-about this...” Kate stifled out as Seth kneaded the backs of her thighs and moved closer until his eyes looked down at her. 

“I know.” Seth said his face gentle and amused, his hand came up to cup her blushed face.

Seth looked up from her midriff to her breasts to her lips and leaned closer, his hand pressing down her trembling hips and Richie grazed the skin of her neck with his fangs and Kate froze with wide eyes. 

“Hehe...” Richie chuckled against her neck. “This was what you wanted, Katie.” His hands pressed softly into her back in a slow massage and Kate moaned lost by it.

“Is it not?” Seth asked leaning closer to her lips his eyes turning hungry. “What you want?” He asked with lips hovering over hers. 

Kate gulped and panted as another blush crept up her neck and she was sure both of them could hear the thundering heartbeat. Was she ready? 

“Besides, princess,” Seth leaned in a bit more almost touching. “I think it’s too late to back out now.” He grinned and pressed his lips softly to hers. 

Kate kissed back and pushed up against him eager. Richie’s strong arms held her waist from behind and pushed her pelvis up to a focused Seth. He looked down her body down in between her thighs and lifted her pelvis up to his face with his gift. 

Heat exploded and her body jerked when Seth brought his lips over her clit and sucked lightly on the swollen bud. 

“S-Seth!” Kate stuttered and leaned her head back over Richie’s shoulder as he held her closer to his chest and nibbled on her shoulder with soft bites. 

Kate’s left hand came up and caressed Richie’s head closer to her and Richie complied by pushing her upper back until his lips reached a pink perked nipple and she whimpered in delight. Her other hand reached down and pulled on Seth’s hair to bring him closer. 

The heat pooled at the base of her stomach and the tension rose as she arched her back moaning loudly. 

“Seth!” Kate panted and snapped her eyes shut with a pained expression. 

“Let go.” Richie whispered against her neck in between her loud moans. 

Kate gasped as Seth sucked harder on her clit and put two fingers inside of her core. 

“Oh my-“ Kate panted and her body rocked against them. “Yes!” She yelps as the tension inside her is about to consume her. 

The delicious frenzy of blood rushing to core made her body tremble as her orgasm hit. 

“Uh!” Kate yelled and Richie caught her lips with his swallowing her screams.

Seth licked and sucked on her juices and held her body close to him by the hips as Richie held her back. 

“Should we stop?” Richie asked a panting Kate who shook her head and put a hand over her heart and closed her eyes. 

“Excuse me?” Seth growled wiping the corners of his mouth before his hands closed around her hips eyes searching her disheveled state. 

Hair matted across her forehead with sweat and breathless gasps made both brothers wait until she controlled her breathing and her heart no longer thundered in her ears. 

“Would you like us to stop, Katie?” Richie asked softly into her ear and his lips nibbles on the side of her neck expertly making Kate moan.

“N-no...” Kate shook her head and looked up to find an amused Seth that gave her his devilish smirk. 

“Good.” Seth didn’t wait for another answer as he switched with Richie and Kate felt the hot pressure of his thick member over her pelvis and she immediately shot up only to have Seth hold her body back and against his strong chest. 

“Hmmmm...” Richie groaned as he let his cock gently rub over her wet core teasingly. 

Kate bucked her hips at the sensation and Seth turned her face towards him and kissed her feverishly. 

“Fuck...” Richie growled and Kate felt his hand in between their bodies as he stroked himself. 

Kate opened one eye to find Richie stroking himself over her as he watched them make-out.

“Play with them.” Richie ordered softly looking pointedly at her breasts and Seth complied as he let his gift help Kate levitate and his hands became free to grope and push her breasts together. 

“Uh!” Kate panted in between kisses as Seth pinched her nipples. 

Kate looked up at Richie to find his member had finally grown to it’s full large size in his hand. She threw her head back as Richie took his large cock and rubbed her clit with his head. 

“So wet and hot...” Richie shook his head and licked his lips. “So ready.” He looked straight into her eyes and positioned himself over her core as Seth began to suck on her neck roughly leaving marks on her porcelain skin. 

“So fucking ready!” Seth let his hand roam down over her torso and touched her clit and pulled his hand back to his lips and sucked on his wet fingers. 

“Hmmm...” Richie groaned and began to rub his cock over her wet folds before his eyes connected to hers and then Seth’s who nodded. “I love you Katie.” Richie whispered and leaned forward capturing her lips softly and pushed inside of her in one fast thrust. 

“Ah!” Kate felt pain bloom from her core and rip through her making her yell. 

“It’s going to be okay, Princess.” Seth promised in her ear as Richie pulled out and pushed back in to the hilt slowly.  
Kate arched her back as Richie held her down by the hips and Seth pressed her large globes together and pinched her nipples. 

“It will be more than okay.” Richie grunted softly with a pained expression as he waited for her body to adjust to his size. 

Kate felt the trickle of of tears on the side of her face at the pain. Richie was huge and felt too big making her panic. The room spinned around her as Richie pulled out and pushed slowly back in while Seth whispered sweet nothings in her ear to sooth her. Richie moved at a slow pace making her feel every inch on him inside of her. 

“Relax, Katie!” Richie grunted as Kate clasped around his cock like a vice. “Oh fuck!” Richie moved slightly faster. 

“Easy brother,” Seth began in warning as his hands pushed her breasts together making her moan. “We don’t want her to wear out so fast.” He chuckled and kissed her neck. 

“Uh!” Kate moaned out loud as Richie bucked his hips making her arch her back. 

“Doesn’t it feel good?” Seth asked in her ear before sucking on the lobe. “Hmm?” Seth rubbed her nipple as Richie pulled out slowly and pushed forward faster than before and stayed still as her body molded to his. 

“Y-yes!” Kate croaked out as Richie pushed himself in with a swift thrust making her body tremble. 

“Bite into her neck and drink from her.” Richie commanded of his brother who quickly complied and sunk his Culebra fangs into her neck.

“Aw!” Kate grunted in pain and Richie increased his pace his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her hips and ass. 

“Mmmm...” Seth growled as he drank steadily, a stream of blood ran down her chest and Richie leaned forward and licked it clean as Seth pulled back and let his brother drink from where he once did. 

“Aw!” Kate sighed and Richie sank his fangs in the same spot he had them in. 

Richie moved faster and Kate wound her legs around his waist locking with her ankles on his lower back. 

“Aw!” Kate yelped a Richie retracted his fangs and his hips began to snap forward at a harder and faster pace. “Richie!” Kate panted as her arms wrapped under his shoulders and dug her fingers in his back making him growl and move faster. 

“So fucking perfect!” Seth growled in her ear. 

Kate felt the pain ebb away quickly as it turned into an obsession to focus on the elusive high she needed to reach. Richie moved faster over her and Kate suddenly found herself being pushed forward by Seth until she stood and sat on Richie’s lap. 

Richie pulled out for a brief second and brought her hips down and filled her again. Kate sighed loudly as he began to move her hips up and down slowly. Kate felt another hot member touch her back and groaned as she began to move faster. 

Seth grunted stroking himself and it was as if his brother knew what he needed and turned Kate around and took her from behind. Seth grinned as he watched and stroked himself as Kate moved faster her whimpers and moans getting louder. 

Seth motioned Richie to move forward and Kate fell forward with her hands on his chest holding herself from falling. Seth grabbed her shoulders holding her steady as Richie began to move faster from behind. 

Seth gave Kate one look and she gulped looking down at his thick cock that he stroked slowly. Kate licked her lips and tried to compose herself but Richie pushed her middle back down causing her back to arch and for him to sink deeper into her with each thrust. 

“Holy fuck!” Richie grunted and Kate yelled out as he hit a delicious spot within her. 

“Taste me.” Seth commanded in a low tone and Kate nodded and Seth adjusted himself letting the invisible force levitate him back and Kate settled her hands on his strong hips. 

Seth looked down at her and moved her hair to the side as her hands began to work him. 

“Oh my God!” Kate let her forehead fall on his thigh and Seth chuckled pulling her head up to look at him. 

“Come now.” Seth coaxed and Kate nodded with wide eyes as he eyes dropped down to his own impressive length. 

Apparently Geckos were well endowed. Kate thought in the back of her mind that wasn’t consumed by pleasure and heat. 

“Fuck!” Seth sighed letting his head fall back as Kate put her lips over the head of his cock and sucked on it briefly before Richie began to pound into her. 

Kate was close to her breaking point and Seth could tell. He took her hair in one hand and flexed his hips until she gagged and pulled out slowly. 

“Holy fuck!” Seth ground out and flexed his hips again, his cock reaching down her throat again made the gagging sound resonate in the room with Richie’s grunts. 

Seth pulled away and pushed her back until her back was Richie’s chest and the invisible force held Kate’s hands up. Richie grunted and moaned in the new position and moved faster with his hands on her hips. Kate’s moans were getting louder and louder. 

“She’s close!” Seth warned his brother and bent forward to suck on a jiggling tit and stroked himself. 

“Ugh!” Kate grunted leaning her head back and Seth’s hand found her clit and flicked it expertly. “I think- uh!” Kate yelled with a pained expression and Seth moved his hand faster while Richie pounded harder from behind. 

“Yes!” Richie growled in her ear and sank his fangs into her neck and Seth sunk his into the tender flesh of her right breast. 

“Uh!” Kate yelled and threw her head back as the tension that consumed her extinguished with hot ecstasy. “Aw!” Her body trembled violently forward and she fell over Seth’s shoulder as Richie pushed one last time inside of her filling her with his seed. 

“Oh fuck, Katie!” Richard growled and licked her neck where he bit. 

Seth licked her breast of any blood and licked the wound. Her body became flaccid against him and he caught her in his arms. 

“Oh my gosh!” Kate sighed with a ragged breath. 

Seth settled her back and once again Kate found herself in mid air with both brothers looming over her. 

“Indeed!” Richie agreed with a chuckle and leaned back on the wall. 

“My turn, love.” Seth pinned her against the wall with his gift. “But first,” He trailed off and stood before her and spread her thighs apart with one look. 

Kate felt a trickle of something hot run down her leg and her eyes snapped to Richie’s that looked at her lazily with a grin on his full lips. 

“We need to take care of you.” Seth finished and let her body fall into his arms. 

The warm glow around them disappeared and steam began to fill the room around them. As quickly as the steam came so did the heat again in her lower tummy with just one look at Seth. 

“Bath or shower?” Seth asked her and she replied with a yes but it was as if Seth couldn’t hear her. “Yes?” He asked with a confused look and suddenly the steam became heavier and she lost sight of him and dropped to the cold tiled floor. 

There were small intricate designs in each tile and Kate found herself without a voice again as she called out to them. Seth disappeared and Richie followed. Kate tried getting up but it was as if Seth was using his gift to keep her kneeled on the floor. 

The steam got heavier and the sound of steps sounded behind her. Kate turned around and found herself in the old RV with Scott sitting down at the table reading a magazine and her dad drove the RV. 

Her eyes met her father’s in the rear view mirror and the RV came to a screeching halt and she flew forward going through the windshield and rolled on the hot asphalt.

Kate groaned in pain and found herself in the same outfit she wore the fateful day years ago when she first met the Gecko brothers. 

“Well, there’s my daughter the whore!” Her father yelled at her as he got off the RV drunk. 

“Come on dad!” Scott interjected as he helped her up. “Are you okay?” He asked looking at her worried. “You look like shit.” He commented as he lead her away and towards the Dew Drop Inn. 

There in yellow letters, stood the sign that haunted her dreams. 

“Why are we here again, Scott?” Kate asked uncertain and ignored her father’s yelling behind them. 

“Again?” Scott laughed. “Remember dad is going awol and we have to tag along?” He patted her shoulder and Kate felt her heart drop. 

Was this going to happen again? Everything all over again? Kate asked herself with worry and began to feel her heart tear with dread. She would rather kill herself than go through everything she went through again. 

“This can’t be real...” Kate trailed off and pulled away from a confused Scott. “I have to go Scott.” She said and Scott knit his brow together in question. 

“Where the hell are you going?” He asked but it was too late. 

Kate bolted and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She rounded a corner and came to a full view of the pool where she first encountered Richie. 

The pool was filled with blood and there she was. Floating in it with a worried brow. Richie appeared at the gate same as before and looked at her with tenderness in his eyes. Something she never noticed before in his stoic and emotionless eyes. 

Kate watched with astonishment as Richie lit her cigarette. The smell of alcohol made her turn around to face her drunk father. 

“You see how it looks to be with someone like him?” He growled gruffly and stumbled. “It is wrong Katie Cakes!” His eyes teared and Kate felt her heart sink to her chest at the disappointment she saw in them. “How could you do that to yourself?” He spit out and took a swig from the Jack Daniels bottle in his hand. “Look at what you have become!” He pointed at her and Kate looked down to find herself naked and tried covering herself. “My daughter, The whore!” He said and Kate crouched down to cover herself. 

“No!” Kate bellowed to the hot asphalt beneath her. “They love me!” She fought back and felt tears sting behind her eyes. 

“Sure they do!” He countered and the ground beneath turned into a stone table and the memory of Seth dying came back and replayed around her. 

Seth lay emotionless on the table and Richie held her tightly in his arms as she cried away. The scene was too much to bear again and Kate closed her eyes shut. 

“This isn’t happening.” Kate told herself as she crouched down and pulled her knees to her chest. “This isn’t real.” She chanted over and over again. 

She opened her eyes as her muffled cries from before vanished and all she could see was black. Calmness took over and Kate fell forward as she passed out. 

“Kate?” She heard the faint whisper. “Come on, princess!” She heard Seth’s voice close to her ear and Kate leaned into it. “Wake up!” She felt herself getting shook and she awoke. 

Sweat beaded at her brow and her hair was stuck all over her face and neck. 

“Jesus!” Seth grabbed her arms that flayed around her. “You’re okay.” Seth cooed as he looked into her wide eyes. “You’re okay.” He wrapped his arms around her and Kate felt her heart began to calm. “You’re okay.” Seth repeated rubbing his hands down her back. “I’m here.” He whispered and Kate looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded burying her face in his chest. “And here I thought you were having a wet dream about us!” Seth chuckled and Kate felt herself blush as something moved behind her. 

“What!” Richie suddenly sat up with a worried expression and looked around the room with concentration as he reached for the gun under his pillow. 

“Relax Richard!” Seth scolded and held Kate closer. “Princess had a nightmare.”

“Really?” Richie asked and looked confused for a moment before lying back down. “I thought I heard moaning.” Richie raised an eyebrow with a smirk and Kate shook her head quickly and he grinned. “Don’t lie to me!” He scolded and slapped her ass under the covers of the bed. “I swear I heard my name being called out!” He scowled at her. “Care to share?” Richie raised an eyebrow at her and Kate scowled at him as another blush crept up her cheeks. 

“I’m sure I heard my name too.” Seth pulled back from her and gave her a knowing look. “I can only imagine what we both were doing to you...” Seth trailed off smirking and Kate shook her head quickly. 

“And at the same time too!” Richie added with his signature all-knowing smirk and glanced at his brother.

After the dream she had she needed to get away from both of them. She couldn’t handle it. They were both in bed and more than willing to hear about her ‘wet’ dream. That gave her hope but she did not want to deal with it at the moment. 

The memory of her father still haunting her thoughts.

“No.” Kate said simply removing herself from Seth who was grinning now while Richie looked at her with curiosity and surprise in his baby blue eyes. “It was NOT-“ She paused for emphasis. “A wet dream!” She scolded them as she climbed over Richie’s legs to get off the bed. 

“I would really like to hear why you moaned out my name.” Richie commented with a heated gaze that roamed over her pjs that consisted of a white silk camisole and red underwear. “Please?” He pleaded but Kate just shook her head and ran from the room. 

“Holy shit!” Seth said aloud as she ran down the stairs and Kate shook her head with embarrassment. 

Of course she moaned out their names! If they only knew what her dream held. They would no doubt try to make it a reality. Getting them to agree to be with her at together at once wasn’t going to be a problem. Now she didn’t know weather she wanted it or not. Her father made her feel shame at what she wanted but he wasn’t here now. 

Even in her dreams her father scolded her for loving both men. And to some extent, Kate was sure her father was in the right but the heart wants what the heart wants. She was tired of fighting with her feelings and she finally felt complete. 

“Cold shower it is!” She whispered to herself and shook her head with a smirk before closing the bedroom door behind her. 

“Holy fuck!” Seth grumbled and rubbed his eyes as Kate left the room. 

“I thought you two were screwing around so I just stayed ‘asleep’.” Richie confessed with a smirk at him. “Should we tell her?” Richie asked wiggling his eyebrows and Seth threw a pillow at him. 

“We should wait it out.” Seth answered and rubbed his face again. “Whatever that dream she had,” Seth looked at the door. “It didn’t end well and I think she’s scared.” 

“You know,” Richie began getting up from the bed. “It was your idea to wait until one of us married her but...” Richie trailed off as he put on his sweatpants. “I don’t think I can handle this much longer.” He confessed and Seth gave him a contemplating look and decided with a nod. 

Seth was more than sure that Kate was ready to take their relationship to a much more physical level and if it wasn’t for Richie barging in on them before, Seth had no doubt he would’ve gone through with it. Now he had his chance again and he was going to take full advantage of it. Even if he didn’t make her his he would give her the satisfaction she craved.


	10. Chap. 10 A Prophecy & A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to our regularly scheduled time frame. Lol

"Welcome to Murano!" The vampire smiles with shining blue eyes.

Both Geckos nodded and he gave them a slight bow taking Kate's hand, to her surprise and the Gecko's, and kissed the back of it while his eyes held her captive.

"Welcome signora." Kate almost gasped at the pale man's beauty when his eyes locked on hers.

The vampire had chiseled cheekbones and defined cleft chin with delicate full lips and a pointed nose. He was handsome beyond a doubt and Seth cleared his throat when he noticed her line of vision and Kate found herself smiling at the vampire.

"Please," Lucio said and Kate nodded as if he was only talking to her and she felt Seth's hand grip the back of her leather jacket guiding her forward whilst she held in the need to roll her eyes for the millionth time that morning.

He was just being nice.

The cold air nipped at Seth's head and he pulled out his own black beanie to cover it and put his coat's collar up with his gloved hands. The sun was high in the sky but not as strong.

"We will take the train to get there." Lucio informed them as he and The Commander lead them through a cluster of people waiting for the train. "No longer than a two minute ride." He promised them with a smile towards Kate and Seth rolled his eyes.

Richard remained impassive as he looked at everyone around him. Seth watched his six and twelve while Richard watched his three and nine. Kate watched all the rest when Lucio wasn't talking.

It was odd how much attraction and confidence oozed from the vampire and Kate found herself admiring the view more than she cared to admit. His stride was smooth almost floating with each step. There was something about him that made Kate suspicious of him and attracted to him all at once. The danger and sex appeal was becoming on the handsome vampire, the same qualities Kate had found in both Gecko brothers.

"This way, cara." Lucio said ushering her by the arm with a warm devilish smile that was in fact jaw dropping and Kate cleared her throat shaking her head trying to regain her composure, her cheeks reddened at the small gesture but she removed her arm from his hold.

What the fuck? Kate thought looking away towards Seth who was scowling daggers at the vampire's head.

Seth grunted with grim eyes as The Commander stood closer to him and leaned in.

"Do not worry about him." The Commander whispered through the roar of the train and Seth gave him a look of disdain.

"Hmph." Seth huffed and sucked on his teeth eyeing the vampire in question.

The Commander squeezed his shoulder in reassurance and stood back despite the crowd of people that surrounded their bubble of tense anticipation.

"How do you like Venezia so far?" Lucio asked Kate turning to her with glimmering eyes that held something other than curiosity, it was unsettling.

"It's beautiful." Kate replied politely and glanced at Seth who was watching her like a hawk.

"Ah, yes!" Lucio sighed leaning back on one leg to stand closer to her. "This is the most beautiful city in the world!" He smiled with pride and as he looked through the windows out to the city.

Kate nodded her head agreeing with a smile.

"So," Lucio turned to her with a look of curiosity and Kate was lost in the large blue eyes, hanging on his every word. "Are you and..." He trailed off eyeing Seth who was clenching and unclenching his jaw as he looked around them and turned back to her with a small smirk.

"Yes." Kate replied quickly and Lucio put his hands behind his back giving her a relaxed smile in understanding but Kate couldn't help but feel like he was judging Seth and it brought out anger in her, the momentary lapse of attraction she felt for him gone.

"I could tell." Lucio smiled eyes shinning as he eyed her form up and down. "I hope he is worthy of such a beautiful woman." He said in a low tone looking away from her.

"Hey." Seth walked up the steps to stand right behind Kate. "You okay?" He asked putting his hand right over her ass and for a moment glared at Lucio who smiled in return as he did so.

Mine. The word popped in Seth's head loudly as he glared at the vampire and then looked down at Kate with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Yup." Kate replied with a smile up at him and leaned into him.

The train came to a screeching halt and they all filed out. Seth and Kate right behind Lucio and The Commander, Richard at the back of the group, eyes searching around them. Lucio turned toward them before entering the busy platform a warm smile gracing his lips.

"Please follow me." Lucio eyed all three of them carefully before turning. 

Richard grabbed Kate's hand in his as they began to weave through the crowd of tourists around them.

"I don't trust him." Richard whispered to Kate still looking around them.

"Me either." Kate replied shaking her head keeping her eyes on Seth's back and she reached for his coat holding on.

Seth turned to her and nodded as they wove quickly out of the station to the waiting black Mercedes Benz SUV.

"After you." Lucio turned opening the door for Kate to the back seat and before he could follow her in Richard took a fast step over the threshold of the SUV to sit next to Kate, his arm finding a way around her shoulders as he looked forward with a blank expression.

Lucio waited for the other Gecko to get in with a defeated smirk and then grinned in surprise at Kate.

Wow. Lucio thought shaking his head as he got in the passengers seat. She was with both of them! And I thought I was the progressive one! Lucio thought glancing back at the girl who had a flushed face.

"What?" Richard snapped at her angered face annoyed as Seth closed the door behind him.

She shook her head at him with a glare and turned her body from him placing a thigh over the other and Richard grinned placing a hand on her hip. He turned to look at Seth who was focused looking outside the window and pulled on Kate's hip to backup her backside against his hip.

"Don't." Kate turned to him with a glare and Richard tilted his head to the side biting his lower lip and shook his eyebrows with challenge.

Kate shook her head and turned back around pressing her body against the door of the car and away from his. Richard leaned forward as if he was looking out her window, pressing his body over hers. She turned to glare at him and he winked back.

Kate poked a finger into his chest glaring and Richard smirked sitting back, with his eyes hooded with mischief.

Kate was beyond embarrassed at Lucio's knowing grin. Lucio knew and he was surprised, no judgement shown in his eyes, he seemed just surprised. The Commander started the SUV and began to drive out of the loading parking lot and Kate had a feeling that he knew too.

Kate looked at Richard who kept his eyes forward while Seth inspected the vehicle with glaring eyes.

"I would like to thank you for taking this into your consideration." Lucio turned to them in his seat but Seth kept his eyes on the road and Richard on Lucio.

"Not a problem." Richard answered with a nod, his expression stoic.

"You are our descended, we honor any role you partake." Lucio smiled to himself as he looked forward. "You will be very well compensated." He promised and Seth held in the urge to scoff, bitting his lip to quite himself.

Kate looked out the window for a momentary escape of the tension that seemed to flood around her. The houses they passed all had those signature red rooftops with each house a different color than the next. She had never seen so much color and for a moment let the beauty take her away from the reality.

Seth counted and remembered every turn, the colorful houses got bigger until it reached a big red house with white framed Venetian shaped windows. Surrounding the house there was a ten foot tall white wall with a metal door to the entrance. Guards in black suits, gloved hands, sunglasses and the calmest demeanor Seth had ever seen on any guard in his life, were patroled up and down the walls of the large villa.

Were all Italians this relaxed? Seth thought shaking his head and they passed through the gates and drove up to the entrance.

"This is my villa." Lucio announces with a grand demeanor before opening his car door.

"It's beautiful." Kate complimented as The Commander helped her out of the SUV and Richard raised an eyebrow at her.

Really? Richard asked with his eyes but Kate ignored him as she smiled in thanks to The Commander. 

"Thank you, Cara." Lucio said as they approached up the two stone steps to the large white double doors that Lucio pushed open with a grunt. "Right this way!" Lucio guides loudly and it echoed around the large villa.

Large paintings covered the tall walls making Kate feel like she was in a different world; an older and richer in culture world. Dark blue curtains shut out the rest of the world creating its own, stopped in time, a different era. She wondered how old the vampire was.

They followed quietly behind him, Kate glanced around her taking note of every turn they took. A set of stairs down to a narrow hall to a large black door.

Lucio knocked on the door and listened closely to the door and opened it to reveal a large dark blue office that had golden framed paintings littering the spectacularly tall dark blue silk walls. Small white pillars surrounded the space with small figurines, statues, and relics on their tops. Fifty golden chairs surrounded a large rectangular redwood stained table.

The large tall space gave Kate a feeling of dread and the stuffiness at the smell of a perfumed incense that wafted up her nose made her shiver with slight nausea.

A dark figure emerged from the darkest corner and Kate felt her heartrate increase when the figure approached and took off the hood revealing a bald man that gave the most unnerving smile she had ever seen. The pale coloring of the vampire's skin held an unatural glossy shine which contrasted against the dark blue silk suit.

"Welcome!" The vampire approached them slowly. "I am Maximilliano Aldo." He smiled with cold eyes and bowed slightly towards them his eyes landing on the only human in the room.

Richard wrinkled his nose at the almost sulfur smell of the vampire. The older vampire motioned for them to take a seat. Richard sat as Seth pulled a chair out for Kate before taking his own. The room became tense as they eyed the vampires and they in turn returned the scrutinity with what Richard thought was grace. It didn't sit well with him that an inferior species was judging him so freely.

Seth looked at them with slight disdain because he couldn't really figure them out. He didn't like either of them and there was that feeling in his gut that told him this was not going to end well. Not for them or the vampires; something told him that not matter what happened, in the end, they would end up going after one another. And he was ready, that same feeling has told him that now, more than ever before, Seth could trust himself with his abillties to get through this once Kate and Richard left.

"I apologize for not being able to meet at a different venue." Maximilliano shook his head in a tired way his eyes locking with Richard's. "My disposition is not what it used to be." He motioned to his cloaked chest.

"Then what's the point of us even coming here?" Seth asked leaning over the table and scoffed. "The way I see it," He stared into the old vampire's dead blue eyes. "You need us more than we need you in power of this city."

"So you will bring the Archibald down with no help at all?" He raised an eyebrow at him and motioned with his hands to the three of them.

"And leave his office empty to the next Angel to kill at will?"

"What makes you any better?" Seth asked with an opened mouth smile.

"I will not kill at every whim to prove my power," The Vampire began standing throwing his coat off to rest over the back of the chair a look of remorse passed over his unnerving visage. "And I will not kill or harness the power of innocent supernatural beings."

"Promises, promises!" Seth sang shaking his head. "You need to do much better than that." Seth sat back and glanced from Richard to Kate.

"He will not be the one to hold the power." Lucio spoke up and Seth looked from him to Richard with a look of amusement in his eyes and his younger brother shook his head also amused. "I will." Lucio announces making the sound echo up the tall walls.

"Oh, even better!" Seth scoffed slamming his hand on the large table.

Seth was annoyed with it all and just wanted it to be over. He had no interest in helping a vampire gain power, especially since that power would try to control him eventually.

"You're worse than Archibald and his minion Miguel combined." Richard shook his head. "We don't have time for this, Seth."

"It's not like you made a good impression either!" Lucio spat standing.

"Don't forget who you're talking to." Richard growled and Kate took a deep breath eyeing the handsome vampire's angered features.

"Youth three are nothing but thieves!" Lucio spat at him. "I owe you not an ounce of respect!"

"But you do." Richard countered with a lopsided smirk. "You know you do." He glared at the vampires.

Seth shook his head taking a deep breath standing with Kate and Richard following suit.

"I think we have heard enough." Seth frowned at them and pushed his chair back in place.

The Commander made a move to get up and Lucio glared at him.

"If you go," He growled. "Don't come back."

The Commander simply nodded with a relaxed expression and got up scraping the hardwood floor with his chair, eyes looking into his without a hint of fear in them.

"Yeah." Richard smirked at Maximilliano and then to Lucio with satisfaction as they turned to leave.

Kate gave them one last glance and made a mental note of their faces remembering what Seth once told her.

"Always remember the face that scares you," Seth began. "Because then you'll know when they try to disguise themselves."

She looked from the Luciano's clear blue eyes to the darkened one's of Maximilliano and held her head higher before tunring to leave.

"I hope you all know what you're doing." Maximilliano commented loud enough for Seth to hear as he lead them out the large villa.

"Come on." Seth grumbled walking down the steps eyeing the open gate as Richard neared his side.

Two guards stood in the middle of the opening and Seth turned to his brother.

"Left or right?" He asked and Richard grinned shrugging.

"Does it matter?" Richard raised an eyebrow eyeing the two guards with a smile.

They walked further down with Kate and The Commander behind them.

"What did we say about sticking the landing?" Seth asked as they got closer to the guards who were glaring, guns up and pointing at them but the Geckos continued their casual stride as Kate hid behind the large SUV with The Commander behind both with their guns ready.

Sticking the landing. Kate took her cue and motioned for The Commander to follow.

"You have to practice?" Richard suggested with a grin and both guards shot up ten feet in the air, guns falling from their grasp.

"Right!" Seth grinned eyes concentrated on the guards and flung them against the inside the large stone wall quickly both bodies smearing black blood on them. "Stick it to them!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Two shots rang out in quick succession straight through the middle of each chest making both bodies burst in flames.

"Nice shot!" Richard complimented as Kate reached their side with the Commander behind, gun drawn.

"Thought you might want to see what this is all about." The Commander handed Seth the silver shot gun and Seth grinned taking it from him.

"You're alright!" Seth smacked his shoulder and turned around just in time to find three guards running towards them. "Any top picks?" Seth asked and aimed the gun and shot the vampire in the middle.

The explosion sounded loud and Seth gasped as he looked on. The explosion itself was bright red and as it sucked the vampire in whole and dissipated into thin air without a trace.

"Well!" Seth yelled impressed and fired two more times right in their chests before they reached them. "Son of a bitch!" Each vampire vanished and Seth shook his head looking at the shot gun in his hand that was now bright red at the end. "Wow!" Seth blew out and whistled.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Richard grabbed Kate's hand and lead them to the end of the gate.

He turned to them with a finger to his lips and turned back to find three more vampires running quickly from around the corner of the large wall.

"Three." Richard mouthed holding three fingers up and Seth nodded hoisting the shot gun, ready.

Richard looked towards the Commander and he nodded holding his own gun up. He looked down at Kate with a nod and as she put her gun up ready.

The vampires came up quickly and Seth went out first aiming the shot gun. He took a deep breath and lifted the three vampires stopping them in their tracks. He inched them closer to one another and fired. Killing three vampires with one shot.

"What can I say?" Seth turned to them grinning. "I'm on a whole other level!" He winked at Kate and Richard rolled his eyes and pointed to the two vampires coming up behind him leaning against the wall.

"Get to it, big shot!" Richard yelled and Seth snickered lifting both vampires up in the air and focused.

Moving his head to the side Seth moved one vampire in front of the other and fired.

"Boom!" Seth laughed and Richard rolled his eyes and turned to Kate with a grin.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Ready." Kate replied putting her arm out.

"Hold on!" Richard said grabbing her arm slinging her over his shoulder and on his back and ran.

"Avanti!" The Commander yelled at Seth and they ran hearing footsteps behind them.

After three blocks of houses Richard put Kate down spotting a dark blue new Porsche Cayenne Turbo in driveway of a large white villa.

"Let's see how much of a big shot you are." Richard challenged turning to a winded Seth.

"I don't think it works that way." He panted and stood straight frowning at the vehicle. "A Cayenne Turbo." He smirked impressed.

"Try." Richard demanded. "Boost it." Seth nodded frowning and glared at the shiny dark blue car.

"Here goes..." Seth smiled to himself.

Unlock. Seth thought focusing on the door handle and the passenger door opened.

"Holy fuck!" He muttered under his breath.

"Let's go!" Richard unlocked the other doors

with the button on the door. "Think you can turn it on?" He asked as Seth settled in the drivers seat.

"Uh-yeah!" Seth scoffed and and looked at the steering wheel then to the side finding the ignition button to his relief and pressed it. "Look at that!" Seth scoffed putting the Porsche in drive with a grin.

Seth licked his lips as a rush of adrenilin pumped through him. He had never felt so alive. It was like high, a high stronger than any he had ever had before. He was beyond wired and felt something inside him awaken. Using his gift was like everything before, like all his moments of weaknesses as a human were now relfected back better than ever before as a Culebra.

It wasn't supposed to be this easy though. Seth thought letting out a breath, he needed to take advantage of his gift now, it felt like a well inside of him, that wasn't full and Seth didn't know how to produce more of it. Wherever this gift was coming from, he didn't ecpect that source to last much.

"Seth!" Richard yelled and Seth awoke from his high swerving to not hit the large loading truck on the opposite side of the street."What the fuck are you doing?" Richard gritted through his teeth holding into the frame's handel's tightly.

"Thought I was back home for a bit!" Seth shrugged and continued weaving through the small streets.

"They're not following anymore." Kate informed looking out the back window breaking the tense silence.

"Oh, but they soon will be, princess." Seth nodded taking a turn.

"I did not expect it to go like it did." Richard grunted pulling his tie loose as they reached the train station.

"Ready?" Seth asked to no one in particular looking out the windshield and then his own door window. "Let's go." He didn't wait for a response and opened his door.

Kate took a deep breath holstering her gun as Seth opened her door quickly. Richard took her hand immediately and lead her through the crowded area behind Seth.

The Commander followed behind looking around the platform. A man with a black coat and bright blue eyes looked at him and The Commander reached for his gun as the man looked him up and down with a gleam in his eyes.

He was eyeing him in appreciation? The Commander asked himself.

Letting his gun fall back in it's holster and nodded to the man remembering his features.

Who would've thought that all I needed to do to actually land a date was to quit my job? The Commander thought nodding at the man in acknowledgment and turned back around to face Kate who had a knowing smirk.

"He's cute." She raised an eyebrow at the man in question and The Commander nodded pursing his lips and glanced at the man again.

"Not the best time, unfortunately." The Commander sighed looking back at her.

"Who's cute?" Richard asked with a glare at her but Kate just shrugged.

"I can't appreciate the view?" Kate scowled at him with mock anger.

"Not when you have two spectacular views all to yourself princess!" Seth snapped turning to her.

"I wouldn't call either of you 'spectacular'." Kate rolled her eyes at the jealousy she saw in both sets of theirs.

"I would." The Commander's nodded at her and turned to see the shocked reaction of Seth and the smug smile of Richard as if he knew the Commander was gay.

"You see?" Richard grinned at her motioning to the Commander who shrugged in response. "Nothing better than what you already have, babe."

Kate rolled her eyes at them and turned to the Commander ignoring their penetrating glares.

"Didn't mean to get you in trouble with them." The Commander apologized looking down at her with a frown.

"Don't worry about them!" She waved them off ignoring their glares. "They're just trying to accept the fact that my attention isn't under their control." She shrugged and heard Seth scoff and Richard suck on his teeth unamused.

"I guess that tends to happen in a lot of relationships." The Commander agreed holding in his grin.

They weren't constantly jealous, the Geckos, if anything, Kate felt like she could talk to another man freely while in the Gecko's company but never alone. It was made clear when Richard found her in a theater talking to another man, her date. Kate didn't, at the time, understand what she felt or what they did for that matter. All Kate understood was that she was ready to go on an actual date with someone her age to see what it was like.

It was as innocent as could possibly be, it was the week Kate was left alone in a hotel room with a car for whatever she needed. It was the first time she got to be alone in since they left the old haunted town where they finally killed Amaru. She couldn't wait to take advantage of it.

The first couple of days she spent out and about with different wigs and visiting the small towns that surrounded the one where the motel was. The last town she visited to the south had a mall that Kate had wanted to see and found herself in a shoe store hours later, talking to a college boy that had the biggest green eyes she had ever seen.

Forgetting about the Gecko brothers for those days, Kate gave Luke her number with ease. She waited three days until her date with Luke and even bought a dress for the occasion.

Kate didn't think she would ever feel like that girl before her mother died. She never thought that something as normal as going on a date would be something she could ever experience by being with the Gecko brothers. She knew that she didn't need to ask their permission to date or anything of the sort but she did want to let them know where she would be.

"Just in case, call us for anything." Seth had told her when he gave her the small phone.

"Whatever happens." He reassured before they had left.

"Hey!" Kate sigheed when it was Richard that picked up the phone instead of the perpetually angry Seth.

"Hey!" Kate greeted.

"What's up?" He asked cassually and Kate took a deep breath and let it out through pursed lips before answering. "Are you okay?" He asked in a more serious tone.

"I'm okay!" She promised and cleared her throat.

Why the fuck was she so nervous?

"Just wanted to tell you guys I'm going to go watch a movie in the town over tonight." Kate laughed nervously. "Just wanted to let you guys know where I'll be." She sighed.

"Oh, for sure?" Richard asked and Kate could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Yes." Kate rolled her eyes.

"With who?" Richard asked in a lower tone and Kate audibly gulped and giggled.

"Myself!" Kate sighed trying to sound annoyed and heard his sigh of releive. "I just wanted to do something different." She sighed.

"Go for it." Richard chuckled. "Have fun!" He hung up and Kate huffed out a breath relieved.

"Was that Kate?" Seth asked from the driver's seat as they drove in the night.

"She just wanted to let us know she was going to the movie theater." Richard shrugged and Seth ground his teeth together.

"That's code for 'I have a date!'" Seth almost yelled and then regained his composure at the look of surprise Richard gave him.

"What?" Richard shook his head. "I'm sure she would've told us." Seth gave him a smirk and Richard frowned. "Why would she lie?" He asked looking at the road in front of them with disdain.

"You're so fucking naive." Seth shook his head.

"I just don't see why she would lie to us." Richared grimaced looking out the window.

"Because she doesn't want us to know." Seth answered with a shrug shifting gears and felt the anger roll through him. "She's a teenager."

"Not really." Richard shook his head. "She's eighteen in a couple months." Richard smirked.

"Still." Seth held in his own grin. "She's still a teenager." He muttered.

"Do you want to go see who this guy is?" Richard asked with a smirk and a hint of mischief in his eyes. "You know you want to!"

Richard accused and Seth nodded once pursing his lips and gunned it down faster to the small town.

There was only one theater and Seth knew exaclty where that place was.

"Just to see." Seth agreed with a nod.

"Yeah."Richard shrugged with a frown. "Just to see."

"We'll be in and outta there lickity split!" Seth promised.

"Gotta know what he looks like," Richard shrugged with his palms up. "Just in case."

"Of course!" Seth smirked.

"Of course."

"So, are you still thinking about going back to school?" Luke asked Kate sitting next to her in the large theater. "When did you graduate?"

"Haven't." Kate muttered and Luke tilted his head to the side.

"It's never too late." Luke assured with a smile large green eyes looking into hers and Kate felt her stomach do a saumersault.

"Yeah," She cleared her throat looking at the large screen in front of them. "I need a couple credits." She shurgged holding in her smile.

"So, why haven't you?" Luke asked adjusting himself in his seat.

"Just uh..." She trailed off as he threw his black leather jacket off and Kate gasped at the bulging muscles the football player carried as arms. "Need to see what's out there first." She said and grimaced turning her face away.

She sounded like a slut!

"Good point." He gave her a lopsided smile his pupils dialated.

"And to see what my brothers think." She looked away licking her lips and drank her coke as the lights dimmed down and the previews began.

"Ah, the brothers." Luke sighed with a smirk. "Do I need to worry about them?" He turned to her with wide eyes.

"Nah!" She smiled at him and moved her straightened hair to the side covering her neck from his burning gaze. "They won't care." She shook her head and turned to the screen.

"I like the previews." Luke commented moving his large arm back until his wrist landed on the other side of her shoulders relaxing.

"Me too." Kate nodded and pressed her lips together trying really hard to control her breathing.

Why was she so nervous? She had been to worse places with worse men and now she was nervous?

"It's always about the money." He muttered closer to her now.

"That's the point." Kate agreed eyes glued to the screen.

"Is it?" Kate felt him ask closer to her neck and let out a shakey breath but kept her eyes forward as her blush deepened.

She hasn't done this in a while.

"Yeah." Kate agreed swallowing and turned to him with her heart loud in her ears, eyes looking from his eyes to his lips.

In a split second Luke's lips were on hers softly and she closed her eyes as the warmth spread through her. He moved smoothly against hers and pulled back.

"Cherry Coke?" He asked with a smirk.

"I like it." Kate breathed eyes still glued to his lips.

"I haven't tasted it until now." He dimpled a cheek and Kate finally looked up into his eyes and sat up straight and away from his face as the image of Seth and Richie’s disappointed faces flashed in her mind. 

What the hell are you doing? Do not kiss him! Seth and Richie are going to kill you! Her subconscious warned.

"Yes, it's good." She replied looking up at the screen and felt his arm curve around her shoulders pulling her closer and tipped her chin up and kissed her again.

"Ah, fuck!" Richard muttered as they entered the theater. "I really hope we don't catch them making out!" He grimaced.

"Yeah." Seth muttered and wondered what he would do to the guy if he did catch them making out.

"I'll just shoot him in the head." Richard shrugged and they turned as they heard a door open and they rushed to push against the wall as a flushed Kate turned and headed in the opposite direction.

"Found her!" Richard smiled triumphantly.

"You go left and I'll go right." Seth instructed as Kate dissapeared into the bathroom. "We are looking for the lonely Romeo."

"Got it." Richard nodded and pushed off the wall.

They turned in opposite direction of the theater and Richard went all the way up the stairs noticing more than one couple making out until his eyes landed on a muscled out quarterback in a black t-shirt with a smirk on his face.

Seth nodded at Richard from across the theater eyeing the same guy and Richard got out of the theater as Seth went and sat next to him.

"How's it going Romeo?" Seth muttered and Luke turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" He looked at Seth surprised. "Can I help you?" He asked him with a pointed look.

"See here," Seth began adjusting in his seat turning to him and leaned forward. "I don't have much time to tell you exactly what I will do to you if try anything with Kate," Seth leaned in looking into his now widened eyes at the mention of Kate. "And I mean ANYTHING," He pointed at him with a dark smirk. "Well," He grinned at him. "I'll make sure you can't ever do anything you do/did to her again or to anyone of these other pretty ladies present here." He smiled sweetly and Luke gulped and nodded.

"Yes sir." Luke nodded at him gulping again and Seth smirked leaning back.

"Good." Seth smiled sweetly. "When Kate comes back," He tilted his head to the side eyeing the guy closely. "Youre gonna tell her the truth about your age." Seth deadpanned and grinned at Luke's surprised face.

"I'm nineteen sir." Luke blurted out.

"That means you're dating a minor." Seth informed and leaned forward again. "And we are a family that abides by the law." He said sternly and moved the side of his suit jacket showing the gun that was holstered there and saw the perspiration gather on the younger man's upper lip.

"I-" Luke looked dumbfounded. "Isn't she eighteen?" Seth noticed the actual shock that crossed the man's eyes.

"Nope." Seth shook his head slowly. "And if you ever want the chance to date anyone, for that matter, again," Seth breathed in through his nostrils loudly. "You'll have the right mind to finish it as soon as she gets back."

"I didn't know." Luke shook his head and nodded. "I'll do it." His resignation was evident.

"Good." Seth smiled. "And be nice." He hissed and stood without another look at him and headed to the exit on the right side of the theater just in time to see Kate enter from the left.

"Get it?" Richard asked stepping up from the shadows.

"Yup." Seth smirked at him and moved to the other side of the wall in the large carpeted and empty hallway. "Now, let's wait and see." He said as he backed up against the wall and three minutes later Luke emerged from the theater blowing out a breath relieved with a pale face.

"Let's go." Seth smirked and they both made they're way into the theater room.

Kate blew out a breath as watched Luke leave and shook her head as tears threatened to fall.

This was all their fault!

"Got here just in time for the movie!" Seth grinned making his way to the open seat on her right.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kate asked wiping under her eyes.

"Richard said you were going to watch it alone." Seth shrugged. "Thought we could join ya." He gave her a lazy lopsided smile and turned back to the large screen when he noticed her scowl.

"You shouldn't be alone in a theater." Richard scolded as he took the seat next to her left with a large box of popcorn.

"Oh just great!" Kate shook her head and slapped her palm against her forehead as the movie began.

Why did they always show up at the worst of times? And together? Was it really necesary for them to be together to scold her?

"We can leave if you want." Seth muttered and Kate sighed leaning back in her seat and crossed a knee over the other and Richard swallowed the popcorn in his mouth as her thigh became exposed to him almost fully.

"Or you could leave," Richard suggested as he tilted his head back and licked his lips noticing how low cut the purple dress Kate wore was.

"And we can take the other car." Kate turned to him with a confused look.

"Let her speak." Seth growled and swallowed hard taking in Kate's appearance. 

Don't look. Not yet. Seth reminded himself.

"Will you two shut up!" A man yelled and Richard turned to him and flipped him off.

"You shut up!" Richard snapped and the much younger high school kid smirked but Richard could see the fear in his eyes.

"We will leave." Seth stood and Kate shurgged.

"Do whatever you guys want." She muttered and stood as well. "I'm leaving."

"Oh!" Richard whined. "I wanted to see this movie!" He eyed the backs of her thighs as she moved over his feet and walked away tugging on her dark blue leather jacket.

"Let's go." Seth muttered with a guilt-ridden face and headed in the opposite direction.

Richard grumbled getting up.

"Finally!" The same kid yelled and Richard threw the box of popcorn and it affectively smacked the boy's face.

Richard grinned at kid's pained face and the girl that was on his lap eyed him up and down with appreciation.

"Sorry babe." Richard grinned at the girl on the high schooler's lap. "You're jailbate." He laughed as the high school boy looked at his girlfriend angered.

"What?" She snapped at him and Richard turned to leave with a smirk.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked reaching Kate as she walked to her car in the sparsley filled parking lot.

No doubt high schoolers hooking up in the cars at the back of the parking lot. Seth smirked and turned to find tears running down Kate's cheeks.

"What happened?" Seth asked and Kate looked up angered.

"Don't play dumb with me!" She snapped and Seth grimaced stepping back. "The fact that you're asking if something happened is because you already know that something did in fact happen!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Seth asked as Richard walked up to them.

"I saw Richie before I walked back into the theater." Kate snapped and glared from a shit eating grin Richard had to Seth who grimaced in fiegned confusion and it made more anger boil within her. "Luke didn't know my real age!" Kate yelled at them and Richard pursed his lips with wide eyes looking away and down at his watch.

"It took you two minutes to confess." Richard snapped at her. "Why did you lie to me?" He asked with cold expression with what Kate thought was pain in his eyes.

"We were just worried about you!" Seth defended before Kate could respond.

"I didn't lie!" Kate yelled agitated and then looked around as a couple passed by them. "I did not lie." She said in a lighter tone.

"You didn't tell the truth either!" Seth accused ignoring her tears and glared at her.

"For what?" She snapped looking from Richard to him. "I do not have to explain myself to anyone!" She glared back at Seth who smirked.

"Because we want to know that you are safe." Richard answered. "That's the only reason." He snapped at her and pushed by them to Seth's GTO that was parked a few parking spots down and got in slamming the door behind him.

In that moment Kate could see the hurt in Richard's eyes as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it quickly. Ignoring her stare of disbelief.

"Great!" Seth muttered. "Look," Seth turned to her with a knitted brow. "We are all you have left." He stated pointing to Richard and then himself. "We just want to know that you are safe." He looked into her eyes pleading and Kate felt the guilt begin to grip her throat and swallowed it as she looked away from his searching eyes. "Lying to us about some guy who isn't worth shit is not going to help our situation, princess." He muttered standing closer.

"I understand," Kate began looking up at him and then at Richard who was now clearly, hotboxing the car with a bong. "But my personal life?" She saw Seth clench his jaw. "Is my personal life and I would appreciate it if you guys stayed out of it." She gritted eyes still glaring and Seth licked his lips and turned his head to look around them.

"You don't have to be with us if you don't want to, princess." Seth said softly never meeting her eyes. "You know that, right?" He asked with a blank expression and Kate felt her heart turn into a rock that sank to the pit of her stomach.

A life without the Gecko brothers didn't sound like something she wanted. Ever.

"Yes." Kate replied looking down at her booted feet.

"We can get you a car by the end of tomorrow." Seth offered and Kate panicked looking up at him.

Was he trying to get rid of her? Kate thought and shook her head.

"No." She pressed her lips into a fine line looking up over his shoulder at Richard that had completely hotboxed the car with white smoke. "I don't want to go."

"Then work with us here!" Seth pleaded. "We don't ask for much but that you be honest because in this line of work, Princess," Seth nibbled on the inside of his cheek. "It's important to know who we all engage with." He explained and turned to find the inside of his car completley fogged in thick white smoke and grimaced. "My car is going to stink for the rest of the month because of you!" He accused and Kate couldn't help but smile at him.

"Okay." She nodded.

"Okay, you understand?" He asked with a softer look. "Or okay, whatever?"

"I understand." She lost her smile and turned to get in her car.

It was then that Kate felt things had changed between the three of them. She didn't realize the affect they had on her and especially never knew how she affected either of them. But it was in that moment that something shifted the way they were around her. And now that they were together, as odd as that was, Kate found herself smiling at the memory of all the bullshit Seth gave her that night.

Kate nodded glancing at her partners with a smirk. Seth had already made use of his time by keeping watch and Richard seemed to be trying to figure out who she said was cute.

"Stop it!" She tugged on Richard's arm who gave her a quizzical look.

"What?" He snapped.

"Stop being a creep." She scolded shaking her head and The Commander snickered.

As the train moved to a stop in front of them Richard took her hand again as the crowd of people stepped on the train. The Commander looked in the direction of the man again and found him still staring and shook his head smiling.

"He's on the same car!" Kate whispered getting his attention to look at the man again stepping into the other side of the car. "Go talk to him." She hissed under her breath turning to the Commander and Richard scowled.

"This isn't a time to find a date." Richard scolded the both of them.

"Hush!" Kate snapped at him and Richard rolled his eyes looking away.

It seems like Kate has more of handle on them then they did on her. The Commander thought smirking impressed by her.

"Go." Kate urged him with a small nudge as the man in question seemed to be getting closer every time she looked up. "He already gave you 'the nod'!" She encouraged him but the Commander remained still giving her a lopsided smile.

Was this really the appropriate time? He thought looking around at the stressed brow of Seth and Richard Gecko.

"I think he's coming!" Kate whispered and turned giving him her back.

"Ciao!" The man greeted and The Commander huffed out a breath surprised.

"Ciao." He replied and glanced at Kate who wiggled her eyebrows before turning to Seth.

"What do you know of 'the nod'?" Seth questioned turning to her with amusement.

"Enough to know when I see one." Kate shrugged with a frown looking around them.

"Don't encourage people while we are on the job." Richard shook his head blinking and Kate raised her eyebrow in challenge looking into his baby blues.

"No fighting." Seth growled annoyed at them and Kate scowled at the back of his head.

The ride was short and Seth felt like he was suffocating and took a deep breath when they stepped off the train. They walked to the dock where the small boat awaited. Kate grinned jumping in first more than ready to leave Murano and the vampires there behind her.

"Where to?" She asked before turning the boat on.

"Follow the blue highlighted trail." Seth called out and the boat roared to life.

"Thank God!" Richard sighed but his eyes remained vigilant looking out the window gun in hand. "Doesn't Kate remind a bit of Millie Perkins in The Shooting?" Richard asked looking out at Kate.

"What?" Seth turned to him confused. "From That Howard Hawks movie?"

"No." Richard shook his head annoyed that his brother couldn't tell the difference between such classic films. "Your probably thinking of 'El Dorado'." Richard corrected and Seth rolled his eyes. "It's that Monet Hillman movie." He waved his hand at him as if it was obvious.

Seth looked out at Kate and frowned with a small smirk at him.

"Oh yeah!" Seth grinned nodding. "Except Kate isn't so short." He eyed her back appreciating.

"It's that strong character and innocent beauty that they share." Richard smirked and turned to look at a uncomfortable looking Commander.

"So we will see you in a bit, yeah?" Seth asked reminding Richard of the other new 'help' he needed to talk to.

"Yeah." Richard gave a flat smile and looked over at Kate. "As soon as we get there," Richard adjusted in his seat and turned to Seth. "I have to meet with someone about a new feeder." He lied and Seth pursed his lips in a smirk.

How long did his brother think they are staying? And Goddamn it! Seth gritted his teeth. I'm starving now!

Of course his brother was lying but Seth decided to let him do what he had to do. He was going to trust his brother to make the right choice. Why?

Seth still didn't know why.

"Okay." Seth nodded looking out the window until they reached a loading dock behind a older looking apartment building.

Richard raised his eyebrow surprised but stayed quiet. He waited for Kate to get out to help her off the boat as Seth walked forward looking around them, as always paranoid.

"Head down with relaxed form." Richard whispered to Kate and took her hand tightly needing the comfort her warm skin brought him.

Miguel took a deep breath holding his own silver shot gun up against his shoulder. The Gecko brothers came out of the vampire's villa unscathed. Or so it seemed.

Richard held on to the human girl's hand as if she was going to disappear right before his eyes. The shorter Gecko seemed preoccupied on his phone while Gianni De Luca, The Commander of the one Maximiliano Aldo, Head Vampire of the city looked around them, eyes searching as they entered the crowded streets.

They were seen together before, the four of them. They disappeared into the shadows and Miguel nodded taking a puff of his cigarette before stomping it out.

"They're back and alive." Miguel said into his collar.

"Proceed." The unnerved cold reply came from Archibald himself and Miguel pursed his lips sucking in a deep breath.

"Si." He replied into his collar and walked out of the small alley and jumped into his boat.

6pm

"Do you feel that?" Seth asked Kate as they walked by a crowded cafe hand in hand from the villa Richard's new connect got them.

Apparently they were loaded and already dishing it out before they even met them, which automatically made Seth and Kate suspicious.

"Feel what?" Kate asked making a sour expression as her hair whipped her face with the strong breeze, the twilight painted the sky in pinks and purples above them.

"When someone is watching you." Seth licked his upper lip answering her and looked from side to side as if looking for something and Kate gulped. "Always be vigilant, sweetheart." He scowled.

"That's a rule if you date either of the Gecko brothers." Kate muttered dimpling a cheek and Seth stopped mid stride and Kate ran into him.

"What did you just say?" He growled lowly sticking the tip of his tongue out and leaned closer waiting for her to reply.

Another reason she didn't belong with them. Seth thought but shook his head remembering his promise to himself and his brother. They would make this work, no matter what.

"It's just something you get used to." Kate cleared her throat knitting her brow, he tilted his head to the side with parted lips. "Trouble tends to follow The Infamous Gecko Brothers." Kate explained looking away from his now softened gaze that was filled with guilt. "I'm used to it now." Kate shrugged with a small smile and squeezed his hand.

Seth closed his eyes taking a deep breath guilt took hold of him like a vicious grip around his stomach for a moment. In that moment it was like he was seeing her clearly again. This was taking a toll on her, he failed to notice how much again. Much more so than he and Richard. Kate's eyes had a darker look around them making her usual porcelain skin look an almost sickly yellow.

"One day," Seth tugged her hand until she looked at him. "It won't have to be that way." He promised squeezing her hand.

"Hopefully." Kate smiled. "But maybe we should get back to it?" She suggested motioning to their surroundings.

Kate didn't want to think about everything that she needed to give to be with them because she knew they would, one day, make it all better. If Kate had faith in anyone, it was Seth and Richard Gecko.

"Yes, mam." Seth replied and they made they're way to the back alley of the cafe.

"Turning a left..." Seth trailed off to himself making a right turn and pulled the shot gun from his coat, resting it against his shoulder. "Here we go!" He muttered under his breath when he saw the purple marking of an oval with a cross in the middle. "This is it." He turned to Kate.

"Richie will be here?" Kate asked eyeing the door gun in hand covering Seth.

"Should be." Seth chuckled and knocked twice then waited a second and knocked three knocks quickly.

The door opened to a tall curvy brunette who gave them a warm welcoming smile with shinning eyes.

"Come in!" She hissed quickly ushering them in looking behind them and shut the door quickly behind her.

The tiny room had three wooden doors. Each one a different color with the same symbol from the front door. One had the symbol in red, the other in blue, and the furthest was in silver. The walls were of dark stone that shined with the glow of the small chandelier above them.

"And you are?" Seth eyed her black and red leather attire that had the same symbol as one of the doors burned on the left side of her leathered jacketed chest in red.

"My name is Salvi." Her dark blue eyes glowed against her tan skin, warm and welcoming.

"You must be Seth and Kate!" She beamed her long wavy hair bounced with each movement.

"Yeah." Seth huffed looking around. "Where's Richard?" He asked coolly and Salvi shook her head annoyed with herself.

"Oh, right!" She smacked her forehead dramatically. "I forgot!" She laughed at herself.

"Forgot what?" Seth asked gripping the shot gun harder glaring at her.

"Right this way!" She turned to the door with the same symbol in red.

Kate gave Seth a weary look and he nodded as they followed.

"It's about time!" Kate sighed with relief when Natasha moved to the side to let them in a large cavelike office where Richard stood.

"What the hell is going on, Richard?" Seth asked eyeing the three other men sitting at an oval table.

One of them stood out the most with a thick trimmed beard, a full head of hair combed back showing the grey at his temples. His eyes shown blue shimmering in contrast to his olive skin. To his left a blonde man with piercing green eyes, lean frame, sharp pointed noise observed Seth and Kate with a tilt of his head. The dark haired man at the end of the oval table was smirking with big brown eyes, big hands clasped in front of him on the table, gave them a once over with a raised eyebrow at Kate's presence, like he couldn't believe he was seeing her.

"We are The Loreto." The broad shouldered man stood with a smile. "Please take a seat."

Seth walked past Richard giving him a pointed glare but Richard just nodded to the chair for him to sit. Kate took her cue and sat in the empty chair in between the Geckos.

"What does Loreto mean?" Seth asked the man, shot gun held over his shoulder, ready.

"We are the descendants that weren't meant to exist." The man responded with a frown taking his own seat.

"Meaning?" Seth questioned eyeing the man at the end of the table closest to him that was beyond interested in Kate.

"We are the spawn of Archangels." Seth stood quickly and aimed his shotgun at him.

"Really, Richard?" Seth scoffed at his younger brother.

"Would you let them explain before you go all Dirty Harry on them?" Richard pleaded from his seat but Seth didn't budge.

"And on what planet do we work together?" Seth said eyeing the bigger of the three men in front of him. "Last time I checked," Seth ground out. "Angels didn't work well with Culebras."

"We had no knowledge of what happened to you until it was too late." The blonde man explained.

"Really?" Seth asked glaring at him and pointed the shot gun at him.

"They're a different breed of angel and therefore," Richard informed. "On a different team." Seth grunted in response gun still pointed.

"Same team, different captain." Ugo corrected.

"I am Salvi, the granddaughter of Feudal Lord Nicoló Frangipane." The tall brunette informed with a warm smile at them and Richard tilted his head in confusion.

"And?" Seth questioned eyeing her unimpressed by her announcement.

"Are you the lost granddaughter?" Richard asked with a raised eyebrow surprised and Salvi nodded. "So you're like a thousand years old!" Richard huffed out surprised and she glared.

"I'm barely seven hundred and thirty, thank you very much!" Salvi snapped in feigned annoyance.

"Can someone please tell me what history lesson I missed in high school?" Seth asked looking around shotgun still pointed.

Kate stayed still waiting, looking from the man who kept his gaze steady on her to the rest of them. Her heart was thundering in her chest. She felt she could trust them but she remained impassive listening closely.

"We are the grandsons and granddaughter of the Archangels that moved the Holy House of Our Lady of Nazareth to Loreto." The blonde man answered and Seth shook his head still not understanding and he continued. "You've never heard of The Holy House that made the journey?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Moving houses? Archangels? What the hell kind of world was it that they lived in? Seth wished he could go back to a time when he knew nothing of the supernatural.

"I'm sorry I'm not up to date on my Catholic history." Seth answered sarcastically and shrugged and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"We went from hell to holy ground here."

"It's actually Christian." Richard corrected and Seth grunted.

"The house in which Jesus Christ Himself grew up in was the Holy Virgin Mary's childhood home." Salvi continued taking a seat in front of Richard. "The house itself travelled two thousand miles to Yugoslavia,"

"Which is now part of Croatia." Richard piped in and Seth rolled his eyes.

"Yes." Salvi nodded at him. "The Holy House made the trip by Archangels from Nazareth." She explained towards Seth who had a riased eyebrow. "Our grandfathers were among them." She smiled at the other three men.

"I was the first to be born." Salvi smiled at them proudly. "Then Piero Arrigus of Ancora," she motioned the man at the end of the table that still had his eyes on Kate almost in awe. "Piero..." Salvi called out to him and he shook his head as if getting out of his daze.

Seth raised an eyebrow at him pointing the shot gun at him.

"Please forgive my manners." He said smiling warmly at them but his eyes seemed to land on Kate no mater how much he would shift his gaze and was unfazed by the gun Seth pointed at him.

"Then Ugo and Simon Ranerius of Mount Prodo." Salvi motioned to the bearded man and the blonde one.

"And?" Seth snapped.

"That is where the Archangels travelled with The Holy House to." Salvi answered giving him her warm smile that Kate was beginning to like because it made her feel at home. "Lead by Archangel St. Michael."

"So..." Seth trailed off resting the neck of the shot gun on his shoulder. "You're all part Archangel?" He asked them and began pacing behind Richard and Kate's chairs.

The four nodded in unison eyeing his every move.

"What makes you better than an Angel like Archibald?" He raised an eyebrow at them. "Why should we trust you?"

"If there weren't any Archangels there wouldn't be angels." Richard answered for them and Salvi nodded.

"And you want to help because?" Seth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well," The broad shouldered man named Ugo began. "We have it on higher authority that Archibald has been, for lack of a better word," Ugo looked up in thought. "On a rampage?" He raised his eyebrow at him.

"That would be it." Seth agreed nodding and took a seat. "Which higher authority?" He questioned Piero with a raised eyebrow.

"God." Was Salvi's simple reply and Kate took a deep breath.

God.

With one word the room grew silent and Richard looked from a surprised Seth to Kate who was blanched.

"We cannot let him continue to kill innocent supernatural beings." Piero piped up looking away from Kate. "We need to stop him at all costs." He bit out.

"And you want to employ Culebras?" Richard asked confused now. "I don't understand."

Salvi looked from Seth to the other demi Archangels who nodded in unison.

"We are going to offer you the same thing our grandfathers have offered us," She looked from Seth to Kate and then Richard. "We want to offer you three the opportunity of rebirth."

Seth scoffed, Richard grinned with wide eyes and Kate blinked still not comprehending.

"Meaning?" Seth asked her with a pointed glare.

"We have the power to take your Culebra away." Salvi answered. "And make your bodies eternal."

"No one offers that without a catch." Seth laughed.

Salvi looked perplexed for a moment and glared at him.

"We do not lie of such things!" She snapped anger making her eyes glimmer between lightening blue to her dark blue.

"Or," the blonde man named Simon put his hand on hers that rested on the table. "We give you a signed blank check."

"What's the catch?" He asked gripping his hand tighter around the handle of the shot gun eyes glaring at Salvi's glowing blue ones.

"It's not so much of a catch as it is a job." Piero answered and Seth and Richard looked at each other with a smirk.

"And that would be?" Seth asked.

"If you take an angel's life," Salvi answered. "Then you must replace it with your own."

"What?" Kate asked and Piero turned to her upbruptly and sighed as if in awe of her.

"Why can't either of you take it?" Richard asked.

"Because we already have a job." Piero shrugged.

"If you wish to not take the job after you have succeeded," Salvi shrugged.

"And if you decide to take the money," Simon added.

"Then that would be it." Salvi nodded.

"Its a trap." Seth snapped making a move to get up.

"Wait!" Richard stopped him holding his hand up. "If we can't kill him," He looked at all of them. "How do we stop him?"

"You can't." Piero answered. "Not without replacing yourself in his position."

"You see?" Seth pushed his chair in. "They just confirmed it was trap!"

"If you do this," Salvi stood glaring at Seth. "You would be free of your past."

Seth chuckled shaking his head before looking at her.

"Our past makes us who we are." Seth pointed. "Although it sounds nice to be rid of guilt and nightmares of the past," Seth shook his head looking from Kate to his brother. "It's not worth losing your identity over."

At that, Kate stood as well.

"That's why you are worthy." Ugo stated standing.

"You all have been through hell and back," Piero stood too eyes on Kate. "Wouldn't you want to see what heaven is like and come back?"

"At the risk of losing ourselves?" Kate spoke up for the first time glaring and Piero nodded eagerly for her to continue. "Yes, we have been through a lot but that's also what's brought us together." She looked from Seth to Richard.

"If you take the job," Simon stood. "You will still have each other." He promised. "The law protects you to be free of will."

"And not know one another?" Kate raised her eyebrows.

"You will have you're memories without the guilt." Salvi assured her. "Our Lord knows that no one can be perfect and function in this imperfect world."

"Angels lack humanity." Simon stated. "They don't have the humility and compassion a human has."

"Making them imperfect for the job God gave them." Ugo added.

Kate knitted her brow trying to make sense of what they were saying. Perfect angels in an imperfect world weren't perfect?

"What makes us perfect for the job?" Seth asked.

"Your suffering." Piero looked from Seth to Kate.

"Your ability to help others when you know you will get no benefit from it." Salvi nodded at Seth.

"And the uncanny ability only humans possess of unconditional love." Simon said looking at Richard.

"Whoa!" Richard chuckled at them.

"You're going to make us blush!" Seth followed with his own chuckle. "We are anything but."

The Demi Archangels were not amused.

"Don't let the past influence your future." Ugo spoke in a heavy tone.

"Look," Seth began. "We are not here looking for a job or to clean our slate." He snapped. "We came here on vacation and your buddy Archie decided to pick a fight with us by killing me."

"Ruining our vacation entirely." Richard added with a bored gaze at them.

"He will keep going after you until the prophecy is done." Piero stated and Seth scoffed.

"Prohpecy?" Kate asked in whisper mostly to herself.

"Do you want to live a life on the run?" Salvi asked.

"You won't live long if Archibald has anything to do with it." Ugo warned.

"So you're not giving us much of a choice here." Seth tilted his head ins scrutiny at them. "We have no choice." He glared at the fear that seeped through Salvi's penetrating gaze.

"What's in it for you?" Richard asked. "What benefit do you gain from all of this?"

"This is our job." Ugo replied.

"What's your job?" Kate asked him.

"We are the highest power in this realm after our fathers." Piero answered with a warm smile at her and Kate couldn't help but feel nervous.

Why was he staring at her so much?

"So you're higher up than Archibald?" Seth questioned.

"He reports to us." Salvi chimed in with a small smile and Seth scowled.

"That doesn't make sense." Kate shook her head before glaring at her. "If you're in charge why don't you just take Archibald from his job?"

"We do not fire someone appointed by Our Lord." Ugo shook his head. "We simply oversee to make sure everything goes accordingly."

"Well then hasn't Archie done enough for you to do something about it?" Seth asked. "Hm?"

"We are doing something about it." Piero answered looking at Kate. "The prophecy gives us the chance to do so."

"Not another fucking prophecy!" Seth grumbled.

"What prophecy?" Richard asked intrigued.

"The one where she gets to send the creatures who have come from Xhibalba back where they belong." Piero smiled at Kate's perplexed face.

What the actual fuck! This wasn't happening. This isn't happening. Did they wait for Seth to turn into a Culebra for her to know it would be a death sentence by her own hand?

"A prophecy isn't always fulfilled when you have the power to change it." Piero encourages. "You have the power to help the Supernatural return to their realms."

"Archibald has been letting a lot of different creatures enter this world so that he may use them and harness their power." Ugo informed looking straight into Seth's eyes.

"It's not just Culebras then?" Seth asked shaking his head at the prospect of having the horrible opportunity to deal with more monsters.

"That's the job." Salvi explained. "The prophecy is you, Kate." She smiled. "It's yours and The Gecko's fate."

"So we would become angels?" Richard asked.

"You will hold the position of one for the first time ever." Piero stated. "But not as an Angel."

"Then what would we be?" Richard asked.

"Eternal humans." Came Piero's reply.

"An what does that entail exactly?" Richard asked eyes settled on Piero who seemed to have more answers.

Maybe there were perks to this after all? Richard thought as he took a seat again waiting for them to explain.

"I just want to hear." Richard assured a scowling Kate and glaring Seth with a shrug. "Eternity without having to kill?" Richard nodded. "Sounds pretty good, don't you think?" He asked Seth with a glance through his horn rimmed glasses and then at Kate. "Let's hear them out." He pleaded with his eyes.

"Fine." Seth grumbled sitting and Kate gave them one last weary look and took her seat again.

"Please elaborate." Richard looked from Salvi to Piero.

"Youll be human just eternal." Piero shrugged.

"What about that slate talk?" Seth asked.

"That's hard to explain." Salvi answered, her brow furrowing in thought. "It happens after you have proven yourselves worthy." She turned to Piero. "Right?"

"In order to take the position Archibald holds," Piero sat forward. "There's a test you have to pass in order to get that blessing." He explained and rubbed his lips together.

"We don't want that." Kate spoke up.

"You have every right to not want that." Ugo nodded at her. "We will have the answeres you seek no later than tomorrow afternoon." Ugo promised.

"Now that you know," Salvi looked into Kate's eyes. "What do you say?" Kate looked into her eyes without fear because Salvi's eyes were not judging or pushing.

They were pleading.

"I think we need to take a night to think this through." Richard cut in answering for Kate.

"Yes." Kate nodded looking at him.

"Once you have that info," Seth stood and helped Kate out of her seat. "We will come back."

"We hope that you will." Piero looked from Kate to Seth with frown. "Please understand how important this is."

"We understand." Richard answered opening the door and waited for Kate to walk out first.

Kate and Seth gave them all one last glance and walked out.

"Thank you for your time." Richard nodded at them with a blank expression and shut the door behind him.

1:30am

"They haven't been seen all night." Miguel announced entering Archibald's cold white office.

"What?!" His voice boomed.

"They disappeared." Miguel rubbed his eyes that were heavy with fatigue. "We have looked under every rock and in every possible place all night!" Miguel shook his head to get rid of the tiredness.

"I don't understand how you could lose sight of them." Archibald stood as Miguel took on the large white chairs by the window and sighed looking up at his friend's cold glare.

"If The Order is helping them," Miguel shook his trying to focus. "They know where to hide them."

"Jasmine!" Archibald called out loudly and the petite woman with bouncing blonde curls, his new assistant, entered the office in haste. "Get me Maximiliano Aldo."

"You can't compel them to tell you anything over the phone." Miguel pointed out.

"Right." Archibald raised a hand to stop his new assistant. "Set up a meeting." He ordered and the woman nodded and left closing the door behind her.

Miguel shook his head rubbing his eyes.

"Get some rest." Archibald waves at him. "You're done for the night."

Miguel nodded standing and yawned.

He was worried for the human girl, Kate. Miguel was worried that Archibald might take things too far and hurt someone. Hurt the innocent Kate.

Kate awoke feeling hot all over with a thin shine of sweat over her skin. She grumbled and turned putting her arm out and it landed on a hard warm surface that vibrated with a grunt at her movement. She popped her eyes open and found Seth only in his boxers on his back snoring with a hand under his head and the other arm out over the edge of the bed.

Guess he couldn't sleep on the couch. Kate thought groggily.

Kate turned to the other side intent on giving him more space but found a snoring Richard turned on his side away from her and her flushed face.

She never thought of having both of them in bed. What would that be like?

Twice as amazing! Her subconscious promised.

Kate shook her head at the thought.

That would be impossible to get them to agree to! Nope. There was no way that would happen.

But it does sound amazing! Her subconscious practically purred in her head and Kate buried her face in her hands rubbing it to get rid of the thoughts that were beginning to fog up her mind and make her body heat up even more.

Taking in the actual size of the bed Kate gasped. The bed was large and probably the biggest she had ever seen and turned to scowl at Richard that had his arms and legs splayed in front of him, hogging most of the bed.

"It's your fault!" Kate muttered at him but Richard kept snoring unbwknowest of her dark glare.

She sat up and looked around at the old white walls that made the tall room seem bigger than it was. The window on the far end opened up to an usually sunny day that overlooked the ocean. Kate had never seen the ocean like this before.

Deciding, she got up slowly so as not to awake either of the sleeping Geckos and got off the bed. Her feet padded on the tiled floor as she made her way to the big window. Her eyes stinging from the brightness of the sun she squinted at.

"Wow." She breathed out taking in the scene in front of her after several blinks to get rid of the sleep in them.

The water glistened in light blue sapphires with the wind. Fishing boats streamed out into the large ocean from the main canal in succession that made them seem like ducks at her farthest point of site.

Waking up to this site every morning wouldn't be so bad. She thought leaning on the large dark brown frame of the window.

"Sleep well?" She turned to find Richard sitting in only his boxers on the bed watching her closely with a sleepy smirk.

"Yes, considering you hogged most of the bed." She replied looking back out the window shuddering when the ocean wind blew against her skin.

"Here." Richard offered walking up to her his large black hoodie in hand.

"Thanks." She replied taking it from him and slipped on over her loose dark green silk chamise.

"Why are you awake so early?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her back against his chest. "Hm?" He rested his chin on her shoulder looking out the window as well.

"Just thinking." She replied her hands rubbed his forearms leaning back against him.

"About?" He whispered moving her hair to the side exposing her neck to him and pressed a kiss to the pulse point.

"The job." She replied truthfully holding in the urge to giggle at the small action.

"The angel job?" Richard asked straightening and resting his chin on the crown of her head.

"Would you mind waking up to this every morning?" She waved to the view in front of them and Richard grunted.

"During the summer." He replied.

"It doesn't even snow that often here." She waved in front of them again. "You get this, most of the year." She smiled looking out.

"I suppose it's not too bad." He shrugged a broad shoulder.

"Not that bad at all." She shook her head in agreement.

"There's food in the fridge downstairs, if you're hungry." He kissed her temple making her shudder and tightened his hold around her waist.

"In a bit." She sighed enjoying the calm that came with his touch.

"I need to shower, want to come?" He asked skimming his lips from her temple down to her ear his hands pulling the hoodie up over her torso to reveal the silk chamise. "Hm?" He nibbled her earlobe as his hands moved up slowly over the silk smoothly that covered her torso.

Kate shuddered pulling the hoodie down over his hands and bit her lower lip to keep from moaning.

"Come." He ordered softly taking her hand turning them away from the view.

"What if Seth wakes up?" She asked eyeing the snoring Seth her body rooted to the spot.

"He won't." He promised pulling her hand with mischief in his baby blue eyes and Kate took a deep breath looking from him to Seth who was still fast asleep.

With one last glance at Seth she nodded and Richard pulled her to the door and out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Turning to the dark blue door that lead to the bathroom, Richard pulled her in quickly and locked it behind him. He turned on the faucet that was over a white bathtub and closed the small window by the sink quickly.

"Hehe." Kate giggled at his eagerness before he smashed his lips against hers quieting her.

Kate whimpered at the roughness holding on to his broad shoulders. Richard's hands gripped the back of the hoodie tightly groaning as his tongue pushed past her lips eagerly. He pulled back leaving Kate panting with a smoldering gaze and pulled the sweater over her head.

"I don't know how the hell we both fell asleep when this was all you wearing." He groaned drinking her in at arms length and pulled her by her hips to him, eyes dark and licked his lips.

"What would you have done?" Kate whispered her hands caressing the back of his neck pulling him down.

Richard grinned and looking from her lips to her eyes.

"Let me show you what I would've done." He huffed out quickly against her lips before kissing her.

Kate sucked in a breath as his hands gripped her bottom tightly. His lips moved down lower to her chin, to her jaw with small bites all the way down to her neck. Pulling her hips to his, Richard ground his hips against her straightening his back.

Kate let her head fall back to peer up at his pained expression as his hips moved against hers. Her lips found his broad chest, peppering kisses up to his neck. She stood on her toes and tangled her hands in his hair as her lips nipped at the skin on his neck, his grip tightened on her hips.

"Jesus, Kate!" He breathed out pulling her head back by her hair devouring her lips with his own.

The small bathroom filled with steam, Kate's body temperate rising with every caress on her body. Richard pulled his lips from hers pulling the dark green silk chamise over her head and threw it to the side. Kate was breathless and lost in Richard's dark gaze as his hands went to her hips and pulled her dark green silk panties down her legs, eyes never leaving hers as he helped her step out of them.

Standing slowly Richard's lips kissed her hip bone and Kate bit her lip to hold in her moan, her hands combing his hair back. Eyes to hers, Richard stood looking down at her as her palms skimmed his chest softly and down lower to his well muscled abdomen until they reached the hem of his silk boxers.

Richard sucked in a breath letting it out in a huff when her hands pushed the boxers down revealing his hard member that stood heavy and out. Licking his lips he pulled her to him again and bent down to grab the backs of her thighs and hoisted her body against him. Kate gasped but held on to his shoulders tightly.

Lips to lips Richard pushed the white shower curtain to the side and stepped into the white bathtub.

"Awwww..." Kate sighed out as the hot water came in contact with her skin.

"Shhh." Richard whispered against her lips letting her down on her feet slowly. "Is it too hot?" He asked eyes smoldering as the water cascaded over them.

Kate shook her head pulling his head down to press her lips to his. His large hands ran up her sides from her hips to massage her breasts in his palms. Richard watched her every reaction and he wanted her to be wreathing in pleasure. But he took a deep breath shaking his head and with one last kiss turned her body around from him until her back connected to his front.

"I like this angle." Richard murmured softly in her ear as his hands roamed the entirety of her front with soft yet eager caresses.

"Hmmm." Kate hummed agreeing, her eyes closed when his palms reached the inside of her thighs pulling her body closer.

Richard bent lower over her shoulder to massage the muscles of her inner thighs until she couldn't take the torture anymore and took his hand moving it up and against her core, his hard member pressing against her lower back.

"There?" He asked against her ear before biting the earlobe lightly causing a closed mouthed moan to erupt up her throat.

"Yes!" She hissed popping her eyes open to look into his baby blues. "Right there." Richard grinned and wrapped his left arm over and under her chest.

"What is it with you and showers?" Kate breathed out trying to control her breathing before her lips found his again.

"I don't know!" He whispered chuckling causing his chest and abs to constrict in turn making Kate push her body against him more. "Don't you like it?" He asked over the roar of water but Kate was lost as her head fell back against his chest as his fingers moved faster and his other hand massaged her breast with need.

"Aww!" Kate bit out when Richard began sucking on the pulse point of her neck.

Her hands reached out and found the tiled wall to steady herself.

"Huh!" Richard grunted as his hips pushed against hers in the new position his hand still moving over her core at a steady pace.

"Yes!" Kate bit her lips angling her hips back and then forward.

"Oh fuck, Kate!" Richard warned against her ear. "Don't do that!" He growled angrily grinding his teeth to keep from doing something they both would regret later.

Kate pushed against him again and Richard pulled away turning her body to face him by the hips and Kate glared at him with lips parted.

"I warned you!" He snapped looking down in between them and kneeled before her and Kate's legs parted automatically when his hands touched them.

"Oh my God!" She panted pulling on his hair with both hands as his tongue found her clit.

Richard's other hand wound her hips holding her steady as his tongue and lips teased over her heated core.

"Please!" She begged pulling on his hair tightly but Richard shook his head and Kate huffed out as his hand pushed two fingers in a slow motion inside her walls.

Richard grinned against her as she whimpered and begged but he wanted her to know who was in charge in this situation.

"Be quite!" He looked up at her and unwound his arm from around her hips and placed his hand over her mouth.

"Mmm?" Kate questioned but then Richard gave her a broad lick and she trembled, her thighs squeezing his head.

Taking a deep breath over her, Richard sucked on her throbbing clit and his fingers found her entrance again, pushing a finger in and moving in a come hither motion.

"Mmm!" Kate squeaked against his palm and Richard moved his tongue and lips faster with his hand.

Her right hand grabbed his large arm almost digging her fingernails into his forearm while it covered her mouth, her other hand entangled and pulled on his hair as his pace quickened. Her thighs trembled and Richard continued riding out her orgasm as she screamed against his palm.

"So fucking good!" Richard groaned drinking her essence from his fingers and then his lips searched for more making her body bend over him with a violent shudder.

He moved his hand from her mouth and heard her breathe out loudly her face fully flushed as she looked up with shimmering eyes.

Her hands skimmed over his large arms and pulled him down to kiss her. Richard pulled back and thrusted his hips against her and gave her a dark look and Kate gulped under the cascading water.

With one look Kate knew what to do and let her hands move over his chest, over his taught six pack and then lower. Taking him in both of her hands, Kate gripped him tightly and Richard sucked in a deep breath through his lips and thrusted his hips against her hands.

Cupping her face in his hands he bent down to kiss her roughly and Kate groaned pulling away as she bent down and sat on her knees. Richard's eyes followed hers as she placed her lips gently over the tip of him.

"Aw." He huffed as she sucked on the tip her eyes never leaving his glaring ones.

"Like this?" Kate asked dipping her head against his shaft.

"Ahuh." He grunted with a nod and a pained expression as his tip reached her throat with struggle because of the girth and pulled her hair to the side with one hand while the other held his weight on the tiled wall. "Like that!" He huffed out pushing his hips forward slowly, enjoying every second of the sensation that coursed through him.

"Hmm?" Kate asked pulling her lips away as her hands worked him.

"Yes!" He hissed when she removed a hand and let him deeper down her throat with a faster thrust of his hips.

Kate whimpered against him and he pulled out and then pushed himself in slowly letting her adjust.

Kate put both hands around him to control his thrusts and Richard grunted pulling on her hair until her head and his hips met at a faster pace. Richard felt his balls tighten as he watched her wide eyes.

"Oh fuck!" He grunted as he thrusted deeply down her throat and heard her whimper and pulled out quickly, spilling his seed over her chest as he bent forward stroking the last of it out.

"Jesus, Kate!" He huffed out looking down at her with a lazy grin and took the hands that laid on his thighs and pulled her body up and to him. "You're fucking amazing!" He kissed her lips hungrily but slowly, their tongues dancing languidly against one another.

"I hope we didn't wake up Seth." Kate gasped as he bit her lip and moved her head to the side to place rough kisses on her neck as the water washed their bodies.

"He's been very sleepy lately." Richard took the natural loofa and rubbed soap over her body slowly enjoying every tremble that came when his hands caressed over where he washed.

"Since he's been practicing with that gift of his." Kate sighed as he turned her body to the water and away from him and began washing her front slowly. "Yeaknow?" She mumbled closing her eyes at his gentle touch.

"It's because he's still learning to control it." Richard agreed taking her earlobe in his mouth and sucked on it.

"We should hurry up." She suggested eyes still closed, her body relaxed against his and Richard chuckled.

"Sure." He nodded letting his hands rub down her front washing the soap off it.

Hurry up my ass! Richard thought with a smirk as he enjoyed the feel of her body under his palms and fingertips.

It took another twenty minutes for her to convince Richard to end the shower and get out.

When Richard reached the bedroom Seth was sitting up in bed with a cup of coffee in hand and a scowl on his face.

"Good morning." Richard greeted as he made his way to the dresser by the window to grab some clothes with a towel tied around his waist.

"It was good, wasn't it?" Seth glared at him accusingly but Richard kept his face blank as he took the suit bag with his black silk suit and shirt.

"I just took a shower, Seth." He shrugged throwing the suit over his shoulder eyes still meeting his brother's.

"With Kate?" Seth asked sitting his coffee cup down and pursed his lips before biting his cheek.

"No." Richard lied with a straight face but Seth tilted his head to the side reading him with so much scrutiny that Richard almost cracked.

"So you're telling me a shower alone left you blushing like a school girl with hickies on your neck?" Seth scoffed and threw his shoe at Richard's head as he turned to the door but Richard dodged it. "At least have the decency to get her some clothes too!" He scolded and threw his other shoe at his back.

"You're right," Richard turned back around with a satisfied smirk. "After what we did," He smirked at Seth. "She deserves at least that!" Richard shrugged with a wide grin to himself turning back to the dresser and took her suitcase in his hand.

Seth huffed out a breath angered and tilted the dresser over him breaking it as Richard went down with it.

"You fucking asshole!" Richard grumbled but got up with his suit and Kate's suitcase in hand and walked over the debris of the dresser to the door glancing back at him.

Don't let him ruin your mood.

"Early bird gets the worm!" He stuck his tongue out at him and ran down the stairs quickly.

"What was that?" Kate asked looking from him with a worried smile to the door of the bedroom. "I heard a crash."

"I brought your suitcase." He pecked her lips and Kate gasped when the feeling of a pin needle pierced through her lip.

"You gave me a splinter!" She pushed him away and pulled out the small splinter of wood from her lip drawing a bit of blood she licked away quickly and Richard began to smile before his gaze turned hungry and licked his lips taking a deep breath and bent down to lick her lip.

He groaned tasting the blood on her lip and sucked on it and Kate pushed him back taking a piece of a larger splinter from his hair.

"What the hell is this?" She asked with a worried smirk and ran her fingers through his hair finding more peices and Richard shrugged.

"Old furniture." Richard replied pecking her lips again as his arms relaxed around her waist.

"You need to go brush that stuff off." She pushed him away taking her suitcase and wheeled it to the bathroom as she held her towel tight around her.

"It was Seth's fault!" Richard complained and watched his brother come out of the room and descend down the stairs with a scowl at him.

"Good morning princess!" Seth grinned at her and Kate smiled sheepishly back at his questioning gaze.

"Morning!" She replied with flushed cheeks and turned to push her suit case in the bathroom.

I knew we would wake him up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think?


	11. Ch. 11 Three Lovers

"I don't think the older Gecko believed a word we said." Simon glared at the table in front of him.

"He's going to have to." Salvi glared at him. "Don't lose your faith." She patted his shoulder.

"I can tell something is going on between the three of them." Piero said leaning on the wall his eyes lost in thought.

"They're together." Ugo chimes in with a smirk confirming Piero's suspicions.

"Are you sure?" Piero turned to him with a look of hope that he wasn't right.

"And I thought you were the smarter of the four of us!" Salvi scoffed at him with a smirk.

"Dannazione!" Damn! Piero cursed rubbing a hand over his face.

"Why does this trouble you so?" Ugo asked with a raised brow.

Piero rolled his eyes and grunted.

"Not for the reason you think!" Piero snapped angered in the moment

"It's okay, you're part human." Ugo shrugged and Salvi glared at him. "What?" He scowled at Salvi. "E bellizima!" He defended.

"That's not why this concerns me." Piero spoke up and gave them a blank face. "I think there's something about how it's blasphemy to have two people at once!" He glared at them.

"He won't care as long as the job is done." Ugo stated with a shrug.

"Oh, be quiet!" Simon snapped at both of them.

"It's not right!" Piero glowered.

"They're human," Simon began standing to his tall hight. "Even as eternal humans," He glared at Piero. "They have free will."

"Right." Piero nodded.

"Don't act as if you're so innocent!" Ugo scolded. "Or do you forget your more formidable years?" He raised an eyebrow at Piero who grimaced.

"What if it's actually love?" Salvi asked looking at an old painting on the wall.

Théodore Géricault's Three Lovers painting stood before her. The small oil canvas depicted two women and one man in bed. One woman making out with the man while the other watched on naked.

"I don't think we should even be having this discussion," Simon glared at them taking Salvi from her thoughts. "They're humans and adults." He gave Piero a pointed look.

"I don't know what it is," Piero began looking at the floor in thought. "I feel like I have seen her before."

"Where?" Ugo asked with raised eyebrows. "When?"

"At the turn of the eighteenth century..." Piero muttered to himself thinking. "I believe it was then."

"Not this again!" Simon sighed and sat back down shaking his head. "You can't do this to yourself every time you meet someone who remotely looks like her."

Piero shook his head in thought remembering the night well. The night he couldn't save her.

"Please." Salvi pleaded of him. "Please don't do this to yourself." She says walking up to him. "You did everything you could at the time."

Piero shook his with a lopsided smile. It would always be impossible to forget. He could never forget the night that has tormented him for so many years. Kate looked almost exactly like her; her eyes, the high cheekbones that showed prominent every time she smiled, Kate looked exactly like his Anabella. His daughter.

"She lived for so little," Piero looked away from them and made a promise to himself in that moment. "Too soon." He muttered to himself.

If he couldn't help his daughter then, he could help the girl that reminded him so much of her. God works in mysterious ways, and this could be the chance you have been waiting for. Piero thought with renewed hope. 

 

~*~

 

"So," Kate walked out of the bathroom and twirled in front of them. "What do you guys think?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder and Seth gave her a look of confusion while Richard grinned.

"The blonde was fun," Richard began. "But brunette will always be you." He walked up and pecked her lips.

"Wasn't it the point of this to get you disguised?" Seth smirked at her.

"It is." She answered looking at herself in the large mirror on large entrance wall. "They haven't seen me with this color and I'll blend in better than a blonde would." She shrugged and Seth scoffed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Let's go before they come looking for us." Richard said opening the door of the large villa the Loreto had acquired for them.

"Yes," Kate agreed. "Can't let them see the mess you two created with that damned gun!" Kate glared at Seth pointedly. "Gianni told you it was a bad idea to mess with it." She scolded.

She looked at the large living room area that had a couch burned in half and huge black circle on the white wall behind it.

"The hell is Gianni?" Seth demanded putting on his black suit jacket.

"The vampire that has helped us most." Kate informed him with a shrug and then a look of disbelief. "You don't even know his name?" She yelled in question and Richard closed the large door with a sigh and leaned against it.

"The Commander?" Seth smirked and Richard shrugged.

"His real name never came up." Richard answered with a frown.

"As much as you both know about people, supposedly," Kate fixed the dark blue sheath dress over her figure and put on her long sleeved dark green silk duster on. "It's amazing to me how you guys can be so detached from the smaller consequential details." She rolled her eyes at them.

"Still don't know why you're wearing a dress to a gunfight, princess." Seth smirked eyeing her high heeled body with appreciation.

"When in Rome..." she trailed off and walked by them and opened the door but before she could even set her red leather Manolo Blahnik's hit the cobble stone Seth had his hand on her hip pulling her back and stuck his head out to look at the empty and dark street.

"After you." Seth pulled back and a Kate rolled her eyes.

"You're hopeless." Kate muttered and Richard chuckled as they followed her out and closed the door behind them.

"Only for you, sweetheart." Seth grinned at her retreating back and heard her grumble.

"Those heels make too much damn noise." Seth bit out agitated.

They hadn't fed yet and Seth was getting anxious as he looked at Kate's Priceline legs.

"They do not!" Kate defended as they reached a corner and heard voices. "Shh!" She hissed and Richard watched as she unhooked the gun from under her dress and pulled it out.

He taught her well. Richard smirked and leaned in behind her on the wall.

"Eh." Kate stood up straight and put her gun back in its holster quickly as she turned to a smirking Richard and gulped at the dark look he gave her. "It was no one." She mumbled.

"Good." Seth grunted and walked ahead of them.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Kate asked as they followed and Richard sighed.

"We haven't fed." He shrugged with pursed lips looking her up and down. 

"Oh." Kate gulped and began after Seth with a blush.

Why did he always have to distract me? Kate groaned enternally glancing back at a smirking Richard. 

He felt like a ticking time bomb. Yes. Seth thought. That's exactly how I feel! He nodded to himself. One thing after another is piling and you gotta be faster than the watch. He remembered.

"Seth?" Richard nudged his shoulder. "You good?"

"Yeah." He muttered scowling as they made a turn into a busy street.

"We will get fed later." Richard promised.

"Sure." Seth grunted and felt a hand grab his and turned to find Kate with a reassuring gaze.

With her warm hand in his, Seth took a deep breath and squeezed rubbing his thumb over her knuckles before intertwining their fingers and Seth began to feel his anxiety slip slowly away.

"We get there and we get out quickly." Seth said to them.

"Why would we do that?" Kate asked looking around them.

"Because Archie knows where they are." Richard replied.

"Then why the hell are we going?" Kate hissed wrapping her other arm around Seth's. "We shouldn't be going." She whispered to Seth and gripped his strong arm.

"You think so?" Seth asked turning to her stopping mid stride.

"Come on!" Richard hissed over the crowd of people outside a club entrance.

"Wait!" Seth snapped and Richard stopped and turned to them.

"We are going to be late." He warned.

"If Archie knows where they are what makes you think they aren't watching them?"

"Because he doesn't know that we are working with his bosses, Seth." Richard rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked.

"What are you so afraid of?" Richard put a hand on her shoulder. "You're safe with us." He promised and Kate saw the man behind Richard jump out of the crowd with a gun in hand and Kate quickly got her gun out shooting the man in the chest.

"Run." Seth hissed and they all turned as the crowd of people gathered around the man.

No one noticed their leave as the crowd got bigger and sirens were heard in the background.

"What the fuck was that?" Seth whispered as they turned to an empty alley.

"The man-" Kate panted and looked at Richard with darkened look of dread. "He tried to shoot you!" She breathed out and Richard pulled her to him.

Kate had saved him more than once. Maybe more than even his brother had.

"I think I killed him." Kate shook her head and pulled back covering her mouth as dread filled her stomach.

"That was definitely a vamp." Seth muttered looking out onto the street to find the man in question looking around from across the street with a scowl as if nothing happened with his dark blue shirt stained with blood. "Look!" Seth pulled Kate by the arm.

"Oh thank God!" Kate sighed loudly leaning against the grimy wall and closed her eyes.

"Even if you did kill him," Seth whispered in her ear. "You've done it before and there's no going back, princess." Kate gulped and looked at him with hooded eyes that looked ready to tear but Seth shook his head. "No need to cry." His tone was firm and clear to Kate's ears.

Seth was right, there was no point in crying. She has done it before, why cringe now?

"It's okay." Richard reached her side and hugged her to him. "Thank you for saving me again." Richard pressed his lips to her temple and Kate nodded and pulled back with a renewed look of determination in her cat eyes.

"We are going to take another way." Richard nodded for them to follow him.

"He went in there." Seth informed as they looked at the darkened home.

Two steps up to a red door a block away from the alley, Richard looked through one of the windows in the front and found the home empty.

"Do it." Richard nodded and moved to the side as Seth bent down and Kate looked around them, keeping watch. 

Open. Seth thought looking at the doorknob and it clicked open.

"There we go!" Richard grinned and opened the door.

"Hey!" Seth hissed and went ahead of him and signaled with his hand at Richard to take the downstairs as he descended up the stairs and nodded to Kate to stay in the entrance of the villa closing the door behind her with a soft click she took her gun out and began to check the living room area on her toes.

Richard turned to his left to look into the kitchen and found no one in the large area and continued down the hall and began to hear the sound of voices speaking upstairs. Seth steps getting closer to said voices. 

"Fuck!" Richard hissed to himself and quickly went up the stairs that lead up from the kitchen. 

"We lost them again!" A man said with a thick italian accent. "She shot at me." 

"One more chance," Archibald's voice began and Richard widened his eyes in surprise as her reached Seth. "You will be given one last chance to follow through or else it's your head." He promised in a low tone.

Seth looked up and pointed his gun and sighed when he saw Richard. He nodded to the door with a knitted brow and Richard nodded back.

"Archibald." Richard mouthed and Seth frowned surprised and held his shot gun up and gave Richard the nod with a wide grin.

"Well, well, well!" Seth sighed as he entered the small room with a small table and four foldable chairs one with the Angel Kate shot at and Archibald in the other across from him who glared surprised and narrowed his eyes at Richard. 

"Long time no see, Archie!" Richard grinned at him as he pointed his gun. 

"Mr. and Mr. Gecko." Archibald greeted with a blank face and relaxed back in his seat. 

"Don't." Kate came inside from the door and pointed her gun at the man she had once shot and didn't turn to look at the smirk that began to slip on Archibald's face as he looked at her. 

"What can I do for you?" Archibald let a large hand brush his black hair back as he looked from Kate to the Geckos. 

"You know damn well!" Richard gritted with cold eyes at him. 

"I am doing my job."Archibald shrugged and Kate finally looked up to look into the darkness in the eyes of the angel and her heartrate kicked in. 

Who the hell was this? Kate asked herself eyes glued to the tall man that dwarfed the chair he sat on with the grace of a king.

Archie? Archibald! She thought in understanding. This must be him.

"You must be Kate." He turned to her with the most relaxed smile she had ever seen. 

Archibald was a beautiful man, more handsome than any other she had ever seen. It wasn't okay, it almost broke Kate's heart how someone could look so holy Goddamned perfect in image and be so evil all at once. The air around Archibald was strong with importance and a sublte splendor that came with his low voice. 

"What do you care who she is?" Seth asked stepping closer to him shut gun pointed directly at his head. 

"I am only asking." Archibald shrugged eyes still trained on Kate. "Is that a crime?" His bright eyes were glimmering with interest as his eyes looked into Kate's, holding her frozen. 

"Don't look at her like that!" Richard stood in front of Kate cutting Archibald's sight of her. 

"Like what?" Archibald asked Richard with a smirk. "I'm sure she can speak for herself." He looked around Richard and found Kate's eyes again and she froze in her spot with quickening heartrate.

What is this? Kate began to pant. 

Her body was too still and she felt like she couldn't move. Archibald's eyes held hostage with one look and she didn't feel the need to escape the bright eyes that looked at her as if she herself was something of a creature he hadn't seen before. There was wonder and heat the came from him in that brief moment before Richard stood out in front of her and Seth pushed the gun to Archibald's temple. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Seth snapped pressing the gun more into Archibald's head. "You're fucking dead." Seth said in a low tone and saw Archibald close his eyes slowly and take a deep breath in agitation. 

"You sure you want to do that?" Archibald asked and Seth grunted pulling the gun back and sat in the other chair, gun still pointed at him. "You know the rules." Archibald smirked at him. "Good." He nodded at him and Seth catched his gaze and held him still. "You-" Archibald cut off looking at him with wide eyes as he strained to move. 

"Ah you see?" Seth smirked at him but his eyes never left his. 

Keep focus. Don't lose his eyes!

"What are you-" Archibald strained and the vain on his neck bulged with the effort. "You shouldn't have-" He strained his neck with now watery eyes. "Have this gift!" Archibald bit out with a growl.

"What?" Seth grimaced eyes still looking into his that now watered eyes as Seth strengthened the strain he had on him. "Is it impossible to think that a common thief such as myself can't have something this awesome?" He grinned at Archibald who bit the inside of his cheek with glaring eyes. 

"You are comitting a crime by doing this to an angel of high authority!" Archibald warned loudly making the room around them tremble. 

Kate gasped as she looked around the bare room and the angel in front of her watched Archibald with fear evident in his eyes. 

If he was afraid, I should be too! Kate thought and swallowed the lump of fear in her throat. Aside from the beauty the man was, Archibald looked incredibly scary. He looked like he was getting ready to explode as the room seemed to increase in heat.

"A crooked angel." Seth scoffed with a grin and Richard sucked in a breath as Seth's eyes began to redden brightly. 

"It can't be..." Archibald whispered with a grimace and let out a deep breath. "No." He growled and moved just a cinch before Seth strengthened the hold he had on him. 

"Dude!" Richard exclaimed and Kate gasped and shook her head and looked back at the other angel. 

"What?" Seth snapped at him without taking his eyes away from Archibald. 

"You're eyes." Richard said pressing his gun to Archibald's head and Seth grimaced with eyes still on Archibald. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Seth finally looked up at him and Archibald's body relaxed against the chair he sat on making it creak with his weight.

"You're eyes are red, Seth!" Kate yelled at him with her gun pointed to the other angel. 

"No shit?" Seth asked wide eyed and looked at the window and blinked several times. 

What the fuck? Seth thought and looked back at them and then back at his reflection. 

The rush of energy flowed through Seth and he blinked several times as the clarity in the room increased. Colors surrounded each person, a mist of color around each. He looked at Richard who had a pure blue cloud around him; turning to the brightest in the room Seth couldn't help but grin at the pure golden color that surrounded Kate. 

You're time has come. 

A loud voice spoke in his head and Seth had to shake it off. 

This is it. Seth heard the loud voice again and felt a pulsating sensation around his eyes. 

It's your time. 

"You know," Archibald began adjusting himself in his seat with a grunt. "You have potential." He suggested. 

"Offering him a job now?" Richard asked pushing the gun into his forehead. 

"You know what?" Seth asked turning back to Archibald and took another deep breath and the heat in the room rose higher. 

It was him making the heat! Seth accused himself. 

"Damn." Kate muttered and wiped her brow.

"You can do so much good with your gift." Archibald sighed. 

"Good?" Seth grinned at him as his eyes got brighter and Archibald looked at him with wonder. "You're good isn't what the Good Lord think's is good." He muttered leaning closer to him and noticed the fear that laced Archibald's now cold stare. 

"That is enough!" Archibald boomed in the hot room and Seth smriked and shoved him against the wall without moving an inch making it crack with the pressure. 

"No!" Seth laughed shaking his head eyes boring into his fear-filled out ones as he walked closer to him. "I think everyone in this city has had enough of you!" Seth's eyes glowed more and Archibald began to scream loudly as the brightness blinded him. 

"Seth!" Richard yelled but it was too late Seth had already done what he entended. 

End of Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just so you guys know, the ‘Dreams’ Chapter is NOT supposed to be in this book. Lol I think I wrote it because someone said something about a threesome. But anyways! That’s what would’ve happened if Kate had left them. So please ignore that chapter. Lol


	12. Ch.12 A Trace Of Smoke

Luciano was not intimidated by the Culebras, in fact, Luciano was intrigued in the spectacle that they created. Richard was obviously the strongest of the two Culebras, at least that's what he thought until he walked out of his office and went outside when the sounds of three blasts came quickly after one another. 

The black blood was dried on the wall beside the entrance of it. A pile of ash was on the ground next to it that stood out against the light green of the lawn. It was a sad sight and Luciano instantly knew what happened to his security detail. 

There was nothing left of any of them as Luciano looked around and heard the screeching of tires as they drove away. 

"At least they didn't steal my car." Luciano grumbled and pulled his phone out to let his boss know. 

"Yes?" The rich chocolate voice said through the line.

"They did not accept and they have escaped." Luciano informed and heard the line cut off and gulped as Maximilliano reached his side. 

"We must clean this up." He grimaced at the ashes that were there and Luciano nodded and dialed another number. 

"I have ashes for him. " Luciano spoke into the phone and looked at Maximiliano as he walked back into the house and away from the sunlight that filtered through the large clouds above. 

"Grazie." Came the last response from the line before it hung up. 

 

~*~

 

"He's gone." Archibald's assistant informed Miguel and he gulped and shook his head.

No! Not his friend. Not Archibald.

"There's no way!" Miguel yelled and shook his head again as he tried to focus on what the small blonde said but he couldn't concentrate until he heard a name. 

Seth Gecko. 

"Who?" He asked coolly and the blonde nodded and repeated. 

"Seth Gecko, signor." 

"He did it?" Miguel asked and the beautiful blue eyed assistant gulped at him and nodded. 

"He's in Processing right now." She informed and Miguel nodded and turned away from her and left quickly. 

This was his penance; helping Seth Gecko, the man he killed, his new boss.

 

~*~

 

"Come on!" Richard yelled over his shoulder at Kate who scrambled to catch up in her heels. 

"Their coming!" She hissed and took off her heels and ran quickly to him. 

"Through here!" Richard whispered as they entered a crowded club. 

"Richie!" Kate yelled but he couldn't hear her. "Richie!" Kate yelled louder and Richard turned in time as a man with dark blue dress shirt and suit pants blocked his view of her. 

What the fuck? Who the hell was this guy?

"Move it, she's mine!" Richard growled pushing the man aside and grabbed Kate's hand with a glare and the man stepped back with his hands up and winked at Kate.

The club was a lot bigger than Richard anticipated as he looked around for a back exit. The music thumped and thudded in Richard's ears and he found it hard to focus. He stopped mid crowded dance floor and Kate shook his hand to follow her and began leading them out quickly. 

"Come on!" She yelled over the music and Richard followed blinking rapidly to get rid of the headache he was getting. 

Kate lead them out the back door where dumpsters and large trash cans were standing. The footsteps sounded a few blocks back but Richard could hear them heading in their direction.

"We have to go!" He nodded at Kate and took his gun out and she followed suit. "Come on." He whispered low and began to run.

"Holy fuck!" Kate muttered as she felt her heart pound against her ribcage and ran faster to catch up. 

"Here!" Richard turned around quickly and grabbed her right forearm and slung her body over his back. "Hold on!" A shot rang out too close to him and pierced his shoulder. "Fuck!" He grunted but continued running and Kate held on tightly around his neck. 

Reaching a higher pace, Richard climbed the apartment building four blocks from the club and climbed up digging his fingers into the white material and Kate bit her lip to keep from squealing as she looked down and found herself too high up. Richard grumbled as he climbed over the railing and Kate jumped off of him quickly checking his shoulder. 

"Next time a guy comes up to you like that," Richard stood to his full height in front of her with a hard glare. "You kick him in his useless balls!" He yelled and Kate rolled her eyes and looked over the ledge and found no one had followed. 

"Stop being such an asshole!" Kate yelled back and Richard grinned with wide eyes. 

"I'm the asshole?" Richard huffed incredulous. "You were the one that was not only smiling at the creep," Richard continued and stepping closer to her with his Culebra eyes flashing. "You were also lookin' like you were about to follow him out of the club instead!" He accused glaring down at her and Kate shook her head and sighed. 

"You really think that in the fifteen seconds it took you to reach me," Kate glared back at him with anger almost making her want to throw up at the absurdity Richard accused her of. "I was flirting with a man I didn't know while my boyfriend made his way over?" Richard shook his head and began walking away to the door that lead them down through the building. "Richie!" Kate yelled and followed after him as they descended down the stairs. 

Richard was mumbling to himself as he walked down the stairs faster with Kate not far behind. 

Kate was so angry that out of everything they had just experienced, all Richard wanted to talk about was about a man she barley smiled at.

No. Kate did not flirt with the man, although it wasn't hard to smile at him. But that was all she did, whatever else Richard saw was completely made up. 

As they reached the villa Richard looked around as he followed Kate inside with both of their guns in hand. 

Richard nodded for her to go upstairs and check while he checked the downstairs. The kitchen was clear and so was the large bathroom and living room. 

Kate checked the room and found no one an nothing. The windows were shut and the curtains were drawn like Seth had left them. 

Seth. 

Richard sighed and locked the door shutting the lights off and made his way up stairs.

"Kate?" Richard called out with his gun still in hand as he pushed the door open and found Kate on the floor sobbing softly with her head on her knees as she rocked back and forth.

"Hey now!" Richard sat behind her and pulled her body to his. "He's going to be okay." Richard whispered softly into her ear and she suddenly turned and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I promise." Richard held her tightly and bit back the urge to groan as the pain in his chest began. 

Fucking Seth! Why did he always want to be the damned hero? What kind of fucking complex was that for a professional thief? 

"I know he will be but-" she sobbed. "What if he isn't?" She huffed out pulling back to look into his eyes. 

"It's because he's Seth," Richard smirked despite the pain he felt in his chest. 

Keep your shit together!

"That's how I know that he will be okay." Richard replied with a lopsided smile but Kate could see the sadness in them. 

Richard would be in a horrible state. He needs you. Kate told herself smiled weakly at him. 

"Okay." Kate replied and hugged him again. 

It wasn't long before Kate fell asleep in his arms and Richard found the opportunity he needed. Setting her down on the bed, he pulled the covers over her and checked all the windows to make sure nothing was opened and all curtains drawn. 

With one last look at her, Richard left softly closing the door behind him and felt pain in his chest and dread in the pit of his stomach. It felt like the Culebra inside of him was twisting and turning with razor blade scales digging into his insides. 

The bottle of cognac stood next to three others and he took a deep breath looking from them to the bedroom door but instead of drinking or going to Kate, Richard sat and pulled out one joint out of the three he had ready in his pocket and pulled it out. 

Lighting it, Richard took a long drag and coughed lightly as the smoke left his lips. He took another drag and felt hot tears on his cheeks but he didn't make a move to wipe them. He sat there looking at the destroyed couch next to him in the darkness and his lungs began to heave.

"You fucking idiot!" Richard grumbled as he began to weep. 

The pain in his chest intensified and he took another drag of the joint with trembling lips. 

Why would you do that? 

Richard thought and then he remembered the first night he turned Seth. 

"We are not good for her, Richard." Seth had said. 

Could it be this asshole had it planned all along? Richard asked himself and began to piece every conversation since he turned his brother, together. 

"Fuck!" He muttered to himself and shook his head as more tears fell. 

Taking another long drag, Richard pulled out his phone and dialed The Commander's number. 

"Si?" Came the response after the first ring.

"I need you to check something for me." Richard began. 

 

~*~

 

"He got himself killed by who?" Piero yelled at Miguel who swallowed hard and repeated the information. 

"By Seth Gecko." Miguel replied. 

"Thank you for your time." Salvi stood from the large table and turned to Ugo who nodded, Piero who sighed with nothing else to say, and then looked to Simon who nodded quickly. "You may go and we will keep in touch with the following proceedings and for the mean time you will be reassigned the position you had before."

Miguel nodded and left with a slight bow in their direction and closed the large black double doors softly and ran to the temple. 

He got his job back, but at what cost? 

 

~*~

 

"As the Americans say," Ugo looked at them with wide eyes. "Wow!" He couldn't help but throw his head back with laughter. 

"This is not a game you fool!" Piero yelled at Ugo. "People stay dead if they don't complete the Processing!" Piero yelled angry and stood quickly and left to his office. 

The poor Kate was going to suffer so much more if the eldest Gecko didn't pass. 

"What is next?" Simon asked after Piero slammed his large office door shut. 

"If he passes," Salvi sat back down with a sigh staring at the space in front of her. "Then Seth Gecko would be the next Chief of Venice."

 

~*~ 

 

"There is no one here." The Commander informed Richard on the phone.

"No body?" Richard asked and took another drag of joint. "Are you sure?" 

"Si." The Commander replied. "I am in the room indicated." The Commander looked around the small room and notice the blackness of smoke by the wall. "There is no trace of a body in sight but small traces of smoke." 

"Fuck." Richard muttered and felt the pain in his chest tighten. 

What was I going to tell Kate when she wakes up? How am I going to explain that Seth vanished? 

"Thank you." 

"Do you need anything else?" The Commander asked noticing the low tone his new boss had. "He did it?" The Commander asked and heard Richard take a deep breath. 

"Yes." Came Richard's reply with a strain in his voice. 

"I see." The Commander sighed. "I hope you understand how important this is for everyone." He sounded grateful to Richard. "He has taken out the worst in the city," He continued at Richard's lack of response. "And for that I thank you and him." The Commander heard the sniffles and then coughing as his boss tried to hide the fact he was crying. 

"I'll talk to you soon." Richard said before hanging up.


	13. Ch. 13 Ghosts and Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter in this season! Get ready for season 5! Xo

"Everything is significant." The voice of a man spoke softly in the darkness. "Everything you have done in your life has lead you to this moment." It spoke but I couldn't move my arms or hands.

It felt like a thick blanket was covering me but I could still breath. The air smelled of some sort of sweet fruit and the scent of Jasmines mixed together. Air began to filter through the blanket as it began to left to off my body letting me take full breaths but I still couldn't move. 

"You have done much in your young life," The deep voice caressed around me. "Too much bad and not enough good." 

Was I at my judgement? What the hell is this? How did I get here? Where is here? 

"Do you not wish to speak in your defense?" The voice asked incredulous and I felt the pressure leave my throat and I grunted as the dryness choked me. "Speak!" The voice demanded loudly and I felt myself stand but there was nothing but darkness around me. 

Cold and hollow darkness that didn't give me much faith but I waited as I felt my body gain back it's consciousness so I could stand straight.

"Defend yourself!" The voice demanded again in a sharp shout blasting all around me with a gust of wind.

"Yeah," I replied to the open darkness. "I haven't been good." I shook my head disappointed of how true that statement was. 

"Why?" The voice demanded in a softer tone of me but I shrugged not knowing how to defend the actions in my life that lead me to this moment. 

"Because I wanted to even the odds." I replied. 

"Not good enough!" The voice shouted and it shook the cold cemented floor my barefeet stood on, touching my abdomen and lower I found myself only in jeans.

"I don't know what you want me to say!" I shouted back irritated. 

Did he not fucking see what I have done already? What more does he want?

"Tell my why I should give you a second chance!" The loud voice scoffed back. 

"Because I need one to make better choices for myself and those I love." I found myself saying in earnest. 

"The Infamous Gentleman Thief Seth Gecko loves someone other than himself and his brother?" The voice asked and I could hear the man holding back his laughter. 

"I do." I replied.

"Tell me of this person." He demanded in a softer tone. 

"Why?" 

Who the hell was this anyways?

"Do not fret for this person," The voice boomed. "You are the one on trial." He corrected. 

"And who are you again?" 

"The one who decides your next life." The voice responded coolly and I felt the skin prickle at the back of my neck. 

"God?" 

It had to be God! Who else?

"God has better things to do than listen to your pettiness!" He laughed and the floor shook under my feet again. 

"I can keep you here forever," The Voice continued. "But I have better things to do too and you have a job to get to." He scoffed. "So either answer my questions or be stuck in the darkness forever!" He warned and I blinked feeling pressure in my head. 

"Her name is Kate." I replied and swallowed hard at the fact that I was probably never going to be able to see Kate again or hold her close. 

"Do you believe she loves you back?" The voice asked and I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. 

My heart?

"I don't know." I responded like an idiot. 

What the fuck was this? I can't even fucking lie to this guy! Now I'm sure I won't be able to see Kate or Richard ever again.

"No." The voice spoke. "You cannot lie in between life and death." 

"Right." I muttered under my breath.

"Do you believe she loves you?" He asked and a heat began in my chest. 

Holy shit! Do I have my heart back? Was I still a Culebra? 

"She has done a lot to prove it without saying it." I replied in a huff but not of my own volition. 

"You were going to lie again." He scolded. 

"Was not!" I defended myself and clutched at the sudden pain in my chest. 

"You feel that pain?" The voice asked and I stumbled back on the now metal table behind me as it increased. 

"What's-" The air was being pushed out of my lungs with the pain; my heart feels like it's ready to burst. "Ugh!" I yelled falling to the ground. 

What the fuck was happening to me?

"That's the pain you're causing your brother because he thinks you're dead." The voice stated. 

"How-" I hissed as the pain ebbed a little only hitting me hard every other heartbeat. 

"Answer all my questions truthfully and without any greed and you shall be judged truthfully and just." 

"Okay!" I yelled and clutched my chest again. 

Richie felt like this? 

"Tell me why you think she loves you?" He asked. 

And why the fuck was he so interested in Kate? 

"Loved ones are the ones that have seen our worst and still love us." The voice replied as if reading my thoughts. "They find the value in you and since you don't seem to be very good at defending yourself..." the voice trailed off and I rolled my eyes. 

"I'm just guessing here," I begin. 

"No!" He yelled suddenly and I covered my ears at the sudden outburst. "What did I just say about lying?" He yelled loudly. 

"Alright!" I yell back. 

"The longer you keep this up the worse the pain will get when Kate finds out the inevitable." The voice warned and I nodded quickly. 

I didn't want Kate to feel this kind of pain. And Richie, my brother was feeling this. That fucker always had good intuition. He knew. 

"She loves me because I don't give up." I found myself responding with strain as the pain increased and decreased with every beat of my heart. "Because I didn't give up on her." I replied truthfully. 

"That's what you think?" He asked and I shrugged with a small smile seeing Kate's face smiling up at me when I closed my eyes. 

"Yes." I replied in a choke as the air left me.

"After everything you put her and her family through..." He tsked. 

"I don't need to be reminded of that." I spat as the pain in my chest intensified for a second. 

Poor Richie. 

"Oh but this is the perfect time to remember of all you have done in your life!" The voice echoed with aloofness around me. "And that definitely includes the bad!" 

"She has forgiven me." I snapped with a smirk. 

"So you know of the significance of forgiveness?" The voice questioned. 

"I know that it's very hard to earn." I replied in a huff as the pain hammered and then stopped only to began again. 

My little brother.

"And very hard to give." The voice added reminding me of how hard it has been trying to gain Kate's forgiveness for everything I have done to her and to her family. 

"You are not a killer though?" He asked and I shook my head. 

"I am not." I bit out feeling the pain increase for a second. 

"You are a professional thief." He started and I nodded. 

"Only the best." I offered with a smirk and the voice boomed with laughter around me shaking the cement ground. 

"Some would consider a thief worse than a killer." He said as the laughter died down. 

"Hopefully not the ones that matter." I muttered to myself and swoosh of air made me shiver and a blue light began to appear about a mile away from me and it got bigger as it got closer. 

"What the shit!" I yelled as it got stronger and blew my body back several feet until it stopped and a woman with long dark blonde hair in a long dark blue dress I thought I would never see again, stood before me. 

"Mom?" I looked up into the blues eyes Richard inherited from her and began to pant. 

"Oh, Seth!" She smiled warmly at him as a bright tear fell from her eye. "How I missed my boy!" She exclaimed and then her slender arms wrapped around my neck and the smell of jasmines engulfed me. 

"Mom?" I asked again unmoving.

Mom. I hadn't seen my mother for many many years and now she's here and I can't even move.

"My boy!" She whispered and I felt her smaller body rack with her sobs. "I missed you so much!" She exclaimed and pulled back cupping my face in her hands. 

This was definitely my mother. The woman that left to the store after having my little brother and never came back. 

"I don't have a mother." I muttered prying her hands away from me and stood looking at her shocked expression. "I don't know you." I said truthfully. 

"I gave birth to you and raised you." She pleaded with her big baby blue eyes and I thought I was looking into Richard's eyes. 

"Only to leave me at three years old and my newborn baby brother with a lunatic drunk for a father!" It was important she understood. 

She left. That was it. No way around it. Not even if I had a forgiving heart. 

"I am so sorry I left you with that monster." She placed her hands on my face again and I felt hot tears drip from my eyes but I would be damned if I acknowledged them.

I'll be damned if she sees the sadness in my eyes. She didn't deserve it. 

"I was so afraid and young." She explained but I shook my head and clenched my teeth. 

I didn't want an explanation but I couldn't bring myself to talk anymore. I've said what I needed to say. 

"Please, Seth?" She cries softly and I feel the pain in my chest increase. 

Richard was in pain. I don't have time for this. 

"I don't have time for this!" I yelled out to the darkness and my so called mother leaned back looking into my eyes and I pushed her hands away from me and walked away from the brightness that surrounded her. 

"You wanted me to answer your questions?" I yelled into the darkness not daring to look back at the woman who was responsible for a lot of my short comings. 

"I agreed!" I yelled. "So don't play games with me!" I yelled as loud as I could despite the pain in my chest. 

"You're worthy of forgiveness from Kate," The voice began calmly and the light behind me began to dim out until it was all dark again.  
"But the woman who gave you life isn't worthy of it?" He asked. 

"She never asked for forgiveness when it mattered most." I replied coolly and wiped my eyes. "It doesn't matter anymore." 

"Forgiveness is what we all seek, Mr.Grecko." The voice said loudly but calmly. "It matters most all the time." He informed me and I felt the pain in my chest increase for a second and then left again only leaving a phantom pain.

Richard was probably getting drunk. 

"I do not seek forgiveness." I replied and the laughter boomed around me.

"You are very brave to say that!" He laughed and I shook my head as a shiver ran through me. 

"I seek the chance to prove to you and God that I am worthy of it." I and the laughter died quickly and a white light flashed in front of me.

I had to cover my eyes before it blinded me. The figure of a large man stood out and became bigger as it got closer. 

"Really?" The same voice said and I looked up to an eight foot tall man. 

His bright white eyes inspected me with a scrutiny my father once did. The big black beard reached the man's broad chest. A black cloak covered the rest of him. 

"You're willing to prove that you are worthy of forgiveness?" He asked. 

"Yes." I replied keeping my head high  and panted as the pain in my chest came back. 

"And how do you wish to achieve this?" He asked and I knew what to reply. 

The Loreto made it clear what would happen if I killed an angel. 

"By helping keep my world safer." I replied and resisted the smirk that was threatening to come out as the man grinned. 

"Just your world?" He asked with a smirk and glaring eyes. 

"The whole world." I emphasized and bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing at the ridiculousness of everything. 

"From one little city?" He scoffed with raised eyebrows and all I could do was shrug. 

"That was the job," I nodded. "You kill an angel, you replace one." I gulped as the reality hit me. 

An eternity in Venice Italy with a job for the Man Himself. Kate would be happy there and Richard would figure out a way to make a life there as well. It wouldn't be so bad, right?

"You know the rules!" The man laughed and then shook his head from side to side. "But you cannot be an angel." He closed his eyes briefly and shook his head with a solemn expression. 

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I asked glaring. 

This was slowly leaving my grasp. I'm going to lose my freedom and I might not be able to have Kate by my side or Richard for that matter. I would be left to my job and alone. 

Richie would take care of Kate. I'm sure of it. I didn't deserve her anyways. She was always too good for me. 

"You cannot be an angel but you can definitely be given the job of one." The man nodded thinking to himself as he eyed me as if trying to figure me out. 

"So," I chuckled lightly. "I'm worthy of getting the job but none of the perks?" I scoffed. "That doesn't sound very fair!"

He had to be fucking kidding me!

"You will receive an eternity to do your job and to learn how." He replied with a nod and breathed through his nose and laughed quietly. "You will receive all the perks besides the title." 

"Then what do I call myself?" The question was obviously coming. 

What the fuck did he expect? That I was just going to roll over and do as he says? 

"Seth Gecko." He shrugged and smirked at my glare. 

The pain in my chest dulled but it was still there. Richard was probably so fucked up he couldn't see. 

Fuck! I need to get the fuck out of here. 

"I'll call myself whatever you want!" I glared. "I need to get back now!" 

"Yes," He began nodding with a closed mouth frown. "You have a job to get to and family that still needs you." He leaned back slightly to look down at me from his grandiose eight foot hight. 

My heart felt lighter as he grinned down at me. 

"You will be hearing from me soon, Gecko." He nodded once and my heart...

Holy shit! My heart! 

It began to beat steadily as the darkness engulfed me fully and the thick blanket fell over me again. 

The warmth of the blanket that hugged me suddenly left and was replaced by a cold hard surface and for a moment nothing moved and then my lungs filled with air and my eyes opened.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fanfic I have been working on for a long time because I loved the books, the movie, and the series! I’m a big fan of Quinton Tarinto and Robert Rodriguez because they brought this story to life! Okay, okay...  
> I’ll stop my fangirl moment.  
> This story is about The Three Geckos where season 3 left us. I have introduced many characters in this plot and have had so much fun doing it! I am not by any means a professional not even an amateur writer but I love it! Enjoy!


End file.
